The Last Of Us
by Juey
Summary: the government allows access to break laws and opens access to weapons and forms a terrorist group of teens called: The Purge. There's only three choices left for the gang. Join The Purge, Hide in their homes or Fight back. The choice is theirs to take. Based on Movie: The Purge Click story for full Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

 **In the city of Woodcrest, life for the gang is full of teen romance and drama. When things couldn't become any more stressful, the government has an evil plan to wipe out the younger generation for population control. All of the adults have vanished and the government allows access to break laws and opens access to weapons and forms a terrorist group of teens called: The Purge. There's only three choices left for the gang. Join The Purge, Hide in their homes or Fight back. The choice is theirs to take.**

 _This will be based on the movie **The Purge** which I don't own._

 _The picture of Jazmine I'm using for this story is owned by **MillieRose13.**_

If you haven't yet please read and review my other story **Dark Paradise**

& read Anonrain's Oneshot in **Mission:Network chapter 27**

 **I Don't own The Boondocks**

 **All Main characters are 17, except Riley & José**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Huey Freeman stared at me today, not just a quick glance, it actually lasted for approximately 6 seconds, I counted. It made me so nervous, I felt butterflies flying in my stomach. My heart was beating like a ticking bomb ready to explode. I thought he was going to tell me that I was beautiful and kiss me passionately. but unfortunately, he just simply insulted me for wearing my hair straight and walked passed me, oh the irony. I just wish he would like, like me, or better yet, love me. Then we could be boyfriend and girlfriend, and be like the couples in movies, kissing in the rain, holding han-_

"Yo, Jazzy D!" Cindy shouted, causing Jazmine to flinch.

"Cindy you scared the life out of me!" Jazmine said loudly, touching her heart and breathing heavy.

"My bad, what chu was doin?""Cindy asked, staring at her suspiciously.

"Oh! nothing, just working on my, my, homework" Jazmine said nervously, sitting her chemistry book on top of her pink fluffy diary.

Cindy looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh really?" Cindy said, walking closer to Jazmine.

"Then what's this!" Cindy shouted, swiping the diary from under the book.

"Wait! No! Give that back!" Jazmine screamed, reaching for her diary, hoping that Cindy won't read it. She didn't want her bestie to discover the secret she had yet to reveal.

Cindy laughed at Jazmine who stood only 5'2, struggling to reach her diary that was held high. Jazmine tried to snatch it back from her grasp, but Cindy was 5'8 strong and fast with great defense skills, thanks to basketball.

"Give..it..back.. now!" Jazmine demanded, getting frustrated.

"Nope, not until I read it first" Cindy teased, as she scanned through the pages.

"Please Don't!" Jazmine begged as she cover her face in embarrassment.

Cindy smiled widely "ha, ha! I knew you liked Afros!" she exclaimed.

She looked at Jazmine who buried her tomato face in her hands.

"Aww, Don't be ashamed gurl," Cindy said, wrapping her arm around Jazmine. "we all, but McHater know you loove him" Cindy teased. " it's so obvious, and I know that nigga is feeling you too"

"No way!" Jazmine shouted, walking up to her mirror stand. "Huey Freeman would never like a girl like me, I'm too weak," Jazmine said softly, looking at herself in the mirror.

Cindy rolled her eyes at her friend's insecurity.

"Gurl you tripping, yous a dime. All those niggas be checking for you, trust I know. I bet Huey be mad when Ian be tryna bag." Cindy mentioned, referring to the quarterback who constantly flirts with Jazmine.

"Nope, he wouldn't get upset over that, besides, he likes Penelope," Jazmine said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Cindy smacked her teeth loudly "bye gurl! Penelope is just a fuck buddy" she blurted out, then she quickly changed the subject" but umm, you tryna mall tomorrow? "She asked.

Jazmine felt her heart boil at the thought of Penelope and Huey sleeping together. She remembered the feeling of heartbreak when she discovered it.

 _"Okay Jazmine, today is the day you're going to tell Huey how you truly feel," Jazmine said to herself as she shuts her locker. Beads of sweat dripped from her forehead as she spotted Huey Freeman a few lockers away. His face expression looked different today, he almost appeared as if he was in deep thought._

 _"Here we go" Jazmine whispered to herself, walking ahead._

 _She felt her legs trembling as she got closer and closer to Huey until,_

 ** _BUMP!_**

 _Jazmine gasped as a can of soda spilled all over her shirt._

 _"Ugh! Why don't you watch where you're going, DuBois!" Stacy stated in an annoyed voice, walking away._

 _"As if you were the one that actually got wet!" Jazmine shouted as she looked down at her blue stained tank top._

 _She looked up to see Huey out of sight._

 _Darn it! she thought._

 _" Thanks a lot, Stacy McDonald!"_

 _Jazmine growled as she proceeded to the girls bathroom._

 _As she was cleaning away the stain off her shirt, she spotted Penelope, who was wiping her eyes with a tissue as if she had been crying. Jazmine tried her hardest to avoid her, but she couldn't help herself. The girl really seemed sad, but she really didn't like her. It wasn't that she was a complete bitch, in fact, Penelope Anderson was actually a decent girl._

 _She moved here roughly 4 years ago, and during those years, Jazmine had been nothing but jealous of her._

 _Everyone assumed that Jazmine and Penelope would be the best of friends since they both were Biracial. Just like Jazmine, Penelope was half black and half white. The difference was Penelope features were more of African descent. She had dark brown bone straight hair, touching her shoulders, and tan skin with golden brown eyes. She stood 5'6 with broad shoulders, full breast, thick hips and thighs and long legs. Unlike Jazmine, who could pass as Caucasian, most people assumed Penelope was a full blown African American and she was satisfied with that._

 _That wasn't the only difference they shared. Just like Huey, Penelope was a revolutionist and she was into the same things he was into. She wasn't exactly like Huey, she enjoyed hanging with the girls like shopping. Unlike Huey, She was very social and had a group of (nerdy) friends. She didn't hang with Jazmine's clique, but she was pretty much cool with everyone._

 _Jazmine tried numerous times to like Penelope, but it was merely something about her. Perhaps it was because she was Huey's "New" best friend. Before she came along, Jazmine and Huey would always hang out and she considered him as her best friend. Though he had never labeled her as one, they did mostly everything together, so in her eyes, they were best friends._

 _Only after he met Penelope and Ceaser, Jazmine was left behind, however, she would still come around there to see Huey at times, but it just wasn't the same. During that time, she and Cindy became close like sisters. With Cindy's reputation, Jazmine became popular and met a bunch of friends._

 _But painfully, she misses Huey. She misses being his best friend. She wasn't jealous of Penelope's beauty, she was envious of the close friendship she had with Huey Freeman._

 _"Hi DuBois," Penelope said, sniffing her nose._

 _4 years and she still don't call her by her forename!_

 _"Hey, Penelope," Jazmine said plainly._

 _"Oh Lord! Won't anyone call me by my preferred name, Penny" Penelope said, palming her forehead._

 _Well, if you called me by my preferred name!_

 _"Sorry, how are you, Penny?"Jazmine said in her naturally sweet voice._

 _Penelope sighed deeply "Okay, here's the thing, I think I like, like, my best friend" she revealed._

 _"What! I mean, oh, who Ceaser?"Jazmine asked nervously, biting her lip._

 _"Oh no! Of course not him, I like Huey" Penelope confirmed._

 _Jazmine felt a huge knot in her belly._

 _Jazmine remained silent as Penelope continued._

 _"I cognize what you're thinking, duh! Penny we all assumed that you like Huey! "Penelope exclaimed._

 _Actually no, not at all, no!_

 _Jazmine chest started to fire._

 _"but that's my point. I may have ruined any chances of ever dating him. It was two weeks ago when we were studying in his room, and I told him about how I was curious about sex. I was seriously ready to have sex." Penelope said with a giggle._

 _"And, and, then what happened? " Jazmine stuttered._

 _"Well, basically I asked him if he could be my first because I wanted to experience it with someone I trust. At first, he was caught off guard, and he immediately said no, but then I kissed him" Penelope explained._

 _You what!_

 _Jazmine coughed " you, you kissed him?" she asked dumbly._

 _"Yup, but that's not that all that happened, " Penelope put forward with a smile on her face._

 _"what, what, what happened? " Jazmine asked, punching her leg as she felt her throat swelling up._

 _"We did it!" Penelope shouted excitedly._

 _You, you, did what?" Jazmine exclaimed in a raspy voice._

 _Please don't let it be so_

 _"Damn, Jazmine could you truly be that clueless?" She asked, shaking her head. "We had sex and it hurt at first, but overall, it was amazing!" she bragged._

 _And There goes my heart_

 _Jazmine stood blankly for a second, then responded with_

 _"Oh"_

 _"Yeah, but lately, he's been distant. He's avoiding me and I guess, I turned him off. I don't know, I just really didn't want to ruin our friendship" Penelope stated._

 _"Oh" Jazmine said again, straining to keep up with her breath._

 _Penelope let out a relieving sigh "Wow, I feel so much better that I told someone. I'm going to just tell Huey how I feel and that I still want us to remain friends. Who knows? maybe we will be like a couple one day" Penelope said, expressing joy at the thought._

 _"That, sounds, great!" Jazmine replied, with a touch of anguish in her voice._

 _"It sure does. well, I have biology so I'll see you later DuBois. Good talking to you. And by the way, you have a stain on your shirt, ok see you" she articulated, waving at her._

 _"See ya," Jazmine said, waving back, handing her a false smile._

 _Once Penelope left the bathroom, Jazmine began wheezing rapidly._

 _He slept with her!_

 _She panted for air as she struggled to find her inhaler._

 _He slept with her!_

 _She shook her inhaler and removed the cap._

 _He slept with her!_

 _Her hands shivered as she put the inhaler in her mouth and breathe in slowly._

 _He slept with her!_

 _She removed the Inhaler and held her breath for 10 minutes while the tears flowed down her eyes._

 _He slept with her!_

 _Then lastly, she breathed out slowly._

 _He slept with her!_

 _Was all she kept thinking about as she stood motionless._

 _End of flashback ..._

"Hello, Hello, earth to Jazmine!" Cindy shouted, waving her hand in Jazmine's face.

"huh, oh, sorry. I was just"Jazmine said, trying to explain herself.

"thinking about last year, when Huey slept with Penny?" Cindy stated, finishing her sentence.

Jazmine sighed deeply and nodded her head.

Cindy knew her so well.

"Gurl, don't worry about that. I was playing, she not his fuck buddy. According to Reezy, they only did it once, after that, they talked it out and remained friends" Cindy confirmed.

That is true though Huey never spoke of it, she found out through her friend Tia who is dating Ceaser and he tells her everything.

But it doesn't change the fact that it still broke her heart.

"Yeah, I guess you're right and of course, I'll go shopping with you" Jazmine exclaimed with one of her famous fake smiles.

"Ayee! We bout to be flexing at Brett's pool party this Friday! "Cindy shouted, twerking on Jazmine's bed.

"oh gosh, Cindy!"Jazmine exclaimed, giggling at her silly friend. "you better stop before my daddy walks in and give you a whole lecture of how you can get"

"Anally rape," they said at the same time.

They both laughed and began to pillow fight.

"Gurl please, I know how you roll. You're not innocent shit, I saw how you dance, you stir that thing better than a milkshake!" she mentioned, turning Jazmine's cheek red.

"Stop it, I do not"Jazmine giggled, slapping her with the pillow.

"Mmhmm, why you think I call you Jazzy freak, cuz you sure is one!" She taunted, slapping Jazmine with the pillow.

Only it knocked her on the floor.

Jazmine got up from the floor and grab two pillows "oh, you're in double trouble now!" Jazmine shouted playfully.

"Bring it on, Bitch!" Cindy shouted back, preparing for another pillow war.

.

.

"Aye nigga you cheating, you keep using the same buttons" Riley complained.

"Riley everyone uses the same buttons, it's the game control" Huey stated plainly.

"well, the game cheating then!"Riley said stubbornly.

"Did it ever cross your mind that you're just not proficient at it?"Huey said sarcastically.

"Did it ever cross your mind that you wuz gay!" Riley stated, getting angry.

"oh yeah," Riley laughed. " I forgot you not gay, you fucked Penny" he added, he knew it bothered Huey.

Ceaser and José started snickering.

"Are you sick because you're still a virgin yet, you call me the gay one?"Huey stated back, causing them to laugh harder.

"Oh shit Reezy, you ain't get the buns yet? " José teased.

"Shut up Goya looking ass Rican nigga!"Riley stated, referring to José.

"beta Goya looking ass Rican nigga like me can get some pussy faster than you can unzip ya tight ass jeans,"José bragged.

"boo. nigga you gay too, back to McHater you just mad cuz you couldn't get the ass again" Riley shot back.

"Yo Penny a dime, how come you didn't hit that again?"José asked.

"That's none of your business" Huey replied angrily.

"I know why! cuz that nigga gay" Riley stated, making José laugh.

"Whatever" Huey stated quietly, he didn't have to explain shit to anybody. What he and Penelope did was supposed to be private, he was angry when she told her friends, who happened to tell everyone else.

He didn't want anyone to know especially Jazmine.

Though he often treated Jazmine like he managed when they were younger, he couldn't hide the feelings that he had developed for her. Penelope is really attractive, smart, bold, and he cares deeply for her. But there's something about Jazmine. He can't figure out why he felt this way or how strong it was, but he often found himself thinking of her always.

She changed, she wasn't the same Jazmine that used to be under him all the time. In fact, the only time he sees her was during school or when she and her parents come over for dinner. She stops by a couple times a week, but she comes and goes. She was still completely naive and innocent, but she possessed many friends, almost the whole school was friends with her. She does girly stuff like going to Spas, salons, sleepovers, and shopping sprees.

She is very popular, but she isn't like most popular girls. She is extremely kind and generous. She is nonetheless a huge animal lover, her favorite color is still pink. She still cries over everything. She was almost the same Jazmine he remembered, it was her appearance and vibe that was dissimilar.

She didn't wear her hair in those cute puff balls anymore, she wore it in different styles. He enjoyed when she wore it in one huge puff ball with two ringlets on each side of her heart-shaped face. He was fine with her wearing it down in natural curls, she looked Angelic. He absolutely hates when she wore her hair straight. It would piss him off just because he knew she only did it for the approval of the guys she dated.

Jazmine dated a couple of guys which wouldn't last, none of her relationships lasted a month. All of the guys she dated were white guys and every single one of them wanted her to straighten her hair. So when he saw her today with her hair straight, it reminded him of those guys. However, today he caught himself staring at her because he couldn't deny the fact that she was indeed a very beautiful young lady.

What made things worse was that she caught him staring and of course, as always, he had to insult her. He didn't want her to know he found her attractive.

It annoyed him, he didn't want to feel this way.

He simply couldn't help himself that's why he treated her badly. He didn't want her to capture the idea that he wanted her, even though it was painfully true. He wouldn't tolerate that, besides, he probably isn't her type anyway, he isn't white.

"Yo, but you know who I'm tryna smash? " José asked, attempting to get them to guess.

"Who Kimberly?"Riley said with a smile.

"eww! hell no! that bitch feo **(ugly)** as fuck!"Jose exclaimed.

"Stacy?"

"Fuck no!"José shouted.

"Cindy?"Ceaser asked on purpose.

Everyone knew Riley liked Cindy

Riley gave him a dirty look

" She right, but naw" José stated.

"man, I give up!" Ceaser stated," wait, Ming?"

"noo! that bitch mean as fuck!"José said, shaking his head.

"you wanna guess Hue?' Jose asked, smiling widely.

"I don't play guessing games, nor do I care," Huey said, focusing on Call of Duty.

"Alright, fuck it, I'm tryna fuck with Jazz" José revealed.

Huey clutched the controller tightly.

Riley started laughing again,

"I hope you're talking about Jazz as in the music" Ceaser stated, he knew that Huey wouldn't like it if he was referring to,

"Jazmine," José revealed.

 **The sound of Huey dropping the controller was heard.**

Everyone looked at him and he cleared his throat and picked up the controller.

" little mami across the street" Jose said, licking his lips. "She's sexy as fuck, and she's really nice," Jose said.

"Man stop dreaming, she doesn't want you" Ceaser defended.

"Shit you just a hater cuz I can bag her," Jose said."look at me, I'm light skin, got waves on swim, and my dick big! no homo"

"Zay, you, you, crazy," Riley said through laughs.

"You bet I'm crazy, crazy in love with that Culo **(ass)** " Jose stated. "shit you saw it today in those leggings, she got a nice round ass, real nice" he shook his head.

 **The sound of Huey knuckles cracking was heard.**

" She do gotta nice ass though" Riley stated, nodding his head in agreement.

"Jazzy the type that won't allow a guy to hit at least he's "the one" and your chances are low, so I would just stop if I were you" Ceaser warned, trying to change the subject.

"yeeeah, I'm gon be the one alright. the one to pop that cherry," José said, making whistling sounds.

 **SLAM!**

"Nigga the fucks wrong with you, you gon break my shit!" Riley shouted, picking up the controller that Huey had thrown.

"Fuck your controller!"Huey snapped, getting up.

"You gon pay for this shit" Riley shouted.

"What's happen why ya bro tripping "José whispered.

"cuz he's a hater and you mentioned Jazzy"Riley informed loudly.

"why would he be mad about that?"José asked.

"cuz Huey LIKES Jazmine! Wait, hold up, let me rephrase that. Huey LOVES Jazmine!"Riley shouted, gaining Huey's attention.

"That's a lie, I don't like her! I don't love her! She's not even my type!"Huey declared.

"yeah, yeah, then why you mad?"Riley asked.

"I was mad, I was mad because everyone wasn't paying attention and it made me lose," Huey said in a low voice.

"Bullshit! nigga you In denial" Riley accused.

"Oh yeah, like you are with Cindy?"Huey brought up.

"Nigga don't be putting that shit on me, I'm not the one fronting on the girl I like. Treating her like shit cuz I'm too much of a pussy to tell her how I feel. And for Your information, I told C-Murph I liked her already. There you go, I admit it, I LOVE CINDY!" Riley revealed.

"Damn, You got it bad like Usher," José said, laughing at Riley who immediately turned red.

Did he just say he love Cindy out loud?

"naw, I don't love these hoes" Riley lied.

Huey let out a chuckle, " now who's in denial, " he stated, before storming up the stairs.

"Fucking fag!" Riley cursed, turning back to his game.

"so you in love? I see you're finally maturing" Ceaser said, teasing him.

"Shut up, nobody tryna be pussy whipped like you" Riley snapped back.

"At least I get pussy" Ceaser stated, José was laughing hysterically.

"that's what I'm talking about, conseguir que el coño **( Get that Pussy)!** " Jose said, giving Ceaser a fist dap.

"You a virgin too, so quit dickeating" Riley stated, José 's laughing came to a conclusion.

let's get back to this game" José said quickly.

.

.

 **A year ago,**

 _Huey was standing by the oak tree, recalling to himself why did I sleep with Penelope?_

 _It occurred so fast when she asked he rejected her offer and told her to leave, but then, she kissed him unexpectedly. The most unexpected thing was that he actually felt himself kissing her back._

 _Yes, he was attracted to her, but he wasn't really into her. He was into Jazmine, at least that's what he thought. But he didn't want to be into Jazmine. He hated how Jazmine made him feel, he felt weak._

 _Lately, Jazmine hasn't been around, actually, she hasn't been around for a long time. Ever since she began hanging out with Cindy, and ever since she made all of those friends, and became the head cheerleader of the school, she changed._

 _She become popular and left him behind. It pissed him off that she was converting into this preppy white girl. He desired the old Jazmine back._

 _So when Penelope kissed him, he thought to himself, maybe I can get over Jazmine. So, he slept with her that night for the first time and though, at the time, it felt good. The next day, he felt awful._

 _He avoided Penelope for weeks, then finally they both admitted that they shouldn't have done it and made an arrangement to remain friends and never do that again. They likewise made an agreement to keep things between them, but of course, the truth always comes out._

 _"Hey Huey"_

 _And there she was garbed in a t-shirt and some sweats. Her hair was in a low puff ball and for the first time, in a long time, she wore no makeup. She looked stunning._

 _"Jazmine," Huey said in a monotone._

 _"How are you?"Jazmine asked, handing him a small smile._

 _"solid" Huey replied, not looking at her._

 _"oh," Jazmine said quietly. "so what have you been up"_

 _"What do you want Jazmine?" Huey stated in an irritated voice._

 _"I just wanted to umm..I..Do you go out with Penelope? " she asked nervously._

 _Yup, she knows._

 _"No" Huey stated plainly, feeling pissed._

 _"But, you like her right?"Jazmine asked._

 _"Jazmine, why the hell are you asking me this!"Huey snapped._

 _"I just want to know," Jazmine said calmly._

 _"Well, it's none of your concern! " Huey shouted._

 _Jazmine bit her lower lip, something she did when she was nervous._

 _"Huey Freeman are you mad at me?" she asked._

 _No, I'm mad at myself._

 _"Why would I be mad at you, I hardly see you"Huey stated carelessly._

 _"Does that make you upset when you don't see me? " She inquired, feeling hopeful._

 _Yes_

 _"Honestly, I don't care, " he rested. " I see you when I see you, it isn't a big deal to me," Huey said carelessly._

 _Jazmine felt her eyes water._

 _"Oh" was all she could articulate these days._

 _"Oh...Is it true you slept with Penelope? "She inquired, feeling her lips tremble._

 _I knew she knew it._

 _"So what! We had sex, end of story!"Huey shouted. " How come everyone's suddenly interesting in my sex life. I'm sixteen. What I do and who I do isn't anyone's fucking business, but mine! So yes Jazmine, I slept with Penelope and I enjoyed it, but I'm not with her romantically. It was just sex. You got the gossip you wanted, now go away" He shouted._

 _"Huey, I didn't mean to upset"Jazmine tried but was cut off._

 _"Jazmine just go, I don't want to be annoyed," Huey said firmly._

 _"but if you just_ lis _" she tried again, but once again she was cut off._

 _"Jazmine Go away!" he yelled, "you're giving me a damn headache! " He said coldly, closing his eyes._

 _Jazmine held in her tears and walked off. She stopped at her tracks." See you around, when you want me around" Jazmine said as tears flowed down her eyes._

 _He heard the hurt in her voice, he knew he made her cry, as always._

 _As Jazmine ran down the hill, Huey kept his eyes closed and thought to himself_

 _I will always want you around._

 ** _End of flashback._**

"Riley..can..we..talk," Cindy said through his kisses.

"What's wrong boo" Riley stated, giving her another kiss.

"We need to talk bout us," Cindy said, drawing him away.

"What chu mean about us?"Riley asked, passing her a look of concern.

"I think. I think, " she took a mysterious breath.

"we need to fall back for a min" she stated sadly.

"Fall back?" Riley said, not capturing the point.

"I mean, we should, we should take a break"Cindy stated, her voice cracking.

"What! Fuck you mean take a break?"Riley questioned, lifting his voice.

"we should give each other space for awhile," Cindy said nervously, she felt her body shaking, she didn't want to do this.

" Yo, you tryna break up with me! You seeing someone else on the low! That's real fucked up!" Riley shouted, feeling enraged.

"Reez what the fuck you talkin bout! "Cindy said, raising her voice as well.

" Just tell me who the clown is so I can fuck him up!"Riley said in a serious tone.

"What?"Cindy said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Tell me now!" Riley demanded, balling up his fist.

"Hold up, first of all, you need to calm ya fucking neck. Second, I'm not seeing anybody fuck you think I'm some fucking thot? If you would just listen to me, you would understand what I'm tryna say!" Cindy shouted back, putting him in his place.

Riley blew his breath and swore.

"Okay, why you want a break?" He inquired in a calm voice.

"I just think we need some time apart. there's just so much going on like school, basketball," Cindy explained but was cut off.

"Cut the bullshit! Keep it a hundred, Why you want a 'break?' " Riley asked, crossing his arms.

"You right, lemme keep it a hundred with you. I wanna break cuz I'm tired of our relationship being a secret. I don't wanna sneak around no more"Cindy took on.

"So you wanna be in the open, alright, we can do that. I love you enough to show you off, plus I wanna let these hungry niggas know you're mine"Riley stated, grabbing her tiny waist.

"Riley," Cindy said softly as her eyes started to water.

She only said his real name when it was serious. Riley felt his heart beating, he was uneasy about what she was about to say.

She gently pushed him off her.

"Riley, listen to me. I love you as well, but I don't want to be in public either. I can't. I know this may sound fucked up, but I got a reputation and if people find out I'm a junior dating a freshman, I would lose all my respect" Cindy said, feeling ashamed of herself.

"wow" Riley let out an angry laugh, " you care more about ya rep than me? You don't fucking love me" Riley accused.

"I do love you, I swear to god I love you, " Cindy sobbed, he just didn't understand.

"If you love me so much why you tryna leave me" Riley stated, feeling his eyes water.

"Like Aaliyah said, age ain't nothing but a number, yeah I'm 15, but Ima real ass nigga and I act more mature than these bum ass clowns that be tryna came at chu, fuck you mean!"Riley declared.

"I don't want to leave, Ima always be by ya side, but I need us to be put on hold. I can't deal with this right now. " Cindy said, attempting to explain herself.

"You know what? Fuck you! You gon diss me for your fake ass friends, you ain't shit! Can't believe you gon do this to me after everything we been thru"Riley shouted, allowing his tears to fall from his face.

"I'm sorry babe, I love you. I don't want to lose you, why can't you understand where I'm coming from?"Cindy cried, touching him.

"Get the fuck off of me bitch!"Riley snapped, forcing her arms away.

"fuck you! Don't say shit else to me!" Riley hollered, walking out her mansion.

"Riley wait up!" She yelled, but he put his middle finger up at her and walked off.

"Riley!" She called out, but he kept it moving.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, shutting her door.

" I love you" she mumbled, crying in her hands.

"Cynthia, you did the right thing" Mrs. McPhearson stated firmly."It's best you start behaving like a McPhearson and quit acting like a nigger." Her mother said roughly.

"The first step was to let the colored boy go," she said cruelly. "I know it hurts baby, but it's what your father wanted. If you end up pregnant by that boy, you would have been cut off the wheel. Living like those lazy single black mothers, who sit at home with no job, depending on the government's money. Your father and I aren't going to support any welfare children" she stated sternly.

"And don't you dare use Jazmine's father an example because, unlike your thug boyfriend, Thomas DuBois is an educated successful attorney and black men like that are rare to find" she added.

Cindy screamed and pushed her mother roughly, causing her to fall on the floor.

"Fuck you bitch! You ain't nothing but a fucking hypocrite!"Cindy shouted.

"Cynthia Marie McPhearson, go to your room now!" Her mother yelled, standing up, brushing her skirt with her hands.

"Naw, fuck that. Come on, keep it real." Cindy shouted, getting in her mother's face. " You don't want me fucking with a black guy, but you fucked one yourself" Cindy revealed.

Her mother gasped loudly " how dare you! That's a lie!" she stated, walking away.

" Oh really, odd how you mentioned Tom DuBois. Since he was the one you fucked!"Cindy shouted, causing her mother to stop in her trance.

"you keep your potty mouth shut!" her mother whispered roughly.

" No! You gonna learn today!" Cindy said, enhancing her voice. " You're sick because you listened to your racist ass parents and dissed Tom! Now that he found somebody better, you wanna take it out on me because I have what you always desired. You don't love my so called father, you love that black dick bitch!" Cindy shouted.

 **SLAP!**

Cindy gasped, her mother never laid a hand on her.

Tears were filled in Meredith's eyes as she watched her daughter give her the most hateful looks she could ever imagine.

"I hate You" Cindy whispered, before running up the stairs in tears.

Meredith stood silently, thinking of her daughters words. She was right. She was jealous because her daughter had a choice to be with the guy she loves. Something she was forbidden from.

.

.

"Oh lord No!"Tia whispered as she stared at the double red lines.

She was so sure that she and Ceaser were protected during sex, this test must be broken.

That's exactly why she brought two more, thank god.

She conveyed a deep breath and urine in a plastic cup, then she dipped both of the tests into the cup and waited...

She waited 2 minutes, then finally

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

Around the same her phone began to buzz, it was Ceaser.

"Hey baby," Tia said, holding the phone to her ear.

"Hey, beautiful, whatcha doing? " He articulated in a cheerful voice.

"umm," she stated, grabbing both of the tests.

"N-Nothing" she sounded out slowly as she stared at the results.

 **GASP!**

"Baby, what's wrong? " Ceaser asked urgently.

Tia's eyes were glued to the tests. Tia felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"Baby!" Ceaser shouted.

"Yeah, I'm here, " she pronounced in a shaky voice.

"What happened, why did you gasp?" He inquired.

"oh nothing, I just remembered something that's all"

She shook her head and blinked her eye rapidly.

No, this can't be.

"Oh, okay, you scared me for a minute, so what you want to do tomorrow"

"Baby, let me call you back. I have something to do" she said, cutting him off.

"oh, okay, are you sure you're okay?"Ceaser asked he didn't like the way she sounded.

He knew there was something wrong.

"Yes, baby, I'm fine. Talk to you later" she lied, she wasn't going to be fine.

"Okay, bye, I love you," Ceaser said, softly.

"Bye, I love you too, " she said, tears flowing from her eyes. She hangs up the phone and sank her face in her hands.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

.

.

 _Huey let out a sigh as he stared into the page of his book. For the first time in his life, he wasn't reading, he just kept gazing at the words. The only time he couldn't focus on his reading was if he was interrupted by a certain strawberry haired mulatto._

 _Once again, he was distracted from a good read because he couldn't stop thinking of Jazmine. Why couldn't he stop thinking of_ her.

 _He closed the book and shoved it back in his bookshelf. He walked up to his window and glanced at the Dubois residence._

 _To his surprise, he saw Jazmine dressed in her blue and white cheerleader uniform doing her warm-ups. He observed as she did sets of stretches, flips, and splits. He couldn't help but to admire her body. She bore an amazing slim toned figure. A lean tight stomach, wide curvy hips, built thighs, and a perfectly round butt._

 _He caught himself licking his lips at the vision of her bending over. Right when things were getting good, he heard his Grandad shout._

 _"Huey, help! they're coming to get me!"_

 _Just about the same time, Huey spotted 5 S.W.A.T vans pulling up. The whole SWAT team came out with their body armor and mask, bearing heavy guns._

 _He watched in horror as they bust into Jazmine's house and dragged Mr. And Mrs. DuBois out their homes._

 _Jazmine, who was in tears ran towards the SWAT officers._

 _"Jazmine noo!" Huey warned, but it was too late. She was instantly shot in the head. He heard one said "teen down, more to go"_

 _"Nooo!" He shouted again, running out his bedroom as fast as he could._

 _He came down the stairs to see them grabbing Grandad. Huey ran after them not caring if he would be defeated._

 _"Huey help, please! " Grandad pleaded, but they had already thrown him in the SWAT van._

 _Penelope came out crying along with Ceaser, Hiro, José, Cindy, Ming, and Tia who watched as their parents are thrown into vans._

 _"WE GOT THEM! NOW WE HAVE TO CAPTURE THEM ALL! COME ON LET'S GO, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" The captain called out as the team jumped in their vans._

 _"What about the teenagers, don't we have to wipe them out?" one asked._

 _"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM, THEY WILL BE KILLED BY THE OTHERS!" The captain of the SWAT team called._

 _"What's going on?" Riley asked, coming out the house. He was rubbing his sleepy eyes as if he had just wakened up._

 _Huey didn't answer he just looked across the street where Jazmine's dead body laid._

 _"Jazmine! " Huey shouted, extending over to her._

 _"Jazmine, please wake up" Huey sobbed, picking her up._

 _"She's dead," Penelope said in a pitiful tone. "I'm sorry"_

 _"No! She can't be dead, I LOVE HER!" he shouted, holding her tightly._

 _"It's too late, you should have told her how you felt" Penelope stated before walking off._

 _Huey felt his soul escape his body, his heart grew dark and frigid he wanted to drop dead, he lost Jazmine forever._

Huey gasped strongly as he rise from his bed. His forehead was dripping with sweat along with his body. He looked at his clock it was 5:00 am around the time Jazmine usually do her morning warm-ups in her yard.

Quickly he raced towards the window to see Jazmine sitting on the grass doing her leg straddle stretches. He shut his eyes and let a sigh of relief.

"It was just a dream, " he whispered.

He watched her a few moments, then he sat by his desk.

"Just double checking" as he opened his laptop.

He remembered about the events of his dream and type up SWAT team recent arrests.

Nothing.

And so he typed up teenager killed by police.

Of course, **#BlackLivesMatter** movement was shown.

He shook his head and began looking for random topics until he came across a blog which a guy name Erin Douglas made. Erin wrote about how he arrived home from a football game to find that his parents were missing. He claimed that when he tried to reach the police, they wrote his report, but didn't take action.

He said that it's been over a month and still no sign of his parents. He mentioned that he was going to contact the News to tell his story. Huey got a glance at the comments which was even more creepy.

There were several other teens stating that they were experiencing the same thing. All the stories involved them attending a huge event and arriving home to discover their parents gone. He marked the date of the blog which was last updated two weeks ago, which mean,

Huey quickly typed in Erin Douglas to see if there were any News of his recounting, but what Huey discovered was extremely disturbing.

 **16 YEAR OLD ERIN DOUGLAS KILLED IN A FREAK ACCIDENT.**

Huey's eye widened as he searched up some of the other teens who had made a comment. It turned out they had an accident as well!

"What the fuck!" Huey cursed.

He performed some more research about teen deaths and found a news article about how in Texas, 125 teens were killed by an unknown virus.

If there was a dangerous virus spreading in the US. Why wasn't this on the news? Huey watches the new daily and there wasn't any talk about teenagers dying of a virus or any accidents.

Something wasn't right, Huey thought.

"Wait," Huey said as he remembered hearing Riley bragging about an upcoming party on Friday.

He looked around for the Flyer then finally he found it.

It read,

 **EVERY TEEN IN WOODCREST IS INVITED TO MY BIRTHDAY BASH! THIS IS THE HOTTEST EVENT THAT YOU CAN'T MISS! THERE WILL BE FREE DRINKS AND REFRESHMENTS. CELEBRITY APPEARANCES, STRIPPERS, POOL ACCESS, & FREE VIDEO GAME GIVEAWAYS FOR THE GUYS. FREE SHOPPING SPREE GIVEAWAYS FOR THE LADIES. PARTY START AT 9:00pm sharp & end 3am. DRESS TO IMPRESS, BRING SWIMWEAR!**

 **SINCERELY, BRETT NELSON.**

 **PS. IF YOU MISS THIS PARTY YOU'RE A WEIRD UGLY LOSER!**

"Who the hell is Brett Nelson?" He said to himself.

Huey closed his laptop slowly as he came into realization, this isn't just an invitation, it was a bait.

The dream he had wasn't just a dream.

It was a warning.

Huey took a look at the window to see Jazmine walking back inside.

He recalled to himself, I have to warn Jazmine.

I have to warn them all!


	2. Playing With Fire

If you haven't yet, Read & Review **Dark Paradise** , New chapter up!

I Luv Boondocks I'm sorry I can't do the John Wick's crossover. I'm not doing any story request right now, but I'll keep it in mind, but i never even seen that movie. but thankU 4 the support, once again sorry!

 **I do Not Own The Boondocks!**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Cindy and Riley broke up last night. For the first time ever, Cindy called me crying. After hearing her brawl on the phone, she asked me to come sleep over her mansion. As always, I came to her rescue and when I got there she looked awful. She dark circles under her eyes, her hair was down, but it was in a messy state. She was clothed in her basketball shorts and an overly large jersey shirt. I felt the tenseness in the room when I greeted Mrs. McPhearson. She appeared as if something was wrong. As we went upstairs, Mrs. McPhearson asked about my father and Cindy out of nowhere, totally snapped at her. They got into a huge altercation and I felt completely awkward standing there. I had to get away, so I politely excuse myself from the scene, and went upstairs, it was none of my business. When Cindy got back into the room, I asked her why she and Riley broke up. She told me her parents didn't approve their relationship because he was black. I recalled to myself, wow, I never knew Cindy's parents were prejudice. They always were so gracious to me and I'm half black. Also, Mrs. McPhearson always smiles when she asks about my dad, and that didn't make sense at all._

 _I feel like there's more to the story, but what?_

"Cin, it's going to be okay. He will come around" Jazmine said, rubbing her friend's back as she cried.

Cindy wiped off her tears and mucus with her on her pillow. "Naw, it's ain't neva gon be ok. I lost him, he hates me," Cindy said, sniffling.

" But it isn't your fault, your parents forced you. You should just tell him the honest truth" Jazmine advised.

"Bitch what?"Cindy said, looking at her like she was crazy.

" Tell Riley the truth, then he will understand," Jazmine suggested.

"fuck no! You fucking tripping. I can't tell him the truth!"Cindy disputed.

"Why not?"Jazmine asked curiously.

"The same reason why you can't tell Huey the truth!"Cindy shouted, growing angry.

 **GASP! "** Don't put this on me! You know damn well why I can't tell Huey!"Jazmine defended.

"why? cuz you're a fucking punk? A fucking nut ass bitch!"Cindy said bitterly.

"You know what. You're obviously still upset and you're attempting to find someone to take it out on. so, with that said, I'm going to go downstairs and let you think about what you just said to me" Jazmine said firmly.

"Bitch, don't be acting like you mah fuckin mother!"Cindy hollered out of wrath.

"Alright Cindy, I'm done," Jazmine stated, standing up." You may disrespect your mother, but I won't allow you to disrespect me. I'm going home" Jazmine said, taking hold of her bag, and walking out the door.

"Jazzy Wait!" Cindy called out, grabbing her arm.

"What do you want Cindy?"Jazmine said, looking at her with teary eyes.

Jazmine was too sentimental for her own good.

"I'm sorry," Cindy said sincerely.

"Sorry for what?" Jazmine said, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry for teasing you about Huey and calling you a punk ass nut bitch" She apologized.

Jazmine let out a sigh.

" I accept your apology, but I'm still going home," Jazmine said stubbornly.

"No, please, Jazzy. come on! I got cookies and cream ice cream in the freeze and some gummy worms" Cindy said desperately.

"Are you trying to bribe me? because it won't work" Jazmine said, turning her head.

"We can watch Mean Girls and we can play on Huey's phone? "Cindy in a jolly voice.

She knew that would get Jazmine to give in.

"Okay! Sleepover tonight! "Jazmine said excitedly, hugging Cindy tightly.

.

"Are you sure this information is accurate? " Penelope asked, looking at the papers Huey had printed.

"I'm positively sure that this is more than precise, these are facts that our so called government is trying to throw under the rug. I spent all night and day doing my research and every scrap of evidence led me to the same conclusion." Huey informed.

"Which is the government's plan to diminish the population?"Penelope said, completing his sentence. She was good at doing that, she knew him so well.

Huey just nodded his head.

"But why target teenagers?"Penelope asked

"According to the statistics the birth rate has risen 15.4 million per year for the past five years. The majority percentage is born from young mothers within 9 to 17 years of age. Our government thinks if this rate continues to increase it will soon endanger our economy, food and water chain, and not to mention, the global warming. And of course, instead of blaming their lack of oversight and transparency; they are blaming the youth citizens for our promiscuous behavior.

" For example, that 16-year girl that had over 8 children so she could take all the federal funds such as food stamps. This girl began her own food stamp business, selling them for money and gifts then she turned around and got pregnant with twins. Situations like that are the cause why they are targeting us, they think we are overpopulating the country. Of course. they don't want to target the older generation since most of them were brought up in times when marriage was a prerequisite."Huey explained.

"Yeah, nowadays, people don't get married anymore, they merely make a whole lot of children with different sponsors," Penelope said, completing his sentence again.

"Right" Huey agreed.

"Wait, so what happens to our parents? " Penelope asked.

"I'm haven't exposed that even so, I'm still researching that"Huey confirmed.

"Alright, and then how are we going to explain this to everyone?" she asked.

"I have everything written down on those survival packages, and tonight Granddad's inviting everyone for dinner, hence it will be a perfect time," Huey stated.

"Well, that's perfect. Let me send everyone a reminder," Penelope said, drawing out her phone, sending everyone a group text.

 **Dinner 8, the Freeman's house, just a reminder don't be late. Important group meeting afterward**

 **Huey & Penny.**

 **.**

"I'm having a baby, no we're having a baby, Ceaser we're pregnant! No" Tia said, debating with herself on ways to tell Ceaser about the pregnancy.

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

"Yes?" she yelled out.

" Letitia, don't forget we're having dinner with the Freemans, get ready okay?" Her mom said.

"I see," Tia said, reading the text message she received from Penelope.

"Letitia, did you hear? " her mother asked.

"Yes mama, I heard" Tia yelled out, rolling her eyes.

" okay, oh yeah Michael's downstairs waiting for you," Her mother mentioned.

Shit, Tia cursed.

"I'll tell him to come up," Her mother said.

"No! I mean not yet. I'm getting dress!" Tia shouted she needed more time.

"Oh alright then," Her mother stated, walking away.

"Shit shit shit, okay I'll tell him after dinner."

She said to herself.

.

"José , vestirse ahora! ¡prisa! nos vamos a la casa de Freeman para la cena. chinnese decirle a la chica para ir a casa! !"

"Okay, Ma!" José shouted.

"Yo you gotta go," José said, pulling his pants up.

"Oh, so now you're the top man because you got your blowjob" Ming snapped angrily.

"come on don't act like I didn't tear that china rice cake up," José said, licking his lips.

"Ugh, you're an idiot," Ming said, getting up from her knees.

"but you like this idiot don't you?"José said confidently.

" Actually I'm disgusted by your nature," Ming said, looking at him in disgust.

"tell that to Hiro," José said, smirking at her.

Ming looked at him with embarrassment written all over her face. She couldn't believe he would actually bring up her boyfriend. She was already guilty enough did he actually have to throw it in her face. She loved Hiro, he was her everything. The sex was good, but there was one peculiar thing he failed at and that was Oral sex.

Hiro wasn't into that, he didn't like the idea of it, it disgust him, unfortunately. She used to bother him about it, only then she bumped into a tanned skin Puerto Rican fellow, José Rodriguez. José had been just as childish as Riley, but for some reason she found herself taken with himIt was probably his charm, he was a pretty boy for sure, and he was exceedingly funny, but he was conceited and cocky.

She could care less for his personality, all she needed was his tongue. Every Thursdays they would meet up and performed oral sex then be out their way. They never had sex, that was a rule.

"See you next week, same time, same place?"José asked, taking hold of her waist. Ming pulled him off "get your disgusting hands off of me and don't you ever bring up my boyfriend ever again"

"why are you tripping babe? José said, making kissing sounds with his lips.

"Can I receive a kiss babe?" he asked playfully.

"I'm not you're fucking babe, ugh!" Ming shouted, walking away.

On her way, she received a text message from her bestie, Penelope.

Just about the same time, so did José.

Wait, how did she get José 's number? Ming thought.

"Looks like we're going to see each other again real soon," José said in a taunting manner.

"whatever, you know the drill. Act like you don't know me" Ming reminded him before exiting his house.

José shook his head, that girl was truly something else. He's not going to front, he loved how mean she was, that was a major turn on. She was fine as hell too, but he wasn't in love with her or anything. She was just for fun. He didn't love these hoes, he had females coming at him from left to right and he loved it. He would never admit out loud, but he was a true player.

He felt bad for Hiro, but dude wasn't doing his job right, so, of course, a real nigga like Zay gotta help him out. For the past few months him and Ming been secretly messing around. It all happened at a party and they both had a pair of drinks next thing he knew he had his head down her

"Primo **(cousin)**!"

José looked up to see his favorite cousin

"oh shit, wassup prima **(cousin)**!"José shouted, hugging his cousin Veronica with all his might.

"Goddamn, look at you! You got tall on me" Veronica said in her New York accent.

"Yeah and you still little, haha!" José teased.

"shut up stupido, I'm only 5'5 that's not that bad," Veronica said, punching his arm.

"Ah, but um, Whatchu doing here, I remembered you weren't coming out until next summer," José asked.

"I know, but I got kicked out my school so looks like ima be posted here for a while" she affirmed.

"shit what you do this time?"José asked.

"Me golpeó esa perra **( I hit that** bitch) **"** she said, air punching.

"¿de nuevo? maldita usted es muy loca( **again? damn you're so crazy)** " he said, shaking his head." I'm glad you back, aye, you wanna come to my manz house his grandpops cooking dinner tonight" José suggested.

"sure I can't wait to meet your homies" Veronica said, smiling widely.

.

 **7 hours later,**

As planned, Everyone arrived at the dinner along with their parents. They were all seated at the dinner table that was looking like a Thanksgiving feast. Grandad made pork chops and baked potatoes with gravy. Mrs. DuBois made her nasty peach cobbler that looked like throw up. Tia's mom made sweet potato pie and José mom made Empanadas and Penelope's mother made cream corn. Ceaser's parents couldn't make it along with Hiro and Ming's parents including Cindy's.

Wait, where was Cindy? And Where was Jazmine?

"Tom, have you seen our daughter? "Sarah asked in concern.

" Wait, Jazmine's not here?" He asked scratching his head. "I could have sworn I saw her walk in with Cindy" Tom stated.

"Well, she couldn't have disappeared, call her Tom"Sarah demanded.

Tom drew out his phone and was about to call when suddenly

"Hey everyone! sorry, I'm late!"Jazmine shouted, walking in wearing a burgundy knit sweater dress with stockings and some UGG boots. Her hair was in a low puff ball and she was holding a single container.

"Wait, where's Cindy" Tia asked.

"She couldn't make it" Jazmine stated, looking at Riley, who had a relieved look on his face.

As everyone was eating and chatting, she got the opportunity to walk up to Huey, who looked at her with his emotionless expression.

"Hey Huey," Jazmine said, placing the container down so she could hug him.

As always Huey didn't hug her back, but secretly he was inhaling her fragrance.

Damn, she smells good, He thought.

"Damn it Jazmine! do you mind giving me some personal space?"Huey yelled, trying to pull her off him.

Her feelings were hurt, but as always she smiled and stated, "Oh, I'm sorry, " she said politely, pulling away.

"Huey this is for you. I know you don't like what's served so I made you a shrimp veggie salad, hope you like it" Jazmine said in a sweet voice.

Huey looked at the well-made salad, he was impressed and thankful, but, of course, he'll never show it.

" I hope it isn't as revolting as it looks," Huey said coldly.

Penelope laughed at his comment which made Jazmine want to cry.

"you're so mean Huey," Penelope said, punching his arm playfully.

"It's not my fault it looks unpleasant, "Huey said, looking the food with disgust.

Penelope laughed harder which made Jazmine want to cry even more, but as always she bit her lip and held her tears in.

"No, it's really good, here try it" Jazmine defended, picking up a fork and shoving a piece of shrimp in Huey's mouth.

Huey pushed Jazmine roughly as he accidentally swallowed the shrimp which actually tasted delicious.

"What the hell is wrong with you! "He snarled, the sauce on the shrimp had spilled all over his shirt.

"I'm sorry" Jazmine apologized.

"Here let me help you with that"Jazmine offered, but she was cut off.

"No, I got it, DuBois," Penelope said, getting up and coming back with a wet cloth.

"Here you go," she said, wiping off his shirt for him.

"Thank you, Penny," Huey said in a polite tone. A tone he never uses with Jazmine.

"No problem," Penelope said, handing him a warm smile.

"I'm really sorry Huey, I didn't intend to" Jazmine tried to apologize again.

"Just don't let it happen again Jazmine" Huey stated, walking away to change his shirt.

Jazmine took a deep breath and walked off to sit beside Tia who was playing with her food.

"You all right baby?" Ceaser asked, rubbing her back.

No, I want to throw up

"Yes, I'm ok, just not really that hungry" Tia said, holding in her urge to puke.

"I'm so proud of my child, she's staying on the honor roll"Tia's mother bragged.

"Yeah, keep it up and you might have yourself a car this Christmas" Tia's father stated

"Likewise, Jazmine's been on honor roll all year. "Tom remarked.

"Isn't it good to know we raised some smart kids"Penelope mom said. "It's meant a lot coming from a single black parent" she brought out.

"Yeah, good thing no one's making any babies around here"

"Oh, my baby ain't getting pregnant until she's married"Tia's father stated.

"well, that ship has sailed "Tia mumbled.

Everyone looked at her, "what was that Letitia?" Her mother inquired.

"oh, nothing. May I excuse myself?" Tia asked.

"sure, matter fact, why don't you all excuse yourselves."Tia mother offered.

"Yeah, We would wish to have an adult conversation without interruptions of such as texting Jazmine," Tom said in a stern voice.

Jazmine laughed at her text and looked upward at her father who looked at her angrily.

"heh, sorry daddy, " she said, going into the living room.

"es mejor empezar a lograr buenas calificaciones en la escuela. usted me está haciendo quedar mal delante de estas personas **(you better start to get good grades in school . You're making me look bad in front of these people)"** José mom shouted, smacking him upside his head.

"Por favor , cálmate , voy a hacer que te sientas orgulloso mamá **(Please, calm down, I'll make you proud** mom)" Jose said in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, Joseph get those grades up make mommy proud!"Veronica said in a taunting manner.

"Cállate la boca! **(shut the fuck up)** "José shouted.

"cobarde **(coward)!** " Veronica shouted back.

"Ay Dios Mios **( oh my god!)** the language! "Jose's mother shouted.

"Go away, the both of you!" She yelled.

"Man y'all boring anyway, come on Prima we out."He said, pulling her arm towards the front room where Riley sat quietly with his arms crossed.

"Bro what up?" José said, seating next to him.

"Sup" Riley stated, looking at the floor.

"Yo you alright?" Jose asked he wasn't used to witnessing his best friend act so Huey.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Riley said plainly.

"You sure? " José asked.

"I said I was alright damn!" Riley shouted.

"Oh, you snapping I'll scream at Chu later whenever you're not behaving like a Lil bitch! "José remarked.

"what chu say, nigga!"Riley shouted, gripping Jose's collar.

"woah! That's enough. Chill out you two!" Veronica stated, breaking the two apart.

"Nah fuck that he tryna rumble wassup!" José shouted.

"What's good nigga!"Riley shouted back.

"Back the fuck up José!" Veronica shouted, hitting him hard on his head.

"Fuck you hitting me since he initiated it!"José shouted.

"Just go to the garage! "Veronica demanded.

"what? Why the fuck would I go there" José said in confusion.

"because that's what the sign said Stupidio(STUPID)!"Veronica shouted pointing at the sigh that said in bold letter,

 **IMPORTANT MEETING IN THE GARAGE!**

"Shit, why the words so big," José said, squinting his eyes.

"So your dumb ass can read better!"Veronica said, causing Riley to laugh a little.

"You know, fuck y'all!" José said, walking off.

"Love you too Primo!"Veronica shouted out.

José middle fingered her and left to the garage.

Riley went back to staring at the floor as Veronica walked over to him.

"Hey, " she stated in a soft voice." I'm Veronica Quinones José's first cousin on his deadbeat father's side of the family." she confirmed.

Riley looked up to finally get a glance at her and the moment he did, he almost had a heart attack because she was sexy ass fuck.

Unlike Jose, she was dark skinned, not too dark. She delivered a medium brown skin tone with deep Latin features. She had long wavy black hair with crimson highlights. She was as thick as Penelope, with full lips like Jazmine, swag like Cindy.

But that's what attracted him the most. She didn't dress like most girls, she had on clothes he never even seen before. She had tattoos all over her torso and she had piercings on her nose, and above her right thick brow.

She was definitely his type.

"Wassup" he stated, standing up."I'm Reezy, but you knew that already, " he expressed.

She laughed " yeah we used to Facetime way back, I'm surprised you remembered"

"yea, me too, you look different," he said, licking his lips.

"So do you, Papi," she said seductively.

"you got a sexy ass accent, " Riley said randomly.

" And you got a sexy ass face," she said, touching one of his braids.

"Chill, you don't want what you can't handle, " he stated, pushing her back gently.

"No, you want, but I know you can't handle"She stated, challenging him.

"Wanna bet?" Riley stated, walking closer to her face.

"Nah, I'm not no side chick," she said, putting her hand in his face.

"She and I broke up, "he said, taking hold of her hand.

"Oh, that's too bad, " she said, drawing her hand away.

"yeah, it's her lost though" Riley said angrily, sitting back down.

"you wanna talk about it?"Veronica offered, sitting beside him.

"Nah, I wanna fuck about it, " Riley stated, coming on top of her. She huffed at his sudden action.

"¡Ay! you nasty papi," she said from under him.

"you ain't see shit yet," he said, leaning closer to her face.

"Muéstrame papi **( show me daddy)"** she whispered, pulling him for a kiss.

He didn't respond, he just smashed his lips against hers and kissed her hungrily.

.

Huey was highly aggregated, everything wasn't working as planned. Every time he would attempt to explain the situation, he was interrupted by the sound of Jazmine's phone, making a bird whistle sound every time she would receive a notification. The sound of José trying to rap. The sound of Ceaser and Tia making out and Ming and Hiro arguing on the video chat.

Out of all the interruptions, the one that bothered him the most was Jazmine's texting. It was who she was texting that pissed him off. He didn't know who she kept texting, but each time she would get a text message, she would have a wide grin on her face. She would bite her lower lip and smile, then giggle and hide her face. He recognized she was texting one of her guys.

Right when he believed she couldn't annoy him enough, she lifts her phone up to take a selfie.

Wait, is she blushing?

Okay, that's it, seriously.

Huey walked away to Jazmine, who was now speed texting,

Jazmine giggled as she received another text message from

 _Ian: send me a pic_

 _*takes selfie and sends it*_

 _Ian: you're so beautiful **(in love emoji )**_

Jazmine felt her cheeks reddened before she could text back.

 _Ian: will I see you 2morrow at the party?_

 _Jazzy: thnx & IDK I heard it's not safe **(worried face emoji )** _

_Ian: don't worry, I'll protect you **(smiley face emoji )**_

Jazmine smiled, then frowned when she got a text from Cindy.

 _Cindy: I miss him **(crying face emoji )**_

 _Jazzy: come 2 Huey's_

 _Cindy: I'm scared. **(worried face emoji)**_

 _Jazzy: don't be, just talk to him. He will understand._

 _Jazzy: Plus Huey wants you here,_

 _Jazzy: omg he's walking towards me!_

 _Cindy: Lol ( **crying with joy face)** Rd OMW!_

 _Ian: I can be your superman_

 _Ian: wanna Snapchat?_

 _Ian: Facetime?_

Right when Jazmine was about to text back, Huey snatched her phone out of her hands.

She gasped and looked up at Huey who looked furiously at her.

"Huey! Give it back!" Jazmine shouted, fearing that he might see her wallpaper with Huey picture on it.

"Nope, not until you pay attention! What I have to say is far more important than you texting your rich white boyfriends!"

"I don't have a rich white boyfriend! " Jazmine defended.

"I don't care"Huey snapped.

"you never care" Jazmine mumbled, folding her arms.

"what was that?"Huey asked roughly.

"Ok, people listen up, basically what we're trying to inform you is that we are on the government's hit list. Established on the evidence listed on the sheets I passed out, the government is aiming at the younger generation and adult napping our parents. Apparently they didn't target Woodcrest, but we are next and"Penelope stated.

" We have to be organized, I'm passing each of you a survival booklet. For the ones that aren't present, I'll email you a transcript. Read this tonight and remember, don't go to the upcoming party on Friday," Huey added.

"Wait, what!"Everyone exclaimed.

"Brett's pool party is off limits, no one attends" Huey demanded.

"What you our pops now?"José asked.

"Why can't we go I heard it's going to be off the chain!"Ceaser said.

"Cindy and I already brought new bikinis!"Jazmine brought out.

"Wait, you going be wearing a bikini? Nice" José said, smiling widely.

"Yup, you wanna see how it looks," Jazmine said innocently, reaching for her phone, but then realized Huey still had it.

"Yo, you took a picture in it?" José asked, licking his lips.

"Ceaser I don't think I'll be going " Tia whispered.

"Why?" Ceaser exclaimed loudly.

"Because I," Tia said.

" Can I see that pic?" José asked anxiously.

"Sorry Huey has my phone," Jazmine said.

"Damn, Huey why you being a hater?"José asked.

"Why don't you eat me!" Ming yelled through the computer screen in her language.

" Are you seriously bringing this up?" Hiro asked.

"I'm not feeling well" Tia confirmed.

"Oh, you want me to stay with you?"Ceaser asked.

"so, what it's not like they understand anyway!"Ming yelled out.

"Do you know that Huey understands six different languages right? " Hiro said.

 **GASP!** "I forgot I have a nail appointment tomorrow! "Jazmine exclaimed.

"I'm still waiting to see that pic," José said.

"well, maybe he should mind his fucking business! "Ming shouted.

"He's not even listening to you!"Hiro shouted back.

"No, you should go, its just cramps you know. Besides, they will be video games" Tia informed.

"Oh shit, I'm definitely going now, free games!" José shouted.

" Free shopping sprees!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"What's your point them, Hiro!"Ming asked.

"okay, but if you change your mind let me know," Ceaser said, kissing Tia's forehead.

"My point is I don't want to eat your vagina!"Hiro hollered in frustration.

"Oh my gosh, what will I do with my hair?"Jazmine asked herself.

"Yo Imma be getting all the bitches!"José said randomly.

"Then I'll let someone else manage it for you! "Ming shouted accidentally.

"What did you say!"Hiro shouted.

Huey blew air from his mouth. Everyone was talking and not paying attention to what was being alleged. Penelope was the lone one who was listening, not even Jazmine and she always used to listen to him.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!"Huey shouted, causing everyone to close their mouths.

"Can't you all understand that this so called party is nothing but a trap?"Huey asked.

They all look at him blankly.

Then Ceaser asked, "how is it a trap?"

"Were you people listening, you know what I already know the response to that question" Penelope stated, shaking her head.

"Okay, let me inquire you all a question," Huey said. "Does anyone know who Brett Nelson is?"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Precisely my point. According to my research, there's no one with the name of Brett Nelson that lives in Woodcrest. "Huey informed.

"That does seem peculiar, but maybe he's one of those college students from Jersey who visits and throw parties"Ceaser stated.

"Yeah, people do it all the time, it is a community party" Tia mentioned.

"Who throws a community party in a community they don't live in, they would need permission from the mayor, at less this was constructively planned," Huey said.

"I believe you're jumping into conclusions Huey" Jazmine stated.

"You out of all people shouldn't be saying that. Call up the Fried Chicken Swan Flu incident, I was right about that."Huey argued.

"but that was different it was all over the news!"Jazmine argued.

"Jazmine, did you hear me the government wants us dead! Of course, it's not in the news!"Huey said.

"That's absurd, you're just trying to scare us"Jazmine accused.

"No Jazmine it's called a warning, it's intended to be scary" Penelope stated sarcastically.

Thanks a lot, Huey" Jazmine Said to Penelope sarcastically, folding her arms.

"Man, this is just some hating ass shit" José stated. "yo I'm out, I don't know about y'all bout I'm going to that party" José stated, walking out.

"Yeah I'm ready to go, I have to drive my parents home, I bet their drunk" Tia said.

"They all drunk" Ceaser said, shaking his hand. "Come along, I'll drive.

"They won't let you ride their car!"Tia exclaimed.

"They aren't going to know the difference, you sure you're okay?"Ceaser asked.

"Yes, Michael now let's move"Tia demanded.

Ceaser and Tia left the scene.

"I don't want to talk any longer..Bye! I have to go" Ming said, lumbering off.

"Wait! Not into you explain yourself" Hiro shouted, only it was too late, she had already logged out. He smack his teeth and logged off as well.

"Wow, that went well," Penelope said sarcastically.

"I expecting you to believe me. You used to invariably have my back" Huey said in disappointed.

"and you used to be my best friend" Jazmine mumbled.

"what did you say?" Huey asked.

"I said give me my phone!" Jazmine shouted, feeling annoyed.

"Here! Claim back the device that's turning you more stupid!" Huey hollered, slamming her phone in her hand.

Jazmine gasped dramatically, "how dare you!"

"Whatever, I'm going home!"Jazmine announced, walking off.

"Fine!"Huey shouted.

"Fine!"Jazmine shouted back.

Jazmine was the last to exit, leaving Penelope and Huey alone.

Huey took a deep breath and sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"No one listens to me" Huey whispered.

"I do" Penelope stated, laying an arm around him.

He sighed deeply and winced,

"Huey," Penelope said softly.

"Yeah?"Huey asked, his hands still on his face.

"I know this isn't the proper time, but do you ever think about that night we had,"Penelope asked.

How could I ever forget the night I regret, he remembered.

"Yeah, sometimes" he expressed.

"Well, I am going to be blunt, I desire to do it again," Penelope said.

.

As Cindy finally made it to the Freemans house, she felt her heart pounding from her thorax.

"Just talk to him, he will understand" Jazmine's words relating in her head as she walked inside the household.

She was surprised to the grown ups drunk as ever, Tia and Ceaser were trying to get Tia's parents in the car, Grandad and Tom were gambling along with Uncle Ruckus. Sarah was laid out on the lounge.

"Where's Everyone," she said to herself.

Then she recalled them saying something about a garage meeting, right when she was about to depart. She heard a female laughing

"You crazy Papi" her voice sounded familiar.

Cindy went upstairs to Riley's room and to her surprise he was inside the room with some

"Bitch!"Cindy cursed, busting in Riley's room

Her eyes grew and her jaw tightened at the sight of Riley laying in the bed with some Dominican bitch.

"Cindy, what are you doing here?" Riley asked, sitting up.

"Riley!"Cindy shouted. "Who's this bitch!"

"What you don't even know me like that!"Veronica shouted, tossing her hair.

"Bitch, I don't give a shit who you are!"Cindy cursed.

"Is there a problem? " Veronica asked, bearing up to face Cindy.

"Yeah, back the fuck up hoe!"Cindy shouted, getting in her face.

"Yo chill!"Riley stated, cutting between the two.

"Cindy what chu doing here?" he asked in all seriousness

" I'm your fucking girlfriend I can be here all I want. What is this bitch doing here!"Cindy shouted.

"Umm, Ex-girlfriend" Veronica corrected.

"Bitch" Cindy shouted, pulling Veronica's hair.

Veronica was swinging back at her but was pulled out of Cindy's grip by Riley.

"Yo leave! "Riley stated.

"What?"Cindy said in disbelief.

"I said you get the fuck out, we're done!"Riley shouted, pushing Cindy out the room.

"dejar perra **(leave** bitch!)" Veronica said, flagging her away.

"Babe, let me handle this," Riley said to Veronica gently.

"Babe? Are you serious?"Cindy asked, feeling her eyes water, but she harbored them inside.

"Yeah, Veronica and I are together."Riley said." but that ain't none of yah business! "

"Oh, so you move fast huh!"Cindy shouted, feeling her body heat up.

"Yup, that's to show you how replaceable you are, now swerve bitch!" Riley cursed, shutting the door on her face and locking the door.

She could hear Veronica laughing and the sound of them kissing.

"Riley!"Cindy shouted, banging on the doorway as her tears finally passed her cheek.

"Riley!" She yelled.

Subsequently, a few ignored knocks, She wiped away her tears and walked away.

.

Jazmine was looking through the survival booklet Huey had made and to be honest, the evidence he provided was legit, but it simply didn't make sense.

Why would the government want to get rid of the young people, wouldn't that endangered the human species. Why keep only the adults alive when they aren't failing to be the ones that keep the generations going. They already had kids, did the government think that they will survive with adults over the age of 30, yeah, they can still produce offsprings but will they be able to with the thought of their children being murdered.

How will the government stimulate the adults to become accustomed to their new lifestyle and were actually where will they? Then again, Huey state that the government doesn't want to wipe out every single teen but a whole lot and there are still young adults in the ages of twenties will they be killed too?

Jazmine wanted to believe Huey though it scared her a bit, but she just needed more information, she needed a better explanation.

Taking a deep breath, Jazmine walked down the hilltop and walked towards the Freeman's garage.

She was so anxious, she didn't even hear the moaning sounds coming from inside. Jazmine took another deep breath and walked inside,

"Huey I," she said, but stopped in mid-sentence at the sight of Huey and Penelope having sex on the couch. "have a question" she stated quietly.

Penelope gasped when she finally noticed Jazmine.

"Huey, " She yelled, slapping his arm, but he had already stopped because he heard Jazmine's voice.

Out of embarrassment, Jazmine turned around and hid her face.

Huey finally got off Penelope and unwrapped her legs from him.

She quickly hid with the blanket as Huey zipped up his pants.

Jazmine was trying her hardest not to cry, but her tears she was already beginning drop. She resisted with her back turned with her hands covering her face. She was still in a daze of what she just witnessed.

"Fuck" Huey cursed from under his breath as he walked towards Jazmine, who was in shock.

"Jazmine"

DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING JERK DOUCHE BAG ASSHOLE!"Jazmine hollered, backing away from him.

"Jazmine listen"

"HOW COULD YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT! TELL US THAT THE GOVERNMENT IS AFTER US THEN GO FUCK Penelope! Oh, I'm sorry, PENNY!"Jazmine shouted.

" I DIDN'T SEE A BEWARE SIGN THAT SAID DON'T DISTURB HUEY AND PENNY'S FUCK TIME!THIS STUPID SURVIVAL PACK!"Jazmine hollered, Ripping some of the pages out.

"Jazmine I"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN THANK ME WHEN I MADE YOU THAT SALAD. AND YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN TO YOU. WHEN IS THE LAST TIME YOU EVER LISTENED TO ME! EVERY TIME I COME AROUND, YOU ALWAYS TREAT ME LIKE SHIT, YOU're SO FULL OF SHIT!" Jazmine shouted, striking him with the booklet.

"Listen!"

"NO YOU LISTEN! I'M DONE WITH THIS BOOK. HERE TAKE IT! AND GO SHOVE IT SOMEWHERE! Jazmine said, throwing the booklet in his face, walking out.

"umm... What the hell just happened? " Penelope asked."did DuBois used profanity and yell at us for not telling her we were going to have sex' She said, putting on her clothes.

"I have in mind it was just sex, why does she care?"Penelope asked out loud.

Huey sat back down and sank his hands in his face again.

.

"Cindy?"Jazmine sat up from her bed to see Cindy standing by her door. Her eyes were flushed as if she was crying.

"Jazz!" Cindy called out, looking at Jazmine, who looked like she was crying her eyes away.

They raced towards each other and hugged tightly, leaning their head on each others shoulder.

"Hue, Hue, Hue, Huey slept with Penny again" Jazmine sobbed.

"Riley, has a new girlfriend" Cindy voice cracked.

 **Gasp!**

Jazmine looked up to Cindy

" what? Who"Jazmine asked.

"José's cousin" Cindy said.

"Veronica? NO!" Jazmine said in disbelief.

"I saw them together" Cindy mentioned. "I can't believe it's really over, I should've told him the truth"

"I'm so sorry" Jazmine whispered, squeezing her tighter." here I am crying over a guy I never had when you're going through so much more, I'm so sorry" Jazmine exclaimed.

"It's okay, " she stated, taking a deep breath." look Jazmine I may have ruined my chances, but you still have a chance to tell Huey how you feel" Cindy brought out.

"What? Cin I can't he had sex with"Jazmine said.

"Yeah, he fucked Penny again, I realized that already. He's a guy that's what guys do when they too afraid to express their feelings they turn to the ones that could give them sex." Cindy explained, wondering if Riley slept with Veronica.

"But that's not truthful, he actually likes her," Jazmine said sadly.

"Naw, he doesn't. He cares about her, but I know he doesn't like Penny all like that. Believe me, I have seen the way he looks at you,"Cindy admitted.

"But he's so hateful to me" Jazmine mentioned.

"That's his cover up, trust me on this. Go tell Huey! "Cindy urged.

"I don't know, I'm frightened. I can't, I can't" Jazmine cried, shaking her head.

" Yes, you can! Please! do it for me!" Cindy pleaded.

Jazmine couldn't stand when Cindy begged her.

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll tell him tomorrow" Jazmine lied, she wasn't going to tell him ever.

"No, tell him now!"Cindy demanded.

"No, I walked in on him and Penny, I just screamed at him for no reason. I can't it will be awkward. "Jazmine exclaimed.

"So what, he'll be on the hill close to midnight," Cindy said.

"Wait, how did you know that,"Jazmine asked.

" Riley told me"Cindy confirmed.

"Oh, but I can't my parents will kill me" Jazmine mentioned, trying to discover a good reason not to.

"Jazmine, you and I both know ya people's too drunk to function, they ain't gonna notice you. Besides, I gotcha back girl. I'll be under the covers. They think you're asleep" Cindy assured.

"No more excuses!" Cindy said, putting Jazmine's hair in a bun.

"Wear this, " she instructed, throwing her a span of short shorts and a sweater shirt.

"Cindy I can't endure this, it's cold out!"Jazmine exclaimed.

" Duh, I recognize that. You gotta give him a reason to want to hold you, " she enunciated with a wink.

Jazmine was surprised how easy it was for Cindy to hide her emotions, she wishes she was like that.

She took a quick shower and switched into the clothes Cindy instructed her to wear then she sat and waited.

She felt herself pacing back and forth as she went over the words she was going to say to Huey.

Cindy shook her head at her friend.

When the time hit 12:05 am Jazmine changed into some Yoga pants. She wasn't comfortable getting into those shorts Cindy picked out, not in 60-degree weather. She waited 5 more minutes just as Cindy told her, then she was ready to depart.

Cindy was sitting on Jazmine's bed watching TV

"Are you going be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool" Cindy fake smiled. "don't forget this," she said, handing Jazmine her inhaler.

"Oh, thank you," Jazmine said, putting it in her mouth and inhaling.

"Thanks, Cin" she stated, placing it back, in her drawer.

"No problem, good luck!"

"Yeah, see you," Jazmine said, walking away.

Cindy waited until Jazmine was officially out the door, then she finally let out the cry she was taking in.

.

"Damn" Huey whispered. " I'm so stupid!"

Once more, he found himself standing by the Oak tree thinking about his thoughtless actions. He slept with Penelope twice, what was wrong with him.

He didn't know what came over him, but when Penelope kissed him, his male instincts kicked in and plus he was mad at Jazmine once again. How could she had not listened to him, he believed at the time, how could she not support him, but little did he know she was the only one that actually read the survival booklet.

He felt like an idiot when she caught him and Penelope. Though he hasn't expressed his true feelings to her, and though he and Jazmine weren't a couple. He felt like he betrayed her in some way.

Why did he have to feel like this?

"Huey" he heard an angelic voice said.

He tilted his head against the tree, waiting for Jazmine to yell at him again.

Jazmine stood on the other side of the tree, she tilted her head against it.

"Huey" she pronounced in a gentle voice.

"Jazmine" he sounded out from the other side of the tree. She stayed silent for a moment, listening to the breeze.

She finally spoke,

"Huey, why aren't we best friends anymore," Jazmine asked.

Wait, that wasn't what she was going to say.

Huey closed his eyes and called back about her question for a moment.

"I don't know, we interacted with people that were more like us," Huey said.

"Oh, like you and Penelope," Jazmine asked.

"Yeah, I guess"He stated, feeling uncomfortable.

There was a pregnant pause, then she spoke once more.

"Huey?"Jazmine called out lightly.

"Yes Jazmine" Huey replied.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier. It's just watching you and Her...do it caught me off guard."Jazmine said uncomfortably. "And I felt angry because I.," Jazmine said, simply stopped in her sentence.

"So this wasn't about the booklet? "Huey asked.

"Yeah, and No" Jazmine sighed.

"since you've apologized for overreacting. I'm sorry for insulting your salad, it was actually worthy to eat" Huey admitted.

Jazmine let out a low laugh.

"I knew you would like it," She said, smirking proudly.

"And I'm sorry for stating that your phone is making you stupid. it hasn't made you stupid, but unaware. Do you know social networks such as Facebook, Snapchat, Instagram, and whatever apps you used to communicate is actually designed to distract you from what's occurring in today's society? They're using it to"

"Huey" Jazmine interrupted him.

"Yes," Huey said, sighing deeply.

"Could you email me another survival booklet," Jazmine asked.

"Of course" He stated, looking upwards at the sky.

Jazmine turned her head slightly.

"Huey"

"Yes?"Huey said in a tranquil voice.

She waited for a couple of minutes. then she walked to the other side of the tree where Huey stood with his eyes shut.

Huey opened his eyes to see Jazmine dressed in nothing but a white halter shirt with some blue yoga pants. She was rubbing her arms, shivering from the frigid wind.

"Jazmine where the hell are your clothes!"He yelled, taking off his coat and handing it to her.

"Here, "he volunteered.

"Thanks,"Jazmine said, putting on his coat.

She felt good wearing his stuff, she enjoyed the smell of his sat down and gazed at the grass. Huey went back to thinking. It was beginning to feel like old times.

"What is it Jazmine?"Huey asked calmly.

Here it goes, Jazmine thought.

"How do you feel about me?" she asked nervously.

" What?"Huey asked, opening his eyes.

Jazmine stood up to face him and positioned her hands on his chest.

She could feel his heart thumping as she looked into his deep wine eyes.

He looked befuddled,

"Jazmine what are you doing? "Huey asked as Jazmine stood on her tiptoes and grabbed his neck.

What am I doing! She recalled as she felt herself leaning over to his face.

"Jaz-mmm," he said as Jazmine pressed her lips against his.

"What are you doing Jazmine, stop!" she screamed in her mind, but she continued to ponder her lips over his. The kiss wasn't as she expected, she found herself forcing the kiss because he wasn't kissing her back.

Rather, he pushed her away.

"Jazmine! What are you doing!"Huey shouted.

"I like you! No, I love you, Huey Freeman! "Jazmine shouted, sensing her heart, jumping around in her chest.

"What" was all Huey could utter out as he recalled on what he just heard. Did Jazmine DuBois tell him she loves him?

"I SAID I LOVE YOU! I BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE WE WERE 10!" Jazmine revealed. "I Always wanted to tell you, but I was too afraid. I found out about you and Penelope, and I simply couldn't find the courage.I was hurt and I didn't want to be selfish because I didn't know whether you liked her or not?"Jazmine admitted when the thought occurred to her.

"Do you love Penelope ?"Jazmine asked, in a trembling voice.

"No, we're only friends that have sex," Huey said plainly.

" Do you love me?" Jazmine asked.

"Because I love you. I love you so much" Jazmine said, embracing him tightly so she could cry on his chest.

She knew she was being desperate, but she couldn't help herself.

Why wasn't he saying it back!

"Jazmine," Huey said, gulping deeply.

"Tell me you love me Huey and I won't go to the party" Jazmine pleaded, looking upwards at him with her teary green eyes. "I don't care if you slept with Penelope, I want to be with you"

"Jazmine I"

Huey wanted to kiss her back severely. Her lips were tender and they tasted like cotton candy. He felt thunder striking his body every bit when she said those words "I love you!". He wanted so bad to tell her he loved her too, no he's in love with her. He loves her so much it was life threatening, and he wants her to be his, not Penelope.

She meant the world to him, he missed her so much. He wishes things would have never changed, he wishes he would have never slept with Penny, twice. He was a dog, he didn't deserve someone as good as her. She deserves so much more and so much better. He was surprised she would ever love a guy like him.

She was right, he was a jerk. He was a heartless, ponderous, pessimist person with a disconsolate soul. She was pure, beautiful, cheerful, fun, and adventurous. If he tells her he loved her immediately, he would be playing with fire because They weren't a good match.

" Jazmine, you're not my type," Huey said coldly.

"What?" Jazmine shouted. She felt her a needle in her heart.

"I said you aren't my type of girl. I don't feel the same way " He stated, his heart swallowed up at the lie he was telling.

"but, but"Jazmine stuttered, blinking rapidly to keep from crying.

"I Don't love you Jazmine! I never truly found you attractive, nor did I ever think of being with you. If ever date a young woman I want her to be"

"like Penelope right? " Jazmine asked, her voice was now breaking up.

"you love her don't you!"Jazmine accused, she wanted to cry so bad, but she had to be strong.

"No, I don't love any girl. I'm not the dating type. I haven't meant the right girl for me, maybe there isn't one for me."Huey said, feeling devasted inside at the look of Jazmine's face.

" Why don't you love me, what you imply I'm not your type? am I ugly? "Jazmine asked, feeling completely insecure.

"It's not that, you're just, not my type!"Huey shouted, growing frustrated that she was trying so hard. he could stand breaking her heart any longer.

"What is it about me that turns you off. What makes me unworthy to be with you, I don't understand." Jazmine said in a faint voice.

"YOU'RE TOO WHITE!"Huey shouted, causing Jazmine to gasp aloud.

"I'm not into white girls. I like beautiful black girls who are proud of their inheritance. Every time I look at you, I see a preppy white girl. To answer your question, yes, I like Penelope. " He lied.

She's everything I would want in a girl, and I enjoy being with her, but I don't want to date her. As I said before, dating isn't my thing!" He informed, turning away from her. he didn't want to see her face any longer it will only make him feel guiltier. He waited for Jazmine to scream that she hates him and strike him instead she walked away like the last time he had hurt her, This time he didn't hear her crying.

He didn't need to hear her cry to know he had wound her. He knew he did and he may have lost her for good, but it was for her own good. He can't disclose his feelings for her now, not at a time like this.

After hours of begging Grandad to hear him out, he came to the determination that he won't be able to stop the government's plan. He no longer needed them to remain home. In fact going to the party would be the wise decision. If they stay home, they would be killed. In his dream, Jazmine was instantly shot when she attempted to protect her parents which mean there was no way, they could prevent this from happening.

No matter how hard Huey tries. At the end of the day, Grandad along with everyone else's parents were going to be sent away and they will be left alone.

He needed to push Jazmine away, hence it would urge her to go to the party, plus he didn't want any of his enemies to find out about his love for Jazmine, she would definitely be the first target. He read in other states, the crime rate was rising and there were more stories online of parents going missing, and already people were getting killed. It just didn't bite Maryland yet, but Huey knew they were next.

There was going to be a world war three, and he was going to do whatever it needs to protect the ones he loves, even if it meant that Jazmine would hate him awhile.

.

 **Meanwhile In Chicago,**

"Please don't do this!" The girl cried, hugging her two twin sisters tightly.

She felt her body shuddering and sweat was escalating swiftly and her younger sisters started to whimper loudly as the sound of a gun reloading was heard.

"God Help Please" the girl yelled as she felt the heat gun pressing on her forehead.

The male holding the gun laughed hysterically.

She felt her teeth chattering, she knew the end was close.

"Sorry, no God!'he said, aiming the gun at the twins.

 **BANG!**

Blood spattered all over her as one twin was shot.

The other twin screamed as she remained in shock.

"You! Stand up, "he ordained her to stand"I love you, " she whispered to her sister, believing it was her turn. She looked upward at the masked male as he handed her a knife and pointing to her sister.

"The choice is yours, " he whispered in a solemn tone.

He was 6 foot tall, wearing a masquerade mask with the words GOD written on the front. He was wearing all black, but she could even see all of the blood on him.

The heap of him was terrifying, but what was the most was when he stabbed her hand.

"Aaaah!" She shrieked, feeling the worst pain she had ever felt.

He went on stabbing her until she screamed and so he stopped asking.

"Do you want to die?"She shook her head and blinked rapidly.

"Do you want to die!" he shouted.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"then purge! "He demanded, aiming at her sister who was praying over her dead twin.

Her hands trembled as she got hold of the knife. She sobbed as she walked towards her sister who looked at her with fright in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" was the last thing she said before stabbing her sister to death.

When the cries of her sister were unheard, and she was dropped dead.

The guy with the mask walked up to her and gave her a mask design of a woman smiling.

"Welcome to the Purge!" He stated as he placed the mask on her. The ease of hiding gang cheered as one said,

"What's Next?"

The ringleader of the Crew said "Next, we will head to Woodcrest and Purge there" He articulated in a deadly tone.

* * *

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	3. Friday The 13th: Part 1

**_Thank you guys! please read & review, I'll be updating the second part of this chapter next!_**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been two days since Huey rejected me and for some reason, I haven't cried. When he said what he said to me it burnt my soul, it wore out my heart, but I didn't shed one tear. Inside I wanted to cry badly, I could sense it in my throat, but nothing would come out. I imagined to myself why won't I cry?_

 _It was uncommon for me not to get upset, especially now that I know Huey doesn't want me. According to him, I'm not attractive enough, wait, I'm not black enough, whatever. I ultimately came to the realization that Huey is just not into me so why cry over it? Anyhow, during those days, I have been doing a great job pretended that it didn't hurt inside._

 _I didn't get excited when I saw him instead I greeted him with a little wave or hug with a false smile. Not that he would even care anyway. I even spoke to Penelope though looking at her made me feel a bit envious. I thought to myself why her? Isn't she white too? oh yeah, she doesn't claim her white side because her father left them when she was two. She was mostly raised by a black woman and she enjoys anything that involves the black culture. I suppose she is the perfect choice for Huey._

 _Unlike me, Cindy took it hard. It was as if we swapped places. I was the one holding it and being strong while she was the one crying her eyes away. On the other hand, Riley was walking about with his new girlfriend, Veronica. She attends our school now and everywhere they go, they make out._

 _It was hard to witness, how could Riley be such a jerk?_

 _Today is Friday the 13th, the day Huey said that our parents will be abducted and when the beginning of violent deaths for us adolescents. He instructed us to remain calm as long as we go by the survival plan. The only good part was that we were allowed to go the party._

 _Is Huey freeman going to a party? this should be interesting._

"Jazmine I made blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and hash browns!" Tom called out cheerfully.

"Coming down daddy!" Jazmine announced as she adjusted her hair in a high ponytail. She glanced in the mirror at her straighten hair, thinking of Huey's words.

"You're too white! Every time I look at you all I see a preppy white girl!"

She thought of wearing her hair in its natural puffy state, but no way she's living to please Huey. Those days are now over!

"Cindy, are you coming down?"Jazmine asked Cindy, who was laying in bed.

"No, I'm staying here!"Cindy said from under the blankets, in a depressed voice.

Oh No, that's it!

"No! Cindy, you missed two days of school already. Are you really going hide and cry for the rest of your life? You're Cindy McPhearson aka CMurph the toughest girl I ever encountered" Jazmine declared.

Cindy cracked a smiled under the covers at Jazmine calling her CMurph.

You're going to get dress this instant! You're going to be that confident girl I know" Jazmine demanded in a motherly voice.

"You're going show Riley and Veronica that this doesn't weaken you! Come on Cindy, get up!"Jazmine demanded, yanking the covers off her.

"I can't, I don't want to see him with her. It will hurt more, I ain't ready yet" Cindy explained.

"You know what Cindy? I hate to say this, but you are acting like a punk, ass, nut bitch!"Jazmine shouted in an uncomfortable manner. She hated cursing, only she had to do something.

"What did you say to me?"Cindy questioned, getting up from the bed.

Jazmine got in Cindy's face and stated again" I said you're acting like a punk ass, nut bitch!"Jazmine said with more authority.

Cindy glared at her with an angry expression and balled up her fist. Jazmine winced and waited for Cindy's fist to her face, but instead she embraced Jazmine tightly and started laughing hysterically.

"Cindy what's so funny? " she asked as Cindy continued to express joy, her face was red as a cherry. Finally, after a few bits of laughter, Cindy responded.

"That was the funniest shit ever. Yo, I just got called a nut ass bitch by Jazmine DuBois!"Cindy exclaimed.

" Huey's right the world is going end" she mentioned.

Then realized she mentioned Huey's name.

"Oh shit, my bad Jazzy I forgot"Cindy apologized.

"No, it's alright. I'm just happy you're finally smiling" Jazmine said politely.

"Yeah, you know what? you right. I ain't gon sit around to be no punk ass bitch. I'm going to school and be at the party too. we going to be flawless as fuck!"Cindy exclaimed."hold up! Do I smell ya pops blueberry pancakes? Oh shit, yes! Aye yo, Mr. DuBois! Wait up I want me a plate too!"Cindy shouted, going downstairs.

" There goes my baby!" Jazmine sang loudly as she followed downstairs.

.

"So, have you spoken to Hiro yet?"Penelope asked, shutting her locker.

 **SIGH** "he's upset with me right at present" Ming stated.

Wow, maybe you should have reconsidered before you spilled the beans "Penelope said as they walked down the hall.

"I haven't spilled a damn thing. It was casually a remark."Ming said, rolling her eyes.

"Right, just a remark" Penelope said sarcastically.

"You know you told on yourself, now he's wondering about your loyalty" Penelope reminded.

"I suppose, but I'm officially done with Jose"Ming informed.

" Are you sure? Because I'm going to be honest with you. That whole oral sex thing is simply anserine. The guy doesn't want to go down on you. It's not the end of the world, yet. If you love him, you will quit badgering him about it. Because if you don't in the end, You will only push him away" Penelope advised.

"Ugh! I hate when you're right!"Ming shouted as they walked into the girls room.

"So what about you?" Ming asked, putting on her lipstick.

"what about me?"Penelope asked, fixing her hair.

"You know, you and Huey?"Ming asked.

"Oh," Penelope said. "He and I are still friends, "she pronounced in a disappointed tone.

"Didn't the two of you fuck?" Ming asked broadly.

" A Duh! Only I can tell his mind is elsewhere" Penelope stated sadly.

"What do you mean?"Ming asked.

"I mean, I guess he has a thing for Jazmine," Penelope remarked.

"No way, I don't believe it"Ming disagreed.

"Oh for the love of God Ming. It doesn't take an expert to know that Huey's in fact, very infatuated with Jazmine."Penelope yelled out.

"Except she's too dense to notice," Penelope said, shaking her head.

"But how do you feel about that?"Ming asked.

"I known for quite a while now, Huey was honest with me when I stated my feelings towards him. He acknowledged that he was attracted to me, but he has feelings for someone else. "Penelope revealed."He didn't tell me who, but I knew from the gleam of fire in his eyes when Dubois comes into the room"Penelope Said with a hint of rage in her voice.

"It isn't fair, you deserve him,"Ming said.

"but who am I to say she doesn't deserve him? She has always been kind to me. I just don't like the way she presents herself. I don't have much respect for her, I dislike her ways"Penelope confirmed.

"what you mean?" Ming asked.

"First of all, she's supposed to be half black like me. Only she cares about her white side more. I was born with straight and smooth hair the only white feature I inherited. The only black feature she inherited is her hair. If I had her hair, I would embrace it!"Penelope admitted. "Secondly, she's such a drama queen and she's very sentimental. Thirdly, She's too weak, bubbly, and girly. She's always showing people her flexibility doing these amazing, but annoying to watch cheerleading only good thing about her is the fact that she's actually pretty smart. She achieves in every class. Every teacher adores her. She never gets in trouble even when she's late. She delivers a ton of friends who kisses her ass. "Penelope explained.

"Nonetheless, she's not wise. She's very naive. And she acts every bit if she drinks a gallon of sugar for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, it's obnoxious."Penelope complained.

"She's isn't that bad, but I agree, she's really annoying sometimes"Ming stated.

" Frankly, I like her for her kindness, but I reckon she's right for Huey. He needs someone strong, outspoken and intelligent. An Individual who understands him, someone who could be his champion. Someone" Penelope said.

"Like you," Ming said, finishing her sentence.

Penelope lets out a small sigh "Yes, I would be a better alternative. I only wish he could realize it already. I don't want him to date Jazmine. I'm very overprotective of him, I won't let that happen" Penelope admitted.

"What are you going to do?"Ming asked.

"I want her dead!"Penelope shouted.

Ming eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.

Penelope laughed and lightly hit Ming's arm.

"Come on Ming! I'm only kidding around!" she articulated, still laughing.

" As I stated before, I don't feel antipathy towards her, she's very sweet. I just hope she runs across another guy. Someone that's like her, then I can have Huey to myself" Penelope stated.

"I totally concur. I love Hiro, if a bitch dare touches my husband, I will cut their hands off and burned them alive!"Ming shouted.

"Gees, Ming calm down," Penelope said.

"Sorry, I'm just over possessive when it comes to my Hiro!"Ming confessed.

"I see," Penelope said, clearing her throat.

"Oh yes, did I tell you about when she caught us?"Penelope mentioned.

"Yes, she sure was pissed over a survival booklet, or possibly she was jealous," Ming said.

"She's always been jealous of us," Penelope mentioned."Anyway, did you even read Huey's booklet?" she inquired.

"No, I had too much time on my hands. What about you? Do you believe it?"Ming asked.

"I didn't read it. I mean his explanation was well presented, but come on. I have known Huey since I was 12. Though he is right about the government not caring about us but he always talks about the government coming after him." Penelope revealed.

"but you weren't saying that at the meeting" Ming accused.

"of course, I wasn't going tell him I didn't believe him. No matter what, I will always have his back even though I may not always agree, and that's why I'm good for him."She informed.

" But I'm not going to rush it, besides Jazmine's isn't a problem. She barely comes around and when she does, she says hi and bye. She doesn't even act clingy anymore "Penelope stated, smiling at the thought.

"Perhaps after seeing you two have sex, she finally backed off,"Ming mentioned.

"Yeah, hopefully," Penelope said. "Are you going to that party? "She asked, changing the subject.

"Ugh, I suggest I have no choice. Hiro's going so of course, I have to come along to watch him from those girls "Ming said.

"Right. I don't want to go either, but for the first time. Huey's attending along with DuBois, So you know we're on the same page" Penelope stated.

"yeah, we have to watch our penis!"Ming stated.

"Ming!"Penelope shouted, but laughed.

"Come on aren't you in love with the way he fucks you?"Ming asked boldly.

"Oh god yes! Huey is so gifted. He's driven me insane. If only he would screw me more often "Penelope bragged.

"Yup, that's one thing about Hiro that I can't deny, he's amazing in bed!"Ming revealed.

The two laughed as they exit the girls bathroom.

.

"Granddad, I just want to tell you when it befalls. Remain calm and don't try to fight them. And also"Huey said, hugging his Granddad tightly.

"Boy! if you don't take ya terrorist ass to school! Always talking about some damn government!"Grandad hollered, pulling away from Huey's grasp.

He walked towards the kitchen.

"I tried" Huey mumbled.

"Why aren't you in school? And who drunk my damn orange juice!"Grandad exclaimed, throwing the empty container in the trash.

" Tired raising lazy ungrateful teenagers running around here, eating all the food, drinking up all my orange juice, sneaking girls in the room" He complained, referring to Riley who was currently upstairs with a certain Dominicana.

"I resolved to take the day off, I need to prepare some things for the"Huey informed.

"Yeah, yeah the government's plan, is it going to be the government's plan when I get my belt!" Grandad threatened.

"Granddad, a belt is nothing compared to the destruction that's about to take place There's going" Huey stated, but was cut off.

"Y'all ain't never too old to receive an old fashion ass whooping"Grandad stated.

"All I need to do is find a safe house, then I'll" Huey stated.

"Back in my time, we had to be in school before the postman came, and if we missed a day, my daddy use beat the black off our asses. Butt-ass naked with an extension cord"Grandad mentioned.

"Cindy's house would be perfect since she owns the largest security," Huey noted.

"Woohoo! that was a hell of an ass whooping! " Grandad exclaimed.

"Boy, when you gonna get yourself a girlfriend? " Grandad asked randomly, catching Huey's attention. "you aren't gay are you?"

"No and I don't have time for a girlfriend," Huey said.

"sure, you have time. Wait, don't you like that little cutie pie, what's her name?"Grandad asked.

"Penelope? " Huey stated in an irritated voice.

"no, not that one, Umm. What is it?" Grandad thought hard. " that's right! Tom's daughter, Jazmine." Grandad stated.

Huey didn't respond, he just botched up his breath smoothly.

"What's going on between you and Her," Grandad asked in a serious spirit.

"What are you talking about? there's nothing going on between us"Huey declared.

" yet, I saw how you two be looking at each other. It's only a manner of time. When you two get together" Grandad stated.

" Jazmine and I aren't getting together, I don't like her, she's not my type" Huey claimed.

"Boy, quit being a knucklehead! You better tell that girl how you feel before it's too late. I know you don't like having feelings, I know you believe it makes you weak" Grandad stated, Huey turned his back.

"Telling a young lady you love her doesn't make you less than a man. It makes you strong. It gives you courage and I assure you, you won't regret it."Grandad assured.

" I know that girl loves you too. She's waiting for you to make a move. If the world is ending tonight, tomorrow, whatever, then telling her how you feel should be the foremost thing you do."Granddad advised.

"Grandad, I have more important matters to take care of than to worry about some naive girl that I don't even consider dating material," Huey said, walking off.

"Huey!"Grandad shouted.

"Yes Grandad" Huey replied with irritation.

"You want to know what make a man weak?" Grandad asked.

"Sure, why not?" Huey stated sarcastically.

" When he hides and runs from the things that matter. If you keep this up, she's going to find someone better and then you'll lose her for good. Don't be a coward Huey" Grandad warned, walking off to leave his grandson with his thoughts.

"I probably already lost her" Huey whispered as he thought about the past two days.

Every since he rejected Jazmine, everything has been completely normal between them, too normal.

The following day, Jazmine came over with her dad and the moment he saw her, he expected her to look down and turn away or something. He anticipated it to be awkward, but it wasn't at all. In fact, she actually walked up to him, look him in the eyes and smiled. She greeted him quietly with a small hug and then reverted back to her dad.

He didn't understand why, but for some reason, the fact that she didn't seem hurt about the situation actually made him feel hurt. He wouldn't dare admit it broadly, but it troubled him. How could she walk around and smile and act like herself? Why wasn't she crying her eyes out and pleading for him to reconsider? Why did it seem so easy for her to handle his rejection?

Could it be that she gave up? Did he lose her?

.

"Ah Papi, right there" Veronica moaned, her eyes were shut and she was leaning her head backward.

"Oooooh yes!" She let out breathless.

"Pa, a little harder" She demanded as Riley went on to work his hands on her bare spine.

"Oh my god your hands are so powerful, " she proclaimed as he ultimately stopped.

"Wow, amazing. I don't feel so intense anymore. thanks, Pa," Veronica said, leaning in for a kiss, but Riley turned his head.

Veronica looked at him and shook her head.

"What's the matter?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him.

He breathed in and out slowly.

"Pa" she whined.

"When we gonna fuck?"Riley said. "I'm tired of this game you playing, all we ever do is kiss or I gotta massage you and shit, fuck that I tryna bust a nut"

Veronica jaw dropped, he must think she was sweetened.

 **SLAP!**

Veronica slapped him across his face so hard spit came out his mouth.

"Ah! fuck! You do that for!" Riley shouted, wiping the strained blood from his mouth.

"Veronica calm down, Yo stop!" Riley hollered, jumping on his back, cursing him out in Spanish.

"Noo! I'm Puerto Rican and Dominican! I'm crazy I'm from the 6, I will cut your ass!"Veronica shouted in fast speed.

"Veronica chill," Riley asked, gripping her by her arms. She attempted to fight back, but he was firmer and much taller than her.

"gilipollas( **Asshole)**!" She cried, spitting in his face, but he turned his head in time.

"Stop! "He shouted, shaking her shoulders.

"Veronica I'm sorry alright. I didn't mean to disrespect you like that. You mah manz cousin, I would never. I'm just frustrated and I just " Riley explained.

" It's that Blanca **(white girl** ) isn't it?"Veronica asked when she eventually calmed down.

"Naw, it's not even like that I done with that bitch," Riley said stubbornly.

"Noo! Cállate( **shut up)**! Don't lie to me papi I'm serious."Veronica demanded.

"I told you I'm done with her" Riley stated with an attitude.

"No, hear me out. I know how it feels to love someone that hurts you so much. I know it's not easy to get over that person and I know from looking at that girl, that she does love you too" Veronica admitted.

"What fuck talking about?" Riley said in denial.

"Have you seen her lately? She's been over that mixed girl house and I saw her a couple times. She's looks a hot mess. Escucha( **listen)!** I know you're upset. I would be mad too, but I think you should hear her out.

" Find out the reason she broke up because if it was about her reputation, she wouldn't be walking around looking like a damn zombie. Trust me on this, it's deeper than that" Veronica explained.

Riley thought about her words, she was right. He couldn't pretend any longer. He misses Cindy, he loves Cindy, only she really hurt him. He could never love a girl as much as he loved her and he probably never will.

Veronica is right, he should, at least, hear her out. If she genuinely wanted to leave him.

Why did she come forward?

Why would she scream and cry for him?

Something wasn't adding up and it would be fucked up if he didn't get to the bottom of it.

Cindy and he were best friends before they dated. If she was seriously walking around like a the walking dead, he couldn't let that shit ride. He couldn't stand to see her like that. He, at least, need to figure out what's going on with her.

He refused to be like his brother, he was going to talk to the girl he loves tonight at the party.

Without a warning, Riley gave Veronica a warm hug.

"Thanks for waking me up" Riley stated, still hugging her.

Veronica smiled and rubbed his back.

"No problem, that's what friends are for, " she said as a single tear drop from her eye.

"Yeah friends, I like that" he stated.

But he didn't see it.

.

 _6:02 PM._

As soon as Huey got out the shower, he looked at the time, it was 6:03pm. The party starts at 9, but since it's far out of town. They will have to leave a half hour ahead of time. Though it was a pool party, Huey wasn't planning on getting wet.

He didn't even want to attend this stupid event, nevertheless, he had no choice. He didn't want to appear too suspicious, so he decided not to wear his black ninja suit. Instead, he drew out a black pullover shirt with some black jogger pants.

"macho man?"

He heard someone giggling. He up to see Jazmine standing there with a swimming bag wearing a regular t-shirt and sweats. Her hair was wrapped in a scarf, he never saw her with one on.

"What are you doing here? Do you cognize what it means to knock on a door?"Huey said angrily, slightly embarrassed that he didn't have a shirt on.

" Sorry, Mr. Freeman invited me in" Jazmine confirmed, gazing at his bare chest.

God, you did a wonderful job, she thought. She forced herself not to salivate as she looked deep into Huey's breathtaking firm muscular body.

"A marvelous job," she whispered to herself.

"Jazmine" Huey yelled out, snapping her out her daydream.

"Yes," Jazmine replied, looking upwards at him, blushing tremendously.

"Why are you here? Everyone is supposed to be here by 7:30 pm. We're supposed to all leave around 8 sharp." Huey questioned.

"Oh, I came here to get dressed so my dad won't freak out about what I'm planning to wear," Jazmine explained.

" And then I was wondering if I could borrow your room?"Jazmine asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes, and pouting her lips like a pampered brat.

He hates when she does that.

"Alright, but 10 minutes" Huey offered.

"10 Minutes? Freeman, I require at least 30 minutes!"Jazmine complained.

"Fine, just don't have all your clothes and makeup all over the place" Huey stated.

"You got it. Huey by any chance, could you lend me a towel?"Jazmine asked.

" Why don't you ever come prepared" Huey asked, handing her a fresh towel.

"Thank you, Huey" Jazmine replied.

"No problem, I'll be out once I finished getting dress" Huey confirmed.

"Wait, Huey, are you seriously wearing that? It's a pool party and it's 75 degrees today, you'll burn up in that" Jazmine exclaimed, pointing to the pullover hoodie he had set out.

"It's not supposed to be 75 degrees, it's December. This is why the government is attempting to get rid of us. They think we're affecting the global warning. I hope you read that survival pack carefully." Huey informed.

"Yes Huey, I read it twice" Jazmine admitted.

" Jazmine, I'm going to let you know now after tonight. Things are going to change and you probably won't see your parents in a long time. I precisely want to aware you because I know how emotional" Huey warned.

"I know. I understand it, but Huey I just feel ambivalent about it. I do trust you, but I don't think anything is going to happen. I've been praying and I believe God isn't going to allow this to happen" Jazmine proclaimed.

"Jazmine, even god himself can't prevent this" Huey informed.

" Don't wear that, here wear let me assist you" Jazmine advised.

"Jazmine, it's fine," Huey said calmly.

"Here you'll look good in this and it's still your preferred color. Never wear too much black it makes you look suspect, so wear these instead. And you're welcome" Jazmine stated, laying out a black halter Under Armour Compression Shirt with some gray cargo shorts.

Huey couldn't lie he was struck by her taste, but why was she doing this for him?

" Huey, I'm going to jump in the shower now" Jazmine announced, walking away.

"Jazmine wait," Huey said, taking hold of her arm.

" Yes?"Jazmine asked, looking at him in concern.

" Why are you are being so decent to me?" Huey demanded.

"I, what do you mean?" She inquired.

"you know. After the talk, we had" Huey reminded.

"Ooh," Jazmine replied slowly.

She knew what he was talking about.

"Um, I guess. I, I understand that you and I aren't meant, meant to be, romantically." Jazmine admitted.

"Huey, You're still my friend and I'm not going to throw away our friendship because you don't share the same feelings as I do. " Jazmine explained

If only you knew, Huey thought.

There was a paused silence because Huey was debating with himself. He opined this is a chance for him to redeem his feelings for Jazmine. This is a chance for him to expose the truth to Jazmine.

 _"Son, quit being a goddamn knucklehead! You better tell that girl how you feel before it's too late."_ Granddad's words reciting in his head.

"Jazmine"

Her eyes lift up as she felt a glimpse of hope.

Well, here it goes, Huey said in his head.

" Jazmine, I'm glad you understand that I most definitely don't feel the same way." Huey lied, inside he was exploding of lava.

Jazmine eyes lowered in disappointment.

"It was never destined to be anything but a friendship, and I appreciate that you're handling this maturely, thanks," Huey said, grabbing the clothes Jazmine laid out for him.

"You can shower now. I'll get dressed in Riley's room, see you later I guess" Huey said, proceeding to leave the room.

"See you!"Jazmine said cheerfully, passing him a small smile. He shook his head and left the room.

Once Jazmine was left alone, the first thing she did was tore her clothes off and set the water to a hot temperature and hopped in the shower.

As the burning water showered down, she couldn't help but let the suffering out; she's been holding in for two days. She quickly covered her mouth as a tough sob blurted from her mouth.

She carried on to conceal her mouth with her hands as she wept in her sorrows.

.

"Mom is that you?" Tia shouted, turning off the shower.

 **CRASH!**

" what was that?" she said with a gasp.

She quickly cast on a towel robe and followed the crash sound that was coming from her bedroom. Feeling the intense fear, she went into the hallway closet and grabbed the quickest thing she could find.

Great Tia this plastic hanger should definitely knock em out, she thought sarcastically. Her hands shook as she heard the person coming her way and as soon as they came out she swung the hanger!

"Aaaaah!" She screamed, hitting the person with the plastic hanger.

"Ouch, Tia what the hell!' Ceaser shouted, backing away from her, rubbing his left cheek.

"Michael is that you? oh, my god! I'm so sorry" Tia exclaimed, approaching him. "here let me make it all better," she said, kissing his face.

"Damn baby you almost killed me," Ceaser said dramatically.

"well, you scared me. why The hell are you breaking in from my window" Tia said, walking inside her bedroom.

"no one answered and I saw the lights on and got worried"Ceaser explained. "and I wanted to know if you were going to the party with me," Ceaser asked.

"I don't suppose so, but you can go" Tia stated, sitting on her bed, burying her face in her hands.

"but everyone's going even Huey. Because you know he thinks the government, baby what's wrong!"Ceaser shouted as he noticed Tia was crying.

"Baby! Look at me, " he demanded, taking away her hands from her face." Why are you crying? Baby talk to me" Ceaser pleaded, shaking her lightly.

"I, I Can't" Tia sobbed, turning her face aside.

"Tia you're scaring me!"Ceaser exclaimed.

Tia only cried harder.

"Tia talk to me damn it! What in the hell is going on?

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out.

.

Jose looked in the mirror at himself and smirked widely. He was indeed a very good looking guy. More good looking than that Japanese nigga, Jose thought furiously.

Wait. What?

Why did he just think like that? He was cool with Ming ending their" thing" he actually proud of her for wanting to work things out with Hiro. The bull was humble and he seem like he really loves her, but if he was okay with it, why did he feel some type of way?

He combs his wavy hair into a slick back style with some hair gel. He licked his lips reminiscing about the times he gave Ming four orgasms in one night.

Fuck José get your head right you don't love these hoes, you got better-looking bitches checking for you.

But he couldn't help it. He wouldn't admit, but he felt jealous that Ming wasn't calling him or meeting up with him. He always preaches about the fact that he will never fall in love. Every female that tried failed. it wasn't that he was heartless, it was the fact that he couldn't fall in love.

Maybe it was because in the past he had to watch his father beat on his mom and walk out on them. After that he never allowed himself to grow attached to a female, it scared him.

But what scared him the most was that he couldn't stop thinking of Ming,

He didn't see that coming.

"Oh, why don't you just kiss the freaking mirror already," Veronica remarked as she went into his bedroom.

"sup prima! What's good?" José exclaimed, turning to her.

She let out a sigh of sadness,"I'm alright" she stated in a low tone, laying on the bed.

"You don't sound alright. What happened? Did Riley do something to you? Need me to fuck him up?" José shouted furiously, glaring down at her.

Veronica pulled back her arm and rolled her eyes

"chill, it's not that deep. Riley and I decided to remain friends because I know he still like that Blanca(white girl)" Veronica stated.

"Oh, and then you think I'ma let him treat you like some rebound chick A la mierda esa mierda(Fuck that shit)! "He shouted, inside he was still heated about the Ming situation.

"Chill! I said I was fine with it. Please, I don't want no drama!"Veronica shouted, becoming irritated.

"word. I don't want any problems either. Reez my brother, only you my prims and I'mma always protect you. keep it 100 deep inside u aren't cool with it"José stated.

"No Stupid, Don't put words in my fucking mouth" Veronica shouted.

"Prima I know you more than you know yourself. You and Reez used to Facetime every night by in those young bulls days, and I used to hear y'all boo loving and shit. And when you finally saw him, I saw the look on your eyes. you feeling him alot" José addressed.

"I don't worry about these niggas, I'm straight. You don't know what you're talking! Let's talk about you and Ming!"Veronica confronted.

"fuck her! I ain't worry about no Chinese bitch!"José protested.

"Whatever, but you right. I do hold strong feelings for Riley, but I understand that he's in love with someone else." Veronica admitted." Unlike you, I accept that I can't have him. You can't accept that Ming doesn't want your ass. She was just using you to do what her man didn't do, but now she's don't need you to eat her box anymore. "Veronica stated

"Man fuck that! Look at this nigga right here. I can bag any bitch I want. If I want Ming I can take her easily. "José protested.

"Then what you waiting on pussy face!"Veronica shouted, placing her hands on her hips

" Waiting for ya hoe ass to get the fuck out my room" José shouted Back.

"Who the fuck are you calling a hoe?"Veronica snapped, getting in his face.

"You Puta!"José snapped back.

Veronica screamed and knocked José to the ground. The two of them were wrestling and cursing in Spanish. José yelled in pain as Veronica sat on his spinal column, pulling his hair. José was about to toss her over until,

 **Squirt!**

 **Squirt!**

 **SQUIRT!**

"dejar , diablo , deje!( **Leave Devil Leave!** )" José's mother chanted as she squirt holy water along the two teens, causing them to move away and shout.

"Ma, what the fuck you wetting us for? mis zapatos están mojados(my shoes are wet)" José complained.

"Tía , me enderecé mi pelo **(auntie, I just straighten my hair)** " Veronica also complained.

José's mother paid no mind to their complaints she just kept squirting her holy water around the room, throwing white feathers in each corner.

"Puedo sentir el espíritu del mal , su en su camino . seamos bendecidos y protegidos por el Señor. Jesús, por favor protege a mi hijo y mi sobrina para lo que está por venir . Lo siento en mi corazón , me duele el corazón porque sé que el diablo está tratando de hacernos daño( **I can feel the spirit of evil, you're on your way. we are blessed and protected by the Lord. Jesus, please protect my son and my niece for what is to come. I feel it in my** heart, **my heart aches because I know that the devil is trying to harm us)** " José mother prayed, squeezing José and Veronica tightly.

Veronica rolled her eyes and groaned, trying to take away from her aunt's grip while José stood still and waited for his mom to release them.

"Ma, you're overreacting por favor vaya a la cama( **please go to** bed)" José said, pulling his mom away gently.

"my son, you no understand, devil come, we must hide," José's mother said in her slight knowledge of English.

"hide? Ma, I don't play hide and seek anymore. I'm going to a party"Jose confirmed.

"No, No, you hide, you hide!" José mother hollered, pushing him towards the closet.

"parada de mamá! **(stop mom!)** " José shouted, his mother shoved him in the closet and locked him inside.

Veronica laughed as José shouted banging on the door, but her laughing stop when José mother began walking towards her.

"Vamos a Veronica!( **let's go Veronica),"** she said, taking hold of her arm.

"no, no, tía de su locura( **no aunt you're crazy)** " Veronica shouted, yanking her arm away.

"escúchame Ahora! **( listen to me now!)** " José mother demanded, rushing towards her, but Veronica screamed and made a run for it.

José hollered kicking the door as Veronica ran downstairs. Without thinking, She ran into the kitchen and found herself being cornered by her aunt until,

 **DING! DONG!**

 **DING! DONG!**

 **DING DONG!**

 **DING DONG!**

José's mother backed away slowly from Veronica and told her to hide. She whispered a prayer before answering the door.

.

"You're what!" Ceaser exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant"Tia confirmed in a trembling voice.

Ceaser sat down slowly and faced the floor.

"How did this happen? Wait, don't answer that question. How long has it been since you known?" He asked nervously.

"I've known for a week now" Tia admitted.

"A week? Why didn't you tell me?" Ceaser questioned.

"I was afraid, I thought you would be mad" Tia revealed.

"you hate me don't you?" She sobbed, covering her face "I'm so stupid"she wept.

"No, of course not. I don't hate you Baby, we in this together. It was my responsibility too, I should have drawn out." He explained, holding her tightly.

"Listen, I'm here for you and whatever decision you make I'm okay with it." Ceaser stated softly.

"But, that's the thing. I don't know what to do? I can't have this baby, but I don't desire to get rid of it. My parents are strict Christians if I get an abortion, they will kill me, if I keep it, my dad will kill you" she proclaimed.

"I Don't care what your dad does to me, I love you. And no matter what I'm going to be here. Look, I'm going to stay here with you and we can talk this through" Ceaser said.

"but what about the party?"Tia asked.

"Fuck that party, you're more important" Ceaser stating, kissing her brow. "where are your parents?"

"Oh, they left this morning with a note stated they were traveling on a mini cruise and would be back in the morning" Tia explained.

" well, that's good. Where's Alyssa?" Ceaser asked, referring to Tia's five-year-old sister.

" She's over Aunt's dawn's house" She affirmed.

"looks like we got the whole place to ourselves," Ceaser said, climbing in bed with her.

"Michael, I'm just took a shower" Tia whined, covering herself.

"That's perfect, you're perfect" he whispered, kissing her neck tenderly.

.

 **Knock**

 **Knock**

 **Knock**

"Jazmine it's 7:12, are you ready yet?" Huey asked, on the door softly.

"Barely a minute!"Jazmine shouted.

"Well, are you least decent because I need to pack my equipment" Huey complained, he wasn't expecting her to take so long.

"Um, sort of, but it's safe to come in Huey" Jazmine confirmed, covering her chest.

Without a response, Huey walked inside his bedroom. He hesitated and his eyes widened of the sight of Jazmine.

Her hair styled in beach waves touching her mid back. She bore on a bright green strapless bikini top with a see through white high waisted draped skirt, showing her green cut out bikini bottoms.

Huey was out of words, he found himself gazing at her body, admiring every inch of it. she had a very petite figure yet it was curvaceous and tone.

"Huey can you tie this for me?" Jazmine asked innocently, holding her top to her chest so it wouldn't come down.

Huey cleared his throat, " uh, of course, " he said, walking towards her.

Jazmine moved her hair to the side to make it easier for him, but little did she know this was difficult for him.

As he tied the back of her top, he couldn't quit staring at her behind which was clearly visible. He could stop staring at the beauty mark on her tiny back. He couldn't stop breathing out her scent of sweetness. He couldn't think straight and he could help only to want to touch her.

Jazmine closed her eyes as she felt Huey's hands lower to her hips, she shuddered as he began to rub on her thighs warming up her wetness. She let out a sigh as she felt him, pressing against her, driving her towards his hard member.

The tension was so hard she couldn't control herself, "Aah" she let out a moan of pressure.

"Jazmine"

Jazmine opened her eyes to see Huey staring at her oddly.

"huh?"Jazmine said, blankly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her in shock.

"what, what you mean?' She asked in confusion.

"When I was linking up your top, you moaned" Huey whispered.

I What! Jazmine screamed in her head. did she just daydream about Huey touching her?

"My head was hurting that's all, I'm okay," Jazmine said quietly, her cheeks were burning like hot pepper.

" Oh well, there should be some pain medicine in the cabinet above the sink" Huey said, still looking at her oddly.

"okay! "she said, nodding her head. "Thanks, Huey" she stated, walking backward awkwardly.

" No problem," Huey said, walking towards his closet where all his weapons were placed.

Jazmine watched quietly as he stacked a duffle bag with different gadgets and guns. He was truly serious about this government attack.

"Jazmine would you quit staring at me," Huey yelled, looking upwards at her with an annoyed expression.

Jazmine face was still flushed and for some reason her eyes were teary.

"Sorry, " she said, persisting in the bathroom.

Huey shook his head, trying to rub out the dirty thoughts running through his mind due to hearing the sound of Jazmine moaning.

He wanted her badly, but he knew he couldn't have her.

Not right now.

"Huey" he looked upward to see Penelope is wearing a black sheer one piece swimsuit with some jean shorts. Her hair was in a fishtail braid.

"Penny what you doing here?"Huey demanded.

"Wow, you are happy to see me" she said, winking at him.

Huey looked down and promptly turned his body, he must have hardened when he was fantasizing about him and Jazmine.

Penelope laughed, but it presently came to an end when Jazmine came out the bathroom looking amazing as ever.

Jealousy instantly stroked her body hard as she looked into the eyes of her competitor.

"DuBois what are you doing here?" Penelope asked, turning her hardest not to sound rude.

"Hi Penny, I was just leaving" Jazmine stated, packing her clothes in her bag. She seized her bag and walked towards the door.

"I'll be downstairs waiting for the rest to come" Jazmine announced, looking at Huey who suddenly ignored her existence.

she let out a sigh and walked out the room.

.

José mother whispered a prayer as she spread out the door that was ringing urgently. She opened the door with nothing but a small white envelope. She picked up the envelope and shut the door and walked slowly towards her couch.

Veronica walked in the front room around the same time José came running downstairs breathing heavily.

"Ma ¿que pasó? **(what happened?)** "Jose exclaimed.

She didn't say a word as she opened the envelope and read it slowly.

Her eyes widened and she folded the note and kept it in her hands.

"¿qué decía? **(what did it say?)** "José questioned as tears flowed down his mother's eyes.

qué está mal ? ¿Por qué estás llorando?( **What is wrong? why are you crying?** )José shouted, in a worried tone.

Está bien, Está bien( **it's fine, it's fine)** " José mother said, wiping her me envió una carta a Dios **(Someone sent me a letter to God)** " she stated, giving them a small smile.

"oh ma, you scared me for a minute," José said, sighing in relief.

José mother smiled sadly and handed her son a big hug and kiss as if it was final, but he didn't notice.

"Te quiero ser fuerte a mi hijo. estar con dios( **I love you , my son, be strong)** " José mother said, tearfully.

Veronica had tears in her eyes as well because she knew her aunt was hiding something awful.

"Veronica, cuidar de mi bebé, yo voy a hacer una carrera a la tienda. Vuelvo de acuerdo?( **look after my baby, I'm going to make a run to the store. I'll be back okay?)** " José mother said, hugging Veronica tightly.

"Te amo" she stated, as she grabbed her purse and her car keys."Pray" was the last thing she said before exiting the house.

José and Veronica stood silently

"are you thinking what I'm thinking?"Veronica asked.

"hell yeah! Pool party!" José exclaimed, doing a victory dance.

Veronica rolled her eyes and check the time.

It was time,

.

.

.

"It's time, " he announced to the gang." The dismissal has already started, once the time is right, we will purge" he stated in a venomous tone.

"we already here why can't we purge now!" One complained.

"because that's against the rules. We were told to start once the dismissal is over. And when the dismissal and announcement is complete. We will hit our target at the local pool party" he informed.

The crew went wild cheering and gathering their weapons, they were excited.

The ring leader smiled and plucked out an old photograph of a certain Afro friend he once had.

"We'll meet again Huey Freeman," he said dangerously, cletching the picture in his hands.


	4. FDT13pt2: Pool Party Masscare

_**Merry Christmas Eve Everyone!**_

 _Thank you for your support ^ reviews as always. it encourages me to write more to hear your thoughts, so_

 _it encourages me to write more to hear your thoughts, so I'm grateful._

 _._

 _Btw for those reading Dark Paradise, I'm working on that update now so stay tuned!_

 _PLEASE EXCUSE ANY ERRORS, I'LL FIX THEM._

* * *

"Party time!" Jose exclaimed." about to bag all the baddies," he said, purposely to make Ming jealous.

She rolled her eyes and sat on Hiro's lap.

"Baby, I missed you," she said, granting him a slobbery kiss.

José eyes grew with rage and so he turned to Jazmine, who was looking downwards at her hands sadly.

"When are we going to talk about us?" He said randomly.

"Pardon me?" Jazmine replied, looking puzzled.

"I said, you're gorgeous, I'm gorgeous. Let's take this to the next level" José said, touching Jazmine's chin.

Ming snorted, ending the kiss between her and Hiro who look down at her suspiciously.

" José are you hitting on me?" Jazmine asked bashfully.

"You like that, don't you?"José asked in a seductive tongue, raising his brows up and down.

"Aw, you're so cute" Jazmine replied in a high pitch voice, pinching his cheeks playfully.

" Aah! Yo, stop that shit hurts!" José yelled, moving away from her.

Jazmine giggled and began taunting him some more until finally he ran outside.

"it works every time" Jazmine said, sitting back down.

Veronica witnessed the whole thing, dying of laughter.

While Cindy sat quietly next to Riley.

She had her hair down in beachy waves like Jazmine, except she wore a Nike baby blue and gray two piece bikini with some high waist shorts. For the first time, she looked girly, but in a sporty manner. She was sitting next to Riley, who had his arms wrapped about her waist. She couldn't stop blushing because of what happened an hour ago

 _TAP!_

 _TAP!_

 _TAP!_

 _Cindy was getting ready when she heard something hitting her window. She walked towards the window and looked out._

 _TAP!_

 _TAP!_

 _Oh, hell to the no! She thought furiously. Who the hell is throwing rocks at her window?_

 _Instead of a normal person who opens the window, she grabbed her BB gun and raced downstairs. She flew outside wearing nothing but a huge Jersey shirt with a BB gun in her hand. She didn't even grant the person a chance, she instantly shot them._

 _"Ow! shit!" Riley cursed, falling to the ground, he was shot in the kneecap._

 _"Riley what the fuck are you doing here?" Cindy yelled, running towards him._

 _"Damn, can a nigga come by white people houses_ _without getting shot?" Riley complained, standing up weakly._

 _"What the fuck you want Riley!"Cindy shouted, pointing the BB gun at him. She was still infuriated with him._

 _"I came to talk," Riley said, walking towards her with his hands up in defense._

 _"Talk? Hahaha! Nigga fuck you!"Cindy hollered. " I'm done kissing your ass go talk to your new Dominican bitch!" Cindy hollered, shoving him away._

 _"Baby, listen to me. I'm sorry for"Riley apologized._

 _"What! Baby? Sorry?"Cindy exclaimed, letting out a bitter laugh. " you're a sorry ass motherfucker! wow, you sorry?" Cindy said in disbelief._

 _" Were you sorry when you slammed the door and kissed a bitch in front of my face! Were you sorry then?"Cindy hollered, feeling her eyes tear up._

 _"You know what's so ironic? I fucking cried while Jazmine didn't shed one fucking tear after your dumb ass brother broke her spirit. Out of the both of us, I was the one sobbing on my pillow, letting myself go for what? For a childish ass nigga that fucked another bitch a day after, we broke up."Cindy shouted._

 _"Wait, hold up, first of all, I didn't fuck Veronica,"Riley confirmed." We kissed, that's it and we ended it in good terms because she convinced me to speak to you. " He revealed._

 _"You hurt me too. I ain't never cried since my parents passed away, but I cried for you. I ain't expecting no fucking pity party cuz I don't deserve one. I only acted the way I acted cuz I felt disrespected." Riley revealed._

 _" How you leave me for the approval of your friends? Kind of shit is that? What the fuck you expected me to do? be ok with the fact that you ashamed of me? And You say I'm the bad guy?" Riley argued._

 _Cindy wiped her reddened face of tears and took a breath swiftly._

 _"Come on, there's something I need to tell you,"Cindy said, pulling his arm._

 _They sat in the room for a few seconds of silence until finally Riley spoke, "yo where ya peoples at?"_

 _" They left an hour ago," Cindy said, gazing at the wall._

 _"Oh, but um, what you had to tell me?" Riley asked, he still needed answers. "why you left the way you did?"Riley questioned._

 _Cindy was hesitated to tell him, but she knew she owe him an explanation._

 _" A long time ago, my mom used to date, Tom Dubois. They shared the same class ever since they were younger. Long story short, they had sex, fell in love, and her racist ass parents found out. "Cindy explained, in her proper voice._

 _They told her if she didn't stop seeing him they were going to remove her name from the wheel. She had a choice love or money and she chose what was more important to her. Years later, she met my father and at first, he didn't have a problem with black people. But when Tom first moved down here with Sarah, my mom started catching feelings._

 _She tried to have an affair with Tom, but he wasn't in love with her anymore and that it was the past. My mom was hurt she kept crying for days and my dad got worried. He started looking through her things so finally he found her diary._

 _Once he knew the truth instead of confronting my mom about it, he held the anger in and made him bitter against black men. So when he found out we were dating, he did the same thing my grandparents did to my mom. He told me if I didn't end things with you, I would be cut off the wheel. I was scared at first because I didn't want to lose my heritage, So I did what I thought was the wise thing to do." Cindy admitted._

 _"I began thinking to myself, I don't want to be miserable like my mother. So I said fuck that money. I was starting to tell you that day, but you were with that bitch" Cindy said, feeling angry._

 _"damn that's deep," Riley said quietly, then he gripped on his braids, feeling angry at himself._

 _"Damn, " he murmured as he thought about what he put Cindy through._

 _"I'm so sorry boo" Riley exclaimed, looking at Cindy with tears in his eyes._

 _She had tears in her eyes as well._

 _"I'm serious I'm sorry. I put that on everything" Riley said, taking hold of her hand._

 _Cindy didn't say a word she just let the tears come down her face._

 _"I don't want to fight anymore, I miss you, I love you," Riley said tenderly._

 _" how can I make it up to you?" Riley pleaded._

 _Cindy shook her head." Naw, it's not just your fault. I should have told you the truth. Look, I don't give a fuck what my parents believe. Fuck that fucking money!" She shouted, letting her ghetto slang out._

 _"One day, I'ma be the best female basketball player in the game. I don't need their petty ass money. I'ma hold my own. We gon have our own. I love you too Reezy, and I don't wanna fight no more either, I miss my pooh bear, " she put forward, touching his face._

 _Riley smiled widely " And I miss my sexy ass redbone" he whispered, leaning in for a kiss._

 _SLAP!_

 _" it ain't that easy nigga! You're going to have to work for it. & if you ever, ever, in your fucking life kiss a bitch in front of me, _I'm beat _you and that bitch the fuck up. Then I'ma shoot your dick off. You heard!" Cindy shouted, gripping his collar, scaring the life out of him._

 _Riley looked at her petrified of her threats, he knew Cindy would really do that._

 _SLAP!_

 _"You heard!" she screamed, hitting him once more._

 _"Ow! Yea, yea, Damn. "Riley yelled, rubbing his face._

 _"Don't get smart!"Cindy demanded, raising her hand again._

 _SLAP!_

 _"Yo,_ you _gon stop hitting me" Riley stated, grabbing her arms._

 _"or what?" Cindy said, challenging him._

 _"or I'm going to kiss you" Riley stated._

 _"you better not" Cindy warned, blushing furiously._

 _"watch me" Riley whispered, pondering his mouth over hers._

 _She let out a muffled scream as she attempted to pull him away from her, but he held a tight grip. Soon the kisses were so adept, she didn't want to stop. Riley lifted her from her feet and set her on the bed._

 _She took hold of his neck and flipped him over so that she was on top instead. Riley was caught by surprise when she removed her Jersey shirt that brought out her glorious naked body._

 _Riley felt his forehead sweating at the coming into court of her large breast, her slim, toned muscular stomach with a set of Abs, and her built athletic legs._

 _She was a goddess in his eyes. Her glistening crystal blue eyes and her long luscious blonde hair. She was perfect, no female could win his heart the way she managed._

 _She handed him a seductive look and rocked her hips against his as she dig her nails along his chest roughly, causing him to breathe hopelessly._

 _"You want me, Baby?" She inquired, stroking his member firmly._

 _"Fuck yeah baby," Riley said in a frail voice, biting his lip hard._

 _"Okay, close your eyes"She taught.._

 _He nodded his head and shut his eyes, waiting for Cindy to make her move._

 _"Okay, here I come" Cindy announced, grinding against him harder, making him groan._

 _"Come on, baby, I'm ready. Let me fuck you" he said savagely._

 _"okay, baby I'm ready now" Cindy announced. "On the count of three 1, 2, 3!" She yelled, hopping off him and racing towards her bathroom._

 _"what? wait!"Riley exclaimed, getting up desperately._

 _"Yo Cindy quit playing," he said, pounding on the bathroom door._

 _"What was that? I can't hear you over the shower!" Cindy shouted, laughing at his distress cries._

 _"come on, how you gon do me like that" Riley complained, holding his member._

 _" yup, like I said you gotta work hard for this. You thought that shit was cake ha ha!" Cindy shouted, expressing joy._

 _"Man fuck! I still love you though I hate you so much right now" Riley stated, wincing in pain._

 _"Likewise, baby" Cindy shouted as she proceeded to laugh in the shower._

 _She got his ass good._

.

Cindy smirked and gave Riley a teasing look and pulled him in for a kiss. Veronica watched as the couple made out in front of her. She understood why Cindy was going nuts when it was the other way around. She couldn't deny that it did ache.

"Attention everyone! what I'm about to pass each of you is a bulletproof vest. Carry these in your swimming bags and do not at all times, let anyone hold your vest because you will need it" Huey instructed.

"I Thought we were safe at the party. why do we need a bulletproof vest?" Jazmine asked.

"Jazmine, I don't know what's going to take place, but I don't want to be sorry that is why we must be prepared" Huey informed, passing her a vest.

"well, I'm not wearing this because nothing is going to happen and there's no way I'm going to carry this heavy thing, " Jazmine said, stubbornly.

"Jazmine it's for safety. You may not need it, I just need to make certain you're safe" Huey suggested. "and I'll hold it for you.

"Why because you care, Huey?" Jazmine asked with an attitude.

"because I care for all of my friends and I care for everyone's safety" Huey informed her.

" Especially Penny's" Jazmine muttered.

"What was that DuBois?" Penelope asked, from behind Huey.

"Oh, Nothing. Can we go now?" Jazmine said, getting up, flicking her hair.

"Yeah, I'm tryna find me a girl to take guardianship of," José said, looking at Ming who was looking the other direction.

"Yeah let's go, you ready babe?" Hiro said, wrapping his arms around Ming.

"Yes, I'm ready baby" Ming replied, nursing his hand while smirking at José.

Hiro caught on to the whole thing, but he pretended not to acknowledge.

"okay, who's riding with us?" Hiro asked, still holding Ming protectively.

"'l ride with you guys" Jazmine offered.

"Actually, I intend you should ride with me Jazmine since I'm the one holding your things" Huey advised.

"oh Alright," Jazmine stated, deep inside she was happy to ride with Huey.

" I'll ride with you too Huey and I call shotgun so everyone else in the back" Penelope said, referring to Jazmine.

There goes my happiness, Jazmine thought.

Cindy rolled her eyes " Damn gurl, we all know you want to be number one on Hop on Huey's dick list " Cindy stated, she couldn't help herself.

"Glad you see it my way" Penelope remarked, winking at her.

"Oh hell Naw! I'ma have to ride with Hiro and them. I can't deal" Cindy said, shaking her head.

"I'm rolling with Huey, I don't know the dude like that" José stated, referring to Hiro.

"Good should be more room for Ceez and Tia anyway," Hiro remarked, looking at him deadly.

"Ceez and Tia decided not to come so we'll be leaving without them," Penelope said.

" Oh no! That means they will be in danger" Jazmine said fearfully.

"Don't worry, I supplied them with protection and besides, Tia's parents aren't home so they won't come by Tia's house" Huey informed.

"Are you sure they will be okay?" Jazmine asked in a distressed tone.

" Yes Jazmine" Huey assured her, but deep down he wasn't sure. The fact that Tia parents aren't home is already suspicious enough.

"Okay, that's all that matters" Jazmine stated calmly.

" Can we leave now?" Penelope said, getting annoyed with Jazmine.

"Yeah, it's like 8:30 we gon be late" Riley complained. "I'm tryna get me some free video games! "

" word" José exclaimed.

"Alright, let me just check on Grandad then we can proceed. If anyone want to say anything to your parents, right now is the chance, but make it quick" Huey informed.

"if not wait for me in the car" he stated, handing Penelope the car keys.

"Follow my people," Penelope said excitedly, walking out the doorway. José, Jazmine, and Veronica followed While and Riley and Cindy followed Ming and Hiro to his car.

.

"Grandad, We're leaving now" Huey announced.

"Granddad?" Huey called out as he got to his grandfather's bedroom to see his clothes on the floor, television on, with the bed unmade.

Huey felt a knot in his gut as he spotted a piece of paper that read.

 _ **Dear Huey,**_

 _ **I'll be spending the next few days in Las Vegas, so don't wait up for me. Remember, you're in charge so keep my house neat and don't let Riley throw a party. There's money in my top drawer so spend it wisely, Sorry for the short notice, I'll be home soon.**_

 _ **PS. I love you both, Grandad.**_

Huey wiped a tear from the nook of his eyes. He immediately knew that his Grandfather wasn't coming back. The fact that Grandad suddenly goes on a trip is not a coincidence.

Usually, when Grandad goes on a trip he plans ahead and he reminds them two days earlier. Grandad never said anything about a trip to Vegas. Another thing he observed was the letter was in neat handwriting. Huey knew too well to know his Granddad's handwriting was atrocious.

They got him, but how? When? Huey was home all day and he spoke to his Grandfather earlier. How did he not discover? He didn't even get to say goodbye. He kind of did, but he wanted to say goodbye again, he hopes they didn't harm him.

It burned Huey inside to not know what was going on and it actually frightened him now that he officially knew that his theory of the government's plan was true.

Huey washed his face of tears, he had to be strong. He couldn't allow the others to know about this. It would panic them. They find out for themselves until then, the plan must resume.

As he walked down the stairs, he sent a warning text to Ceaser telling him to take cover just in case something pops up. He didn't like the thought of his best friend being alone with Tia, but he felt secure that he, at least, was provided with weapons.

Huey took a breath, then proceeded out with the remainder of them.

Jazmine stood outside waiting for him while the rest were inside the car.

"Are you alright?" Jazmine asked, touching his hand.

"I'm okay, Just get inside the damn car!" Huey demanded, pulling his hand away.

Jazmine gave him a hurtful look before getting in the back seat with Veronica and José.

Huey sighed heavily. He didn't intend to be rude, especially towards Jazmine, he was just frustrated.

"Is everyone ready?" Huey asked, facing the rare mirror.

"Yeah! Yeah! let's roll!"José exclaimed.

"Vamos a la fiesta( **Let's go to the party!** )" Veronica in a jolly spirit.

"Jazmine?" Huey asked, looking at Jazmine from the rear mirror. She sat quietly gazing in the windowpane.

"Jazmine I know you heard me!' Huey said in a louder voice, but Jazmine kept looking at the windowpane.

"Jazmine"

" She's ready Huey, we all are" Penelope stated, laying her hand on his lap.

Huey took one more glance at Jazmine, who still bore her eyes glued to the window, then he pulled off while Hiro followed in the other car.

.

.

On their way to the party, Hiro couldn't get his mind off the fact that he captured the tension between Ming and José. It couldn't deny it bothered him he had to speak on it.

" Ming what was up with you and that Puerto Rican?"Hiro asked out the blue.

Ming's eyes shot open and her cheek reddened in embarrassment.

Riley and Cindy, who were kissing in the back seat even stopped, ready to listen to the upcoming argument. .

"Why are you bringing this up?"Ming asked, attempting to keep her cool.

"I simply want to know what's going on between you and what's his name, oh yeah José" Hiro confronted.

"Just concentrate on the road"Ming stated, trying to change the subject.

"Answer me now!" Hiro shouted, causing Ming to jump in fright.

Cindy and Riley were snickering in the backseat.

"What is it that you desire to know There's nothing between us, I don't even know him like that!"Ming lied.

"You're lying, I saw the looked on your eyes when he was flirting with Jazmine as if you were bothered. Then you were touching, kissing me, but your head kept turning towards him!"Hiro shouted, pressing his foot on the gas harder.

"Woah, woah, hold up! Chill. Look, I know Zay that's my brother and he always flirting with females. I ain't never seen him with Ming. I think you jumping into conclusions" Riley stated, covering up for José.

"That's true José tries to bag every girl" Cindy mentioned.

"Yeah, so like I said I don't know him like that and I'm really hurt that you don't trust me" Ming stated.

Hiro drove slower and stopped at the red light.

"You're correct, I apologize," Hiro said, kissing Ming.

"It's alright baby. I love you" Ming said, feeling relieved.

Hiro gave her a little smile and proceeded to drive, but deep inside he knew she was lying and Riley was probably covering for his friend. It may be true that José flirts with every girl, merely it doesn't explain Ming's odd behavior towards him.

She was jealous to see José flirting with Jazmine and when he bragged about the girls he couldn't wait to see. Hiro wasn't stupid and he was going to keep his cool for now, but he will get to the bottom of this once and for all.

Riley shook his head slightly. He needs to have a talk with José. He knew roughly the situation between Ming and José for quite awhile. The reason he didn't tell Hiro was because he wasn't no snitch and it wasn't his place.

Though Hiro was cool, he was more Huey's friend than he. On the other hand, José was his Nigga. He wasn't going throw him under the bus, Hiro will have to find out that Ming's a hoe another way.

.

 _Meanwhile in Huey's car_

The car was silent except for Penelope, who was telling Huey about this new book she began reading. Veronica yawned, patting her mouth while texting on her phone.

José was cornered towards the window secretly staring at old text messages from Ming. Jazmine was watching the cars pass by, trying to cheer herself up. Huey was listening to Penelope while driving and taking sneak glances at Jazmine through his rare mirror.

"you have to read The Parable of the Sower. It's very intriguing and it involves survival and higher class and lower division. It's absolutely a must read" Penelope exclaimed.

"Perhaps once this is all over, I'll have time to read it" Huey stated, taking another glance at Jazmine who started playing with her hair.

"Yeah, I'll borrow it from my friend Amelia and we can read it together" Penelope stated happily.

"Sounds cool," Huey said, making a left turn.

" I'll be counting on it" Penelope stated, touching him again.

"Likewise" Huey replied, focusing on the road.

"oh yeah Hue" José announced, shocking a bit.

" there's this book I want you to read too" José stated, holding in his laugh. " it's called Penny shut the fuck up and put some music on!"

Jazmine hid her face and cracked a smile as Veronica laughed extremely loud.

"Dile a ella primo( **Tell her cousin**!) " Veronica said, fist pounding her cousin.

"Ha, ha very funny," Penelope said, crossing her arms.

" I suppose we can see what's on," she said, turning on the radio.

"Phew, thank you, Jesus!"Jose stated, his mouth widened a smile when he began to hear a familiar beat.

You used to, you used to

Yeah

"yo, turn that shit up! Por favor( **please** )!"José shouted excitedly.

Penelope kept it at its low volume

" this is equally as loud as it gets, "she stated, she loved music too, but she hated this song.

"fuck it, I'll sing it then" José stated, bobbing his head with the beat.

"You used to call me on my cell phone

Late night when you need my love

Call me on my cell phone

Late night when you need my love" he sang, reacting as if he was Drake.

Jazmine giggled and Veronica laughed while recording him sing the chorus of the song.

"And I know when that hotline bling

That can only mean one thing

I know when that hotline bling

That can only mean one thing" José sang while doing the hotline bling dance.

"Ever since I left the city,

You got a reputation for yourself now

Everybody knows and I feel left out

Girl, you got me down, you got me stressed out"Veronica sang, joining in.

While José sang the remaining portion of the song. He was actually feeling it since it reminded him of his situation.

"I know when that hotline bling, it only mean one thing" they sang together.

And so suddenly when Penelope couldn't be more annoyed, Jazmine joined in.

"Ever since I left the city, you, you, you

You and me we just don't get along

You make me feel like I did you wrong

Going places where you don't belong"Jazmine sang on a note, dancing in her seat, earning an eyebrow raise from Huey, but she didn't pay him any mind.

"Come on Hue it's your turn hahaha!"José said excitedly.

"Naw I'm good" Huey stated in a serious tone.

"come on Huey!"Jazmine pleaded.

Oh, now she's in a good mood Huey thought.

Maybe if it was only him and Jazmine in the car he probably would have sang along. Jazmine could easily cause him to do almost anything except reveal his feelings.

"DuBois, he doesn't want to sing this repetitive song"Penelope stated, blowing her breath with annoyance.

"Why don't you call her by her first name?"Veronica brought up.

"what was that?"Penelope asked.

"Her name is Jazmine, why not call her that"Veronica defended.

"No, it's okay" Jazmine stated softly.

"uh um, no no, no, no. Mami I don't like that" Veronica said loudly.

"With all do respect Veronica, Jazmine can speak for herself" Penelope informed, trying to keep herself from beating someone's ass.

"See there you go, and so can Huey right?"Veronica said smartly.

"I Don't know what you're getting at, but you don't even know me, and if I were you I would keep worrying about being known as the rebound girl," Penelope remarked.

Veronica gasped and was about to start yelling until José cover her mouth.

"Callate! Callate!( **shut up, shut up** ,) this my part, " he said promptly.

"These days, all I do is

Wonder if you bendin' over backwards for someone else

Wonder if you're rollin' up a backwoods for someone else

Doing things I taught you, gettin' nasty for someone else

You don't need no one else

You don't need nobody else, no

Why you never alone

Why you always touching road

Used to always stay at home, be a good girl

You was in a zone, yeah

You should just be yourself

Right now, you're someone else" José sang, trying his hardest to sound like Drake.

Penelope crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Huey" she squeaked, trying to get him to turn the radio off.

"Calm down where here," Huey said, pulling over.

"yoohoo!"Jose exclaimed, getting out the car excitedly.

"Ayye fiesta!"Veronica hollered, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, yeah!" Riley shouted, waving his hand.

"wow," Jazmine whispered in awe.

"We getting in the pool first Jazz!" Cindy shouted, holding on Jazmine's waist.

Everyone was excited, ready to walk within the huge mansion that was surrounded with an enormous pool in the back.

Before anyone could enter, Huey instructed everyone to get in a circle so he could inform them.

"Listen, I know you all are excited, but remember this isn't simply a party. It's a bait to distract us for what's to come. I advised everyone to stick together. This is a large party and you could become lost"

"stick together nigga what's this Barney and Friends? Fuck that!" Riley exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't want to link hands of less a certain someone is interested?" José stated, winking at Ming who looked away in embarrassment.

"Okay, fine, we can branch into groups of two, but in one condition, if something happens we meet back up here. And remember to keep in touch with each other" Huey stated.

"okay, I'm cool with that Reezy you already know we on teams" José stated, placing his arm around Riley's neck.

"yeah, and, of course, I want my girl" Riley stated, winking at Cindy.

"Well me and Jazzy going straight to the pools so if you ain't there, then I guess we not on teams," Cindy said.

"Yeah, I'm with you guys, well if that's fine. would like to" Veronica stated.

Cindy looked at her up and down"sorry we don't roll with hoes"

Veronica bit her tongue from snapping out "listen, I'm regretful about the whole Riley situation. I just heard his side of the story without knowing yours and I was wrong. I'm very sorry and I just want to say he's all yours. I'm not going to come between the two you because I understand it is what it is" Veronica explained.

"you damn right he's mine, you ain't never lie, but um sorry, but not sorry. I'm not interested, come on Jazzy" Cindy stated, ignoring her.

"Wait Cin, don't be like that, she just apologized, I suppose you guys call it a truce" Jazmine suggested.

Cindy turned around and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"It's cool, " Veronica said. " I just be with the guys"

"come on. I'm not demanding you to be her friend. But at least, get along for the night, please" Jazmine pleaded." please, please please!"

"Uggh! Fine, but I'm not her friend" Cindy said.

"Fine with me" Veronica replied.

"wait, you guys have to shake on it" Jazmine advised.

Cindy rolled her eyes and blew her breath and reach out her hand while Veronica fake smiled and accepted her handshake.

"See that was very mature of you two" Jazmine stated in her motherly voice.

"Yeah, let's go, it's getting too hot. I need to get in the pool, you coming baby?" Cindy shouted.

"I'll be there a little later. I'm about to check out those free games" Riley exclaimed.

" I'll holler at you later, give me a kiss now" she demanded.

Riley did as he was told, he was still on punishment.

Veronica held back her urge to laugh."See you later Reezy!" Cindy said.

"See you Murph," Riley said, running off with José who was overly excited.

Huey shook his head at his brother immaturity as they followed up towards the mansion which was packed with probably a thousand people. The music was loud, people were laughing, dancing, drinking, and inducing high. Girls were running around topless, taking selfies, it was a typical dumb teenager party.

.

.

While Riley and José were scattered somewhere, the rest of the gang by the pool. The pool was so crowded that if somebody were to drown no one would notice.

Huey wasn't trying to get wet, he wanted to watch over the girls, particularly Jazmine. Ever since she walked into the place guys won't stop staring at her, it was pissing him off.

Instead of going into the changing section like a normal person, Cindy took off her shorts carelessly and jumped into the pool.

Ming and Penelope went into the changing room while Jazmine stood there debating if she should follow after Cindy, who was hollering for her to jump in.

Jazmine being Jazmine was easily influenced. She started sliding down her skirt. Revealing the bottom of her bikini, revealing a part of Jazmine's body Huey never witness before.

Jazmine was struggling to get rid of her skirt, bending over as she finally removes it while A pair of thirsty guys were checking her out.

Out of fury, Huey speed towards Jazmine and grabed her arm.

"Jazmine what the hell are you doing?" Huey stated in a brutal tone, covering her body.

"What are you doing? I'm getting in the pool!"Jazmine stated, yanking her arm, but he held a tight grip.

"You can get in with your skirt on" Huey stated, trying to blot out the rage in his voice.

"Huey, I have a swimsuit under"Jazmine informed.

"I don't care. I don't want you undressing in front of these niggas"Huey stated angrily.

"Huey it doesn't matter they're going have to see me sooner later. It's only a bikini Come on, Huey I'm hot" Jazmine complained.

" Yes, you are," a guy said, Huey turned his head and looked straight at the guy.

"Say that again" Huey snapped, the guy grew silent.

Ming and Penelope came out the changing section with their swimming suits on. Penelope removed her towel from her waist expecting Huey to be slobbering over her body, but instead he was too busy arguing with Jazmine.

"I said put your damn clothes back on" Huey demanded.

"Huey let go!" Jazmine shouted, pulling away." why are you actng like this?

"Miami Vamos!" Veronica shouted, pulling Jazmine's arm as she jumped in the pool.

Huey tried to grab Jazmine but grab her top strings instead removing her top accidentally. When Huey realized what had happened, he instantly jumps in the pool to get Jazmine, but she was nowhere to be seen.

.

.

"Baby, are you hungry?" Ceaser asked for the fifth time.

"Babe, I told you I'm fine," Tia said calmly.

"I know I just so energized. We're keeping the baby."Ceaser said with the wide grin.

"I know it's daunting. I'm just afraid when my parents get home. How will I tell them?" Tia asked.

"We'll tell them together" Ceaser stated, kissing her hand.

"I'm going to go get you some tea, just relax" he advised.

"Mm, I like the sound of that" Tia chuckled, sitting up on the bed.

"Well, it's getting to be like this for a whole nine months. I necessitate to get accustomed to this routine, " he stated, kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to be downstairs, yell if you need me, okay?" Ceaser stated.

"Okay daddy," Tia said, smirking at him

Ceaser laughed and ran downstairs while Tia sat comfortably, turning the TV on.

As Ceaser was filling up the teapot he couldn't keep up with the tears that were running down his eyes.

 _Huey_ text _him a warning stating that his Granddad went on a "trip" which was the same as Tia's parents._

 _He wasn't sure about the whole population control theory until he received a text message from his mom stating that she was traveling to Jamaica to visit the family._

 _She didn't phone or stop. She simply sent a text message telling him she loved him and then she said that she hopes he remained safe. He tried calling her back, only she wouldn't answer. And so he told Tia he was going to check on his mom._

 _As he went to his house, he felt a different atmosphere. He didn't smell that hot batch of spicy stew chicken his mom would always cook for him. He didn't hear the audio of her humming her favorite song, and most of all, she was gone along with all her clothes and shoes._

 _He spent the next 30 minutes sobbing on his mom's pillow, wishing he would have listened to Huey. Would it have made a difference? Tia must have been worried because she called him six times. He had to return to her._

 _He ran upstairs and grabbed some clothes, food, shoes, and Huey's survival manual along with the weapons Huey lent him._

 _Equally, he was on his way back to Tia's house, he spotted Mr. And Mrs. DuBois walking towards their car with huge suitcases in their hands._

 _"Mr. DuBois!" Ceaser shouted, jogging towards them._

 _Tom looked at him with despair in his eyes. He seemed like he had been drinking and his wife looked worn out like she had been crying._

 _"Mr. DuBois what's going on? Where are you guys going? What about Jazmine?" Ceaser exclaimed._

 _Mrs. DuBois began to cry, holding Jazmine's picture to her chest._

 _"Tell her we love her" Tom whispered in a shivering voice._

 _"Wait, but Jazmine!" Ceaser shouted, but they hopped in the car and rode away._

 _As Ceaser walked back towards Tia's house he noticed everyone's parents' car was leaving out. He knew they weren't coming back as well._

 _When he eventually got to Tia's doorstep, He quickly wiped his tears and once she opened the door for him, he gave her a big false smile._

 _"Oh Baby, what held you so long! I was worried, " she cried out, hugging him tightly._

 _"I'm sorry, I told my mama and she rendered me a long lecture, then she told me I had to get a job" He lied._

 _He had to lie, he didn't want to worry her._

Shortly, the pot was screaming, but that was the only screaming that was heard.

He heard the sound of Tia screaming hysterically.

.

.

Jazmine gasped as she came up for air, wiping the water from her eyes. She looked around for Cindy but she was nowhere to be found in the pool was crowded with teenagers.

"Nice tits Jazz," Ian said, swimming towards her.

Jazmine lowered her head and let out a high pitch scream as she realized she was shirtless.

"Don't worry, I'll be your superman" Ian stated, grabbing her she pushed him off.

"Stop!"Jazmine shouted.

"Come on Jazz, don't be shy," Ian said, licking his lips.

"leave me alone Ian! " Jazmine stated in a wobbly voice.

"You weren't saying that over the phone," Ian said in an irritated tone.

"Come here!" Ian growled, grabbing her roughly, causing her to scream.

"Leave her alone!" Yelled a guy with light brown hair, coming between the two.

"This is none of your business cunt" Ian shouted.

"I said leave her the hell alone" The guy threatened. " Or I'm going to seriously embarrass you. " The guy warned, giving him an intimidating glare.

"Screw that bitch anyway!" Ian cursed under his breath and swam off.

The guy turned around to Jazmine, who was shivering, lowering herself in the water.

His bright grayish-blue eyes softened and he swam closer towards Jazmine, who had tears in her eyes.

" Hey, are you alright?" the guy asked in a soft tone.

"Stay away!" Jazmine yelled, swimming away from him.

"Wait up!" He called out, following after her, but he lost sight of her in the crowd.

.

"Jazmine!" Huey shouted over the loud music, swimming through the bunch of drunken teens.

"Jazmine!" He yelled, desperately

He needed to find her before anyone else does. Huey almost lost it until eventually he spotted Jazmine on the center of the pool.

Huey shouted her name once more and swam towards her.

"Huey!" Jazmine cried out, straining to control her breathing.

" I'm here" Huey whispered, holding her tightly. The second she felt his embrace, her breathing slowed down, but she will still need her inhaler.

"Huey, my, inhaler"Jazmine stated in a weak voice.

She still had asthma? Huey thought that was a childhood thing, damn it! He thought to himself.

Quickly, Huey grabbed her and put her on his back. She set her bare breast on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he raced back to the surface of the pool.

He carried Jazmine towards his bag where Penelope stood with an unpleasant expression on her face.

"Oh, you finally found Princess Ariel," Penelope remarked as Huey placed Jazmine down. He was out of breath himself.

Penelope grabbed a towel and covered Jazmine, who was wheezing for air.

Finally, Huey found her inhaler and place it in her mouth, letting her inhale."Thanks, Huey" Jazmine stated, passing him a tender smile.

"Thanks, Penny," she said politely.

"No problem," Penelope said, tossing her top towards her.

"You forgot this, " she stated in a grave tone.

"And don't forget your skirt" she prompted, tossing that as easily.

"Oh, thanks," Jazmine said, getting up to change.

"Jazzy, you straight?"Cindy shouted, running towards Jazmine.

"I'm so sorry boo. I got lost in that deep ass pool" Cindy explained, hugging Jazmine.

"so did I" Veronica stated, draining the water from her hair.

"It's okay, can you guys walk me to go change?"Jazmine asked.

" come on we out," Cindy said, locking arms with Jazmine, Veronica followed behind.

"Huey you okay? Oh my, lord, you're soaked. That damn DuBois" Penelope complained, drying him with a towel.

"She has asthma?"Huey whispered in disbelief.

"Huey, she had that since forever" Penelope stated sarcastically.

Jazmine has asthma, how did he forget that? Possibly it was because He hasn't been around much to know that she still had it.

His heart was thudding as he realized Jazmine was in more danger than ever. Without her inhaler, she was out of breath. It frightened him that one loss of breath, could kill her.

This wasn't good, he wasn't prepared for this.

"We have to go" Huey announced. "We have to find the others and get them to the car," he informed.

"We're leaving?"Penelope asked.

"Yeah, it's not safe for Jazmine," Huey said.

"We just got here, well, I don't care anyway" Ming stated in a bored tone.

"Wait, where did my Hiro go?" Ming asked randomly.

"Just try to find them, call them. I'm going to shelter Jazmine to the car and if you don't find them, then let me know " Huey explained.

"Huey are you seriously going to ruin our fun for DuBois? She's fine as long as she keeps her inhaler with her" Penelope protested.

"We didn't come here to have fun and what you reckon is going to happen when she runs out of medicine?" Huey addressed, his stress levels were heightened.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Penelope shook her head.

"Fine! Let's go, Ming. We'll have to suffer the others for the one and only damsel in distress" Penelope remarked, pulling Ming's arm as she walked away.

.

Jazzy, I be back. I gotta find Reezy" Cindy said as they came out the dressing room.

"Okay, I'll wait here with Huey" Jazmine replied, placing her inhaler in pockets of her skirt.

"Have fun with ya boy" Cindy said, winking at her.

Jazmine giggled and nodded her head shyly.

Cindy nodded her head and turned to Veronica.

"um, you wanna come?" she asked Veronica. She didn't really like her, but she didn't want to go alone.

"yeah Mami, I'm tryna find my primo!" Veronica exclaimed, thinking she made a friend.

"Alright then we out" Cindy stated, " we'll be back Jazz" Cindy yelled out as her Veronica went on to look for Riley and José.

.

Ceaser quickly ran upstairs to see Tia sobbing, hiding under the blankets.

"Tia what's...wrong," Ceaser said slowly as he looked into the television screen.

It was a red screen with huge bold letters saying,

 _ **THE EMERGENCY BOARDCAST SYSTEM!**_

 _ **ATTENTION CHILDREN OF AMERICA, YOU MAY BE AWARE THAT YOUR GUARDIANS ARE NO LONGER AROUND TO SUPPORT, LOVE, FEED, AND SHELTER YOU. YOU ARE NOT ALONE, YOU HAVE EACH OTHER BUT BEWARE THERE IS HELL TO COME.**_

 _ **FOR YEARS AND YEARS, YOU'VE BEEN IRRESPONSIBLE, SELFISH, AND DISRESPECTFUL. NOW YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE. FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS, ALL LAWS ARE LEGAL. ALL EMERGENCY SERVICES WILL BE SUSPENDED. YOU ARE FREE TO DO WHATEVER YOU DESIRE. WEAPONS ARE AVAILABLE, IT'S UP TO YOU TO FIND. THE PURGE ORGANIZATION THAT WILL USE THOSE WEAPONS AGAINST YOU.**_

 _ **THIS IS THE PURGE**_

 _ **SOME OF YOU WILL SURVIVE, MOST OF YOU WILL DIE. IT'S UP TO YOU TO FIGHT BACK OR JUST FACE YOU FATE. THE CHOICE IS YOURS.**_

 _ **THE PURGE WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES.**_

 _ **WARNING THIS IS NOT A HOAX IF YOU ARE UNABLE TO ACCESS PROTECTION, HIDE IN YOUR HOMES.**_

 _ **MAY GOD BE WITH YOU SOON...**_

Tia continued to wail and scream as Ceaser furiously flick from channel to channel, but every channel was the same thing.

"Fuck!" Ceaser shouted, throwing the remote at the Television screen, causing it to crack slightly.

"What are we going to do?" Tia asked, sobbing.

" This can't be real, we're going die aren't we?" She screamed out.

"No! Baby we aren't going to die! I promise we will get through this" Ceaser stated, kissing her sweaty forehead.

"I have to warn the others, " he informed, Dialing Huey's number, but it led straight to voicemail.

And so he tried Hiro, then Riley and so on..

"Shit, try to call the girls, " he supposed, taking a picture of the TV screen.

"None of them answered,"Tia stated as the calls continued to lead straight to voicemail.

"Keep trying please" Ceaser stated, sending a group picture message of the announcement.

"Sill nothing, I'm worried would if they"Tia stated in a trembling voice.

"Don't say that! Whatever negative shit you're about to say don't say it. They're okay, they are going to be okay!" Ceaser hollered, tears coming from the nook of his eyes, but he hurried and wiped them he had to be strong for Tia.

.

"I just want to know are you messing around with my girl or not?" Hiro asked, getting in José's face.

"Clarify the term "messing" I'm not taking the hint"José stated, staring at him confidently.

Yeah, I look better than this fool, José thought to himself.

"It seems like you need help comprehending. Are you fucking Ming or not?"Hiro asked in a heavy tone.

José laughed loudly, then replied," only if she wants me to" José stated, earning a punch to the face.

José took the punch and swung back, the two started to fight.

"Yo chill the fuck out!" Riley shouted, trying to break the two apart.

"Nah, fuck this coño( **Pussy** ) coming at me because he's his fucking insecure" José snapped.

"Insecure? Because I need to know why you and my girl keeps exchanging looks" Hiro snapped back.

"maybe it's because she likes what she sees? You ever thought of that?"José questioned.

" answer the question, you're wasting my time!" Hiro demanded.

"Okay, you want an honest response? Then go ask your shorty instead of me. I'm not the one that owes you any loyalty and definitely don't owe you no fucking explanations!"José shouted.

Hiro growled and was put to attack José again, but suddenly the lights started clicking on and off and he heard mass screaming coming from the pool.

"What the fuck is?" Riley exclaimed, as a bunch of people ran into the mansion.

"Shit Cindy!"Riley shouted.

"Ming!" José and Hiro said the same time.

They paused and look at each other for a second, then went running like the rest shouting for their beloved ones.

.

.

"Jazmine we have to go" Huey stated urgently.

"Why? Is it because of me? Huey, I'm fine seriously" Jazmine assured him.

"No, I need to make sure you're safe. I don't want you to experience an attack" Huey said, touching her waist.

Jazmine lowered her eyes and felt her cheeks warm up.

"Huey I know how to control it. I haven't experienced an attack in years" Jazmine stated, but she suffered an attack a year ago due to excessive crying over him.

"I understand, but this is different. I didn't add your condition on the survival plan. I didn't know" Huey admitted, still holding her waist.

"you forgot didn't you/" Jazmine asked calmly, looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jazmine. Come on,

Let's go, please, I'll figure it out" Huey stated In a gentle tone.

"Why do you care so much?" Jazmine said, allowing her eyes water.

"I don't know, " he lied." But I do care, I care a lot" Huey said, leaning closer to her.

"Huey," Jazmine said as their foreheads touch.

"what are doing you doing?" She pronounced in a wobbly voice.

She was freaking out a bit on how close he was, she felt her legs trembling, her stomach vibrating; she was anxious.

What am I doing? Huey thought as he realized he held his hands tightly around Jazmine's waist and his nose was slightly touching hers.

Was he going to kiss her?

No, he can't he thought as he slowly drew away.

"I don't know what came on to me, I apologize. It won't ever happen again" Huey informed, clearing his throat.

Jazmine's heart dropped in disappointment, but she nodded her head.

"OK, we can go now, " she stated, trying hard not to cry, but it was on its way.

"Alright, follow me"Huey stated seriously.

He took hold of his duffle bag and started to walk forward and Jazmine was starting to follow behind, but suddenly someone grabbed her arm.

"Where you suppose you're going?Beautiful" Ian stated, pulling her into his chest.

"We have some unfinished business, " he whispered in her ear, she could smell the booze on his breath.

"Huey" she called out, her lips quivered.

"Bitch? Are you ripping off on me!"Ian shouted, gripping her wrist.

"Stop!" Jazmine shouted, attempting to pull him away, but to her surprise Huey had already grabbed him by his neck.

"Don't touch her!" Huey said in a deadly voice, squeezing his neck.

He was choking him so hard that Ian's face started to turn purplish

"Huey, stop please" Jazmine pleaded, grabbing his arm.

Instantly, Huey released Ian's neck and backed off He didn't want to panic Jazmine.

" That was a warning, " he threatened, getting hold of Jazmine's hand and turning to leave.

Ian groaned and gritted his teeth.

"Come back here, you nigger!" He called out loud enough for Huey to hear.

Alright, fuck that Warning, Huey thought as he sped towards Ian.

"Say that one more time" Huey threatened.

"I say, Nigg!" Ian stated, but he didn't engender to finish because Huey had already punched him.

Jazmine gasped as Ian body flew in the water.

 **SPLASH!**

Everyone began laughing at Ian rose up furiously. He was about to get out the pool and charge up, but then on the spur of the moment,

A strong streak of electricity hit the water, zapping everyone in the pool, including Ian; their bodies shuddered severely. The electricity was so vivid, the music shut off and the lights began flicking on and off.

Everyone stood frozen in shock as the electricity in the water finally stopped and hundreds of dead bodies floated in the pool.

"Aaaaaaah!" Everyone screamed and hollered, running from the scenery.

Jazmine was in stock, staring blankly at the water filled with dead bodies.

"Jazmine come on!" Huey shouted, pulling Jazmine's arm as he ran.

Everyone was going mad, pushing people out their way as they ran. Some people were too intoxicated to function and some were fighting and stealing.

Huey was calling for his friends every bit he kept hold of Jazmine's hand, but they were both of nervous making their hands sweaty and slippery. Huey next move was to carry Jazmine, but someone bumped into causing Huey him to lose hold of Jazmine.

"Huey!"

"Jazmine!"

They yelled out, but they couldn't see each other. More and more people were crowding the area separating them.

Jazmine started to panic more as she realized she was lost. Breathing deeply she took custody of her inhaler and placed it in her mouth, but then someone pushed her aside, causing her to fall on the floor.

She fought as she crawled towards her inhaler that was lying ahead of her. Right, when she came towards her inhaler, a bunch of people stumbled on it, breaking to pieces.

"No!" Jazmine whimpered, holding her throat as she felt it swelling up.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed, I won't be updatng the next chapter until I update two chapters of my other story DP.**_

 _ **Anyway, Read, Review, Follow;) Have A Awesome Christmas!**_


	5. Author's Note: Update!

AN:strong Hey I'm back, finally! Sorry for the wait, I've been having a rough time. Thank you all for your patience and don't worry I'll be posting another update of chapter 7 very soon, Anyway, Hope you Enjoy :)


	6. Strangers

"Huey!" Penelope shouted for the fourth time, but she couldn't find him.

After the sudden pool massacre, everyone freaked out. People were running towards the exit all at once, some were stealing things, fighting, and some were desperately trying to find their lost loved one.

Her first instinct was to find Huey. She shouted his name as she passed through the hectic crowd, but it was no use, it was just too many people. She couldn't contact him because for some reason her phone was out of service.

As she rushed towards the exit, on her way out, she spotted Ming and Hiro, and she quickly rushed towards them.

"Ming!" She shouted, out of breath.

Ming had tears running down her eyes as she ran towards Penelope with open arms.

"Penny!" She shouted as they united a hug.

"We must go! Huey's theory was correct. We need to find shelter before it gets worse"Ming warned.

"We can't leave without the others," Hiro said from behind.

"Yeah Hiro's right, I'm not leaving Huey!" Penelope stated.

"Have you seen him?" She asked, trusting they would know the answer.

"No, but Riley and Cindy went back inside to find him and Jazmine." she said.

"Shit! What are we supposed to do?" she shouted, pulling her hair in frustration.

"Come on Penny think, think, think!" She shouted.

"I think it's best if we go to the car," Hiro said.

Penelope handled him a look that said: "Are you kidding me?" Hiro knew that look so he sigh and said,

" If we go back in there, then we will be lost. It's so much chaos going on. Our best bet finding each other is to go to the location Huey instructed us to meet." Hiro explained.

Penelope laughed "You really go listen to what Huey said?" She stated, laughing again.

" There's no way I'm going to just stand here while my best friend is likely struggling to find me" she exclaimed.

"I understand Penny, but it's a mess in there. I agree with Hiro, we need to stick together and let the others find their own way out" Ming explained.

Penelope blew her breath in frustration. She didn't want to stand and wait, she wanted to find Huey.

On the other hand, they were right. There were too much going on in that mansion and too many people, her chances of finding Huey will be dire, if she gets back in there, she would get lost herself.

Besides, Huey is smart enough to find his own way, she only hopes he finds it soon.

.

.

"Where are you Jazmine" Huey whispered, pushing through people as he desperately attempted to find Jazmine.

Everything happened so fast, from the fight with Ian, the pool incident, to having Jazmine's in his grip, and losing her in the crowd.

Now he was losing his mind and sweating like he was in 102-degree heat, he needed to find her. He kept thinking about Jazmine's health condition and it drove him even more mad.

His paranoia started to worsen when he stumbled on Jazmine's broken inhaler, his heart had stopped beating.

"Huey!" He heard a voice called but it was only Cindy.

She and Riley ran towards him, they both looked worried.

" Yo, Huey we gotta go!"

" Where's Jazzy?"

They both spoke at the same time.

" I don't know, but I'm not leaving until I find her!"Huey stated, walking off.

"Hold up!" Riley shouted, putting his arm on Huey's shoulder.

" We gon help you" he stated.

" Yeah, you already know I can't leave without Jazz," Cindy said, nodding her head in agreement.

" We should split, it will be easier to find her" Riley suggested.

"Nigga, you crazy, then how we gonna know if someone found her? It's not like we can call each other. Our phones are fucked" Cindy exclaimed.

"No! I'll find her myself. Return to the car. If matters get worse and you feel like your life's in danger, leave without me" Huey informed.

"What!" They shouted.

" Listen take the keys. Inside the truck, there should be plenty of weapons to defend yourself." Huey instructed.

" I need you to make certain you have the bullet vest on. I'm going find Jazmine so return to the car, and if I'm not back in 20 minutes, leave" Huey informed.

"Nigga, you crazy! I thought you said we were in this shit together?" Riley shouted.

" Make sure everyone is there before you leave. Read the survival booklet, you will need it" Huey stated, brushing off his question.

Before Riley could protest Huey disappeared in the crowd of people.

"Fuck, this sum ole bullshit!" Riley shouted in frustration.

Cindy looked around to see a whole clump of people acting like savages. She looked around to see if she could spot her strawberry haired friend, but she was nowhere to be seen.

.

.

Jose shouted for the two girls he cared the most about Veronica and Ming.

"Ming! Veronica!" He shouted, pushing his way through the crowd.

" Veronica!" He repeated as he raced up the stairs, but it was far worse. People who were still drunk was laid out on the floor, some were having sex, and there were ten rooms that he would have to travel to find them.

He took in a deep breath as he entered the tenth room which was the smallest of them and the only room that was quiet.

" Ming!" He shouted as he spotted a girl that looked similar to Ming.

He cracked a smile as he ran towards the girl thinking it was Ming, but instead it wasn't her at all.

"Ming!" He called out, tapping her.

The moment the girl lifted her head up, she randomly whispered

"Help Me" in a raspy hopeless tone. Her eyes were filled with streaming tears.

Jose backed away because he was caught off guard with how unattractive she looked. He didn't want to be a jerk, so he offered her his hand to help her stand, but she shook her head rapidly.

"No no no no!" She chanted. " Master said I must go through with plan!' She exclaimed.

"What? Yo, you were smoking that wet?" He asked.

The girl began digging her nails into her skin and she was rocking her body back and forth

"Uhm, I don't know what shit you on, but umm, I gotta go," he said, attempting to walk away but she grabbed his foot.

"No, no! You must stay and die!" She hollered, gripping his ankles.

Jose tried to get her off him, but she kept a firm grip.

"Bitch get off me!" He shouted

" You must stay, you must take your fate. You must die with the rest of us!" She pleaded.

"Move you crazy bitch!" Jose shouted, pushing her.

She screamed but she still held on to him tighter.

" What the fuck is wrong with you, I said get off of me!" He hollered, but the girl wouldn't let go.

Jose was seriously about to punch her but then suddenly, Veronica ran into the room and pulled the girl by her hair and slapped her.

" Ling ling you better watch yourself. No one picks with my primo but me" she shouted, pointing at the girl who was crying.

Veronica shook her head and turned to Jose who walked towards her.

"Veronica! Where the hell were you, I was looking all over for you!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arms.

"I know me too, thank god I found you! What happened at the pool have me all fucked up I can't" Veronica explained as tears ran down her face.

"Calm down, it's gonna be okay. Once I find Ming and the others we're going get out of here" Jose reassured her, holding her shoulders.

"Ming? I just saw her leave with her man and I swore I saw Riley and them!" Veronica stated.

Did she leave? Jose thought as he shook his head. He was looking for Ming meanwhile she had already left with Hiro, he felt stupid.

"Five more minutes," the girl said randomly interrupting them.

Veronica rolled her eyes and mumbled "Weirdo"

Then she grabbed Jose's arm. "Anyway, we have to go!" She said urgently.

Jose was about to follow Veronica out the door but he looked back at the girl and noticed something about her.

"Veronica hold on," He said as he walked over to the girl who was rocking her body back and forth again.

"Jose! We Don't Have time for this!"

" You got that right" he mumbled as he looked down at the girl to see that she was wearing a vest with a bomb attached that was counting down 4 minutes.

"Shit!" He cursed.

" VERONICA! we have to get out of here!" He shouted, pulling her arm.

"Jose what the fucks going on?" she shouted as he dragged her out the room.

Jose didn't respond he just yelled

" Everyone there's a bomb! There's a bomb!" He shouted as he dragged her downstairs.

* * *

Tia's body shivered under the blankets that she had covered herself in. She couldn't take her eyes off the cracked red screen with the big letters.

 **THE EMERGENCY BOARDCAST SYSTEM!**

 **ATTENTION CHILDREN OF AMERICA, YOU MAY BE AWARE THAT YOUR GUARDIANS ARE NO LONGER AROUND TO SUPPORT, LOVE, FEED, AND SHELTER YOU. YOU ARE NOT ALONE, YOU HAVE EACH OTHER BUT BEWARE THERE IS HELL TO COME.**

 **FOR YEARS AND YEARS, YOU'VE BEEN IRRESPONSIBLE, SELFISH, AND DISRESPECTFUL. NOW YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE. FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS, ALL LAWS ARE LEGAL. ALL EMERGENCY SERVICES WILL BE SUSPENDED. YOU ARE FREE TO DO WHATEVER YOU DESIRE. WEAPONS ARE AVAILABLE, IT'S UP TO YOU TO FIND. THE PURGE ORGANIZATION THAT WILL USE THOSE WEAPONS AGAINST YOU.**

 **THIS IS THE PURGE**

 **SOME OF YOU WILL SURVIVE, MOST OF YOU WILL DIE. IT'S UP TO YOU TO FIGHT BACK OR JUST FACE YOU FATE. THE CHOICE IS YOURS.**

 **THE PURGE WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES.**

 **WARNING THIS IS NOT A HOAX IF YOU ARE UNABLE TO ACCESS PROTECTION, HIDE IN YOUR HOMES.**

 **MAY GOD BE WITH YOU SOON...**

Everything Huey said was true, she felt her heart beating strongly. She felt hot, she couldn't take it any long. She stood up and ran to the bathroom where she let out the vomit that she was holding in her throat.

" Tia!" Ceaser shouted, hurrying to her side.

She coughed roughly and wiped her mouth. When she was finished, she cleaned her mouth.

Ceaser looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"You're alright babe?' He asked.

"How could I be!" Tia shouted, walking away from him.

"We're doom!" She shouted." I'm never going to see my parents again, my sister, my friends, and, and, We're going to die" she sobbed, covering her face.

Ceaser grabbed her hands "Don't say that!" he yelled, shaking her.

" That's not going to happen. I won't let you or this baby die and we will discover a way to find our friends and family again, I promise" he said, but he wasn't sure.

"How?" She demanded.

Ceaser took a deep breath.

" I'm not certain, but I have protection, " he announced, walking towards the duffle bag. He drew out a rifle and a few other guns.

" We will stick around here until it's safe, no one will hurt us!" He said in a serious tone.

Tia gulped and looked at him fearfully. She never saw her man in this state of mind. It reminded her of Huey, and it was unlikely for him to act like that, it daunted her.

"Babe," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You're scaring me," she admitted.

She awaited him to look at her with those soft eyes and tell her that he was sorry for scaring her, but instead he kept his back turned and said,

"Be afraid now and get used to it," He said, reloaded one of the guns. "Because it's about to get ten times worse, " he expressed.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but then his eyes soften.

,

" I'm so sorry baby," Ceaser said, kissing her brow.

" I'm just pissed, that's all, " he expressed.

" I know baby," Tia said, kissing him back.

"What are we going to do?" She inquired.

"I wish I knew," Ceaser admitted, sighing lightly.

"I'm going to protect you and the baby, that's all that matters"he reassured her.

"What will happen to the others?" Tia asked, her eyes blurred.

"I don't know, but Huey's smart. He will know what to do" Ceaser informed, walking towards the window.

"No one's out there, but I know they will come for us shortly. "Ceaser stated.

"Keep the lights and TV off. We want them to believe we're not home" he said, shutting off the TV set.

"I'll be back, I'm going to check if the door is locked" he alleged.

Tia nodded her head slowly in response, he leaned over and kissed her.

"Don't worry, " he said, rubbing her chin.

Once he finally left the room, Tia went back inside her bed and hugged her pillow.

"God, please, let them be okay, please let them be safe" Tia pleaded.

* * *

"Jazmine!" Huey shouted as he pushed through the crowds of drunk and passed out people.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST PARTY EVER!" someone shouted into Huey's face.

"Move!" he said, pushing the guy out of his way as he continued his search for Jazmine.

Huey was literally freaking out, where is she? he thought.

This was all his fault, he should have never allowed them to attend this party. He should've taken them to the safe house, then things would have been in control. They would have an advantage and he could have constructed a better plan.

Most of all, He should've fought harder to keep them safe. He should've kept her safe.

Only she wasn't safe and he had no idea where to find her.

"JAZMINE!" he hollered again as he kept looking. Jazmine still had to be somewhere in the mansion, but there were too many rooms to check and he was wasting time.

"JAZMINE WHERE ARE YOU?" he called out desperately.

Huey could feel himself panicking, but he induced to stay calm or he wouldn't find her. What if she was having another attack? That idea made his blood run cold as he felt his control slipping.

"YO HUEY!"

Huey saw his brother running towards him.

"Huey we gotta bounce!" Riley said. Huey could hear the panic in his voice.

"No! I am not leaving without Jazmine," Huey said, pushing Riley out of his way.

"No, we gotta bounce now!" Riley stated, "there's a bomb on some chick and we got three minutes!"

"I'm not leaving without Jazmine!" Huey said, getting into Riley's face.

"Did ya not hear me? This shit about to blow and we have to get out!" Riley shouted, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"He's right," Cindy said coming towards the guys with Jose and Veronica behind her, "we gotta leave."

"I haven't found Jazmine yet!"Huey argued.

"Than it's most likely she isn't here," Cindy shouted.

"No, she's here and I am going to find her!"Huey exclaimed.

"Yo fuck this!" Jose muttered, before hitting Huey in the back of his head.

"What the fuck man?" Riley exclaimed, catching Huey as he tumbled.

"If anyone is going to survive this shit, it's him, so let's haul ass man!" Jose said, guiding Huey out of the mansion with Riley, Cindy trailing behind him.

Cindy attempted to warn people to flee the house, but people laughed at her. Riley just grabbed her and maneuvered out.

At one time they were out, Huey came out of his confusion, rubbing his head.

"I gotta go back in," Huey said weakly, trying to return to the house.

 **BOOM!**

Everyone's body hit the primer as the mansion exploded.

"Nooo!" Huey yelled, looking at the explosion in shock.

"Jazmine!" He shouted running towards the burning mansion, but Jose and Riley grabbed him.

"Nigga, the fucks wrong with you!" Riley shouted. " You can't go back in there!"

"Yeah, that's a death wish," Jose said, secretly freaking out about the whole situation.

Huey growled and yanked away from their grasp, only, this time, they tackled him to the ground. As Jose and Riley struggle to hold a raging Huey down, Penelope came running towards them along with Ming and Hiro.

"Huey!" Penelope said, breathlessly.

"Get the fuck off me!" Huey hollered as he almost managed to release himself.

"Yo Hiro help a nigga out!" Riley shouted.

"What the hell are you doing!"Hiro shouted.

"This crazy nigga tryna go back in the fucking crib! " Riley shouted, Hiro quickly ran to help them hold Huey down.

Penelope stood in shock while Huey, who was hollering like The Hulk, fighting them off.

Huey had finally emancipated from them, hitting all with one attack. Huey stood up and continued to walk towards the fire.

Ming rushed to Hiro's side as Veronica to Jose's.

They didn't yet notice that Huey was leaving, but Penelope did, but she couldn't move, she remained in shock.

Huey felt his skin tingling as he was getting closer. If he had some common sense he would realize that even if Jazmine was in there, she was already dead.

If she didn't die from the explosion, she would have died from the smoke inhalation. Only at the moment, Huey didn't care. He had to save Jazmine even if it meant he would die.

Riley, who eventually recovered from the hit noticed Huey walking towards the house as if he could walk through fire.

"Huey, stop!" He yelled, but it was Cindy, who ran after him.

"Huey Wait!" She yelled, but Huey kept walking.

"I found Jazmine!" Was all she had to say to gain Huey's attention.

Huey stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Cindy.

"Where is she" He demanded, but his voice sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

Cindy, who had tears in her eyes didn't say a word. She held up a heart shaped locket. The same one Huey brought Jazmine for her thirteen birthday.

Huey eyes widened and he took hold of the necklace.

"Where did you find this?" he asked, looking down at it. He was thinking of the look on Jazmine's face when he brought her a birthday gift for the first.

"It was in the parking lot, " she told. "She must have dropped it when she ran out or"

"Someone took her," Huey said deadly, clutching the locket tightly.

Cindy looked at him "but who?" She whispered.

"I don't know, yet, but I'm going to find out"Huey stated.

* * *

Jazmine opened her eyes to a bright light, it was so vivid that it almost blinded her eyes.

"Ah, " she sounded out as she shut her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry about that, " she heard a familiar male voice say.

"It's safe to open your eyes now," she heard him articulate. Jazmine hesitated and covered her eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I" Jazmine asked.

"What do you want from me!" Jazmine demanded, still hiding her eyes.

"If you open your eyes, I'll explain everything to you"He reassured her. Jazmine's fingers shivered as she extended them so she could take a peek.

The light was gone, and all she could still visualize a set of blue eyes.

"Come on, it's okay, " he stated, trying to encourage her. Jazmine finally removed her hands entirely and she opened her eyes, but then, she let out a gasp because she recognized his face.

He was the same guy from the pool party.

She screamed as she panicked, causing herself to fall from the bed that she didn't know she was laying on.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, walking towards her.

"Stay away, you creep!"Jazmine shouted, crawling backward.

She backed away until she couldn't any longer. She held her back against the wall, and she began to panic more as she realized she was in a small plain room.

He must have kidnapped her, he was going to kill her! She believed as she began to have an attack.

The guy must have known because he quickly ran off. At first, she believed he was going to leave her to die, but he came back and kneel down to her. She heard the sound of him shaking something in his hand.

Then, she felt him lift her chin.

"This should help," he said calmly, placing the inhaler in her mouth.

She felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through her head and chest and it felt as if she took the best breath of her life, it felt as if she was drinking water for the first time, and it felt incredible.

"You feel better now, " he inquired, looking into her eyes, still holding her chin up. She looked into his eyes, which was probably the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

His optics were a dark sapphire color with a few shades of gray.

He delivered a gorgeous face that resembled the late actor, Paul Walker. He had golden blond curly hair, but she didn't care how charming he appeared, she still didn't trust him. She slapped him across his face and pushed him off.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, running towards the doorway

" Stop!" he shouted, grabbing her.

" Help me!"Jazmine screamed as he placed his arms around her to try to calm her down, but it only made matters worse.

"I'm trying to help!" He exclaimed.

"Help me!" Jazmine hollered, struggling to release from his firm grip.

He felt his face turning red due to the frustration she was giving him and she screamed, hitting him repeatedly. Suddenly the door swung open with a loud squeal,

"Damien, let go of her!" A voice shouted.

Immediately, he released Jazmine from his grasp.

Once Jazmine was free, she ran to a corner and buried her face on her knees. She swayed her body back and forth as she cried hysterically.

"Damien, I'm going to need you and Adam to leave the room please" the woman requested.

"What! I didn't do anything wrong, she woke up and had an attack. I was trying to calm her down" he explained.

"Damien, I trust you, but I need you and Adam to leave the room" she repeated, getting frustrated.

"No, I'm not leaving.I want to help" Damien argued.

"Damien! I'm said to get out now!" she yelled, then she let out a sigh.

She walked over to Damien, who looked at her furiously.

"Listen, I know you want to help, but you have to understand from her perspective. " she stated.

"She has no idea who we are and after what befell at the party, imagine how terrified she must feel, so please just give me a moment with her" the woman explained.

"She's right, of course, she would be afraid we're men. Maybe if Charlie talks to her alone, the girl will feel less intimidated "Adam explained.

"Let's go," he said, signaling Damien to follow him.

Damien looked over to Jazmine, who was weeping and took a deep breath.

"Fine, but would let her know that I'm sorry for upsetting her?" he asked.

The woman nodded her head and smiled

"Sure"

She sighs in relief as they exit the room and looked over to Jazmine.

She felt a strong sense of empathy when she looked downwards at the teen who was shivering and sobbing.

She sat low on the floor and looked at the girl as if she was looking at her own reflection. In fact, the girl reminded her so much of herself.

"Hey, " she articulated softly, touching Jazmine's shoulder.

Jazmine flinched roughly and the woman raised her hands and in defense.

"Okay, all right, I'm sorry, I won't do that again" she assured.

Her voice was so delicate, it sounded very similar to her own voice, Jazmine thought. Jazmine looked up at the woman and she immediately calmed down.

Jazmine was amazed by how beautiful she was, her skin was pallid. She had long dirty blonde hair with red highlights. She had blue eyes like the first guy except hers were bigger and brighter.

" Who are you? What do you want from me?" Jazmine cried.

"My name is Charlotte Visser, but everyone calls me Charlie," Charlie said with a smile.

"I know you're afraid, I would be too if you woke up to see strangers, but I promise. You have nothing to be afraid about"She informed.

"How did I get here," Jazmine questioned, but then, she remembered the events from the party and she stood up and gasp dramatically.

" Huey!" Jazmine shouted, racing towards the door.

.

.

Everyone sat in the car deep thinking about everything that has occurred. The girls were shedding tears for their own reasons while the guys were trying to stay strong. After a few moments of silence, Riley spoke up.

"So Jazmine's alive?" he asked.

Huey didn't reply he just stared at the stirring wheel.

Riley cleared his throat" Huey, we gon find her"

"We aren't going to find her, I am" Huey stated.

"What!" Penelope exclaimed, wiping her face with tears

"Huey, are seriously think you're going to find her at a time like this!" She shouted.

"At a time like this, it's mandatory for me to find her" Huey shouted back.

"Why? I mean, we just lost our parents and"Penelope expressed.

"I warned you all about this, you should have been prepared, I was supposed to be prepared, but I failed now I have to make things right" Huey stated.

"Look, I'm sincerely sorry about Jazmine, but she can be anywhere. Right now we should be focusing on finding a safe place to shelter" Penelope stated.

"I agree" Ming announced.

"Naw, fuck that I'm with Huey. We gotta find Jazzy, that's my fucking sister" Cindy Shouted.

"For the last time, I'm going to find her alone and if you all would have read the survival booklet, you would've known that the safe house was Cindy's since she has the best security system" Huey informed.

"Great, so let's go there now before things get worse!"Penelope demanded.

"That's exactly what I'm proceeding to do now," Huey said, starting up the engine.

"Well hurry before we die in this bitch!" Ming shouted.

"Man yall bitches ain't shit, we can't go anywhere without Jazz"

"Riley, don't worry about that, I'm dropping you all off at Cindy's, then I'm leaving to find Jazmine, alone!"Huey explained.

"What? You smoking nigga if you think you gon leave me, I'm coming! shit Jazmine is like my sis too" Riley exclaimed.

"Yeah I ain't tryna be in the same house as these nut ass bitches," Cindy remarked.

"Who you calling a nut bitch?"Veronica asked as she finally recovered from crying.

"Bitch did I stutter, what you thought you had a friend?"Cindy said, laughing loudly.

"fuck you puta(whore)!"Veronica shouted.

"Bitch claim ya neck! I'm not in the fucking mood!"Cindy snapped.

"and I'm not the one to be fucking with!"Veronica shouted.

"Bye bitch, ain't nobody scared of ya hoe ass!"Cindy yelled.

"That's it! I had it with this white bitch!"Veronica shouted, reaching over to hit Cindy.

"This white bitch is ready!"Cindy shouted.

The two began to reach towards each other, grabbing each others hair, but then Jose grabbed Veronica as Hiro pulled Cindy.

They cursed at each other and argued for a few than Jose got fed up and hollered "Shut the fuck up!"

Everyone went silent Huey shook his head and drove off.

"You stupid bitches worrying about dumb shit. I just realized that I won't ever see my ma again! Do you know how that fucking feels?"

"No genius, we wouldn't be missing our parents at all," Ming said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

" I don't understand why yall bitches acting like that shit don't hurt" Jose exclaimed. " I don't know about yall, but I never had my pops in my life. My ma was all I had" Jose said as he felt himself breaking down. He covered his face trying his hardest not to cry, but he could feel his hands getting wet.

"I never met my father either. You aren't the only one"Penelope stated, letting her tears fall once more.

"Huey and I lost our parents when we were young, Grandad was all we had left" Riley stated, quickly wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Mi papi ( **my daddy** )got shot when I was five and my madre **(mother)** hates me for it" Veronica revealed. "Titi(Auntie) was the mother I never had, " she said, letting out a sob.

"My parents are my role models, I wish I could tell them that" Hiro stated.

" My parents, I don't always admit it, I really do love them"Ming admitted, laying her head on Hiro's shoulder.

As everyone except Huey grieved for their loved ones, Cindy sat and thought about her parents and as messed up as it sounds, she didn't miss them at all.

But she felt herself crying, not for her parents, but for the lost of her best friend, Jazmine.

When she realized how badly she was crying she wiped her face and cleared her throat. "Look, Huey, take us where you need to take us and bring Jazmine home" she stated.

Huey nodded his head as he pressed harder on the gas. He was in a hurry to find Jazmine so he wanted to drop them off immediately, but as he was driving the car started to move slowly, and smoke began to come from the hood.

Huey tried to get the car to move faster, but it had stopped in the middle of the road.

"Fuck!" Huey cursed, banging on the wheel.

"What's going on?"Penelope asked, placing her hand on Huey's back.

Huey closed his eyes and rest his head on the steering wheel.

"I'm out of gas", Huey said, feeling defeated.

"Huey!" Jazmine shouted.

" Wait!" Charlie yelled as Jazmine ran down the steps of the three-story home.

When she got to the door, she attempted to open it, but it was sealed with a security system.

" Let me out!" Jazmine shouted, yanking the door knob. The same guy she saw earlier walked near her and reached to grab her arm.

She screamed and swung at him, but he grabbed her arms and placed them above her head.

Her body was against the door and he was facing her. After scrambling to release from his hold, she finally gave in and cried silently.

" Who are you? What do you people want from me? What have you done to my friends?" She wailed, looking at him fearfully.

"My name is Damien Sullivan, we met by at the party. I'm not here to hurt you, the other two people you met are my friends Charlie and Adam. They won't hurt you, I Promise" he said calmly.

" How did I get here? Where are my friends?" Jazmine asked.

Damien took a deep breath as he commenced to tell her the past events. "It all started by the pool"

.

.

 _Damien was only at the party for 15 minutes and he was already growing bored. The party was exactly how Adam described full of irresponsible half-naked teens._

 _But he wasn't running short to go home. Recently, his roommate Adam have been making these crazy theories about something that involved the government and ever since he received a letter from an unknown, he held them on house arrest._

 _No matter what Adam said, It wasn't going to stop Damien from going to the hottest party in Maryland, so he snuck out._

 _"Damien! " his friend Fred shouted, greeting him with a high five._

 _" You finally made it out of prison, " he brought up._

 _"Hahaha, yeah, you haven't run out of jokes_ yet _" Damien said._

 _" What can you say, I'ma funny guy!"Fred exclaimed._

 _" Hey, Let's check out some those hot babes by the pool, " he pronounced, pointing at the two brunettes that were waving at them and giggling._

 _Damien shook his head, but he went along with Fred._

 _Along his way towards the girls, he was distracted by a girl with long reddish blonde wavy hair._

 _He couldn't figure out the name of her rare hair color, but it was astonishing to look at. She owned an olive skin complexion and she was short in height._

 _He couldn't look her face because her back was turned, she was walking with a tall girl with blonde hair._

 _Right, when he was about to walk towards the mysterious girl he accidentally bumped into a guy with a huge Afro and an angry look on his face._

 _"_ Move! _" he said rudely, shoving him as he passes him._

 _Damien was about to say something, but he heard his friend calling him._

 _He decided it wasn't worth it so he walked out. A minute afterward, he was in a warm pool playing Marco, Polo with a group of people, along with his friends, the two girls, and two unknown drunk guys._

 _He wasn't enjoying himself so without noticing, he swam towards the other side of the pool and that's when he spotted the girl again._

 _Wow, she's gorgeous, he thought as he finally got the opportunity to see her face. She took his breath away, only she looked distressed. Her large round shape green eyes were soaked with tears, her body was lowered into the water as if she was hiding herself._

 _He found himself daydreaming as he glanced at her, but the moment was cut short when he spotted another guy approaching her. He wasn't going to interfere, perhaps she knew him he thought._

 _He was going to mind his own business but, then, he heard her scream._

 _"Stop!" the guy grabbed her and she struggled to remove herself._

 _Damien watched the whole scene, he couldn't help himself._

 _As He swam across towards them, he could hear the altercation._

 _"Leave me alone Ian! " She said in a shaky voice._

 _"You weren't saying that over the phone," the guy said in an annoyed tone._

 _"Come here!" He grumbled, grabbing her roughly_

 _The instant she screamed, that's when he came between the two._

 _"Leave her alone!" Damien yelled._

 _"This is none of your business cunt" the guy yelled, pointing at him. Damien could tell by the look in his eyes that he was under the influence of marijuana, and he could smell the liquor on his breath._

 _Damien went closer towards his face and glared at him gravely._

 _"I said leave her the hell alone" he sounded out slowly but sternly._

 _" Or else, I'm going to seriously embarrass you. "He admonished._

 _The guy's eyes grew wide as if he was afraid then his face expression changed into an angry one._

 _"Screw that bitch anyway!" He cursed under his breath as he swam away._

 _Damien let out a sigh, he was relieved that things didn't turn sour, he wasn't much of a fighter._

 _He could hear the girl sigh in relief, he turned around to confront her, but he lowered herself deeper into the water, neck level._

 _He felt chills running down his backbone at the sight of her beauty. She wasn't an ordinary girl, there was something different about her._

 _She was stunning the way she looked he could tell she was mixed, she couldn't be fully white._

 _He eventually realized that her hair was a strawberry blonde color and he could see her soaked hair turning into frizz curls. She was still shivering and she had tears flowing down her eyes._

 _She appeared so frail he had to comfort her._

 _" Hey, are you alright?" He inquired in a soft tone._

 _"Stay away!" Jazmine yelled viciously, swimming away from him._

 _"Wait up!" He yelled, following after her, but he lost sight of her in the crowd._

 _"Damn, " he muttered._

 _He went on to look for her, but the pool was so crowded, he didn't know where she had gone._

 _The pool was turning into a circus, people were vomiting and taking off their tops. Feeling disgusted, he decided it was time for him to get out the pool._

 _Feeling overwhelmed, he went indoors to grab a soda. As he leaned on the counter, he couldn't take that girl out of his mind, he wondering where did she go?_

 _He questioned if he will see her again, his thoughts were interrupted when overheard another heated altercation_

 _This time, it was between two guys._

 _"I just want to know are you messing around with my girl or not?" The Asian guy asked getting in Hispanic guy's face._

 _"Clarify the term "messing" I'm not taking the hint," the Hispanic guy said, staring at him confidently._

 _Okay, this isn't going to end well, Damien thought as he watched._

 _"It seems like you need help comprehending. Are you fucking Ming or not?" The Asian said in a heavy tone._

 _I always thought Asians were friendly and soft spoken, Damien thought randomly._

 _The Hispanic laughed loudly, it wasn't a happy laugh, it was more of a bitter one._

 _" Only if she wants me to," he said in a cocky voice._

 _"Yeah, it's on" Damien Whispered._

 _He must have felt it coming because soon the Asian guy punched the Hispanic guy in his face._

 _Everyone in the room let out an excited gasp and soon they were shouting._

 _" Fight, fight, fight!"_

 _Then two guys began to brawl._

 _"Yo chill the fuck out!" He heard a guy with cornrows shouts as he attempted to break the two apart._

 _"Nah, fuck this coño coming at me because he's fucking insecure" the Hispanic guy shouted._

 _Cono? Damien thought._

 _"Insecure? Because I need to know why you and my girl keeps exchanging looks" the Asian got shouted back._

 _"Maybe it's because she likes what she sees? You ever thought of that?"The Hispanic guy said._

 _Damn that guy is cocky, he recalled._

 _" Answer the question, you're wasting my time!" The Asian guy demanded. He could hear the frustration in his voice._

 _The Hispanic guy let out a sigh, then he said,_

 _"Okay, you want an honest response? Then go ask your shorty instead of me. I'm not the one that owes you any loyalty and definitely_ don't _owe you no fucking explanations!" he shouted._

 _The Asian guy must have disliked his answer because he let out a loud growl._

 _He looked as if he was going to attack the other guy once more._

 _Damien thought he was getting to witness the fight, but suddenly the lights started clicking on and off._

 _"What the hell" heard someone say as the lights flashed on and off for about two minutes, then suddenly he heard loud screaming coming from the pool._

 _He didn't even catch a chance to move because everyone had run inside and they were still screaming as they went insane._

 _Soon the place was a whole rampage, People were fighting, stealing, and looking for their allies. There was a particular name he kept hearing._

 _"Jazmine!"_

 _"Jazmine!"_

 _He heard a guy shout, his voice was deep but he can hear the worry in his voice._

 _He couldn't see who was calling the name there were too many people all at one time._

 _" I have to get the hell out of here!" Damien yelled. As he was looking for a way out, he accidentally bumps into someone._

 _He didn't know who it was but he heard a puff and a sound of something breaking he turned around to see the same strawberry-haired girl._

 _He must have knocked her over, he thought as he realized she had fallen on the floor. As he was walking towards her, he could hear her wheezing as her face reddened._

 _His first idea was that she was choking so he instantly grabbed her and proceeded to perform CPR on her, but it only made things worse._

 _He heard her say "Huey" in a weak voice before she passed out._

 _Damien panicked and tried to perform mouth to mouth on her, but she wouldn't wake up._

 _He checked her pulse, she was still alive, but he could tell if he didn't get help soon she wouldn't be._

 _He quickly carried her in his arms bridal style as he looked for the exit. When he finally got out, he rushed to his car and quickly placed her in the backseat._

 _His roommate Adam's girlfriend was_ an first _responder and she will be able to help her._

 _They live only a few blocks away. He tried to call them, but for some reason, his phone was off service._

 _"Damn it!" He swore as he looked to see the girls turning pale, he pushed on the gas harder._

 _He drove as fast as he could, he didn't worry if he gets pulled over. During his drive home, he could witness people running and hiding. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't care at the time._

 _When he eventually got to his neighborhood for some strange reason he felt a bad vibe. All the street lights were off and he could hear the sound of doors locking._

 _As soon as he pulled over, he got out of the car and grabbed the girl. Her body felt looser, it scared him._

 _"Charlie!"_

 _"Charlie! I need your help!" He yelled as he ran towards his front door with the girl in his arms._

 _"Adam open up, please!" He exclaimed as he banged on the door._

 _"Damien?" he heard Charlie say through the security speaker._

 _"Yes, it's me! I need your help!" He shouted._

 _"Okay, give me a second, " she said as she unlocked the doorway with the system passcode._

 _"You have to help her!" He exclaimed as she rushed inside._

 _._

 _._

"Charlie's an EMT and she carries her supplies everywhere she travels. She was able to give you the oxygen you needed and she handed you a treatment for your asthma." Damien explained.

"I apologize for not explaining to you earlier," he stated, looking down at her.

Jazmine was still weeping, but she understood it was overwhelming. She couldn't believe she almost died and she couldn't believe she was in a stranger's house.

"I just don't understand, where are my friends?" she whimpered, she was so afraid.. All she wanted to see her friends again, most importantly Huey.

"It's going to be ok, I'll protect you, " he said holding her face.

"No!" Jazmine shouted, pushing him away.

" Take me home now!' She demanded.

" I would if it was possible, you can't go out there it isn't safe" Damien warned.

"What it isn't safe for me to be in a house full of strangers!" Jazmine shouted.

"I'm leaving now!" She announced, walking towards the doorway.

Damien didn't budge, he knew she couldn't be able to open the door without the passcode.

"Uughh! Why won't this stupid door open!" Jazmine shouted, feeling frustration.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jazmine screamed as she started banging on the door.

Damien watched as Jazmine struggled to unlock the door. Then finally, she gave up and cried as she slid her back against the door, landing her body on the floor.

She felt hopeless, she felt lost. All she could do is cry and think about Huey and the others. She wishes that they would come save her. She misses her parents and home.

Where is she? Jazmine cried so much her eyes had become too weighty for her to keep them open. She shut down her eyes while her eye burned.

Damien didn't know what else he could do. He felt so bad for the girl, but it was for her own good. Jazmine Charlie came downstairs along with Adam.

Charlie felt her heart break Jazmine, who was weeping silently with her face buried in her knees.

She was starting to walk towards Jazmine but Adam stopped her.

"Give her time, " he counseled.

"But I" Charlie stated.

"No Charlotte, when she's ready for answers, let her come to us" he alleged.

Charlie sighs "I suppose your right"

"I'm always right" Adam stated, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, then she turned to Damien.

"Adam's right, we have to give her time to herself when she's ready, then we will explain everything to her"

Damien let out a sigh and left upstairs with the others, leaving Jazmine with her concerns and sorrows.

Once Jazmine realized they were out of sight, she claimed down, she sat up and squeezed her shoulders. She tilted her head against the door and looked up at the ceiling, letting her tears fall again.

"Where are you Huey?" she whispered in a trembling voice.

* * *

Cairo Jackson stood among his peers wearing a dark hoodie with his mask over his head revealing his light handsome face.

In his hand, he carried a bloody blade. He and his gang had just got done purging a few high schoolers and he must admit it was fun watching them scream in agony while they are executed painfully.

He loved killing, this was the liveliness he had come accustomed to. Ever since his best friend Dewy was killed over money, he became a cold blooded. After tracing down his best friend's murderer, killing becomes a hobby along with selling drugs.

The money was right and He killed whoever got in the way of his hustle. Only one day, his hustle was interrupted when he was finally caught by the police and sent to juvenile.

After spending 3 years there, he was going to be sent to prison to serve the remainder of his time, but then he received an opportunity he couldn't turn down.

An invitation to unite an organization called The Purge organized by the government, he fell in love with it. It rendered him so much power and, this time, no one can stop him, not even the police.

"Here we are!" Cairo announced as they finally made it to their main target's neighborhood.

It was precise as he expected to be suburban. Every household on the block was huge with bright green trees with pools.

Every grass was cut neatly and there were gardens filled with blooms of all colors. The sidewalks were clean, not one crack in them. You couldn't crack ya mama's back in these sidewalks.

"This place is dead!" One complained.

"Yeah, where are the targets, I'm getting bored"

"I thought we were supposed to purge at the party that's where the prey should be" another asked.

"Enough with the complaint, we will proceed to purge once we find him"Cario informed.

Cairo knew his former friend too well to know he wouldn't dare step a foot in that party. It wasn't his style, he would most likely be at home reading a book.

"Also, the mass inclination has completed. They have other plans for the chosen ones"

"So Huey Freeman is a selected one?"

"Why else would we be here if he wasn't?" Cario stated as they arrived at The Smith's residence, thinking it was the Freemans.

"Everyone, conceal your identities" He instructed, laying on his mask along with everyone else.

He felt a sensation of excitement as he pressed the doorbell, this is a moment he's been waiting for.

 **DING DONG DING!**

Tia gasps at the audio of her doorbell playing in three descending notes.

"Did you hear that?" Tia whispered to Ceaser, who was just as surprised as Tia.

"Yeah," he whispered back slowly walking towards the window. He looked between the curtain blinds to discover a group of people wearing black hoodies and these strange looking masks. He felt a tweak in his stomach as he noticed, they were armed.

"Shit" Ceaser cursed under his breath.

"Baby, what is it?" Tia asked urgently.

Ceaser turned to Tia who looked at him fearfully. He looked at her with fright in his eye as well. He swallowed his saliva and said,

"They're here"

Tia arched her brow in confusion, but, then, she gasp again and covered her mouth as she realized what he was saying.

.

.

 _… To be continued..._


	7. Hostage

_Hey! Here a rainy day update, i hope you guys enjoy! Btw if you haven't please **Read and Review** Dark Paradise, I posted a new chapter._

 _Anyone living in PA, hope you voted today! :)_

* * *

 _"Yaay! new neighbors!" 12-year-old Jazmine squealed as she spotted a Uhaul truck, pulling up with a Mercedes behind it._

 _"Mommy, Daddy, new neighbors!" Jazmine shouted, racing downstairs with her pink pajamas and bunny slippers. Tom came running downstairs along with her wearing the same exact pajamas except his was blue._

 _"Sarah we have new neighbors!" Tom shouted excited._

 _Sarah came downstairs to see her overly excited daughter and husband jumping up and down screaming "New neighbors! New neighbors! New neighbors!"_

 _Sarah crossed her arms and rolled her eyes._

 _"Come on Honey, let's go meet them" Tom stated, grabbing her waist._

 _"Yeah, please mum, please" Jazmine Pleaded._

 _Sarah let out a sigh and smiled at her daughter. "Of course Sweety, but we have to get dress first. We want to look presentable for our new neighbors" Sarah explained._

 _"Awwwwww"Tom and Jazmine whined in disappointment as they walked upstairs to get dress._

 _._

 _._

 _Once they were finished getting dressed, they walked over to the new neighbor's house, located two houses away from The Freemans._

 _As they walked, Sarah held a overbaked apple pie in her hands while Tom and Jazmine babbled about their expectations of the new neighbors._

 _"I hope the husband likes miniature golf. I could really use a new golf buddy"Tom said randomly._

 _"I hope the husband has a daughter that's just like me, then we can become best friends forever, and we could mess with Hue-Huey?"Jazmine said but stopped in mid-sentence._

 _She spotted Huey sitting on the steps with a light skinned girl with shiny long raven hair._

 _"Look Jazmine, looks like we're not the only one that's excited to meet the newbies" Tom stated, pointing to Robert Freeman, who was flirting with a beautiful brown skinned woman who looked like she was in her late twenties._

 _Tom and Sarah went over to the woman while Jazmine walked over to Riley, who looked as if he as annoyed._

 _"Hiya Riley,"Jazmine said, looking over to Huey, who seem very engaged in his conversation with the young girl. It was surprising to her since he never shows interest in anyone, not even her._

 _"Sup," he said simply._

 _Jazmine smiled brightly "So you guys came to meet the new neighbors too, "she asked._

 _"Yeah, I thought it was gonna be fun people, but they wack,"Riley said, disappointing tone._

 _"Well, It looks to me that Huey and Mr. Freeman seem to like them" Jazmine mentioned, trying to get Riley to say something about Huey's interaction with the new girl._

 _" That dime piece with the huge ass ain't got no man, so Grandad tryna eat the yams. "Riley said, chortling._

 _Jazmine laughed nervously, not understanding the joke, then she put her hands behind her back._

 _"And Huey?" She inquired which made Riley grin widely._

 _"Oh yeah, Huey ain't gay no more" he expressed._

 _Jazmine blinked at him, not fully understanding his statement._

 _"You see the daughter fine too, but she boring like Huey so they got a connection" Riley stated._

 _"Connection?" Jazmine repeated._

 _"Yup, so I guess my brother dumped ya ass and got a new chick " Riley stated, smiling at Jazmine, who looked as if she was ready to cry._

 _"Dump? oh, don't be silly Riley," she said, letting out a fake laugh. " Huey and I aren't together. We're just friends and she isn't his girlfriend," She said, then she heard the sound of the girl laughing. She looked over and what she saw bizarre._

 _Huey blushed slightly._

 _"Damn, she got a nigga blushing and everything" Riley teased. He knew it was getting to Jazmine._

 _Jazmine crossed her arms and frowned" I made him blush plenty of times!"Jazmine declared._

 _"Guess you gon_ have _to fight for ya, man!"Riley said._

 _"Yeaaaah," he said, rubbing his hands together._

 _" That would be dope, I make some flyers for you if you want?" Riley suggested. "we got to promote you so I can get paid for this fight"_

 _Jazmine shook his head" oh no, that won't be necessary because no one is anyone's girlfriend. There's no need to fight beside, She seems nice, I bet she would rather hang with me instead" said, walking towards Huey and the girl._

 _" Huey!"Jazmine shouted as she approached them._

 _Huey looked at her with an annoyed expression, she must have disturbed a good conversation._

 _Jazmine felt a bit of jealousy in her belly when she glanced at the beautiful girl. She was as light as Jazmine, but shade darker, butterscotch skin. Her hair was perfection, it was long and smooth._

 _The golden brown eye girl looked at Jazmine up and down._

 _"Hi there, I'm Jazmine DuBois, I live down the street, across from Huey," she said, smiling innocently. " My best friend" she added._

 _"What are you?" The girl said randomly._

 _"Huh?"Jazmine said in confusion._

 _"I said what are you?" The girl asked in a louder tone._

 _"I'm a girl, I'm Jazmine?" Jazmine said, shrugging her shoulders._

 _The girl palmed her face and shook her head._

 _"Would you distinguish yourself as black or white?" She asked as she stood with her hands on her hips._

 _Jazmine looked at Huey for assistance, she really hates these type of interrogations. It always made her feel stuck._

 _"I am, " she pronounced, giving Huey a look that said Help Me!_

 _But he simply sat there and stared at her as if he was waiting for an answer as well._

 _"Well, are you going to reply or not?"the girl asked in a demanding tone._

 _"I, I,"Jazmine studdered._

 _"You see, this is laborious for you, so I'll just assume you're black,"the girl said, winking at Huey._

 _"No! I'm not! I'm" Jazmine argued_

 _The girl let out a false gasp "Oh my, you're a lost soul, " she stated, shaking her head._

 _Jazmine crossed her arms and stomped her foot "I'm not a lost soul, I know who I am!"Jazmine shouted._

 _"So you concur that your black?" The girl asked._

 _"I wouldn't say that because I'm white, and half Irish, and Dutch. My daddy is black, but he has west Indian in him and"Jazmine explained._

 _"According to the one drop rule, you're black, so face it, DuBois, you're black." the girl said._

 _"That's not true, my mom isn't black!"Jazmine defended._

 _"But your dad is black, so that makes you black" the girl explained._

 _"But my dad is,"Jazmine said, pointing her finger upwards._

 _"I know part "west Indian," she said, holding up two sarcastic fingers." It doesn't matter what you claim you dad is mixed with, you are black" the girl stated._

 _Jazmine was so upset, she had tears in her eyes._

 _"You, you, you don't even know me. How can you, you, tell me, who I am!" Jazmine sobbed._

 _"Oh, I'm no-good, let me properly introduce myself. I'm Penelope Gisele Anderson, but everyone calls me Penny. My sperm donor is as white as your mom, but my mama is one hundred percent black" Penelope said proudly._

 _"Wait, you're white too?"Jazmine asked, wiping her tears._

 _"Regardless of what my deadbeat dad is, I identify myself as African-American and I'm proud of it!" Penelope declared. " And you should be proud of who you are and quit trying to go by the white man's logic" she added._

 _"Well spoken," Huey said, nodding his head in agreement._

 _Jazmine couldn't believe her ears. When they were ten Huey use to force her to accept her African American heritage and he would tease her and call her names like Mariah Carey,_ Peola _, and Nubian Princess._

 _In contrast, after they became closer, he didn't pressure her anymore, it was like he had finally understood that she didn't like to choose sides, she just wanted to embrace both even though she secretly wished for straight hair and she actually liked when people assume she was fully white._

 _Now he was taking the new girl side over hers, how could he deceive her?_

 _She felt so betrayed._

 _Jazmine's eyes had reddened with even more tears, but Huey and Penelope were too busy talking to even acknowledge._

 _"There's a hilltop up the street, if you like I can help you unpack and so I can show you" Huey suggested._

 _"Thanks for the offer, but I rather pack later and live now!"Penelope exclaimed._

 _"Alright then, stick by me"Huey stated._

 _And exactly like that Huey and Penelope left, and they didn't even bother to invite her._

 _That wasn't the only time he had forgotten to Invite her, a year afterward, her birthday actually._

 _She ran over to the Freemans when she spotted Huey and Penelope walking out the house._

 _"Hey Huey, Hey Penelope" she shouted._

 _They stopped and looked at her oddly._

 _"Jazmine, what the hell are you wearing?" Huey asked, arching his eyebrow at her appearance._

 _Penelope covered her mouth to hold in her laughter._

 _Jazmine looked down at her pink sparkling dress filled with glitter along with her matching glitter made scandals. Her hair was in two high buns with glittery ribbons._

 _She smiled as she shrugged her shoulders "I'm wearing my new dress daddy had brought for me." Jazmine explained, spinning in a circle._

 _" Don't I look fairly like a princess?" Jazmine asked, performing a princess bow._

 _Penelope was snickering while Huey continued to stare at her like she was crazy._

 _"You look ridiculous, " he pronounced, causing Penelope to burst into tears as she laughed loudly._

 _As always Jazmine has been on the brink of crying, but she held them in._

 _"I don't look ridiculous at all, " she sounded out in a hurt tone._

 _"Whatever you say," Huey said, shaking his head his head._

 _"Come on Huey, we gotta go," Penelope said, giggling as she tugged on his sleeve._

 _"Wait, where are you two going?"Jazmine asked._

 _"We're going to the Star Wars convention with Ceaser. " Huey said._

 _"Oh, okay," Jazmine said, waiting for an invitation._

 _"Yeah, so as much as we would love to keep appearing at your disco dress, we have to get going. Catch you later Dubois" Penelope stated as they walked away._

 _"Huey!" Jazmine shouted._

 _Huey turned around " What is it Jazmine?" He said in a tired tone._

 _"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jazmine asked, putting her hand behind her back as she swayed side to side nervously._

 _Huey didn't put too much sentiment into it as he said, "Uhm, see you around, I guess" He shrugged._

 _Jazmine frowned in disappointment, but she extended him a second chance, "but you sure you aren't forgetting one important thing about me?" Jazmine asked, biting down on her lower lip._

 _Huey shook his head In the confusion, "I don't think so" he alleged._

 _"Oh," Jazmine said in defeat._

 _"Okay, now that we established whatever that was, can we proceed now?" Penelope asked in irritation._

 _"Sure, let's go,"Huey said, clearing his throat. "Um, bye Jazmine, nice dress, " he said, thinking it was what Jazmine wanted, but he was wrong._

 _Penelope sighed and rolled her eyes_

 _"Thanks, well bye, you guys have fun,"Jazmine said sadly._

 _"Aw, thanks, Dubois, you're so sweet," Penelope said._

 _"Yeah," Jazmine said, lowering her head._

 _She can feel Huey staring at her for a bit of silence, then Penelope broke the silence._

 _"Welp! Would you look at the time! Huey, we have to go we're late!"she shouted._

 _"Bye DuBois," Penelope said happily._

 _" Bye,"Huey stated plainly._

 _Jazmine smiled sadly and waved at them as she watched them leave._

 _Finally, after they departed, she walked over to her porch and sat down._

 _Again he forgot to invite her to hang with them, but most of all,_

 _"You forgot to say Happy Birthday, " she said softly as heavy tears spilled._

 _He'd forgotten her_ birthday.

* * *

After spending what felt like the longest hours of cries, Jazmine had finally found the strength to stop. She knew she wasn't going to find her friends and her friends wasn't going to find her. She was weak, hopeless, and misplaced. She wanted answers and she needed them now.

She searched around the household for her kidnappers until she finally spotted them in a room. They appeared as if they were discussing something, but she didn't catch on because as soon as they noticed her, they had ended their conversation.

Damien was the first to approach her "Hey, " he stated, but she backed away.

" Why are you keeping me, hostage?" Jazmine demanded.

"Well, I"

"I appreciate the fact you saved my life, but why can't I leave? Why won't you take me home where I belong!" Jazmine shouted, letting her cries start.

Charlie and Damien opened their mouth to speak, but it was Adam who spoke.

"Lower your voice and calm down and you will receive the answers you need!" Adam said in a stern tone.

Jazmine shook her head and was about to embark on her crying game again, but this time, Adam grabbed her by her shoulders

" Calm the hell down!" He demanded. The quality of his voice made Jazmine shut her mouth let out a sigh and released his hands from her shoulders.

"Look, I apologize for yelling at you. I just can't bear the crying" Adam admitted, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

Jazmine just blinked her eyes and gaze.

Charlie placed a supportive hand on Adam's shoulder and whispered" let me handle this" then she walked over to Jazmine.

"Here relax, everything is going to be alright, we want to explain to you, but you have to give us a chance," she sat down."Will you sit down and listen?" Charlie asked in a soft voice.

Jazmine nodded her head and sat down beside Charlie.

" Wonderful, now do you mind telling us your name first?"Charlie asked.

"My name is Jazmine, Jazmine DuBois" Jazmine responded, rubbing her cold arms.

Damien eyes widening as he realized he had heard somebody calling her name at the pool party.

"It's nice to see you, I'm sure you already know by now I'm Charlotte Visser aka Charlie," Charlie said, touching her chest.

"And that is the love of my life, Adam Herman" She stated proudly, pointed at Adam. He waved politely. " Nice to meet you Jazmine"

"And this is Adam's roommate, Damien Sullivan. He's also a friend of ours" she explained, pointing to Damien, who was bound in thought.

"Also, he lives in his own little world, " she mentioned, swirling a finger to her ear.

" So don't mind him, " she said, letting out a low giggle.

Jazmine's let out one as well then covered her face.

" See, we' re nice people if we managed to make you smile" Charlie added.

Jazmine handed Charlie a little smile, but then suddenly, she began to brawl in her hands.

Charlie hugged her "Don't cry Jazmine, you're safe" Charlie assured her.

"I want to see my parents, I want to go home"Jazmine whimpered.

"I'm so sad that you have to find out this way, but I don't think you're going to see them for a very long time," Charlie said honestly.

Jazmine pulled away and cried harder. Charlie felt her pain as she continued,

"I know this is hard, it's even hard for me to explain this, but the government has done a bad thing and"

" I know," Jazmine said, wiping her face. "Huey was right"she admitted.

"Wait, who's Huey? What was he right about?" Adam asked, sitting beside Jazmine.

"Huey is my, my, friend. He was the first to know about the plan to get rid of us. He tried to warn us and he constructed a survival plan, but everything went out of hand after the pool incident" Jazmine explained.

"What took place at the pool party?" Adam asked.

Jazmine explained the entire incident involving the pool massacre. Charlie had tears in her eyes and Damien was sitting silently.

Adam shook his head "I knew it wasn't safe to go the party, it isn't safe out there period" he expressed. "

"But why?"Jazmine asked

"Two weeks ago I received a missive from an unknown address asking me to convert myself to this group called The Purge. The letter wasn't like an invitation, it was a more like a threat." Adam explained.

"What did it say?" Jazmine asked.

Adam pulled out the missive from his pants and passed it to Jazmine, who read the letter out loud.

 ** _"Greetings Adam,_**

 ** _Congratulations! You have been selected to receive an opportunity of a lifetime._**

 ** _We've been following you since the day you saved that girl from that fire that killed your parents. You have outgrown your peers and You have shown us true strength, intelligence, leadership, and commitment._**

 ** _Today we are granting you a chance that will forever change your life. A prospect to join the family, The Purge. You have impressed us with your fighting skills and we would like to propose a position for you. We wish for you to become a leader to our younger recruits. We are asking you to furnish them with combat, defense, and firearm training._**

 ** _It is our goal to eliminate the adolescents who have wasted their lives responsibly spending their nights partying, boozing, and creating unwanted infants. When you convert to us, you will get 250 billion dollars after you complete your required duties. It's time that you follow your true destiny._**

 ** _It is time for us to stand as one and demand back our country! If you are interested in uniting us, pack your things and go to the Maryland airport on Sunday, 11:30 Pm. You'll envision a white male wearing black shades with a black cap with the letter initiaI. If you fail to volunteer and you tell anyone about this letter, on the day of the purge, you will be terminated along with the others. Join Us or accept a slow, painful demise. The choice is yours, you have three days._**

 ** _Sincerely, The higher, Great, and Powerful._**

I would rather be killed than to sell my soul to the devil and of course, I couldn't abandon the woman I love the most" Adam stated, looking at Charlie who smiled sadly.

"I know they will come for me, but I'm prepared. I won't let anything happen to anyone, as long as you stay here" he informed.

What about my friends?"Jazmine asked, closing the

letter.

"Will they die?" She sniffled.

"I'm going to be rigorously honest with you. If there aren't prepared, then most likely they won't pull through" Adam stated.

"But on the other hand, you mentioned that Huey had a survival plan which means he has a chance of making out live. I'm certain he will protect your friends as well, so have hope" Charlie said,rubbing Jazmine's back.

"Charlie has a point, but keep in judgment that these people are severely dangerous and they are also well trained. Your friend may be skillful and wise, but he's one person. I'm not trying to discourage you because it's possible that your friends will make it alive, but don't bring your hopes up high."Adam warned.

Charlie scowled at him, but she understood that Adam had good intentions. He didn't want to give Jazmine false hope, he desired her to be aware of reality.

" But if you're religious we can constantly pray on it, I will pray with you," Charlie said as she began to say a prayer which increased Jazmine's confidence.

Adam wasn't religious, but he allowed them to have their moment out of respect.

* * *

 _After the Star Wars convention, Huey waited along with Penelope and Ceaser for Mrs. Ceaser to pick them up. Penelope snuggled against Huey with her head on his shoulder as they sat on the outside bench. Ceaser sat next to them with his headphones in his ears, but he wasn't listening to music. Huey and Ceaser were having a discussion when Penelope mentioned Jazmine._

 _"_ Ceez _, you should have seen Jazmine's dress today," Penelope remarked. "She looked like one of those pink artificial Christmas trees wearing a dress filled with nothing but glitter. In fact, everything she had on was made of glitter" Penelope said, giggling hysterically._

 _" Oh yeah, give it to Jazmine to be outstanding," Ceaser said._

 _"Outstanding? That dress was terrible and she had the nerve to spin around and tell Huey that she was a fairy princess" Penelope stated._

 _"Tell him, Huey!" She added, nudged his arm._

 _"I don't understand why it's so comical. She truly didn't look that bad" Huey stated._

 _" Says the one who said she looked ridiculous," Penelope said, laughing hysterically._

 _"Yeah, I shouldn't have said that," Huey said in a low tone._

 _"Well, you said it so you can't take it back. I mean Jazmine is a nice girl, but she really did look ridiculous. I just think she needs to grow the hell up!" Penelope defended._

 _"You have to realize that in Jazmine's mind, that's normal because she's still in that innocent stage"Huey explained._

 _"She's freaking 12 years old! Living a life of a four old!"Penelope argued._

 _"Just because our childhood was stolen from us doesn't give us any right to take hers away. It's normal for a twelve-year-old to want to dress up and play with dolls. As ignorant as she can be, if she desires to be a kid, let her be one" Huey dismissed._

 _Penelope rolled her eyes. " I guess you're right then "she mumbled._

 _Ceaser removed his earphones off his ear, "Wait, isn't Jazmine's birthday today?" He asked._

 _"What?" Huey and Penelope said at the same time._

 _"Yeah, it's Jazmine's birthday today, she turns thirteen. That explains her dramatic look" Ceaser said._

 _"It's Jazmine's birthday?" Huey said in disbelief, then he shut his eyes and cover his face._

 _"Goddam, I forgot, " he said as he thought about how hurt Jazmine looked when she asked him if he was forgetting something._

 _He felt completely guilty, how could he forget?_

 _"Huey, are you good?" Ceaser asked as he noticed that Huey was hitting his head._

 _"Huey, don't make such a big deal. You don't even celebrate birthdays" Penelope mentioned._

 _"That's not the point. It's a huge deal to Jazmine. She expects me to wish her a happy birthday because I'm supposed to be her friend" Huey yelled._

 _"Fine Huey! Wish her a happy birthday, it's not too late" Penelope said, she didn't see why he felt so obligated to please Jazmine._

 _Everytime Jazmine comes around Huey acts as if she was his annoying little sister. He yelled at her for every little thing she did and he often told her to go away._

 _"Yeah Hue, it's only 10:21pm. You can even stop by the house, but make sure you get her a gift" Ceaser suggested._

 _"How am I supposed to get her a gift, all the stores are closed and I doubt your mom is going go out her way," Huey said._

 _"Just throw her some money and call it a day" Penelope suggested._

 _"Nah, you can't give Jazmine money. You gotta give her something girly" Ceaser suggested._

 _"With the money, she can buy whatever she wants,"Penelope said._

 _"No Ceaser's right. I have to buy her something, but from where?" Huey said._

 _"What about the Star Wars gift shop?"Ceaser asked._

 _"Are you serious? Jazmine hates Star Wars. She likes Justin Bieber, ponies, Monster high, and Hello Kitty"Huey stated._

 _"Come on, let's just check it out before my mom comes!" Ceaser urged._

 _._

 _Huey felt a trickle of sweat running down his sideburns as he knocked on the door of Jazmine's room. He didn't know what to expect, he had forgotten her birthday and he knew she knew he did. And to make all matters worse, he was impelled to buy her a gift from the Star Wars gift shop. Would if she doesn't like his gift? Wait why does he care so much?_

 _"Who's there?"Jazmine asked softly._

 _"It's me," Huey said._

 _There was a silence, then she opened the doorway._

 _She was wearing a Hello Kitty onesie, and her hair was out in a puffy state. He couldn't tell if she was upset or not because she was smiling and her face was covered in glittery eye shadow with an exaggerated blush on her cheeks with crimson lipstick._

 _She must have been playing with the princess makeup set that was sitting on her vanity._

 _" Huey you're here!" Jazmine chimed, giving him a huge hug._

 _"Uh, Hey Jazmine" Huey said, standing awkwardly as he allowed the girl to squeeze him to death._

 _"What are you doing here?"Jazmine asked, tearing away._

 _"Jazmine I"_

 _"How was the Star Wars convention?" Jazmine asked._

 _"Did you have fun with your friends?"_

 _Ouch, she had to go there where it aches._

 _She looked at him innocently but he could see the tears forming within each blink, she was hurt._

 _"Jazmine, I'm, I'm," Huey said as he scrambled to apologize, he hates apologizing. "I'm, Happy Birthday,"Huey said, giving her a rectangular Star Wars gift box._

 _"What's this?" Jazmine said as she looked at the box anxiously._

 _"Just open it,"Huey said impatiently._

 _Huey gulped deeply as Jazmine sat down on her princess chair and she opened the box._

 _Jazmine gasped as she unfolded the box to reveal a heart shaped locket inspired by Princess Leia. It was made with sterling silver and on the inside side of the locket was a little mirror with a tiny Princess Leia charm._

 _"Oh, Huey,"Jazmine said._

 _" I know you hate Star Wars but"_

 _"Huey its, it's," Jazmine said, looking at the necklace with animation. Her eyes widened, glowing with tears._

 _" You hate it don't you? I knew it" Huey said, feeling defeated._

 _"No! Huey, No! I love it!" Jazmine said, letting her tears fall._

 _"It's utterly beautiful" Jazmine exclaimed, pouncing on him._

 _"Jazmine enough!" Huey demanded._

 _"Sorry,"Jazmine said. "I'm just so tickled that you didn't forget my birthday and you got the_ bestest _necklace in the whole wide world!"Jazmine exclaimed._

 _That's not a word Jazmine he wanted to say, but he didn't want to ruin the moment._

 _"You really surprised me, Freeman,"Jazmine said, placing the necklace on her neck. She looked in the mirror at her and touched her locket._

 _"Oh Huey, it's perfect," Jazmine said, smiling at her reflection in the felt relieved and good inside, but of course, he wouldn't show it._

 _"Well, I better get going, it's late"Huey announced, walking towards the doorway._

 _"Huey, Wait!"Jazmine shouted, racing towards him._

 _" What now?"Huey asked in an irritated tone. Jazmine didn't respond, she placed her hands on his shoulders, steps her tiny feet over his, and laid a small kiss on his right cheek._

 _Huey's eyes shot open and felt butterflies, no fire beetles in his belly and his cheeks were burning. He didn't understand the tactile sensation, but it made him feel very uncomfortable._

 _"Jazmine!"Huey shouted, walking towards the mirror._

 _"You got your stupid makeup on my face!"he complained, wiping the red lipstick print from his cheek._

 _"Sorry, I was showing you my gratitude," Jazmine said, embracing him from behind._

 _"Oh Huey, I'm so so happy, I thought you forgot about me. I cried all day, but you made it all that go away" she justified._

 _All of this touching was just too much for Huey. Bad enough, she kissed him, he felt overwhelmed._

 _"Jazmine stop!" He shouted, grabbing her arms._

 _"Would you like a slice of cake?"Jazmine offered, trying to make him feel better._

 _" I don't want any damn cake because I really did forget about you. I had no idea it was your birthday until Ceaser told me. The only reason I brought you a gift because I felt pity for you." He said, pushing Jazmine._

 _Her face was filled with tears again and he cared, but he didn't want to care._

 _"But frankly, I don't care about that stupid necklace, and most importantly, I don't care about your stupid birthday!"he yelled, storming out her room then she came back and yelled._

 _"And take off that damn makeup, you look like a clown!" Huey storming out the room again._

 _Jazmine stood in shock then she dropped to the floor and cried. She felt devastated, but deep down she knew she would forgive him, and later she did._

* * *

"Damn," Huey shut the hood of the car. "The car is overheated and we need gas" Huey explained.

Everyone cursed as they got out of the car.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Penelope asked.

"Walk"

"Walk!"Everyone exclaimed.

"Anyone got any better suggestions?"Huey asked.

"How about we go get gas and come back?"Veronica suggested.

"Yeah, for the first time you sound smart"Cindy stated.

Veronica smacked her teeth and decided to be the bigger person.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"Oh, that's what I thought," Cindy said.

"Babe Chill," Riley said.

"I think you know how serious this situation. We don't have time to go find a nearby gas station. We must go to the safe house immediately before things get worse"Huey explained.

"Do you realize how far we are from home, it will take two hours to get there!"Ming exclaimed.

"Huey's right. it will take us even longer to find a gas station, then come back here. Not to mention, the car is overheated we'll need anti-freeze which is another store we will have to find"Hiro explained.

"I agree with Huey as well,"Penelope said.

"Alright nigga what we waiting on, we out"Riley shouted.

"Wait before we leave there's rules I want to set out"Huey mentioned.

"Rules?"Jose and Riley said.

"Yeah rules, for one everyone must be equipped with a bullet vase and a gun of their choice. Two, we stick together, and three no fighting, we need to walk in silence that goes for Veronica and Cindy"Huey stated.

Cindy and Veronica looked at each other and turned their heads stubbornly. "Fine!"

"Does anyone have any further questions?"Huey asked everyone shook their heads except Riley.

Riley raised his hand "Yeah when we get to pick our guns?"he asked, smiling widely.

After everyone was ready and equipped Veronica and Cindy just couldn't get along so they split up into two groups. Each group had one captain, in Huey's group was Penelope, Riley, and in Hiro's group was Ming, Veronica, and Jose. Though They were going the same way, they were across from each other.

As they walked it was entirely silent, not a single sound.

"Man this shit is wack" Riley complained. " I'm tryna be Call of Duty in this bitch!"

"Shut up Riley!" Huey said.

.

"You got that Reezy I got a lot of anger I need to express" Jose hollered. "a lot," he said, feeling some type of way that Hiro was picked to be captain.

"You should be happy there's no one, we all you can't aim," Hiro said.

"And we all know you're afraid of the pussy" Jose mentioned.

Hiro felt his body heat up but he held his composure. He didn't have time to beat Jose's ass.

"Asshole" Ming whispered to Jose.

"What you mad at me for?" Jose asked.

Ming ignored him and walked closer to Hiro.

.

"So once we head to Cin's how are you going to find Jazz?"Riley asked.

"I don't know until I get there, but won't stop at nothing until I find her"Huey said, attempting to avoid the doubt in his gut.

"My pops got about 6 wheels in his garage, you can use one of them to get Jazmine" Cindy suggested.

"Thanks," Huey said.

"No problem, I just want you to find my sis and bring her back," Cindy said.

"Huey," Penelope said urgently.

"What is it?"He inquired.

"I don't mean to be negative, but would if Jazmine is"Penelope stated, afraid to finish the sentence.

"She's not!"Huey shouted.

"But how do you know for sure?"Penelope asked.

"Because she dropped the locket I got her which means someone took her"Huey explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would someone kidnapped her?"Penelope said.

"I don't know why would any of this take place in the first place?" Huey asked.

"Because the government, remember?" Penelope , even if somebody took her. You think they're letting her live and don't forget she has asthma without her inhaler, there's no way she could sustain"

"Why are you saying this?"Huey said.

"Because I don't want you to waste your time looking for"

"Waste my time? How is finding Jazmine wasting time?"Huey asked, becoming angry.

"You think Jazmine is a waste of time?"Huey shouted.

"I didn't say that all I'm saying is you have to be realistic about this!

"So evidently you're saying it's impossible for me to find Jazmine?"Huey asked.

"Yes, it's impossible to find Jazmine at a time like this. She could be anywhere and you're not yet sure if she's even alive! Then yes! I consider you're being unrealistic" Penelope admitted.

"Sounds like to me you don't want me to find her"

"I don't want you to get out there to find her then you end up dead, I don't want to lose you!"Penelope exclaimed.

"Well, keep this up and you will,"Huey said, walking further ahead.

"Huey!"Penelope called out, but he neglected her.

She let out a sigh, then continue to walk Riley and Cindy laughed at her.

* * *

 **DING DONG DING!**

Tia gasped at the audio of her doorbell playing in three descending notes.

"Did you hear that?" Tia whispered to Ceaser, who was just as surprised as Tia.

"Yeah," he whispered back slowly walking towards the window. He looked between the curtain blinds to see a group of people wearing black hoodies and these strange looking masks.

He felt a pinch in his stomach as he noticed, they were armed. Ceaser cursed under his breath.

"Baby, what is it?" Tia asked urgently.

Ceaser turned to Tia who looked at him fearfully. He faced at her with fright in his eye as well. He swallowed his saliva and said,

"They're here"

Tia arched her eyebrow in confusion, but, then, her gasp again and covered her mouth as she realized what he was saying.

"Oh my god!"she whispered, as felt her body shaking in fright.

"Oh my god!" She said louder, she was starting to panic.

Ceaser grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh! Don't make a sound," he demanded.

"Listen carefully, I want you to find a safe hiding place and I want you to stay there no matter what!" Ceaser instructed.

"No!" she muffled, shaking her head.

"Listen! I don't want anything to happen to you so I need you to hide. If anything happens just know that I will love you always" Ceaser said.

Tia removed his hand and backed away. "No, no, you can't do this"

The doorbell rang repeatedly, then finally it ended. Ceaser and Tia stood silently. In their heads, they were thinking

Did they leave?

But soon their thoughts were interrupted by a sound of the door breaking apart.

Tia screamed, but Ceaser quickly covered her mouth "Hide, now!" He yelled.

Tia stood motionless.

"Now!"he exclaimed.

Tia ran to hide as Ceaser pulled out his gun and walked slowly down the steps.

He hesitated at the top of the steps when he heard a voice yell.

"Huey Freeman!"

Then he heard dozens of footsteps.

"We know that you're in here. We know you have weapons, but we have more weapons"

Ceaser remained silent as he positioned himself to provoke.

"Don't be a coward, come out and face us or prepare to die!"

Ceaser thought about shooting them, but he knew too well that it wasn't a good idea since he was outnumbered.

He didn't want them to come to him, then they would have a chance of finding Tia, he rather him than for her to drop dead with him. A teardrop fell from his eyes as he forced himself to walk down the stairs to face the masked group.

"Is that him?" Someone asked.

One the them walked towards Ceaser and removed his mask to expose himself. He looked around his age with light skin and brownish eyes. His hair was cut low and he bore a large stab mark on his forehead.

"Where is Huey Freeman!"He asked, looking at him coldly.

"Who are you?"Ceaser said, aiming his gun at the guy Which cause the entire group to point their guns at him.

The guy laughed wickedly. "You're bold, I like that, " he said then he used his training skills to knock Ceaser down along with his gun. Ceaser reached for his gun, but the guy shot his hand.

"Aaah!"Ceaser shouted in pain.

The gang laughed as Cairo stepped on Ceaser's bleeding hand. Ceaser squeezed his eyes and hollered as he felt the greatest pain he had ever endured.

" Today I'm going to give you one more chance before I end you!"he warned.

"Tell me where's Huey Freeman!"

"I'm not telling you shit!"Ceaser yelled. " You're going to have to kill me!"

"Don't mind if I do!" He said as he pointed the gun at Ceaser's head. Before he could shoot his head open, a girl came running down the stairs.

"Wait!" She shouted as she approached them. "I can help you!" She stated.

"Tia No!" Ceaser cried out.

"I'm sorry" she stated. " I can't let you die," she said, looking at Ceaser sadly.

The guy smiled and walked closer to her "How can a beautiful thang like you help meh?"he asked, licking his lips.

"I know where you can find Huey Freeman" she stated.

"What are you doing!" Ceaser shouted. "Don't tell them anything!"

"Shut up," someone said, kicking him out.

"Stop! I won't help you if you continue to hurt him!"Tia shouted.

"Let's just kill them both!" One shouted.

"Not now,"He said. "Where is Huey Freeman?"he asked.

"I won't tell you, I'll show you," she said. "Take me with you and I'll help you find Huey"

He laughed hysterically "So you want to join the purge?"

She nodded her head.

"Ahahahaha! Kill him then" he demanded, pointing at Ceaser, her eyes widened.

"See you don't qualify to join us" he said.

"Then take me as your hostage," She said."Huey is my best friend" she lied." So if he sees that you have me. He won't fight back, he will surrender" she explained.

Cairo thought about her offer then he grabbed her neck and squeezed it.

" Fine, I'll take you and leave your pathetic boyfriend alive,"He said as he squeezed her neck tighter. "But if you're lying, and I will find out. And when I do, I will kill you then find him, and kill him too!"he threatened.

"You got that?" He asked a suffocating Tia who choking under his grip.

"You got that"

"Yes,"she said weakly.

He smiled and let go of her.

She gasped and coughed roughly.

" I'm Cairo, but you call me master"he demanded. "You understand?" He said, lifting her chin.

She nodded rapidly.

"I said do you understand!" he hollered, gripping her chin.

"Yes Master" Tia cried.

"Good girl, Now lets's go, hostage," he said, shoving her to the crowd and they held her by her arms.

The mask girl walked up to Cairo.

"What about the boyfriend? can we still kill him?" She whispered.

"No! Leave him, the others will kill him anyway" he whispered back.

"But do you trust this girl?"she asked.

"Of course not, but she will be fun,"He said, placing his mask on.

"Okay, let's go purge!"he hollered, walking out the house. The crowd cheered and following him forcing Tia to walk with them.

Tia looked back at Ceaser who was still knocked out. She couldn't believe she volunteered to sell Huey out, but she was desperate. She didn't know where he was anyway, but she was going to pretend she did. She knows they will catch her in her lie soon and when they do they will kill her.


	8. Rule 1: Trust No One

**AN** : Hey! Here's another update! Thank you for the ones who reviewed, I really appreciate it. it means so much to me and I hope you continued to do so. Also, I want to thank readers you all are awesome!

* * *

 _"Jazmine!"Huey shouted, walking towards the mirror. His cheeks had reddened and it wasn't because of the lipstick._

 _"You got your stupid makeup on my face!"he complained, wiping the red kiss mark from his cheek._

 _"Sorry, I was showing you my gratitude," Jazmine said, embracing him from behind._

 _"Oh Huey, I'm so so happy, I thought you forgot about me. I cried all day, but you made it all that go away," She said, buried her face against his back._

 _All of this touching was just too much for Huey. Bad enough, she kissed him, he felt so overwhelmed._

 _"Jazmine stop!" He yelled, grabbing her arms._

 _"Would you like a piece of cake?"Jazmine offered, trying to make him feel better._

 _" I don't want any damn cake because I really did forget about you. I had no idea it was your birthday until Ceaser told me. The only reason I brought you a gift because I felt pity for you." He said, pushing Jazmine._

 _Her face was filled with tears again and he cared, but he didn't want to care._

 _"I don't care about that stupid necklace, and most importantly, I don't care about your stupid birthday!"he yelled, storming out her room then he came back and yelled._

 _"And take off that damn makeup! You look like a damn clown!" Huey stormed out of her room again._

 _._

 _._

 _Huey rushed inside his bedroom with an attitude._

 _"Aaugh!" He expressed, knocking the lamp off his desk. He sat and crossed his arms. Riley, who witnessed the whole thing, looked at his enraged brother like he was crazy._

 _"What's_ wrong witchu _?" Riley asked._

 _"Nothing, " he stated coldly. Riley grinned widely._

 _"Ooh, I know. You forgot Jazmine's birthday" Riley stated. "They had a whole birthday party and everything, but nobody came except me and Grandad" he explained._

 _Huey remained silent as Riley continued. "Yeah, Jazzy was being a crybaby so we took some cake to go. We were gonna save you some, but she had a big ass_ piece _of cake for you at her crib. She actually thought ya ass was still coming" he said, laughing hysterically._

 _Huey didn't like to be laughed at._

 _"Shut up, " he hollered._

 _Riley stopped laughing and walked over to him._

 _"You mad or Nah?" he said, laughing again. He started taunting him about him forgetting Jazmine's birthday._

 _Huey growled and balled up his fist._

 _"Get out!" He said._

 _"Nigga, this my room too, you can't kick, Aah!" Riley screamed as Huey chased him out the room._

 _Huey laid flat on his bed thinking about how awful he treated Jazmine. Not to mention, he missed her birthday party. Then right when he gains a chance to make things better he yells at her and makes her cry once more._

 _All because he felt something, the feeling made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't understand it and when she hugged him the way she did made things even worse. Jazmine always hugged him, but this time was different because she kissed him. That soft kiss on his cheek reminded him so much of his mother. His actions towards Jazmine was just his natural reaction he gets when something reminded him of his parents._

 _He didn't intend to yell at her and hurt her feelings. He didn't want that, he just blacked out. Now he feels worse than he did before and he definitely didn't enjoy that feeling._

 _A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Riley, I told you to go away!" He shouted._

 _"It's...me"_

 _The moment he heard that voice his heart sank._

 _"Jazmine"_

 _He opened the door to see her still clothed in her pajamas the only difference she had washed off her makeup._

 _"And take off that damn makeup, you look like a damn clown!"_

 _He winced at the thought of his words. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have yelled at her in the first place._

 _Jazmine looked at him with concern in her eyes. He didn't like staring at her for too long, so he turned his back and stared at the window._

 _He heard her let out a sigh before speaking,_

 _"Huey, I'm sorry, " she stated._

 _Wait, why was she apologizing?_

 _"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I didn't mean to put my makeup on you. I didn't mean to kiss you, I mean I did mean it because I"_

 _"Jazmine"_

 _"Yes?" She said, biting her lip._

 _"I," he shut his eyes. "I, " he articulated as if it was the hardest thing._

 _"Apologize" he muttered._

 _"What?"Jazmine said, caught off guard. Why did she have to be so stupid, she isn't stupid!_

 _"What did you say?"she stated, smiling widely._

 _He sighed deeply and turned to face her. "I'm sorry, " he said loud enough for her to pick up._

 _He hated apologizing._

 _"Really?" Jazmine asked still in disbelief._

 _Huey sighs again "Yes Jazmine"_

 _"Oh Huey," Jazmine said with tears in her eyes._

 _She ran to hug him, but she hesitated because she didn't want him to yell at her again._

 _Huey realized it and opened his arms for her. "It's fine, " he said. He let out a heavy grunt when she squeezed him with her arms, hugging him tightly._

 _"Thank You" she whispered._

 _No, thank you, he said in his mind. Because of her, he felt so much better._

 _She smiled and let him go. "Night Huey"_

 _"Goodnight Jazmine"_

 _She giggled and wave at him before departing._

 _Girls._

 _He watched from the window, making certain she got inside to safety._

* * *

"Are we close yet?"Riley asked, feeling depleted from walking. "My knees hurt, no homo"

"Quit complaining," Huey said. " We're not even off the road yet"

"This is bullshit!"Riley yelled.

"Would you keep it down already!" Penelope said.

"Shut up hoe"

Penelope hit him upside his head with her gun.

"Ow!" Riley cried out.

"Next time won't be so nice" Penelope threatened.

Cindy glared at her as she helped Riley up.

Penelope chuckled and flicked her hair. While Huey shook his head.

.

.

"Jose" Veronica whispered.

"¿Que esta pasando **(What's going on?),** " He said.

"What you believe is going to happen when we this is all over," Veronica asked

"…."

"Jose," she said, hitting his shoulder

" If in the end, we survive this. I don't know what's bound to happen. I'm not God" he said, looking at Ming who was holding hands with Hiro as they walked. " But I know things will never be the same"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Veronica said.

"Me too," he said.

.

.

Hiro felt Ming hands shivering as he held her hand. For the first time, she expressed fear. He sighed and squeezed her hand .

"It's going to be okay babe, " Hiro stated." I promise, " he stated, kissing her hand.

She smiled weakly and leaned on his shoulder. " I love you babe" she stated.

"I love"

 **BOM!**

They gasped and turned back to Veronica and Jose who looked equally shocked as they did. Everyone looked across to see Huey and the rest giving them the same look.

"What the hell was that!" Penelope said." Did any of you"

"No, it came from over there!" Hiro said, pointing towards the end of the road.

Everyone stopped at the trace as they notice they were close to the city streets of downtown. They can hear slight screams and explosive sounds. They all assembled in the middle of the road.

Before anyone can speak their phones buzzed in their pockets.

"Our phones are back on!"Cindy exclaimed.

At the same time, everyone pulled out their phones to check, but each phone was still out of service, but an emergency message was presented on each screen. Together they clicked on the message and read out loud.

" _Attention children of America. You may be aware that your guardians are no longer around to live, support, feed, and shelter you. You are not alone, you have each other, but be aware there is hell to come. For decades, you've been irresponsible, selfish, disrespectful, and disruptive. Now you will all pay the price. For the next few weeks. All laws including murder are legal. All emergency services will be suspended. You are free to do whatever you desire. Weapons are available, it's up to you to find them. Our purge organization will use those weapons against you. This is The Purge!Some of you will survive, most of you will die. It's up to you to fight back or face your fate. The choice is yours to take. The purge has already begun. This is not a hoax. If you are unable to access protection, hide in your homes. May God be with you soon._ " They read as terror filled their eyes.

The females in the group gasped dramatically. Cindy covered her mouth and wept along with Veronica. Ming held on to Hiro while Penelope stood in shock. She looked at Huey and grabbed his wrist.

"What will we do!" She sounded out in panic mode. "I can't go now, I won't die now!" Veronica said.a said.

" I'm only 15!" Riley stated. "I'm too young for this shit"

"This can't be happening,"Jose said.

"Everyone calm the hell down!" Huey shouted. Every once mouths shut.

"Listen once we go off this road, we won't be safe. There're people out there out to kill anyone with no mercy!"Huey shouted. "You all read that text, our only hope is to keep moving and fight back if necessary," Huey explained.

Everyone nods their heads in Tears drop from their eyes except Huey. Huey. He didn't want to show any sign of weakness, though, on the inside, he was terrorized. Not for his life, but for his brother, his friends, and most of all, Jazmine.

* * *

Jazmine sat at the kitchen table with Charlie. They had mugs of hot chocolate in their hands as they converse. They got along well because they were very alike.

"So," Jazmine said. " How did you and Adam met?" Jazmine asked.

Charlie smiled as she reminisces. "Do you remember when Adam's letter mentioned something about him saving a girl from a fire?" She brought up.

Jazmine nodded her head.

"Well, " she blushed "I'm that girl, " she revealed.

"I was very young at the time. I lived with my father , but one day he forgot to burn out his cigarette. Next thing we knew, the house was on fire. " She explained.

"My father tried to save me, but the fire was too strong. I was stuck upstairs while the firefighters were pulling my father to safety,"she explained. "He hollered for them to help me, but they assumed I was dead. I believed I was going to die until this brave boy appeared in my room" she said proudly.

"I don't know how he did it, but he saved my life that night," She said. "After that we became the best of friends and soon fell deeply in love with other,"

"Wow, that's incredible," Jazmine said, wishing Huey would save her like that.

"Yeah, it was" Charlie stated. "So what's your story?"

"Huh?"

"You know that guy Huey, how did you two meet?"

"It isn't as romantic as your story, It's pretty simple. He moved to Woodcrest when I was ten and I was his neighbor. I had the biggest crush on him. I would follow him around, though he would tell me to go away. " She explained. "He was my best friend, my only friend, at first, but then he made new friends and so did I," Jazmine said.

"As we got older, we grew apart, but we remained friends"

"Oh," Charlie said." Do you love him?"

Jazmine's cheeks turned a crimson color. " Why would you ask me that?" She inquired, trying to cover her cheeks.

"Because I can distinguish by the look in your eyes. When you say his name they sparkle" Charlie said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Charlie laughed. "So how do you feel about him?" She inquired.

"I'm in love with him."

Charlie smiled widely with approval.

"But he doesn't love me back," Jazmine said, letting down her head." There's somebody else"

Her smile dropped, "Ooh, I'm sorry," Charlie stated.

"Excuse me," she Jazmine said, getting up from her seat.

"Jazmine, wait," Charlie said. She let out a sigh.

Jazmine eyes were beginning to water as she walked away. Her sight was beginning to blur so she didn't realize she was walking towards someone.

 **Bump**

She yelped as she felt herself fall, but instead she landed in someone's arms. It was that stalker guy again, Damien.

" Are you okay?" He inquired.

Jazmine pulled away. "I would be fine if you watch where you're going!" she said with an attitude.

"Hey, you bumped into me, " he argued.

"Just leave me alone," Jazmine said as she let out a squall.

He passed her a confused look as she cried dramatically. " Do you always cry so much?" He inquired.

"Go away!"she screamed.

"Look, I'm sorry, " he stated, walking towards her.

She flinched when he touched her and back away.

He walked towards her once more, but this time, he grabbed her hands."Stop crying!" He said, but she didn't give up.

He conveyed a deep breath and licked his lips." I can help you get away, " he alleged.

Jazmine immediately stopped crying. "What?"

"I will help you get out of here, but you have to trust me" he whispered.

"How can I trust you?" She demanded.

"Because I want to leave too"

.

.

Charlie was teaching Jazmine tips on how to control her asthma when they heard a sound of someone scream.

"Aaaaah!"

They both gasped at the same time.

"What's that?" Jazmine asked.

Before Charlie could answer,

"Help Someone!" A person yelled, banging on their front door.

"Adam!" Charlie panicked.

"Help me! Please!" He cried out urgently.

Adam ran downstairs along with Damien. Jazmine was the first to race towards the door, but Adam stopped her.

"No one opens that door!" Adam demanded.

Everyone stood in fright as Adam switch on the surveillance camera to discover a dark skinned teenage boy with blood on his clothes. He was sweating with tears coursing down his eyes. He looked as if he had been beaten badly.

"Help... Me!" He pleaded. " They're coming to get me!" He proclaimed.

"We have to help him!" Jazmine screamed.

"We can't trust him" Adam shouted.

The boy started to heave as he heard laughter. His eyes widened in fear. He knew they were coming for him. He likewise knew that someone was watching him. He looked into the camera and pleaded.

"Please, please, I don't want to die, not like this!" He begged.

"Please, he's afraid! "Jazmine pleaded, looking at Charlie, but she shook her head woefully. "Sorry Jazmine, we can trust him," she said.

"What?"Jazmine said. They can't be serious!

"But you allowed me in why can't you help him?" Jazmine asked.

"She has a point. We should let him in"Damien said.

"No!" Adam shouted. "No one touches this door!"

Jazmine shivered at the tone of his voice.

They watched as four white teenage boys wearing KKK robes walked towards the teenage boy slowly with deadly weapons in their hands.

"Get here, Blackie!" One shouted.

The boy attempted to run, but he was struck with an arrow. He screamed in agony and his body collapsed on the boys laughed, racist slurs came out their mouths as they stabbed him repeatedly.

Charlie couldn't bear to watch any longer, she buried her face in Adam's chest while Adam lowered his head. Damien covered Jazmine's mouth to prevent her from crying as she watched in horror.

Tears ran down her eyes as she watched the boy's lifeless body bleed to death.

The boys continue to stab him, blood splattering everywhere. They stopped and slit his throat, then they cheered and shouted out "White power" waving their confederate flags.

Jazmine was so overwhelmed she started hibernating, Damien ran to get her inhaler while Charlie tried to aid her, but she pushed Charlie away. She walked towards the kitchen, but she didn't make it because she slipped on the floor.

"Take This!" Damien urged her, but she smacked his hand away.

"Charlie help!" He exclaimed.

Jazmine looked as if she was suffering an attack so Damien panicked and grabbed the inhaler. He took hold of the back of her neck and force the inhaler in her mouth and pressed down.

He watched as Jazmine's eyes closed in relief. Her body got more relaxed. She didn't say a word, she laid on the ground on her back. She stared blankly at the ceiling as a single tear dropped from her eyes. Damien sighs and looked over to Charlie and Adam with guilt in their eyes. Adam opened his mouth to speak, only didn't know what to say, so he went upstairs and Charlie ran after him.

* * *

 _" Jackson! You're free to go," the officer shouted, letting him out his cell._

 _Cairo was in disbelief, but he didn't say a word except. "Thanks, " he supposed._

 _Before he could move the officer grabbed his arm roughly. "You will be back here in no time, so don't get too comfortable"_

 _Cairo gave him a malicious smile. "Aw somebody misses me already"_

 _"Shut up punk!" The officer stated, pushing him forward._

 _"Keep moving, " he postulated._

 _As soon as Cairo was released He spotted a dark limousine waited for him._

 _"The fuck," he stated as he walked closer to the driver man that looked alike like Alfred._

 _"Mr. Jackson, he awaits you, " The man said, opening the door for him to get inside._

 _Cairo's from the hood, he doesn't go jumping into a stranger's car, yet it was million dollar limousine._

 _"Jackson"_

 _"Who are you?"Cairo demanded._

 _"I am Benjamin, I will be your driver today"he pronounced. "Now if you don't mind, I don't like to be late, so please get in" he said._

 _Cairo shrugged his shoulders and climbed up into the limo anyway._

 _"Where are you taking me?" He demanded._

 _"You have a meeting with the boss, "he stated._

 _"The boss?" He asked._

 _Oh shit, these niggas must be the mafia! He thought to himself._

 _"The boss?"he said. "Who's the boss?"_

 _I have said enough enjoy the ride" The driver stated._

 _Did this Alfred ass nigga just tell me to enjoy the ride? Cairo thought._

 _He proceeded to question the driver, however, the driver remained silent. Cairo attempt to make a run out the car but the car was on child lock._

 _"Shit, " he murmured. It was a long ride until he eventually arrived at the destination, Washington DC. His eyes widened as the car parked near the gate entrance where four security guards stood, wearing dark suits and shades with large guns in their arms, looking like the Men in Black._

 _One of them walked towards the car and knocked on the window. Fake Alfred rolled down his window and spoke_

 _"Good Afternoon Sir, I'm Benjamin Peterson. I'm here to lead this young man to his meeting with the president" the driver explained._

 _A meeting with the President?_

 _"What is the name of the young man?" The guard asked._

 _"Cairo Jackson"_

 _The man pushed a button on his earpiece and said something, then he nodded his head and signal the men to open the gates._

 _Cairo was in reverence at the sight of the White House. He never imagined walking into a house that was so gigantic, bright and clean. When he first arrived, they made him_ to go _through five metal detectors and one medical examination. Once he was clear, they placed a name tag on his shirt._

 _A fine white assistant lady gave him a tour, he didn't really care for the tour. He enjoyed the way her ass jiggled in that tight skirt she was wearing, damn hormones. That's what happens when you end up in jail for so the tour, they finally took him to the main office where President Ronald Trumpet sat._

 _"Jackson, you're here!" He proclaimed. "Come, have a seat" He exclaimed._

 _Cairo squinted his eyes, he never truly liked this man. He was nothing but a white supremacist. He never understood how a rich former reality star and millionaire become the president of the United privilege does indeed exist. Argh! He sounded like Huey Freeman, ugh that nigga he thought._

 _He stirred the thoughts away and sat down._

 _"Why am I here Mr. President"_

 _President Trumpet gave him a broad grin. He felt his stomach crawl and he normally doesn't feel this way because he's a real nigga, but there was something about that look that was very evil pure evil._

 _"I have a position for you that's going to alter your life forever," he said._

 _"How so," Cairo asked._

 _President Trumpet laughed hysterically and snapped his fingers. Once he did, two men walked into the room with a big suitcase. They put the suitcase in front of Cairo and opened it._

 _Cairo gasped, he had never witnessed so much money in his life._

 _"That's one hundred thousand dollars!" President Trumpet said. "And it's all yours," he stated. Cairo ran his hands along the money and looked at it like it was gold._

 _"There's more where that came from" President Trumpet assured him._

 _This is too good to be true, Cairo thought_

 _"What's the gimmick? What do you want from me?" He demanded._

 _President Trumpet lets out a chuckle, "I'm glad you inquired. I need you to help me start an organization, " he expressed._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I want to make an army, a team to work for me to help make America great again!"_

 _"Isn't that what you stated during the election, guess you aren't a man of your words after all"Cairo said._

 _"Don't you dare doubt me, boy!"President Trumpet warned._

 _"The names Cairo, Cairo Lamar Jackson!"Cairo shouted back. "Get it right!"_

 _"Hahaha! I like you. Let me inquire you a Query, you like to murder?"_

 _"Is that a trick question. That's what I went to book for" Cairo exclaimed._

 _"Then this the best position for you. You should know that I'm all about my money, so when the something erupts it, I destroy it."_

 _"What the fuck are you talking about!"Cairo shouted._

 _"This state is suffering because_ its _overpopulated. We're running out of resources and jobs. Commercial enterprises are running slow. Too much staff and money_ is _being wasted. Too many adolescents are having babies. Too many Democrats are living in the regime and not working. Too many Blacks and Latinos are going to jail overflowing the prisons, which are causing us to squander more money building more prisons. The crime rate is increasingly high and the Republican class is paying the price!"He shouted._

 _"Most significantly, there's too many damn immigrants!"_

 _"So?" Cairo said bored._

 _" So there needs to be a change! I have already spoken to congress about this issue and they concur that they need population control. And then I came up with a proposal, " he explained._

 _"Which is"_

 _"Let's just say I want to start a Dirty War of my own. American version. "He said viciously._

 _Cairo heard about The dirty War in history class when he was in 6th grade. It required the government of Argentina setting out a plan to eliminate citizens they felt were a "threat" so he ordered the military dictatorship to help him massacre his own people. In result, 10,000 to 30,000 citizens were tortured and murdered. Others "vanished" they were caught by the authorities and never heard from again._

 _"You desire to alienate citizens in the United States!"Cairo exclaimed._

 _"Well, not necessarily, just a few," President Trumpet said. "I just want to eliminate your generation because they are the ones who are doing the most damage," he said._

 _"What? You're insane!"Cairo shouted, getting up to exit._

 _"Then you go back to your thug life and end up in jail or dead like your friend"_

 _Cairo stopped in his tracks._

 _"Don't speak of him!" Cairo shouted._

 _"Or do you desire to live freely and rich and have whatever desire. Jackson, imagine how your life can be if you were a millionaire like me. You would never have to in poverty again. Most of all, you can finally get your sister out that crack house she lives in," he mentioned._

 _Cairo felt a knot in his core, he would do anything to have his little sister back. She was sent to a foster family while his mother was sent to rehab. The sole reason he wasn't sent away was because he was 17 basically an adult._

 _"If you join me, I will give you back your little sister and your mother if you like. You can have your family back" he said._

 _My family back, Cairo thought._

 _"The choice is yours" The President stated, sliding the contract towards him."I decline to sign anything without a lawyer. And I want that promise you currently made on file!"Cairo demanded._

 _"Wise young man you are, I'm impressed." The President said. "Very well, I'll provide you a lawyer and I'll make a new contract," he said._

 _The next say the president did as he said. He hired Cairo a lawyer to look over the new contract with him. Once Cairo understood every word written, he signed his name._

 _"Good doing business with you!" The President stated, shaking Cairo's hand._

 _"Likewise"_

* * *

Tia screamed as Cairo held her face still, forcing her to watch as the guys beat and assault two girls all at once. They looked only twelve years of age, but they were probably older.

She shut her eyes tightly, but it wasn't enough. She could hear the sounds of the guys grunting within every stroke and the painful sounds of the girls cries. One girl had managed to get away, but she didn't get far because they shot a bullet through her head. The other girl screamed.

"Someone shut that bitch up!" The only female in the masked group yelled.

She walked over to the crying girl and hit her face. The girl screeched as she held her nose that was dripping with blood.

They were about to cast her out her misery, but Cairo yelled

"Stop!"

Everyone did as he said and looked his way.

"Not this one, " he alleged.

Tia blew her breath in relief, believing that they were sparing the poor girl's life.

However, by the way, Cairo was grinning at her told her differently.

"Hey Beautiful, " he stated, pulling her arm. He positioned her in front of him and whispered in her ear.

"Turn me on baby," he said seductively.

He whistled and one of crew mates walked over and handed him a caliber. Tia whimpered as she thought of Ceaser. She was going to die and she knew it. They must have figured her out.

She was in for a surprise when Cairo placed the gun in her hands and stood behind her, forcing her to hold it.

"It's time for you to show me that you are worthy, " he whispered in her ear. He forced her body forward, making her walk closer to the crying girl.

"No, " she whispered as she understood what he wanted her to do.

"In order for you join us, you have to kill a life to gain one" he alleged, pushing her closer so that the gun was touching the girl's forehead. The girl was weeping, pleading for her life with her eyes.

"No, I can't, I won't" Tia yelled.

"You will or die with her!"

"You need me alive to help me find Huey!" Tia shouted.

Cairo laughed, "That's where you're incorrect. I know you aren't who you said you are. In your home, I viewed a picture of all of you together and you weren't the girl Huey's were close to. You're just the best friend's girlfriend." He stated. Tia felt her heart thumping rapidly.

"So if you want to survive, you have to do whatever I say!" He demanded.

Tia thought about the baby in her womb. She couldn't let him or her die, but she couldn't kill this innocent girl either. Her hands shivered because she was afraid and undecided.

"Pull the fucking trigger!" Cairo roared. He was beginning to grow impatient.

Tia let out three deep breaths as she ultimately came to a decision. She looked into the girl's deep hazel eyes. I'm, I'm, so sorry, " she whispered, shutting her eyes as she pulled the trigger.

 **BANG!**

The sound of the gun was heard and blood splashed all over her face as the girl body fell down lifelessly.

"Good girl," Cairo said, kissing her bloody cheek.

He removed the gun away from her and let her go. Tia dropped to her knees and let out a shriek.

"I'm so sorry!"Tia said repeatedly as she sobbed over the dead Girl's corpse.

Cairo stood by the masked girl and turned to her. "Linda doesn't this look familiar, " he stated with amusement in his voice.

The masked girl nodded slowly, but under her mask, tears were flowing down her eyes because it reminded her of the time she killed her twin sisters.

After moments of Tia's cries, Cairo, and the rest took her to their Van.

Tia stood quietly with red eyes as Cairo walked closer to her with a mask. It was different from the mask the other girl had which was a woman smiling face mask with blonde briads.

The one Cairo had in his hand was different. It was a white depressed face masquerade with black tears under the eyes and red lipstick along the lips.

Tia didn't move as he placed the mask on her face. She was still in shock that she killed somebody. She still couldn't believe it.

She will never forget those hazel eyes.

"Congratulations, You passed the test. You are now a part of the Purge" Cairo said, taking her shoulders.

Those eyes will haunt her forever.

Everyone cheered, pounding their fist in the air and chanting "Purge! Purge! Purge! Purge!"

Aww, cheer up, you look sexy" Cairo said. " The first time is always the worse, but once you grow used to it, you will enjoy it," he said.

"You're going to have fun!" The mask girl said.

"I'm going to hell" Tia mumbled.

* * *

Adam sat on the bed, staring at an old picture of the love of his life, Charlie. Her crystal blue eyes that take so much innocence and her pale white skin that make her look like an angel. Her long dirty blonde hair, her beautiful reddish highlights. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered. Charlie exclaimed as she raced towards him.

"Are you alright?" She inquired.

"You are definitely perfection" he stated, gazing at her picture. "How did I deserve a woman like you," he said.

"Baby, " she articulated. He exhaled deeply as she places her soft hand on his shoulder.

"I should have let that boy inside. He was just a youngster and I let him die a painful death. All because I was a coward" he stated. Charlie kneeled in front of him and held his face.

"No, don't ever say that because you are the most courageous man I ever laid eyes on," she said.

"You aren't a coward, you did what you did to protect us. If we would have let him in, they would have murdered us all!"she exclaimed.

"As selfish as it sounds, You did what you had to do to protect us," Charlie said.

Adam sighs and glanced at Charlie, who had tears in her eyes. "I did it to protect you," he said with deep emotion, his face show none.

"I know, " she said. "I love you," she articulated.

"I love you more," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

.

.

" Hey," Damien said calmly to get Jazmine's attention, but her eyes were still glued to the ceiling as she placed on her back.

"Everything's going to be alright" he reassured her.

"That boy begged us to help him and we watched those guys beat him to his death. We watched him suffer, we're monsters" she expressed.

" That isn't true, there was nothing we could have done" Damien exclaimed.

"We could have saved his life!" she shouted.

"Jazmine"

"My friends are going to die too, aren't they?" She inquired.

Damien shook his head "No, you don't know that"

"They're probably already dead, " she stated. "Huey," she said, her lips quivered when she spoke of his name.

"I won't ever see him again, " She said, allowing her tears to fall.

"There's still a chance"

"I can't leave now," she said, cutting him off. "I wouldn't survive out there which means if he is alive, he will never find me, " she cried." He must think I'm dead" she stated.

Damien didn't say a word, he just watched her long wet lashes blink tears out.

"I can't trust them," she said, referring to Charlie and Adam. " I can't trust anyone"

Damien took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. "You can trust me" she removed her hand from his.

"Oh Huey," She said, covering her face as she wept hysterically.

Damien looked at her sadly and allowed her to express her pain.

* * *

Huey and the rest walked smoothly in a line as they travel the city streets. Dead bodies were on the ground, they could hear horror sounds of people shouting and gunshots. The plan was to hide in each corner, stay together, and travel quiet areas. They traveled where the lights were shut. They didn't dare travel to where the street lights stood tall.

At first, their method worked, but then when they had to cross the street, they spotted a heavyweight girl on the roof with a machine gun, shooting in the air."

"All my life I was betrayed, abused, and judged by the same boys that claimed they loved me. I experienced abuse mentally and physically for years and years. My sisters who were skinnier and prettier always got mother's attention while I was called names like fat, ugly" she shouted.

"Those whores at school thought they were better than me," she yelled."But I got them all right, including my sisters and mother!"

They hide behind the garbage dump carefully so she wouldn't recognize them.

"Oh hell Nah! This bitch is crazy!"Riley exclaimed.

"Shit, what do we do now"Penelope whispered.

"We will keep moving, "Huey said.

"What! Are you insane? That girl will kill us all!"Ming exclaimed.

Everyone shook their head in agreement.

"We have no other option, there isn't another way," Huey said. "We will have to cross one by one"

"What!"

"It's the only way this will work. If we all go at one time, she will spot us"Huey explained.

"Why can't we shoot her!" Veronica said.

"Her gun has more power than ours and Riley and I are the only experienced shooters and we need to save our bullets.I don't want to risk anything"He explained.

"This is loca"

"If we stand here, we will be killed," Huey said.

Everyone looked at each other as they came to an agreement. "Okay, then who goes first?"Jose asked.

"I'll go"Huey volunteered.

"Huey no,"Penelope said, pulling his arm. "Do you want to pass first?"he asked. She let go of his arm and shook her head no.

"I'm going to make my move now. She's Isn't looking" Huey said.

"Be careful?" Penelope said.

"Yeah, don't die, Huey," Jose said.

"He got this, " Riley said, growing angry.

Huey gave them one last nod before making his first motion, performing a dive roll. Everyone felt their heart beating as they feared for their Huey's life, but before they could take a chance to blink their eyes. Huey was already on the other side.

"Goddamn that was some ninja shit," Riley said in disbelief. Huey waved his hand for the next person to pass.

Everyone looked at each other afraid to go, then finally Riley went for it. Unlike Huey, who act every bit if he was in the army, Riley walked as He observed the girl, making sure she didn't spot him.

Once he made out to the center, he said "Fuck this" and fled the rest of the way.

Huey blew his breath in relief as Riley made it. Riley signaled Cindy to go next, but her legs shuddered excessively.

"Cindy, come on!"Riley whispered.

Cindy's mind told her to go, but her body wouldn't move, so instead Penelope went and successfully made it. Then it was Hiro, Then Ming, then Jose. The remaining was Veronica and Cindy. Veronica was going to next, but she paused. She looked at Cindy, who was frozen.

"I can't move, I'm scared" Cindy admitted.

"Me too," Veronica said.

"Psst!" Huey, Riley, Hiro, and Ming were waving and signaling them to proceed.

But they were too afraid.

"I killed them all!" The girl shouted. "Now I will wipe out anyone who stands in my way!" She shouted.

Cindy never felt so frightened in her life. She began crying softly, torn between contradictory emotions. "I can't, "she said.

Veronica took her hand, " You can, we can" she said. "Together, " she stated.

Cindy wiped her tears and looked over to Riley, who looked like he was terrorized. She appeared back at Veronica, who licked her lips nervously. "Let's cross together, " she advised.

Cindy nodded in agreement."Okay, "she stated.

"On the count of three,"Veronica said.

"One,"

"Two," Cindy said.

"Three!" They both pronounced as they went for it.

"No!" They all whispered when they realize the girl on the roof had spotted Cindy and Veronica.

.


	9. Sacrifice

HEY GUYS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT :)

* * *

"Cindy, come on!"Riley said, gritting his teeth.

Cindy's mind told her to go, but her body wouldn't move, so instead Penelope went and successfully made it, and so it was Hiro, then Ming, then Jose. The remaining was Veronica and Cindy. Veronica was going to go next, but she hesitated. She looked at Cindy, who was immobilized.

"I can't move, I'm scared" Cindy admitted.

"Me too" Veronica agreed.

"Psst!"

Huey, Riley, Hiro, and Ming were waving and signaling them to proceed.

But they were too afraid.

"I killed them all!" The girl shouted. "Now I will punish anyone who stands in my way!" She shouted.

Cindy never felt so frightened in her life. She cried softly, torn between contradictory emotions. "I can't, "she repeated.

Veronica took her hand, " You can, we can" she said. "Together, " she stated.

Cindy wiped her tears and looked over to Riley, who looked like he was terrorized for her. She appeared back at Veronica, who licked her lips nervously. "Let's cross together, " she advised.

Cindy nodded in agreement. "Okay, "she stated.

"On the count of three,"Veronica said.

"One,"

"Two," Cindy said.

"Three!" They both said as they went for it.

"No!" They all whispered when they realize the girl on the roof had spotted Cindy and Veronica.

"You think you're better than me!" The girl screamed, pointing her machine gun towards Cindy and Veronica.

"Cindy!"Riley shouted he attempted to run towards her, but Huey grabbed him.

"Veronica!" Jose shouted, fearing for his cousin's life. He was about to run towards her, but surprisingly, Ming held him back.

"Aaaaaaah!" They screamed and ran as the girl hollered and blasted the gun.

The girl was an inexperienced shooter, so she missed. Cindy didn't know what came over her, but suddenly, she didn't feel frightened any longer. She imagined herself playing basketball. Her opponents were trying to steal the ball from her, but she dodged and serve their every move. In reality, she moved swiftly, dodging every bullet, and moving in a zig-zag motion.

Riley couldn't believe his own eyes, she was amazing.

Cindy was almost there, but she heard Veronica let out a screech. She turned to discover that Veronica had been shot in the leg, she turned back around and rushed over to Veronica.

"Come on!" Cindy shouted, helping Veronica up. Veronica cried in pain. "I can't"

"Yes, you can, we can," she said, giving her a grin.

Veronica smiled back weakly as she started moving her feet faster, ignoring the excruciating pain, running through her veins.

The girl stopped shooting to reload, so the crew took the chance to help Cindy and Veronica. Riley grabbed Cindy's hand while Huey and Jose help lift Veronica. The girl on the roof saw them getting away, she moved closer to get a better shot at them and as soon as she was ready to pull the trigger, she lost her balance.

"W-w-woah!" She yelled, but it was too late.

 **BOOM!**

A sound of tragedy was heard as the girl fell to her demise.

Ming and Penelope blew their breaths in relief as the crowd made it while Hiro stood silently thinking deep thoughts. Riley hugged Cindy tightly and kissed her passionately. "You..were..amazing," he said, out of words. In reaction, she punched his shoulder.

"Ah, what the fuck was that for!"

"Next time you better not leave me behind!" She demanded.

"Babe, I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"Shut up and kiss me, " She demanded. He chuckled softly and lightly kissed her again. Veronica's screaming ended their kiss. They drew away and went to aide Veronica.

"Huey!' Penelope shouted, running towards Huey, who was helping Jose carry Veronica. They placed her on the ground gently. She mewled in pain, her leg felt like it was burning on fire.

"What do we do!"Jose shouted. "She's, She's, bleeding a..lot!" Jose said nervously.

"Keep her still, I'm going try to get the bullet out," Huey instructed.

"What!" Veronica and Jose both exclaimed.

"I can remove the bullet, it isn't as deep," Huey explained.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Veronica said in terror.

"Do you want to bleed to death?" Huey asked.

Veronica shook her head.

"Then you have no choice," he said, opening his backpack to get his first Aid kit. It wasn't a typical kit with alcohol and bandages, It included different knives.

"When did you get all of this,"Penelope asked.

"I gathered this when I first discovered the government's plan. I knew that one of us would get hurt, so I came prepared," Huey explained.

"What are you going to do?" Jose asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to explain," Huey stated. "Hold her down, "he demanded. Cindy, Jose, and Ming helped.

Jose ripped his shirt so she could use it to bite on and held her hand.

Huey positioned her leg on his lap and waited for Veronica to give him the ok.

"Riley, pass me the light" Huey requested. Riley gave him his lighter as Hiro held the flashlight on Veronica's leg. Huey used the lighter to add high temperature to the knife he was using to remove the bullet.

"Are you ready?" Huey asked.

Veronica squeezed her eyes tightly as she nodded her head.

"This will hurt," Huey warned.

Veronica let out muffled screams as the knife dug into her skin. Her tears were speeding down her eyes, her body was quivering. She was in so much pain and couldn't contain it anymore, she spat out the cloth that was in her mouth and screamed with all of her might. Within seconds, Huey managed to wedge out the bullet. He quickly cleaned it away with the peroxide, then he wrapped her wound firmly with a tourniquet.

Veronica cries began to lead to an end, but she still felt pain, however, it was better than before.

"Are you alright?" Huey asked.

"No, but I'll be okay, I think," Veronica said in a shaky tone.

"Thanks, man,"Jose said as he helped Veronica up on her feet.

"We have to keep moving," Huey said. "Can you walk?" he inquired.

"A little, " she supposed.

"Don't worry Prima, just hold on to me," Jose said.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Penelope asked impatiently.

"Yeah, let's move," Huey said.

Ming, Penelope, and Hiro followed behind along with Riley, who walked beside Cindy, who was helping Jose with Veronica.

* * *

Ceaser groaned as he commenced to gain back his consciousness.

"Ah," he said, sitting up. He rubbed his fingers through his dreads, his head was throbbing. He looked around to see that he was in someone's house, but who'?

He stood up and looked around the house. "Where the hell am I?" he asked, but then it finally came to him.

"Tia!" He shouted as started to commemorate the events before he was knocked out.

He researched the house desperately hoping he would find his lover, but she was gone.

"Damn it!" He yelled, punching a wall. He breathed heavily, feeling angry with himself for letting this happen. She sacrificed herself to save his life, now she was out there somewhere, carrying his future, with a whole bunch of psychopaths.

"I'm coming for you Tia," he said.

He collected his weapons and exchanged his clothes then he left out the door. The minute he went outside, he noticed how dark and quiet it became. The whole neighborhood looked like it was haunted, it was seriously creepy.

"What the," he said, but then he felt somebody tugging on the back of his shirt. Out of instinct, he quickly turned, aiming his gun, but he soon lowered it when he realized who it was.

It was a little girl who was 45 inches tall with beige skin, wavy hair, and big gray eyes. She was wearing a cotton nightgown, carrying a brown stuffed bear.

"Hey, there" Ceaser gently, walking towards her.

She backed away looking at him with fearful eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, " he said, putting his gun aside.

"See, no more weapons, " he stated. She faced at him up and down nervously.

"Are you alone?" He inquired.

"…"

"Where is your family?" He asked, without intending.

She aimed her finger towards her house.

"OK, let me take you to them, " He suggested.

"Come on, don't be afraid, " he stated, pulling his hand out for her to take. She experienced a moment of hesitation, then she grabbed his hand. They walked towards her house which was three doors away from Tia's house.

When they arrived at her doorstep, he discovered that her house was the only house with a car in the parking garage and the lights were on. He can smell the aroma of cinnamon and nutmeg as he knocked on the door. He knocked three times, then out of curiosity, he turned the knob and to his surprise, it was open.

He turned around to peek at the girl who was standing far from him.

"Are you coming in?" He inquired. She swayed her head no swiftly.

"Okay, " he said, walking in the house.

The first thing he observed when he walked inside the Girl's home was the classical, jazz playing on their old fashioned radio. Their vintage furniture and wooden floors that held that cinnamon smell. The lights were dim, but the house was tidy and cozy.

"Is anyone home? He shouted, walking towards the dining room.

As he walked the smell of cinnamon and nutmeg was replaced with an abominable smell of blood. He gasped once he got it to the dining room to see a woman, a man, and two young boys, lying on the floor. Some of their body parts had been violently mutilated.

He began vomiting at the wad of it and ran back into the front room. He was heading out when he spotted a set of keys, laying on the floor.

That's weird, he supposed, but he grabbed them anyway.

When he eventually made it outside, he threw up some more on their front lawn. He had never in his life seen so many dead bodies, it was sickening. The girl stood and watched as he lost his mind. He was breathing deeply, trying to trip up his breath.

When he recovered, he looked walked over to her parents' car to check if the keys would open it which it did successfully. The next thing he did was hop in the car and switch the engine on.

"Wooo! Yeah!" He shouted. The car worked, now he will unquestionably be able to search for Tia. Before he could think about leaving, he looked at the little girl who was standing innocently, staring at him sadly.

I can't leave her all alone to die, he thought.

He fetched out the car and walked over to her and slowly knelt down in front of her.

" I'm Micheal Ceaser, but all of my friends call me Ceaser," He stated." What's your name?" He asked.

She motioned her hands and fingers in a sign language.

Ceaser widened his eyes and came to a realization, she was deaf and mute.

"You can't hear me, can you?" He inquired. She sighed sadly and shook her head.

"But you can read my lips?"he inquired.

She smiled, then put forward and lowered her tiny fist, bending at the wrist it while nodding Yes.

"Ok, well, I'm not really good at reading lips, so we'll have to give you a nickname," he said, touching his chin.

"Hmm, " he said, considering.

He glanced into her bright gray eyes that looked like silver, then suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"How about Silver," he said. "I'll call you Silver is that okay?" he asked slowly.

The girl squinted her eyes and place her hand on her chin, in a thinking position as he did. Then she lifts her fist again and nodded yes.

"Good, Well Silver, "I'm Ceaser and I will not hurt you like those people did to your family," he said, smiling widely.

His smile faded when Silver began to cry. Her cry was mute but breathed heavily.

Damn, he probably shouldn't have said that.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry," he said, hugging her. Then he pulled her away and mouthed" I'm so sorry"

She continued to cry.

He took a deep breath, he really had to go.

"Look, If you come with me, I'll protect you," he said, looking into her eyes.

She stopped crying and a single tear dropped from her right eye as she nodded.

"Okay, now would you let me take you to the car?" He asked.

She nodded again.

"Good," he said, carrying her up.

She shivered at his touch, but she soon felt better when he let her go, placing her in the front seat of the car. He settled her in her seat belt and shut the door, then he ran to driver's seat and hopped in.

Once again, he turned on the engine.

"Are you ready?" he said, looking at her.

She smiled and held out "R" with her hands in front of her body, and moved them outward.

"Uh was that a yes?" He asked, scratching his head.

She let out a sigh and nodded

"Alright, Let's roll," he said, before driving off.

* * *

"What time is it?" Jazmine asked.

Damien checked the clock, but it was broken. He couldn't use his phone because his internet was off.

"I'm not sure, " he alleged. "But I know it's passed midnight" he stated.

Jazmine was feeling completely baffled. "I want to go home!" She shouted.

"I know," he said. "But you have seen for yourself, it isn't safe out there" he stated.

I'm still leaving! Jazmine thought to herself, but she nodded her head in understanding.

"I suppose so,"

Jazmine decided in her mind that she would stick around until she learns how to survive on her own. She didn't trust anyone, especially Adam and Charlie. There was something peculiar about those two, but they were courteous to her and she was going to use that as an taught her some of her EMT training, including ways to cope with her asthma. She asked Adam if he could teach her self-defense, but he told her he would think about it.

Jazmine didn't understand his behavior, he reminded her of Huey in a way. Speaking of Huey, she was going to do whatever in her power to find him.

She made that promise to herself "I won't give up on you Huey," she whispered as she reached for her necklace, but unluckily for her, it was gone.

Jazmine gasped gaining Damien's attention.

"What's the matter?" He inquired. "My locket," she stated." It's gone!" She exclaimed.

* * *

After long hours of walking, they decided to take a break. It was late and everyone was exhausted. Huey didn't like the idea, he wanted to keep moving, but he knew they needed energy. They found an abandoned house and settled in.

They boarded up the windows and doors, but Huey decided to be the watch guard. They may think it's okay to sleep, but Huey knew it wasn't safe to sleep, not at a time like this.

As he sat by the door holding his guns, there was only one thought left in his mind.

 _Jazmine_

"I won't stop until I find you," Huey said, gazing down at Jazmine's locket. "I promise," he said, clutching it tightly.

"Huey"

Penelope yawned and walked over to him.

" Go back to sleep," Huey said, still glazIng at the necklace.

Penelope sat beside him and snuggled against him. "Not without you," she said, clinging to his arm.

Huey removed his arm.

Penelope made a whining noise. "Come lay with me," she asked.

"No, I have to stay up and look out for danger, he confirmed.

"Well, since we're staying up, maybe we can" She stated, sliding her hand down his lower muscles. "Do something productive?" she said, seductively.

"No," Huey said, sternly, pushing her hand aside.

She climbed on top of his lap."Please, Huey, it's been awhile," she stated, brushing her lips against his. For a moment, Penelope thought she had him under her spell, but then he pulled her off him.

"I said No!"he yelled, standing up.

"Why not?" Penelope asked.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself, no means no" he hollered.

Penelope laughed and removed her shirt. "Playing hard to get I see," she said, unbuckling her bra.

She licked her lips as she revealed to him her double D sized breast. She cuffed them with her hands and jiggled them for him.

Huey turned away and sigh. She walked closer to him and gripped his chin so he could face her. "Fuck me right here, right now," she demanded, rubbing her breasts against his chest.

Usually, his male instincts would have come, but this time, he wasn't having it. Not only was they're going through a world crisis, he lost Jazmine in the process. And because of his stupidity and cowardliness, he may never get a chance to tell Jazmine how he truly felt.

Penelope was really into it. She was kissing his neck and grinding against him, but he wasn't feeling it at all. It was actually making him more and angrier.

He was so mad he shoved her off him roughly.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He shouted."

"There's a world war three out there. People are dying, Ceaser, Tia, and Jazmine are missing and you desire to have sex?"

"I know this is sick, but I can't help myself. I'm stressed and when I'm stressed, I'm so horny, and wet baby" She stated, attempting to feel him up.

He grabbed her wrist tightly.

" I'm not having sex with you, end of story," he said, letting go of her.

" And don't ever in your life call me that, " he articulated. Penelope jaw dropped, shocked by his words.

" Ugh, " she scoffed as she placed her bra and shirt back on. "I don't see why you're acting this way, any other time, you want it!" She remarked.

"I don't see why having sex with me is such a big deal to you," he remarked back.

"Do you want to know the true reason sex with you is such a huge deal?" she shouted, getting in his face. " It's a huge deal because I love you!" She revealed.

Huey eyes widened at her.

"Yeah, that's right. I love you, I want you and I know you don't feel the same, but I'm better for you than she could ever be!" She shouted.

Huey stared at her with deep regret. He didn't intend to hurt her, but she needed the truth.

"Penny", he said mildly. "Listen, you are one of a kind. The whole package. You're beautiful, intelligent, bold, skillful and your one of the best female martial arts fighters I know. Any guy would be lucky to have you" He said, making her grin.

"But unfortunately, that guy isn't me, " he said, causing her smile to drop.

"What!" she said roughly.

"I'm sorry that I led you to think we could have anything beyond the sex and friendship. I shouldn't have gone that far knowing I had feelings for someone else and I take full responsibility for that"he acknowledged.

She snorted loudly in contempt. "Jazmine isn't it?"

Huey let out a deep sigh, " I love her, " he admitted for the foremost time. He couldn't believe how long it took him, but if felt good. If only Jazmine was here to hear it.

" Wow... I was right" Penelope said, laughing bitterly as she rocked her head at him.

"I apologize, " he stated. " I really care for you and I hope we can still be friends"

 **SLAP!**

Huey's head turned and his cheek burned due to Penelope hard slap.

"Fine, I deserved that" he admitted. "Now can we be friends again?"

She slapped him again. " Fuck your friendship!" She shouted. "Fuck finding Jazmine! You're pathetic if you believe you're going to actually find her," she said.

"You're delusional. She has asthma. Even if she were alive, she wouldn't last long. You're looking for a dead end!" She yelled.

Huey felt his blood boil. For a second, he thought of hitting Penelope for saying that, but of course, he would never lay a hand on a woman.

Huey glared at her and she glowered at him.

"Is everything alright" they heard Hiro ask.

Huey ignored him and continued his stare glued to Penelope as she did the same.

"I will find Jazmine," Huey told her. "Alive"

"Good luck with that, you will need it," she said, turning away from she walked past Hiro, he saw her eyes glistening with tears, but he didn't say a word.

Huey let out a sigh and sat back down, placing his hands along his face. He knew he broke Penelope's heart, but she deserved the truth. It wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to him either. He wishes he would have never slept with her, but he can't alter the past.

What has been done is done.

"What happened?"Hiro asked.

"I finally told Penny the truth about my feelings for Jazmine," Huey explained.

"Oh, I see," He stated"To be honest, I'm surprised at her response. Everyone, including Penelope, knew that you were in love Jazmine" he acknowledged. "We were just waiting for you to finally admit it,"

"Yeah, but I never got a chance to reveal to Jazmine"

"Believe or not, never say never," Hiro said.

Huey sighs again and rubbed his face, Damn he was fatigued.

"You should get some rest" Hiro suggested. "I can cover for you,"

"No you go rest, we have a long day ahead of us," Huey stated.

"Bro, you look terrible. I got my rest, now get yours" Hiro said. "You need the energy especially if you expect to find Jazmine," he suggested.

Hiro was right.

"Alright, but I'm staying here," He said.

"Fine by me," Hiro said.

"If anything, done hesitate to wake me up," Huey said.

"Gotcha," Hiro said.

Huey leaned against the wall and closed his eyes while Hiro stood positioned by the door. He looked over to Huey who was knocked out. He chuckled at him. He knew Huey was tired.

The truth is it was he that couldn't sleep. It was all because of Ming. When Veronica and Cindy were in danger and Jose try to save his cousin, Ming grabbed him. She held him back protectively as if she couldn't bare to lose him. It was strange.

Ming always told him she didn't know Jose like that, so why was she so fast to protect him if he was nothing to her. Something wasn't right and he was tired of not knowing. He was going to get the discover the truth.

* * *

Tia's eye twitched as she shot the bartender. The woman's frail body flew towards the liquor bottles, smashing each of them to pieces. The crew cheered as they completed another deadly shooting. This was the third bar they had ambushed and Tia knew it wasn't the last.

Each time she killed, she would remember the haunting look in their eyes, but none was as haunting as her first kill. She felt numb, no fear or compunction. She most certainly didn't enjoy it, but she didn't hesitate either.

What is she becoming?

This isn't like her at all.

What would Ceaser think of her now?

"Hey beautiful," Cairo said, sitting beside her. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, placing his arm around her.

Tia didn't dare face at him, she kept her eyes forward.

"Awe come on baby don't be like that, " he stated, placing his hand on her thigh.

She smacked his hand and looked at him harshly. "Don't you ever touch me!" She said, turning away from him.

"Ahahahaha!" Cairo laughed, holding his chest. "You're a tough one, " he said then unexpectedly, he punched Tia, making her fall off the stool.

"You're going to learn to show me some respect!" He yelled.

Tia whimpered touching the blood that fell from her nose.

"Next time I'll kill your simple ass,"he threatened. " Get up!' He demanded.

Tia stood up, holding her bleeding nose. Cairo grabbed her and licked the blood from her nose, then he kissed her. Tia pulled away and wiped her mouth, disgusted by him.

"Tasty," he said, licking his lips.

Tia turned her face, but he grabbed it. "Look at me!" he demanded. "By the end of tomorrow, you'll be mine, so get used to it" he articulated. She gasped loudly when slapped her ass and gripped it roughly.

" Mhmm, I can't wait, " he pronounced.

She looked at him and finally, she felt an emotion, fear.

* * *

As Ceaser drove he couldn't dismiss the horror that was happening in the town he once called home. People were breaking into shops, setting fires, and killing. The hostile image of dead corpses of youths even at ages three. It was a life tragedy, Ceaser felt sick to his stomach.

Where could she be, he asked himself as he rode past neighborhoods looking for the masked group that stole Tia, but there were different mask groups around. Some carried guns, metal bats, axes, even knives. The innocent ones were either running or hiding.

Ceaser was thankful that the car he was under had tinted windows, but it didn't mean he was safe. Silver sat in the passenger seat, clutching her teddy. Her body slumped into her seat due to the extreme fear she was feeling. Her eyes were glossy, her small lips quivered.

"Don't worry, they can't see you?" Ceaser told her, only he forgot she couldn't hear him. She couldn't pick up the loud bangs and screams, but she could sense them. Ceaser felt overwhelmed, not only did he have to figure out where to find Tia and the rest of his friends, He had to protect a six-year-old deaf child.

"Shit, " he swore as a group of surrounded the car. Their bodies were covered with tattoos and piercings. They were wearing wife beaters, holding metal bats in their hands.

"You came into the wrong neighborhood, " one they could go any closer, Ceaser looked at Silver and said "Hold tight, " he wasn't sure if she caught his words, but she found out when Ceaser switch the gear to reverse, escaping the neighborhood.

Silver felt chills in her stomach as the car moved backward in fast speed. She felt a thud in her heart when Ceaser switches gears and swerved the car around and continued driving.

Ceaser felt the adrenaline in his body as he proceeded to drive the car at full speed. He couldn't believe he had done that.

"Dammit, we have company," Ceaser said as he looked into the rear mirror to view the remaining group of thugs on motorcycles, racing behind him.

"Silver, hold tight!" He said, pressing down on the gas harder.

* * *

"Where are you leading me?" She asked as Damien, pulled her down the basement. He held his hand over her eyes as he guided her down. She was starting to regret allowing him to do this.

"It's a surprise, " He stated, leading the path.

Oh, no! He's going to kill me! Jazmine thought.

Jazmine felt herself panic, but then he withdrew his hand to reveal a shooting range.

"You said you wanted to learn to defend yourself, " He said, sorting out the firearms. Jazmine's eyes shot open in horror, she never liked guns, It terrified her.

"Uh, I don't think this is a good idea," Jazmine said nervously. "Wouldn't this make too much noise?"

"No worries it's soundproof down here. They won't hear a thing," Damien said.

Once he reloaded the guns, he positioned her so she was standing properly, then he explained the principles.

"Now that you understand the ground rules, I'm going to teach you how to properly carry a gun," he explained.

" Are you certain this is a good idea?"Jazmine asked.

"Yes, something happens and you're in danger you may have to kill before they kill you. I want you to be prepared and this will help with the anxiety that triggers your asthma,"he explained.

Jazmine exhaled her inhaler. " Okay, I'm ready," she gave in. He smiled at her and handed her a pistol. Jazmine's hands shook as she obtained the gun. Damien went behind her and demonstrated the correct manner.

"The key is confidence, " he stated. She felt his breath on her neck and flinched. He noticed and backed away, "Sorry, " he stated.

"I'll go first, " He announced. As he fired hs gun, he explained his every movement as he aimed at the target.

 **BANG!**

Jazmine covered her ears. "It's so loud! Don't I need some type of earphones?" She asked.

"Normally when you go to a local shooting range they provide you with protection for your eyes and ears, but I want you to get used to the real thing," he stated.

"Okay, now it's your turn, " he stated. Jazmine took a deep breath and resisted in the position Damien taught her and lift her arm to aim at the target. She kept her dominant eye on the mark as she held the trigger.

"Remember press don't pull. The key is to squeeze the trigger to the rear," Damien instructed.

Jazmine anxiety kicked in as her hand started to shudder. Damien placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Jazmine, relax, " he stated gently. "Don't over think it, shoot, " he stated.

 **BAMG!**

Jazmine as she made her first shot and screamed. Damien laughed at her reaction and recommended her to keep going. Subsequently, a few shots Jazmine hand become more steady and her shots were more accurate.

Each time she would shoot Damien would cheer her on, giving her more confidence. Once Jazmine got use of the handgun he began presenting her with different guns. Jazmine went from feeling scared to feeling energized. She actually enjoyed it and not once did she experience an attack. In fact, she zoned out the firecracker sounds the gun made. She concentrated on her target. They both laughed as they played a game to find out how many times they could aim at the target's head. Of course, Damien was ahead of the game, but Jazmine surprised him when she started to catch up.

"Wow Jazmine you really surprised me today," Damien said as he cleaned each gun and placing them back into the gun case.

"Yeah, I surprised myself, " she acknowledged. "Who would have guessed I would actually achieve in shooting a gun" Jazmine exclaimed.

She just couldn't believe "It proves that you are stronger and smarter than you give yourself credit for," He said.

Jazmine smiled warmly and embraced him. "Thank you so much," she said. "For helping me gain confidence, " she expressed. He felt his heart racing as he returned her hug, holding her close ,but not too close.

"That was all You," he said, patting her back.

Confidence wasn't the only thing Jazmine gained, she also gained trust. Out of the three, She trusted Damien the most and enjoyed being around him. She had this notion for him, but wasn't romantic, it was more of a friendship kind of feeling.

They laughed as they drew away, but they laugh was cut short when the sound of Adam clearing his throat was heard. He was standing with his arms crossed with a scowl on his face while Charlie stood behind him, her facial expression was more delicate.

Damien was the initiative to speak.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Adam yelled, glaring at Damien.

"I was showing Jazmine how to protect herself with a gun," Damien explained.

"And did I give you permission to do so?"he asked." This is no goddamn arcade, you don't bring random girls you like down here to impress them. This is a private, restricted area," He shouted.

Jazmine felt offended by his" random girl" reference. She wasn't a random girl who arrived here for fun. She didn't ask to be here, she was brought here.

"But it's important for her to learn these things just in case someone tries to attack us. Come on, you taught Charlie!" He proclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, we don't know her like that. For all we know she could use what we teach her to go against us. By the way, no one's coming to get us. There's nothing to worry about," Adam stated.

"Excuse me?" Jazmine said with a hint of anger. " If you don't know me like that, why allow me to be here? Why not have me die like you did that boy!" Jazmine shouted.

"You were brought here unexpectedly without my consent," Adam said. "and you were unconscious,"

"But why didn't you kick me out? Why would you still keep me here if you don't trust me?" Jazmine argued.

"I don't have time for this, just stay away from this area," he pronounced firmly.

"Why can't you respond to any of my questions," Jazmine asked.

"It doesn't matter, be grateful that you're here. It's too late to kick you out because I know Charlie likes you, so there's your answer," he pronounced.

Jazmine looked at Adam with a pissed off expression on her face, then she walked passed him furiously. She wept silently as she ran upstairs. Charlie followed after her.

"Jazmine!"

Charlie caught up with Jazmine. "I'm sorry about that, " she articulated. "Adam has a lot on his mind. It isn't like him to behave this way, " she excused.

"Why am I here?" Jazmine asked desperately.

"We want you here because we care about you, " she excused.

"But you people don't even know me," Jazmine sobbed.

"Perhaps because you remind me so much of me and besides, I think Damien likes you" Charlie stated. " He wouldn't let us send you out there, " she pronounced.

Jazmine wasn't really buying Charlie's excuses, she was dodging her questions like Adam, but she nodded her head.

"Alright?" Charlie said, wiping away Jazmine's tears. "You look worn down, you should get some sleep. There's a guest room upstairs or you can sleep down here if you like," she indicated.

" I don't know," Jazmine said.

"Come along, you need to rest sooner later," Charlie said.

"I'm not tired," Jazmine lied.

"Well, would you consider a shower?" She inquired. " Not saying you smell or anything. I merely thought you might want to refresh up, " she suggested.

Jazmine thought about it, she didn't feel comfortable bathing in a stranger's house, but then again, she did feel dirty. She could truly use a bath, plus hot water would be best to wake her body.

Jazmine sighs as she gives in. " OK, sure, " she said.

"Awesome, you can jump right in while I search for a spare of clothes" Charlie explained.

.

.

While Jazmine was in the shower, Charlie was searching for some of her wearing apparel for Jazmine. She and Jazmine were almost the same sizes except Jazmine was shorter, but she can manage. She recalled the day she went underwear shopping, she had never opened the panty pack.

She skimmed through the drawers as she searched for them, as she was searching, an envelope fell down.

Charlie picked up the envelope with no address written. "Where did this come from?" She asked herself. She shrugged her shoulders as she drew out the folded paper from the envelope. On the paper the words Adam printed on it.

She quickly spread the letter to read it.

 ** _Adam,_**

 ** _You have failed us, now it is time for you to face your destination. In the result of your disloyalty to us, you and your loved one will pay the monetary the day of the Purge, we will come for you and when we do, be prepared to die. If you strain to run when will find you, if you try to fight back, we will defeat you. It all ends the same, but because we like you, we are offering you another require you to join us and we will spare your life, but it comes with a price. A life for a life, a human sacrifice. Have he or she ready when we arrived, if you fail us again, you and the ones you care the most for will suffer a slow painful demise._**

 _ **The choice is completely yours...**_

" A human sacrifice?" Charlie whispered, then she gasped as she recognized what it meant. The people coming to kill Adam want him to commit them a life to save his own life.

You were brought here unexpectedly without my consent" Adam said.

"But why didn't you kick me out? Why do you still keep me here if you don't trust me?" Jazmine argued.

"I don't have time for this, just stay away from this area" he pronounced firmly.

"Why can't you respond to my questions," Jazmine asked.

"Why am I here?" Jazmine asked desperately.

"We want you here because we care about you, " she excused.

"But you people don't even know me" Jazmine sobbed.

Charlie tears filled her eyes as she exposed the truth behind Adam's reason to allow Jazmine to stay with them. It wasn't because he felt bad for her, she was the human sacrifice. That's why he didn't want her to learn to defend herself and the reason he freaked out when Damien was teaching her to shoot a gun.

Was Damien his first alternative? Jazmine's Damien's replacement?

"No!" She said, covering her mouth. She couldn't believe Adam would do such a thing.

"Adam, How could you?" Charlie whispered as she set the envelope back in the drawer. She sat on the bed, still in shock.

Adam came storming into the . "Charlie, what's wrong?" He demanded when he saw her crying, he panicked.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

Charlie wanted to confront him, but she didn't have the strength.

"Charlotte, tell me what happened, " he postulated. She escaped from her head. "Nothing, I thought of my father that all," she lied.

He sighs relieved that she wasn't physically hurt. He enclosed his arms around her and kissed her cheek."It's going to be fine, I'm here, " he said, holding her protectively.

She always felt so secure in his arms, but how can one feel so safe with someone so dangerous.

"I love you, " he said, looking at her with those honest eyes.

"I love you too, " she read, letting another tear fall.

She knew why It was love.

* * *

Tom always believed that rape in prison was the worst thing that could ever happen to a man, but he was wrong.

"Everyone Move! Move! Move!" The marine shouted at the men, shooting his gun in the air. Tom increased his tempo as he traveled back to the Men's district.

He was clothed in a brown jumpsuit with chains attached to his hands and feet. His body ached from the hours of labor work and he was awfully hungry. On his path back to his district, one of the men dropped to the ground due dehydration.

"Sir, stand on your feet,"The marine asked.

The man didn't respond because he had passed out.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you one more time," the marine warned, but the man didn't react. Instead of offering the man some medical attention, the marine aimed his heavy gun and executed him.

Tom felt his body shook in fear at the mess of the man's body laying lifeless, but he kept walking because he didn't want to be next. When he eventually got to his district, which was a crowded room with over 50 bunk beds, he laid down and thought about everything that has happened.

It all began with a letter...

 _"Good Morning sunshine!" He shouted as his daughter walked in the kitchen happily._

 _"Morning Daddy!" Jazmine said, setting a small kiss on his cheek. He examined his daughter who wearing a mini skirt and a tank top. He couldn't help but realize how much she had matured. She stood 5 feet and 2 inches in height while her body was a different story. He blamed his mother's side of the family for her evolution._

 _Her hair was still as wild as a lion, but today she wore it curly. Her large green eyes were covered with eye shadow and her lips with pink lipstick. Even without the composition, she was becoming a very beautiful young lady and as a father that was scary._

 _He recognized she was into guys, and he even allowed her to date a few because Sarah was okay with it. On the other hand, he didn't trust them. He didn't want anyone to deflower his daughter's purity. He didn't require her to fall in love with a man other than him, then he would lose her foreverSarah didn't see, it was a father thing._

 _"Uhm, Jazmine, don't you think that skirt is a little too" he cleared his throat. "Short," he said, crossing his arms at her._

 _Jazmine was busy texting on her phone with a huge grin on her facial expression._

 _"Jazmine!"_

 _"Yes dad," Jazmine said in an irritated voice._

 _What happened to Daddy, Tom thought immaturely._

 _"Look at me when I'm talking to you young lady!" Tom said in a strict voice._

 _Jazmine let out a sigh and looked at him with a bored face._

 _"Alright, as I was saying, I do not approve of that skirt. It's way too short" Tom said in an uncomfortable manner._

 _"Daddy, it's meant to be this short its a mini skirt," Jazmine said sarcastically._

 _Damn Huey Freeman for teaching get that._

 _"Besides dad, I have shorts under the sea," Jazmine said, lifting her skirt up to show him her shorts._

 _Tom turned away, hiding his . "Jazmine please put your skirt back down," he said, agitated._

 _Jazmine giggled and took a bite of her apple._

 _"Honey leave her be" Sarah stated, entering the kitchen._

 _"Leave her be? Do you possess any idea what can happen to her, she could be"_

 _"Anally raped,"Sarah and Jazmine said at the same time, rolling their eyes._

 _"Tom you're taking this "Anally Rape" thing too far" Sarah stated._

 _"Well, excuse me for caring about our daughter's safety, "Tom remarked, his hands on his hips._

 _"I care about our daughter's safety! You're being overdramatic over a damn skirt!" She agreed. " When I was young I wore skirts like that all the time!"_

 _"Yeah, and look where that got you, " Tom remarked._

 _"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"Sarah exclaimed._

 _Tom and Sarah began to argue as they always did when they came to a disagreement. Jazmine took the chance to flee the scene, but Tom noticed just in time._

 _"Hold it, right there young lady!" he pronounced sternly._

 _Jazmine blew her breath, "Daddy, I'm going to be late, " she said._

 _"Well change quickly," he said, tapping his foot. "A less you want to be grounded for two months" he appended._

 _"Dad, you can't be serious!"_

 _" Now!" Tom exclaimed. Jazmine growled as she stomped her feet up the steps. A few minutes, Jazmine came down with the same top, only wearing a knee-length skirt. She resisted with her arms crossed with a bothered face expression._

 _"Are you happy now?" She sounded out in annoyance._

 _Tom smiled and nodded his head. "Enjoy your day pumpkin" he stated, kissing her forehead. Jazmine rolled her eyes and looked her phone._

 _"Now Jazmine remember"_

 _Jazmine gasped._

 _"Aaaah Huey!" Jazmine squealed as she noticed the eldest Freeman coming out of his house._

 _In response to his daughter hysterical high pitch scream, he accidentally bit his own tongue._

 _Jazmine quickly looked into her mini mirror and went over her makeup then she placed it back in her bag and ran for the door._

 _"Wait, you forgot to.. Say goodbye, " he said unhappily. He walked over to the window and took in as his daughter race towards the Freeman with so much excitement._

 _He sighs deeply, she wasn't his little girl anymore._

 _"She will always be your little girl at heart, but she's growing up honey"Sarah stated._

 _He sighed again "I know"_

 _"Here, this arrived in the mail, " she said, passing him an envelope._

 _He seemed at the strange printed" Thomas Dubois" written in the center._

 _"That's funny, there's no address, " he said, opening the envelope to expose a letter._

 _"What does it say?" Sarah questioned._

 _Tom remained silent as he read the letter to himself. She saw his shoulders tense up._

 _"Honey, Are you okay?" Sarah asked._

 _Tom's eyes were widened and his jaw dropped in shock._

 _"Tom," Sarah said almost shouting._

 _"…" Tom stood still as his tears began to flow._

 _Sarah carefully took the letter from Tom's hand and scanned it._

 _She didn't even get a chance to complete the letter, she dropped to her knees._

 _._

 _._

 _"What do we do now?" Sarah asked as they stood by the Freeman's residence. They were attending dinner and both of them weren't in the mood for food. They haven't been in a mood ever since._

 _"We act normal," Tom said as they knocked on the door._

.

 _._

 _"What do we do now?" Sarah asked as they abide by the Freeman's residence. They were going to dinner and both of them weren't in the mood for food. They haven't been in a mood ever since._

 _"We act normal," Tom said as they knocked on the door._

.

 _._

 _As they were packing their suitcases, thoughts of fear and sorrow filled their heads._

 _"Let's run away," Sarah suggested." We can take Jazmine with us and go to France or maybe Japan," she shouted._

 _"I wish it was that simple, but they're not going to let us leave the country," he expressed._

 _"Then that's it, we leave our only child here to die!"Sarah shouted._

 _"Do you seriously think I like this!" He yelled. He broke down in tears again. "You and Jazmine are my whole world!" He sobbed._

 _"But, but, I'm scared" Tom admitted._

 _"Me too," Sarah said._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Unknown: It is time…. Remember to arrive only with your wife_**

 _Tom stared at the text with sadness._

 _"Dad, I'm going to get dressed at Cindy's," Jazmine announced, walking passed him._

 _"Jazmine, Wait!" He said desperately._

 _She stopped and turned to face him."Yes?" She inquired._

 _For a moment, Tom thought about telling her to pack her things so they could leave, but then he called back to what they mentioned in the letter._

 ** _If you and your wife refuse to follow directions, We will find you and when we do, you will watch your beloved daughter suffer the consequences. You will watch her be tortured to her demise, then your wife, and lastly you._**

 _"Dad?"_

 _Tom looked up at her and simply smiled. "Oh, nothing Pumpkin. Be safe, " he said, kissing her forehead. He meant ever word when he said:" Be Safe". A tear dropped from his eyes as he kept his lips on her head._

 _"I love you," he whispered before pulling away._

 _Jazmine looked at her dad with worry. "Dad, are you crying?"she stated. Tom let out a sob._

 _"Daddy!"Jazmine exclaimed._

 _He's going to miss when she calls him that._

 _"Dad, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jazmine said as tears filled her eyes._

 _"Oh honey, don't worry your father is just being his dramatic self" Sarah stated, walking towards her._

 _Jazmine looked at her dad in concern._

 _Her father usually cries over nothing, but something was so dissimilar._

 _"He's been trouble about you going to that party. He reckons it's too dangerous and that you will get a drink and be anally raped" Sarah said, trying to stay strong._

 _Jazmine's face softened and she walked over to her father._

 _" Oh Daddy, don't worry. I will be with my friends, besides, Huey is going to be there. She said and kissed his cheek. "I love you too"_

 _"You too mom, I love you"Jazmine added, kissing her mom._

 _Once Jazmine turned to leave, Tom hugged her once more, he didn't want to let go. Sarah felt her eyes water as she joined the hug._

 _" Dad, mom" Jazmine said in a scratchy voice. " I can't breathe," she said._

 _They let her go and she gasped._

 _"Sorry, we got too carried away," Tom said._

 _"Are you sure everything's alright?" Jazmine asked._

 _"Yeah, Yeah!" Sarah and Tom said nervously._

 _"Enjoy yourself, Honey, we'll be fine," Sarah said, rushing Jazmine towards the door._

 _"But,"_

 _"Go on, see you later," she said, shoving her out and closing the door._

 _Jazmine stood by the door confused, then she shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the Freeman's residents._

 _As soon as their daughter was out of sight, they let their emotions out again._

 _"We can't do this to our baby, we can't, we can't" Sarah whimpered._

 _"I know, but what option do we have"Tom exclaimed. "I refuse to see my wife and daughter be tortured and killed in front me!"_

 _"And I refused to go give in like some cowards leaving our daughter to be murdered by a terrorist group!'Sarah shouted._

 _Tom and Sarah looked at one another breathing roughly. Their eyes were baggy and red due to inordinate stress and crying._

 _" What do we do?" Sarah asked in despair. Her petite lips trembled a little._

 _._

 _._

 _Tom and Sarah walked in shame holding their suitcases. Sarah, who had been crying nonstop, had to force herself to walk, she felt so frail. Tom, who had been drinking away his sorrows, walked in a shaky manner._

 _They were nearly close to the car when they spotted one of Jazmine's friends, Michael Ceaser._

 _"Mr. DuBois!" Ceaser shouted, jogging towards them._

 _Tom looked at him with desperation._

 _"Mr. DuBois what's going on? Where are you guys going? What about Jazmine?" Ceaser exclaimed._

 _The moment Sarah heard her daughters name she let out a sob, clutching Jazmine's picture to her breast._

 _"Tell her we love her" Tom whispered in a thrilling voice._

 _"Wait, but Jazmine!" Ceaser shouted, but they hopped in the car and rode away._

 _Sarah sobbed still holding Jazmine's picture to her chest while Tom took in his. He wanted to be strong for his wife. It was working until he pushed past the park he used to take Jazmine then he broke down again._

 _Throughout the whole ride, Tom couldn't help but to worry for the destiny of his daughter. He knew well enough that Jazmine wouldn't survive on her own, but there was just one person that he was counting on to protect her, Huey Freeman._

 _"Please watch over my baby," he whispered._

 _By the time Tom got to his destination, Sarah had already fallen asleep. He shook her shoulders, trying to wake her, merely all the crying she had done worn her For more or less reason, he felt as he was being watched by someone, especially when he received a text._

 ** _Unknown: Come out the car and walked inside the construction._**

 _He gulped deeply "Sarah," he whispered. "Sarah, wake up honey, " he stated, shaking her shoulders._

 _She spread out her eyes and rubbed them, hoping that she was waking from a dream._

 _"We have to go"_

 _Only then, she realized it was her reality. Her nerves began to grow as they walked inside the construction. She restrained her arms wrapped around her husband. Tom kissed his wife,_

 _"Whatever happens to us, I desire you to know that you're the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on. You have rendered me a perfect daughter. Though our marriage is imperfect, I could never picture myself with any_ _other woman but you. You are unbelievable and I want to thank you for everything you have done, I love you forever," He said._

 _"I'm sorry I failed to protect you and Jazmine" he sobbed._

 _"Shh, don't say that," she said, sobbing with him. "It isn't your fault, you have been the best husband and father you can be. I don't regret anything, I love you too baby,"she stated._

 _They embraced one last time and shared a longing kiss before breaking away. Tom swallowed up his tears and took a deep breath. He bore to be strong for his wife._

 _As soon as they got inside the construction, they were arrested and placed in custody. There was a number of other familiar. His colleagues, neighbors, Jazmine's school staff and most importantly, his closest friends_

 _It was devastating to envision his best pal, Robert Freeman dragged into a cell. The wretched old man was beaten and he was weeping for his grandsons. He has never seen Robert like that._

 _After hours of waiting, they were divided by gender and age group and rushed into buses. All of the men from 24 to 40 years old were placed on the first bus while 24 to 40 years of women were placed in the second. The elderly weren't given a chance because they were promptly killed, each were shot execution style. Tom will never forget the look on Robert Freeman's eyes before the bullet broke through his skull._

 _Tears and screams and cries were heard throughout the long drive. They finally arrived in what look like a concentration camp similar to the ones designed by Hilter. It was a gated area with gray construction houses. They shoved out of the bus. Military men pushed and shoved them and anyone who restraint was killed. Tom, along with the rest of the men of were sent to what they called District 1 and the woman was sent to District 2._

 _"Tom!"_

 _"Sarah!"_

 _Tom and Sarah yelled, trying to run towards one another, but they were pulled back and forced to move a different direction._

When Tom had always believed that rape in prison was the toughest thing that could ever happen to a man, but he was wrong, it was being powerless to protect his family. He was enraged that he couldn't save his family, he was worthless.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed, Plz Review!_


	10. Agitation

_Thank you to everyone that love & support my stories, I truly appreciate it._

* * *

Sarah DuBois woke up to the sound of bells. Apparently it was time to get up. She sprang from the shared bump bed, she was lying in and stood. Beside her a woman, who was coughing roughly. Sarah turned to the woman.

"You have to stop. If they believe you're sick, they will kill you, " she whispered. The woman presented her a look of hurt.

" I rather kick the bucket, I deserve it." She coughed." We all do, " she coughed once more. The woman was right, they did deserve to die because they were sell outs for abandoning their children. The woman stopped her coughing when one of the soldiers came inside with a nurse. As always, he walked with his heavy weapon and examining every woman from their heads to their toenails. Sarah could hear the heaving of the women's breath as he traveled one to another. When it was the woman's turn, she tried her best to hold in her cough. Sarah let out a panicked breath and the soldier came to her and examined her.

When he did, he touched all over her body inappropriately, Sarah felt violated. The soldier stared at her for a second, then he walked away. Sarah breathed out the breath she was taking in. She peeked at the woman from the corner of her eye and saw the woman struggling to keep her sickness in. Eventually, the soldier prepared to leave, but then the woman coughed out of control. The soldier turned and race towards the woman who held her chest as she violently coughed. The soldier called two more soldiers inside and they examined the woman. They didn't say a word as they seized the woman and dragged her out. The woman screamed in fear, but she and everyone else knew her fate Seconds later they heard a gunshot.

.

.

Sarah searched for their friends in the large crowded room. She spotted her friend Lauren( **Penelope's mother** ),Ruth( **Tia's mother)** , Mercy( **Ceaser's mother** ) and Joseline( **Jose's mother** ) ( **Ming and Hiro's mothers were missing**.)They met up and embraced in an emotional manner.

"Sarah?" A voice sounded out. Sarah broke away from the ladies and turned to see Meredith McPhearson, Cindy's mother standing with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Meredith," Sarah ran to her and embraced her tightly.

"My husband is," Meredith sobbed. "I know, dear,"Sarah stated, hugging her as she cried uncontrollably.

* * *

"Oooh, yeah baby" Cairo hissed as Tia rode him wildly. Tia watched him with angry tears in her eyes. She thought about strangling him, but she knew that wasn't a wise decision. She knew she was betraying Ceaser, but she had to do whatever it takes to survive even if it meant she had to open her legs. Cairo lets out a moan and smacked her rear. "Faster!" He demanded and Tia growled but obeyed.

Cairo smirked at her furious face expression as she fastened her pace. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Please your master!"he demanded. Tia ignored his voice and closed her eyes as she worked her hips. After awhile Cairo lost his mind and took control. He flipped her over and widened her legs as he went inside her again. She kept her lips sealed fighting the urge to moan. She will never give him that satisfaction.

After what seemed like forever, he rolled off her and went to sleep and that's when her tears fell down.

* * *

Silver felt chills in her stomach as the car moved backward with fast velocity. She felt a thud in her heart when Ceaser switched gears and swerved the car around and continued driving. Ceaser felt the adrenaline in his body as he proceeded to drive the car at full speed. He couldn't believe he had done that.

"Dammit, we have company," Ceaser said as he looked upward at the rear mirror to view the remaining group of thugs on motorcycles, racing behind him.

"Silver, hold tight!" He stated, pressing down on the gas harder.

Ceaser was swerving, weaving in and out, trying his hardest not to crash into anything and anyone. His palms were sweating, the steering wheel was getting slippery, but he maintained his grip. He held his eyes on his mirrors to keep track of the thugs that were speeding their motorcycles behind him. His life and Silver's was at risk and the more he recalled about it, he would accelerate the gas going as fast as he could possibly go. Silver felt her her body sliding off her seat beat and going side to side. She was whirling and her vision was blurred because she felt so dizzy. Ceaser went into terror as his two of the thugs coming beside him, he turned the wheel and swerve the car knocking one of them off their bike. He did the same to the other thug, but the thug grabbed on to the side mirror and climbed on top of the car. Ceaser knew had to get rid of him hence, he began swerving the car again, attempting to get the person off.

"Woooooohooo! Take that! Motherfuckers!" Ceaser expressed as the person's body flew towards another biker which knocked both of them down like dominoes.

He was speeding carelessly, passing every light. He made a quick turn and looked over the windows to check if it was safe.

"We lost them, " he enunciated with a smile as he went back to normal speed. He looked at Silver who looked at him with terrifying eyes. He employed one of his hands to remove her messy hair from her face.

"It's over, " he mouthed and she let out a sigh of relief.

His eyes went back into the road and he opened his mouth to speak, but then suddenly, the tires of the car started to screech.

"Shit!" He shouted as he tried to contain the gas, but the car moved slowly and slowly until it finally stopped.

* * *

Charlie glanced at Jazmine, who was laying on the sofa with her eyes open. She must be thinking of Huey again. She took her eyes off Jazmine and slowly pulled out Temazepam( **sleeping tablets** )from her pocket. She looked at Jazmine once more to make sure, she wasn't looking before breaking them into two and pouring it inside the tea she took in. She watched Jazmine again as she stirred it with a spoon. She added lemon inside to eliminate the smell of the medicine. It was for her own good. Charlie kept telling herself. She was doing this for Adam. She walked towards Jazmine and set the tea on the table. Jazmine didn't blink one bit, she had a dazzled look on her face. Her tears begin to water as they always did, but she hurried and wipe them away.

"Jazmine?"

"I miss him," Jazmine said randomly.

Charlie looked at her with understanding. "I know, I bet he misses you too, " she enunciated.

"….…..."

"So what does this Huey guy look like?" Charlie asked, breaking the silence.

That's when a wide smile came across Jazmine's face and she started to blush furiously.

"He's tall, handsome with smooth mocha skin. And a huge Afro, you couldn't miss it a mile away" Jazmine said giggling.

Charlie smiled as she went on,

"And no matter how he was feeling, he always has this scowl on his facial expression. He could never tell how he's feeling." Jazmine said sadly. "Only he has these eyes, these deep wine eyes that turned into the color of fire when he's angry." She explained. And so a tear dropped from Jazmine's face once more.

" I'll never forget the expression on his eyes when he told me that he didn't love me back because I wasn't, I wasn't...Good enough!" she sobbed.

Charlie's eyes watered, she felt empathy for her.

"For the first time, I didn't cry in front of him. I just walked off, but I didn't walk away from our friendship. Though we drifted apart from when were ten, he was still in my heart and I didn't want to let go. It smashed my heart to see him walk with another girl, but I had to deal with it." Jazmine said.

" Now I'm going to die before I get a chance to see him again" Jazmine whimpered

Charlie watched as Jazmine cried on her pillow finally she calmed down, she reached over to grab the tea, but Charlie stopped. "Um, it's probably cold. Let me warm that up for you, " she said, removing the teacup from the table. Jazmine arched her eyebrow, looking at her oddly. " Oooh-kay, " she pronounced, slowly.

"I'll be back okay" Charlie rushed back towards the kitchen. She quickly dumped the tea into the sink, then she washed the cup.

"What was I thinking?" she cried as she prepared Jazmine a fresh cup of tea without the tablets.

* * *

Ming opened her eyes to realize that Hiro was gone. She got up and looked around to see everyone but him, lying along the dusty floor sleeping. Where could he be?

"Penny" she whispered, tapping Penelope's shoulder, and she flinches a bit but she doesn't respond. Ming said her name once more and tapped her harder, but still no response. Rather she saw her take a deep breath as if she was irritated. Ming decided to let her be and so she stood up and walked up to where Veronica and Jose laid. The second she walked pass Veronica she could hear her whimpering. She looked downwards and saw her holding her leg while Jose was trying to comfort her, but she was still crying.

As Ming was going out the room, she felt someone behind her. She rapidly turned and saw Jose with a worried look on his face.

"What do you want?" Ming said roughly. It was a natural instinct to be furious with him.

"My fault, I didn't mean to scare you," Jose said, backing up a bit.

"Is she alright?"Ming asked, looking over to Veronica, who halt her crying.

"Naw, she's hurt pretty bad, but she gon make it through," Jose stated.

...

There was a bit of silence, Jose glanced at her trying to look into her eyes, but she ignored his presence. Feeling annoyed, Ming crossed her arms. "Well, what do you want then?"He licked his lips, damn those sexy lips. Stop Ming! "Can we talk, please?" He asked. "There's nothing to talk about,"Ming said with attitude. She turned her back on him and walked out the room, but Jose followed her.

"Come on Ming!" He said as he took hold of her arm and pulled her into his chest. Ming attempted to pull away, but he held her to him firmly. "Let go Jackass!" She said, punching his chest. He stared at her with a gentle expression. "Did you hear me? idiot!" She exclaimed. Without a word, he cupped her face with his hands and smashed his lips against hers. Ming's eyes shot open and she punched his back twice to cause him to stop, but then he stuck his tongue inside. In her head, she was screaming, Stop Ming! Only she wouldn't listen. He slammed her body against the bathroom door and he deepened the kiss. Seconds later, He led her inside, kicking the door close. All mind control and common sense erased from the brains as they were kissing wildly, touching and squeezing each other. Once Ming was standing with nothing but a bra, Jose lifted her up on the sink and did what he did best. Ming bit down on her tongue to hold back from screaming as he ate her savagely.

* * *

"No!"Ceaser yelled as he struggled to get the car to start back up, the engine would make a scratching noise and shut off.

"Damn it!" He yelled, hitting his head on the steering rack. He breathed in deeply and breathed out heavily. He shut down his eyes, thinking of his next move, but his thoughts were disturbed when he felt a tap on his arm. He looked upward to see Silver giving him the look of terror.

"What's the matter?" he asked, but then he heard the audios of the motors getting louder and louder. He appeared in the rear mirror to see the thugs coming closer.

"What the Fuck!" He shouted then he went over to the back seat and clutched his gun. He gestured Silver to hide below the seat and she obeyed, taking her dolly with her, hugging it tightly. Ceaser said a prayer and his head and took one final breath before unlocking the back door. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as he came out the thugs got out their motorcycle and race towards him and that when Ceaser pulled the trigger to fire, but the moment he did, multiple shots were heard and every single thug dropped to the ground. Ceaser was confused, he didn't kill them, then who? He asked himself, but then he saw a man standing over the thugs with M16A4 Rifle in his arms. He was clothed in army uniform wearing a gas mask. His body sculpture was buff and he was about 6 feet 4 in height .

The man must have felt Ceaser stare because soon he started walking towards the car. "Oh, Shit!" Ceaser hollered as he rushed inside the car, locking the doors. He felt his heart ticking like a bomb at the squeaking sound of his combat boots. Ceaser's entire body shuddered as he retained his gun. He knew that whoever that was they had better gear and a powerful gun than he did. In other words, it was over, he was going to die. He held on to the trigger waiting for the army man to come closer to his window, but instead, the army man walked passed him. He almost felt relieved until he discovered the army man standing by the hood of the car. Ceaser was heaving as he brought up the gun, aiming it directly at the army man, but then, abruptly, the army man lowered his weapon and raised both of his hands up in defense. Ceaser kept his stance, he couldn't trust him. The army man must have read his mind because he then removed his mask to expose himself.

Ceaser gasped and his eyes widened. He recognized his face. It was somebody from his neighborhood. He walked up to the driver's window and knocked on it softly and said, " Open the door little nigga! it's me, Ed!"

* * *

Wake up fuck buddies!"Jeff shouted banging on the van.

A few minutes later Cairo came out the van with a wide grin on his face while Tia had a look of shame.

"How was your night, boss?" Jeff asked.

"One hell of a night!"Cairo said, grabbing Tia's ass to indicate to them that she's his property. They laughed and praised him like he was some God. She was really sick of that.

"Can we go now!"She shouted.

Cairo smiled at her "Looks like someone's ready to purge" he mentioned and the crew cheered in agreement. They were ready for blood too.

"Ok, everyone! Let's illuminate the area and once we're finished Miss thing over here going to finally lead us to Huey Freeman!"He said, gripping her by her arm. "You have until tonight to find him"He whispered dangerously in her ear.

Tears welled in Tia's eyes, what was she going to do?

* * *

Penelope rolled her eyes she couldn't sleep with Veronica weeping every five minutes and with the thoughts on her mind about Huey made her even more could he reject her like that? She was perfect for him why couldn't he see that? What was so great about Jazmine? She was everything Huey wasn't and she represented everything he was against, how could he stoop so low? She was already aware of his feelings for 'Jazmine since the time he admitted to her that he had eyes for someone else. Though he never revealed that someone until now, Penelope always knew it was Jazmine. She shouldn't have acted the way she did, but she couldn't control herself. She knew the truth but it really hurts and in the back of her mind, she always hoped he would have a change of heart. Now that the secret is out, it's over. It's official She lost Huey to Jazmine.

"Wait a minute," she said as she came to a realization.

Jazmine is still missing and there's a high possibility that she could be dead. Penelope would never wish death on someone but she strongly believed that Jazmine was in fact, dead. In her mind, Huey was just being irrational. There's no chance sweet naive Jazmine could survive with asthma at a time like this. There's only a matter of time when Huey will realize this and she wants to be the one he will cry on. She wants to be the one that remains by his side and when he does finally give up, she wants to be the one that will replace his love lost. Even if it meant she would be his second choice as long as she had him in the end.

A wide grin came upon her face, she still had a chance to keep Huey.

" I need to apologize to him" she whispered, standing up.

As she was running to find Huey, she spotted Ming and Jose coming from the bathroom looking guilty as ever. Ming's eyes widened when she notice Penelope, but no one had a chance to utter a word because suddenly, a loud explosion sound was heard.

 **BOOM!**

* * *

Jazmine lay hopelessly on the pillow on the sofa trying her hardest to shut her eyes, but she couldn't because her mind was flooded with thoughts. She thought about her parents wondering what could have happened to them. She hopes they're safe along with her friends who she repeatedly prayed for to somehow be alive. Then it was Huey, who was always the first and last thought on her mind.

"Damn him!"she said in a broken voice as she started to cry again. She was weeping so much that she didn't even hear or feel someone sitting beside her.

"Jazmine?" Damien said, withdrawing her hand from her face gently. She looked at him with burning tears rolling down her eyes. "Why me?" she sounded out with trembling lips. He said nothing as he pulled her to his chest and held her tightly, allowing her tears to wet his shirt. He rubbed her back smoothly as until she stopped crying, but she wouldn't stop.

"Jazmine look at me, " he said, lifting her head up. She whimpered softly and looked at him dolefully. "When this is all over, I assure you.I will help you find your friends, but you have to stop crying!" He stated. "You understand me?"he postulated. In response, Jazmine let out a hopeless sigh. She was really jaded. He held his eyes on those beautiful green eyes and lost himself in them. Next thing he knew, he was leaning closer to her and her breathing hitched. In elegant rhythm, Damien's lips touched hers. He felt her stiffened under his touch, but she surprised him when she spread her mouth for him. The kiss was delicate and sensual, and it made her pulse soar. She had her first kiss, but not like this. This kiss was sweet and tender she didn't want it to end, but Damien pulled away.

"I'm sorry, " he stated as she looked at him within a state of shock. She stood up slowly and walked away, touching her lips. She wondered to herself why didn't she pull away?

* * *

 **BOOM!**

Huey's eyes shot opened and he stood up, positioning his gun. He looked over to Hiro who jumped up immediately as if he had woke from his sleep.

"What the hell was that!" he shouted, looking around his surroundings. Then he looked at Huey who looked from the window.

He cursed under his breath.

"Shit I must have fallen asleep," he said.

"You think?" Huey said smartly. He shook his head in disappointment. " You were supposed to be looking out," he said.

"I'm sorry man"

"Don't worry about it,"Huey said.

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT!" Penelope shouted, running in along with Ming and Jose behind her.

"What the fuck was that!" Riley yelled, coming towards them along with Cindy and Veronica.

"I have no idea, it must have came from the other side, but we should depart right away," Huey said.

"Yeah, we need to be out. I ain't used to sleeping on dusty ass floors with roaches and shit"Riley complained.

Cindy nodded her head rapidly.

"Alright everyone, gather your belongings!" Huey said.

"Nigga what belongings?"Riley asked. "I only need one thing that's my girl and this," he said, flashing his gun.

Penelope walked over to Huey and place her hand on his shoulder. "We're ready Huey,"Penelope said with a small smile on her face.

Huey raised his brow "You're not mad at me?" He asked.

 **Of course, I'm mad at you!** She screamed in her mind. "You know I can't stay mad at you for long," she said, playfully nudging him.

"So we're still friends?" He asked to be sure."Yes, Huey!"Penelope said, rolling her eyes. Huey gave her a half grin and to pull her into a side hug.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay as long as you let me go with you to find her," She said.

"Sure...I guess " he said.

Penelope smiled and gave him a real hug. She wanted to cry and hit him badly but she kept her cool and patted his back instead.

.

"BOOOOOOO! Aye! enough of that Teletubby shit. We got to get the fuck out of here for we get boomed!" Riley shouted.

Huey pulled away " Okay, let's move!"

Everyone followed Huey out the door before Ming could go she was pulled back by Penelope who shook her head at her.

" What's up?" Ming asked.

"I saw what you did back there," she confronted.

"Penny it was-"Ming tried to explain.

"I don't care what it was nor do I want to know any details. Just don't me to back you up on this. This is your problem!"She said, before storming out. Ming's lips trembled regretting the fact she had sex with Jose.

"Ming we have to go!" Hiro yelled, pulling her arm to lead her out.

* * *

Adam sat on his bed and guided his hands through his hair in a stressful manner. The time was coming soon when they will come for him and he was already having second thoughts about the sacrifice. When he first received the letter, his first idea was to run. Only then he realized that running was only giving him more time, it wasn't going to make them go away. He would induce to live his whole life running just like he did his younger days. He was tired of running it was time for him to confront his problems. He never imagined he would become a cold-blooded killer, that's what he will be if give them what they want. He felt bad about his plan to turn Jazmine in, but it was either her or Damien and he knew Damien longer, so the decision wasn't hard. Likewise out of the two, Jazmine was the weakest, she wouldn't survive anyway. He knew after this, Charlie will forever hate him and that will weaken his heart. He didn't want to lose Charlie, but If meant he can spare her life, it was a sacrifice he was willing to accept.

 **Knock**

 **Knock**

And there she was standing by the door. She looked so beautiful in her night dress. He desired to touch her and take her right there, but lately, she had been avoiding him. He was starting to believe she was onto his plan. Adam walked over to her and place his hands on her shoulders.

"Charlie,"

" We need to talk, "she stated in a serious tone. Adam let out a sigh, he knew this was coming.

"Alright, tell me what's on your mind?" He asked calmly. Charlie walked up to the drawer and took out the same letter he tried to conceal from her. Adam closed his eyes, she knows. "Adam, when were you going to tell me about this?" She demanded. He looked at her face, which was met with tears. He didn't intend to hurt her. "What the hell were you thinking?" He could hear the pain in her voice. He couldn't answer that question because he wasn't thinking. All he cared about was her safety.

"Answer me!" She exclaimed, turning red of anger. Adam didn't say a word, he didn't know what to say at the moment. He felt so utterly ashamed of it. Charlie blew her breath in distress and once more she felt her tears rolling down her cheeks. "How could you?"Charlie sobbed. Adam gently touched her face. " Baby I'm sorry. I didn't intend to hurt you, but you have to understand. I'm doing this to protect you," He explained.

"Protect me? Feeding an innocent girl to the sharks is your style of protecting me!"she exclaimed. "Shh Charlie. They will hear you," He said, shutting the door shut.

"Good. Let them hear! "Charlie shouted in his face. Adam breathed in defeat. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you wouldn't understand. Everything I do for you is to protect you! Do you think I'm enjoying this? I wish it was some other way I can prevent this from happening, but there isn't. They're coming to get me and if I don't grant them what they want. They're going to kill us both."

"I refused to let that happen to us, so if you're going to hate me forever over this then so be it!" He shouted. He didn't mean to yell, but he was just frustrated. He walked towards the door to leave, but Charlie tugged his sleeve.

"I don't want us to fight anymore," he can hear the crack in her voice, she was crying again. He didn't like it when she cried. He twisted around and held her face again.

"Same. I love you," he said, brushing her tears.

"I love you too," she said, exhaling the scent of his warm hand. He drew her into a deep, passionate kiss. As his lips caressed hers, he slid his hands from her face to her neck, then to her shoulders where he tore down the straps of her gown. As her dress dropped to the floor, he nibbled along her neck, causing her to moan softly. When things became more intense, he laid her on her back and continue on to kiss her from the neck up. He was reaching for her breast when she pushed him over to take control. Adam had never experienced this wild side of Charlie, she was grinding on him, dirty talking him as she kissed along his neck. He felt his erection, he was ready to take her. She kissed him deeply, letting him know she was ready.

So he thought.

And that's when he felt a sharp pinch. He jerked his body and pulled Charlie away, only it was too late. She had injected him with something. He looked at her in shock, anguish, and disbelief. "What did you do? What did you interject me with!" He asked, panicking. She stood up and looked at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't let you sacrifice Jazmine," she said. He tried to get up, but quickly, he was becoming more and more fatigued.

"What did you interject me with?" He repeated, but in a sluggish tone. His vision was becoming blurry and he felt his eyes getting heavy.

"Don't worry baby, it's only for you to sleep." She leaned over to kiss his lips. " You will be up in the morning, but they will be long gone before then" she explained.

Adam attempted to speak, but he couldn't, his medicine was beginning to get to him and slowly his body was shutting down. The final thing he saw was Charlie's pale face and blue eyes.

"Sweet dreams baby,"

And that's when he saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

Huey and the others were running in a row as Huey instructed. They could hear sounds of screams as the houses were torn down by explosive bombs. As they moved further and further, it began to feel as they were getting closer to the bombs. Or the bombs were coming closer to them.

"Yo Huey, Ion think we should be going this way," Riley stated, stopping in his tracks. "It feels like a trap, " he admitted.

" Keep going! this is the only way back home" Huey stated.

"Couldn't we take like a shortcut or something?" He inquired. He wasn't so sure about this. He could pick up the voices clearly.

"You mean the area they just diminished? Come on, we have to act quickly," Huey exclaimed.

They followed Huey's path only to be a recession away from the terrorist group. Huey was the first to spot them when he ordered everyone to halt their movements.

" Here's the deal. We are going to run across separately just as we managed before, but in two" Huey explained.

"Nigga are you crazy? I nearly lost my girl that way!"Riley exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm with Reez on this one. We might not get so lucky next time. There's a whole crew down there and all it takes is for one to catch us and Boom! We dead just like that" Jose exclaimed.

Everyone shook their head in accord.

"This is the only way!" Huey said, getting irritated. Penelope placed her hand around his waist." Huey, maybe they're right" she suggested.

"Alright, then who's got a better idea?" Huey said in a strong tone.

"I say we roll up on them and shoot those motherfuckers! I'm tired running like some bitch!" Riley stated, becoming angry himself. "We got all of these weapons, but ain't none of us use them yet. What is it for decoration, What kind of shit is that?"

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of running too. I ain't afraid to die. If it means I'm fighting like a soldier. Hue we can make this work. All we need is a plan" Jose explained.

"Right like we have the time to be making plans at a time like this!" Hiro said. " I say we listen to Huey since he and Riley are the only experienced shooters which mean if we fight back, most of us are not getting out alive.

"Bitch made," Jose mumbled.

Hiro heard, but he decided to dismiss him. He didn't want to make a scene, not at a critical time like this.

"Have you guys forgotten about me? How the hell am I supposed to fight back? What Ima hop on one leg and shoot?"Veronica snapped. Jose shut his eyes and palm his face "Damn, I forgot" he acknowledged.

Veronica scoffed. "Right forget about your own blood. but if I was Ming" she stopped herself, but Hiro caught on. "Oh, never mind, " she said, swaying her head.

"No, I think you should continue Veronica. What about Ming?" Hiro asked. Ming's eyes shot open as of she been stabbed. Jose didn't flinch once. " We don't respond to weak ass niggas," he said. Hiro blew his breath and clenched his fist, but Ming grabbed his sleeve and said " he is not worth it" in her language. Hiro laughed, " You're right babe, he's not, " he said in English, so Jose can take heed.

"What did you say to him?" Jose looked at Ming. Hiro grabbed Ming and drew her close to him. Jose groaned and gritted his teeth. Hiro grinned and stated, " We don't respond to weak ass niggas"

"Aye! you ain't allowed to say that shit!" Jose yelled.

"Why not you called me that!" Hiro yelled.

Huey got between them. "Both of you shut the hell up, your making a damn scen-" Huey stopped when he heard a familiar shriek. It sounded so much like... "Jazmine!" Huey ran to follow the screams.

* * *

Cairo and his gang were destroying everything they can visualize. It was about time for them to move to another location to purge and they needed to be sure that the area was cleared. While the gang expressed joy, Cairo felt anger. He was raging because he had been searching for 12 hours and he still didn't found that damn Freeman. He needed Huey on his squad. It was mandatory to capture all that were listed to join The Purge. If he neglects to do so, he will never get his family back. He looked at Tia and instantly his anger led to her. He clenched his teeth together and walked towards her and gripped her by her shirt

"Time's up bitch!" He said viciously. " Tell me where's Huey Freeman!"he postulated. Tia panted as her tears rained on her cheeks. He slapped the tears away.

" Ah, " she wept. "Tell me!" He shouted.

"I.. don't...know' she said through sobs." Please just kill me already!" she begged.

Cairo let out an evil laugh. " Don't mind if I do," he said, motioning the gang to grab her. Tia tried to run, but they caught her. "Keep her down!" They did as they were told. Cairo pulled out a sharp blade and walked towards her. Tia pleaded for him, but he pressed the sword on her neck and drew blood. Tia screamed in torment. Cairo laughed and licked the small gash on her neck.." I'm sure going to miss you, " he said, conjuring up his hand to stab her." Time for bed!" He said, preparing to take her life. Tia shut her eyes ready for death, but suddenly she heard a familiar voice say in a deadly voice.

"Leave.. her.. alone," She opened her eyes to see Huey Freeman, holding a gun to Cairo's head.

Huey looked at Tia but he held his gun to Cairo's head while Cairo's crew pointed their guns at Huey. And so that's when Huey's crew who( **except the girls who were told to hide)** stood behind Huey, pointing their guns at Cairo's gang.


	11. Farewell

_**Hey! I decided to spoil you guys with another update. Usually, for TLOU my chapters are a limited of 5000 to 7000 words, but this is a short chapter. Though its brief, I still hope you enjoy and I promise next chapter will be longer.**_

* * *

"Time for bed!" Cairo said, ready to take Tia's life away. Tia shut her eyes preparing for death, but suddenly, she heard a familiar voice say in a venomous tone.

"Leave. Her.. Alone," She opened her eyes to see Huey Freeman, holding a gun to Cairo's head, but the moment the gun touched Cairo's skin, his crew pointed their guns at Huey. Then Riley, Hiro, and Jose pointed their guns back at Cairo'screw. Cairo looked at his crew to Huey's and at his own and laughed bitterly. Huey kept his gun on him, glowering at him with a grave expression.

"At last, we meet again, Huey Freeman" he stated.

"Cairo Jackson,"Huey said in a deadly voice.

Cairo smiled widely. "I'm so glad you came to join us, but unfortunately, you came outnumbered,"Cairo said, referring to Huey's crew of three against his crew of five.

"Not so fast pussy!" Cindy yelled, running beside Riley with her gun in her hand. "Yeah, we don't think so! "Ming said, coming along with Penelope and Veronica, who was limping as she walked, but still she held her gun. Huey sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. He wanted the girls to hide, it was too dangerous.

"What the fuck is yall doing. We told y'all asses to stay put"Jose shouted.

"You think for once we're going let y'all do this alone?"Veronica said.

"But your leg!"Jose exclaimed.

"Fuck it!"Veronica said. "Family and Friends come first **(La Familia y Los amigos son lo primero** )!"she shouted.

"Aww, how nice. You called Charlie's angels to the rescue," Cairo said, looking dead Huey's eyes. "But luckily for you, I didn't come for your blood, "he enunciated with a grin.

Huey was breathing hard and his eyes were flaming red. He was infuriated from the moment he believed he found Jazmine, then realizing his best friend's girlfriend with blood on her neck and discovering his former best friend and rival was behind this the whole time.

And where was Ceaser? Was he dead?

Huey clenched the gun tighter he was moments away from pulling the trigger. "I said, Let her go!' He hollered.

"Give me what I want first and she's all yours," Cairo negotiated. He really didn't have time for this and he didn't appreciate having a gun to his head either.

Huey looked at Tia who was shaking in fright. "What do you want!" Huey hissed.

"I rather not discuss this when a bullet can pass through my head any minute, Cairo stated.

"Tell them to put their firearms down on the ground and I'll think about it,"Huey said. Cairo laughed "Man, I nearly forgot how stubborn, you can be" he alleged.

"I'll tell them to if you tell yours too?"Cairo said.

"You first!"Huey demanded.

"Ahahahaha! You think I'm stupid"Cairo said, arching his eyebrow. " How about we do this at the same time"

"Fuck no!"Riley yelled. "Tell those niggas to drop their weapons or I'm shooting!"He demanded.

"What he said,"Huey said with a smirk on his face.

Cairo thought about it for a second. If his crew were to fire their guns it will only result in his own demise. He wasn't ready to die just yet, No way in hell. Cairo sighs and turned his head sideways so that he was facing at his crew. "Lay your weapons down, " he postulated.

"Boss, Are you fucking high?" Jeff shouted.

"I said put them down, Now!"He yelled.

They were wavering at first, then they point their weapons on the ground. Huey nodded his head and Though Riley refused, he and the rest put down their weapons as easily. What Cairo didn't know was that Huey had given his boys an extra gun, which they had shrouded in their back pockets. Hence, if anything goes down, they were prepared. Cairo smiled in satisfaction of how easily it took them to surrender. Huey can hear Tia's soft whimpers and it hurled him off. "Tell me what you want!"he said roughly.

"Well, It's simple, I want you to join me. Join us, The Purge" He stated.

"No Huey, please, don't do it," Tia pleaded, but Huey refused to let any more of his friends down.

"Deal," Huey said without hesitation.

" What!" Huey's crew exclaimed. Cairo grinned widely. "Only one circumstance, you leave her and the rest of my friends alone," Huey requested.

"I can arrange that," Cairo said before kneeling down to remove the cuffs from her hands. He looked deeply into her eyes with his haunting eyes. "You're free to go, but remember, you're forever one of us, " he so only she could hear.

"Tia it's alright you're free now,"Huey said, but Tia didn't move. Cairo's words were etched in her brain. "Tia go!"he yelled and Tia stood and ran towards Cindy who hugged her tightly as she sobbed.

"Now can you take your gun out my pretty face,"Cairo said with an amused expression on his face. Huey lowered his gun and backed away.

Cairo laughed and turned to his allies. "That was more leisurely than I expected, " he said, earning a laugh. He turned his attention back to Huey.

"Now that we have settled matters. It's time for us to depart, so say your goodbyes, Freeman, because, after today, there's no turning back,"Cairo said.

Huey nods his head in understanding and turns to his friends. Cindy was the first to embrace him and when she did, she whispered: "Bring Jazmine home" then it was Veronica and then Ming.

"Take it, easy man,"Hiro said sadly, passing him a fist bump.

"Keep your head up Hue,"Jose said, saluting him.

Tia ran up to him "Ceaser's somewhere out there. You have to find him,"She pleaded. Huey nodded his head, "You have my word, " he promised. Tia cried as she embraced him tightly. "Thank you for everything, " She sobbed before letting him turned to Riley, who was trying his hardest to hold back his tears. "You really gonna leave me? Man, you all I got," He said, looking at him angrily. Huey felt his eyes water, he didn't want to leave, but he had to sacrifice himself and find Jazmine.

He conveyed a deep breath, " I want you to promise me that you're going to be strong and look after everyone,"Huey said. Riley blew his breath in anger. "Fuck you nigga!" he hissed. "Go ahead, leave, I ain't gonna miss ya gay ass anyway," he didn't respond, he walked up to him and hugged him tightly and said, "I love you. I'm going to miss you too," a tear dropped from Riley's eyes, but he wiped it, before pulling away.

"Ew. nigga don't hug me in shit, that's gay," he said, pretending to be grossed out. Huey chuckled softly and brought up his fist. "Be safe Bro" he stated. Riley fist dabbed him and said, "Same to you. I'm serious you better come back or Imma find you myself and fuck you up!"Riley yelled but then he half grinned. Huey grabbed the back of his neck and drew him in for a hug. This time, Riley didn't move away, they shared a brotherly moment until Huey felt someone behind him. He pulled away and turned to see Penelope with tears streaming down her face.

Huey's face softened and he pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him tightly and sobbed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You better come back for me,"she growled under her breath. He planted a peck on her head and pulled away.

"Take care, Penny," Huey said.

Penny, Riley said we have to leave"Ming shouted. "Don't die Huey!"she said as Ming pulled her arm to leave. Huey watched them walk away, and so he turned and walked towards Cairo and the gang.

"Are you ready Freeman" he demanded.

"Yeah, I'm ready, " He stated, looking back at his friends who had disappeared from his sight. He let out a sigh and followed the gang to the van.

"What's next?"Huey asked.

"We pur-" Cairo was cut off by a female yelling. "Huey!

They stopped to see Penelope is running towards them. Huey eyes widened. "Penny did something happen?"he demanded urgently.

Penelope, who was out of breath shook her head. "No, they left, "she said, taking in her breath. "I told them to go because I wasn't leaving you, I couldn't"She explained.

"What! Are you insane?"Huey exclaimed. " Go back now!"he demanded.

" No Huey! I thought I told you I wasn't leaving your side!"Penelope shouted.

" And I thought I told you it was too dangerous!"Huey shouted.

"You said I can help you find Jaz-"

"No! You can't go damn it!"Huey said, cutting her off." Disregard what I said because that's not important. I'm with them now,"He lied.

"But you said-"

"Well, well, well," Cairo said, walking closer to them. "What do we have here? " He stated, checking Penelope out with his eyes.

"She was leaving," Huey said, glaring at Penelope, who shared the same glance. "Go now," he mumbled through gritted teeth.

" Never,"She mumbled back then she looked at Cairo who had an amusing expression on his face. "I want to join The Purge with my boyfriend, " she stated.

"The hell you are!"Huey shouted, seizing her arm.

"What the fuck are you doing? "Huey said, shaking her shoulders.

"I'm protecting you!"Penelope exclaimed.

"I don't need your protection, I need you to be safe along with the others. "Huey said.

"I want don't want to be safe if I can't be with you!"she shouted. Huey shut his eyes and grumbled in frustration."You can be killed, " he stated.

"I don't care"

"You will have to take innocent lives,"Huey said, attempting to convince her.

"I still don't care, "she said obstinately.

" I said you can't go!"Huey demanded.

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" She stated, shoving him roughly. And so she walked back over to Cairo. "I want to join The Purge,"

Cairo and his crew laughed. "What makes you believe you are qualified to be on our team?"he asked, crossing his arms as he smirked at her.

"I'm smart, swift, strong, and I am a fast learner" she put forward. "Most of all I'm not afraid, " she stated. Cairo looked back at his crew." So the girl wants to be a part of us...interesting,"he said then he turned to Penelope.

"Alright, I'll allow you to join, but you will have to demonstrate your worth," he explained.

"I can do that,"She said confidently.

"Good. Welcome to The Purge!"Cairo exclaimed. "Now let's Go!"he said, getting in the van.

Huey walked over to Penelope, who blew her breath in relief. "You have no idea the danger you just subscribe yourself for," he said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I'm cognizant of that, but I don't care because I meant it when I said, I would never leave your side,"She said. "Well get ready...because things are going to become a lot worse and I won't always be there to protect you,"He said. "I'll protect myself, "she stated, brushing her shoulder against his as she passed him. She went into the back of the van with the cursed under his breath as he followed behind. How could she put herself at risk like this, now he's going to have to keep her safe? He stared at her and she turned away. He sighs as he runs his hands through his Afro, he had a notion. A bad feeling had sunk in. His ears were ringing.

He felt it, something terrible was going to befall.

.

.

.

.

"Boss, you let her join us that easy?" Jeff whispered from the passenger seat.

Cairo grinned " Of course, not my friend. She will be put to the test as everyone else" Cairo said, turning on the engine.

"So you believe her when she said she isn't afraid?" He investigated.

Oh.. When were done with her, she will be and there won't be anything Freeman can do about it," Cairo said in a deadly tone.

* * *

"I can't believe you let Penny leave like that!"Ming yelled.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do, drag her ass!"Riley shouted. "She acts like she didn't know what NO meant, so that's ain't my problem!"he snapped.

"But you didn't even attempt to stop her!"Ming shouted.

"Because frankly, I don't give a shit. If she dies, that on her,"Riley said carelessly.

Ming shook her head in disgust "How could you be so heartless?"

Riley stopped in his tracks."Heartless? BITCH, I just lost my brother, the only family I got left and you want to talk about heartless? You know how much that shit hurts to actually believe that your own brother wasn't going to survive?"Riley shouted.

Ming jaw dropped "How dare you call me a bitch!"

"Of course, that's the only thing you heard because ya ass heartless yo damn self!"Riley shouted.

"Yo Reez, chill the fuck out, "Jose said seriously.

"No handle yo bitch!"he hollered. Ming gasped. "You're going to let him speak to me like that?" She said to Hiro, who in response, got in Riley's face.

"Listen, man, I understand you're upset about Huey we all are, but I won't allow you disrespect my girl like that,"Hiro said, attempting to make his voice sound hard.

Riley scoffed "Your girl? That bitch was, " he said, but he didn't get to complete his sentence because he was shoved to the ground.

"I said don't talk to my girl like that!" Hiro yelled.

"Hiro, what the fuck!"Cindy yelled, helping Riley up, but Riley yanked her off him and stood up, clenching his fist.

"Riley don't!"Cindy warned.

"No, fuck that!"Riley yelled, punching Hiro in his face, knocking him to the ground. Ming screamed, but Hiro got back up and slammed Riley on the ground.

The two began to brawl. Cindy and Jose try to break them apart as Ming stood in screamed. Veronica stood in shock along with Tia.

"You gonna fight me for a Thot hoe?"Riley said, spitting the blood from his lip as they forced him away.

Hiro stood up and breathe heavily."I warned you, but you wouldn't listen!"he exclaimed.

"Nigga, fuck you. You's a dickhead, you defending some bitch that done let another nigga smash less than three hours ago," Riley blurted out.

"What?"Hiro said.

"Nigga shut the fuck up"Jose mumbled.

"Naw fuck that Zay!"Riley shouted, getting up."I'm tired of this bitch acting like she perfect in shit" he yelled.

"Don't listen to him Hiro whatever he say is a lie!"Ming shouted grabbing Hiro's arm, but he jerked it away.

"What did you do!" He screamed at her.

"I didn't do a goddamn thing, he's lying" Ming shouted.

"Oh, so you mean to tell me, you didn't let Zay eat the box and hit?"Riley challenged. Everyone gasped except Hiro, who face turned red as if he was angry.

"Shit" Jose closed his eyes.

"You slept with Jose?"Hiro asked Ming tempestuously.

"No, he's lying, he's lying" Ming sobbed. " He means nothing to me!"She said.

"Oh forreal?"Jose said, offended by her words." You didn't say shit when I had my dick in you!"Jose shouted. It didn't mean for it to come out like that, but She wasn't going play him like that, hell no.

"It was a stupid mistake!"Ming shouted.

"A mistake you made for six months?"Jose shouted.

"Six months...well damn,"Cindy said in shock.

Hiro bit the inner of his gum "So you've been fucking him for six months?"he asked Ming.

"No, we only had sex once. We had oral sex for six months,"She explained. "I'm, I'm, so sorry," Ming said as she sank to the ground crying. Hiro breathed in roughly before pulling out his gun and aiming at Jose.

Every once gasped Veronica screamed "Please don't"Cindy stood frozen along with Tia.

"Come on man, it's not even worth it, " Riley stated, trying to talk him out of it, but Hiro kept his gun on Jose as tears welled in his eyes.

"Six fucking months!" He gritted his teeth. Jose stood showing no fear, though, on the inside, he was scared out his head. The way Hiro's eyes looked maliciously at his with hot tears running down his face, his hands were shaking as he contained the gun.

"Look,"Jose said, gulping deeply. "I fucked up and fucked Ya girl. I get it. If I was you I would be pissed too because I know you love her"Jose said.

"Fuck you!" Hiro shouted.

" I'm sorry, but I love her too, Jose admitted.

" You don't want to do this," Riley said calmly. "You're better than this!"

"Shut the fuck up!"Hiro shouted. Riley cursed and tore out his gun "Put the gun down Hiro" he demanded.

Hiro laughed "Go ahead and shoot me then!"he yelled.

"I'm warning you, "Riley stated, but he was hesitant, he wasn't going to shoot Hiro he just wanted to scare him. Hiro Ignored him and licked his lips as he cocked the hammer of the gun.

"Hiro please don't, I don't love him like I love you," Ming pleaded.

 _She loves him._

"It's true she loves you more, she doesn't want me," Jose said truthfully.

"Please don't shoot my cousin, he's all I have"pleaded Veronica Who was limping towards him.

 _Six months._

"Veronica stay back!" Jose shouted.

"Don't make me do this, "Riley said in a trembling voice, still aiming the gun at him.

 _Six fucking months!_

"Please Hiro( **HIRO kudasai)** "Ming pleaded in japanese. "I love you, only you( **Watashi wa, anata dake anata o aishiteimasu)** " She sobbed.

 _She lied to me, she lying now._

He moved the gun from Jose and positioned it to his own head. He heard voices of his friends pleaded him to put down the gun, but he blocked up their voices and looked at Ming.

"Please Hiro, don't do this( **Hiro wa, watashi ni kore o shinaide kudasai)** " she begged her knees. "I love you, I need you( **Watashiniha,** anata ga **hitsuyōdesu. Watashi** wa **,** anata **o** aishiteimasu)"She expressed.

 _She never loved me, but.._

A tear made its path down his cheeks as he said "I always loved you( **Watashi wa itsumo anata o aishi)** " he said, pulling the trigger.

"Hiro No!"

.

.

.

 **BANG!**

* * *

Charlie watched her love drifted off into a deep sleep. It was for his own good she kept telling herself. She knew she betrayed him, but she couldn't live with herself if she allowed him to do something so cruel. She sighs as she peeked back at him. "he will get over it" she hoped. She grabbed a bag and took everything she needed such as water bottles, protein snacks, bandages, alcohol packs, inhalers, and anything she believed they needed for safety. Once She was finished, she went downstairs to find Jazmine sleeping on the sofa cuddled up on Damien, who was holding her.

"Jazmine! Damien!"

She shouted shaking them. Damien was the first one to wake up. "Charlie what's going on?" He asked sitting up but he made sure not to make Jazmine fall.

"Wake Jazmine up now!"Charlie said as she went to get a few guns.

"What?" Damien said in confusion. He shook Jazmine's shoulder lightly.

"Jazmine, Jazmine, wake up," he said softly.

"Hmm?"Jazmine groaned as she rubbed her sleeping eyes.

"We have to get up, something's wrong with Charlie" he enunciated. She nodded her head then laid back down on his chest.

"Jazmine!"he said, rocking her. Jazmine opened her eyes and sat up. Before she could speak Charlie returned with two guns in her hands. Jazmine screamed, falling off the sofa.

"What the hell are you doing!"Damien yelled.

"Here, take this for protection, " she said, dropping the guns along the sofa. "There's more inside the bag, " she put forward.

"What? Why are you-"

" Take the guns and leave!"Charlie demanded

"What is going on…why are you telling us to leave? "Jazmine asked in a wobbly voice.

"I can't tell you, but it's not safe here. You have to leave. Or both of you will die, now go!' She said.

"Charlie, calm down. Tell us what's going on?" Damien said grabbing her by her shoulders.

"They're coming after Adam,"Charlie said.

"Who? Who's coming?" Damien asked.

"The Purge" she revealed." You have to go now before it's too late" she stated. "Everything you need is in this bag. It should last for a few months," she explained.

"Charlie,"

"Go!" She shouted.

Damien shrugged the backpack on his back. "Use this if necessary, " she stated, handing him one of the guns. She attempted to give Jazmine a gun, but she shook her head.

"No, no, I, I, c-c-can't" she stammered.

"You have to protect yourself, " Charlie stated. "Please!"

Jazmine trembled as she took custody of the gun. "Here, let me aid you," Charlie said, stuffing the gun in Jazmine's jeans. "Where do we go?"Jazmine asked.

"You will run until you find a safe spot to shelter,"She explained. "Don't worry Damien knows where the secret hideout is located," she put forward.

She said looking at Damien. "Lead her to the old house" then she turned to Jazmine and hugged her. "It was nice meeting you Jazmine, I hope you find your friends" she enunciated.

She let go of Jazmine then walked to Damien and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you, please be safe, " she stated, pulling away.

"Wait you're not coming with us?"Damien asked.

Charlie shook her head and smiled sadly. "No, I have to stay with Adam. I won't leave him,"she said.

"But you can die!"Damien exclaimed. "You and Adam should come with us, " he alleged.

"No Adam does not want to run anymore and I won't run either, so please hurry and leave before it's too late," she said, pushing them towards the door. She unlocked the security system to unseal the locks along the door.

"Go, Survive and don't look back!" She told them. Damien hugged her one final time, then he grabbed Jazmine's arm as he went out the door. It was pouring cold rain outside and it was windy and dark. The neighborhood was quiet the only sounds were the crickets and rain. There wasn't anyone else in sight. Only water mixed with blood on the streets. Jazmine stopped to look back at Charlie, she could see her smiling with tears in her eyes. She waved at Jazmine then closed the door shut.

"Jazmine come on!" Damien said, pulling her arm once more. Jazmine felt a thrill of anxiety and breathed in her inhaler as they traveled into the woods. Her wet hair kept slapping against her arm and her lips chattered. Her skin was crawling from the wet mud splashing on her legs and she heard crickets and owls. Damien ran through the woods, guiding Jazmine along with him. His heart was rushing and his mind was full of thoughts. He knew precisely where he wanted to go, but there was one thought left that stood out in his mind.

Will they both make it out alive?

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	12. Purge

AN: _**I apologize if anyone was upset about Hiro's death, merely I must inform you that this story is a horror story, some characters will die while some will survive. If you suddenly lose interest or you feel offended or grossed out by the way my story is written, please feel free to discontinue reading my story. I accept and appreciate constructive criticism, notwithstanding, if it's not something that can benefit in improving my writing please keep thoughts to yourself. I will not tolerate insults or any negative reviews. If you don't like the story, please do not read, don't waste time leaving disrespectful reviews. Put**_ _sum_ _ **Respeck! on my name!**_

 _ **Furthermore, I would like to Thank those who have read and respectively review and likewise those who give great Respectful constructive criticism. It genuinely means a lot to me (:**_

 _ **Now let's begin...**_

* * *

In the empty grocery store, Jazmine walked down the seventh aisle, holding a shopping basket. Damien walked up to her and checked her basket to see nothing but junk food. He let out a sigh, "Jazmine, I thought I told you to get canned foods only" he said calmly.

" But I'm bored of eating corn and beans, couldn't we get a few snacks?" she asked, looking at him with those big innocent eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Please,"Jazmine begged, batting her long eyelashes.

"Alright,"He said, kissing her brow. She smiled and hugged him tightly."But don't get too carried away," he said as he took the basket from her. She ran back to the snack aisle as He went over to the canned foods.

"Oh my god, Damien they have Smores stuffed Oreos!" He heard Jazmine exclaimed. He chuckled and shook his head. It was so dainty to see her in such a good mood. Lately, She had been down because she was beginning to lose hope for her friends. It all started the night they left Adam's house. They encountered two guys who attempted to rob them of their goods which lead Damien to shoot them dead. To watch someone die in front of her must have put a major effect on her because after that she wasn't the same. Once she realized how easy it was for someone to die, She started to wonder if her friends were dead and it made her very depressed. It was refreshing to witness her in such a good spirit.

" Damien?" He turned to see Jazmine, carrying a huge bag of Doritos, giant marshmallows, and Oreos. "All done, " she sounded out as she dropped her items in the basket.

"I see you got carried away," he said, looking down at her items. Jazmine giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and urged her lips on his. He struck down the basket, grabbing her waist, lifting her from her feet to deepen the kiss. For the past few days, Jazmine and Damien had been bonding very closely. They weren't necessary a couple because Jazmine still longed for This Huey guy, but This was a moment Damien enjoyed the most and thought it was selfish of him, he didn't want her to find Huey. He was falling in love with her and he induced a feeling she was too, but somehow if Huey comes along, he had a feeling she would run off with him, and he would lose her.

Damien pulled away and looked Jazmine in the eyes and said "I love you" Jazmine eyes widened and she blinked twice. "Um...I have...to pee,"she said awkwardly. He set her down so she was back on her feet.

"Do you need me to walk you?" He offered.

"No, I'll find it," she said, walking off.

Damien paced as he rubbed his face. He was embarrassed he didn't mean for that to come out. He was thinking it and it slid from his mouth.

"Darn it"

.

.

.

.

.

Jazmine stormed in the public restroom and looked in the mirror. "He loves me?" She said, panicking. She couldn't believe her ears when he said those words to her. She and Damien had been romantic lately and she will admit that her feelings for him had grown, however, she had stronger feelings for Huey. It's been a while since she saw him and she's likely never going to see him again. Unlike Huey, Damien is kind, caring and passionate. Huey used to constantly insult her, but Damien continuously showers her with compliments. Huey tells her she isn't his type, but Damien tells her she's beautiful. Huey didn't kiss back when she told him she loved him, but Damien kissed her passionately and told her he loves was so much that proved Damien was better for her, so how come her heart kept coming back to Huey?

"Where are you?"Jazmine said, burying her face in the palm of her hands as her tears returned.

"I'm here babe"

Jazmine looked up at the mirror to discover a tall skinny white guy standing behind her. Before she could even scream, the guy covered her mouth with his big dirty hands. She fought under his grip and her first thought was to grab her gun, but she hesitated. He yanked her hair and held a pocket knife to her face. "Move and I'll cut that pretty face of yours, " he said viciously. She let out muffled cries as he bent her over to the sink, using his spare hand to unbuckle his pants. Jazmine watched her reflection in horror as she saw the man removed his pants. He was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do about it. Use your gun Jazmine her inner voice told her, but she declined. She shivered as he pulled down her jeans, dropping it to her ankles. He rubbed his penis against the material of her panties then he leaned over and whispered" I'm going to fuck you till you bleed" She shut her eyes and sobbed waiting for the worst to happen.

But then suddenly, Damien stormed in the restroom and dragged the guy off her. Jazmine screamed as she heard sounds of Damien punching him repeatedly, slamming him into the toilet and drowning him in the toilet water.

"You like to rape girls?" Damien grumbled. "You sick bastard!" He shouted. He pulled the guy's head from the water and as soon as he gasped for air, Damien slammed his head on the toilet seat brutally. He dumped the guy's face in the toilet water filling it with blood. Damien was heavy breathing as he looked at the dead man. He walked towards Jazmine, who still had her pants down, crying over the sinkhole. Damien walked up to her and turned her to face him. "Why didn't you shoot him!" He shouted, shaking her shoulders. "You were under attack and you had a gun. Why didn't you defend yourself? Answer me!" He yelled, shaking her more.

"I, I, couldn't," Jazmine hiccupped. "I was afraid," she sobbed.

Damien pulled her into his chest and held her as she wept. "I'm so sorry, " he stated, stroking her hair. Though he apologized, he was still furious with her. Jazmine almost was raped and she didn't protect herself. Since the day she possessed the gun, she hasn't shot one bullet. It wasn't the gun she was afraid of, it was the thought of killing. No matter what the circumstance was she didn't have the heart to kill somebody and that was her weakness.

Damien squeezed her tightly, he only hopes her weakness doesn't get her killed.

* * *

"Ming?"

Jose stated, knocking on the bedroom door of Cindy's mansion. Jose sighs and leaned his forehead on the door.

"Please speak to me, " he pleaded, but it was no use.

She hates him now.

"I just want you to know that I love you and I'm so sorry about what happened...I wish I could turn back time I would have."Jose sighed deeply. "I'll be back later with dinner," he said before walking he went back to his room Veronica approached him. "She still hasn't spoken to you?"she asked. He hung his head and let out a sigh again.

She hates me, " he said.

"That's not true, she needs some more time"

"Time? It's been two weeks and she hasn't said a goddamn thing"Jose shouted.

"You have to understand, she's grieving"Veronica explained.

"I know, but she hasn't cried since that day,"Jose said.

"Some People grieve differently Jose, you need to give her some space,"Veronica advised. Jose blew his breath stressfully. Veronica wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"Que va a ser bien primo( _ **It's going to be alright,** **cousin**_ )" She said, rubbing his back.

.

.

.

.

.

As soon as Ming heard Jose walking away from the door. She took hold of her pillow and sobbed on it silently. Everyone believed she couldn't cry, but crying was all she ever did. She never was the type to be weak in the knees that she couldn't stand, sleep, eat, or speak. As soon as they made it to Cindy's mansion, she picked a room to hide in. Since then, She hasn't left the room and she hasn't spoken or looked at anyone. Every since Hiro's death, It happened so quickly

 _"Hiro Nooooo!"Ming screamed, running towards him._

 _BANG!_

 _Only it was too late._

 _Hiro pulled the trigger and his body collapsed, he instantly died. His body lay on the ground, blood dripping all over. Everyone stood motionless of shock while Ming cried over Hiro's body._

 _"Wake up Hiro!" She cried, shaking him._

 _"Please don't leave me!" She pleaded as she performed CPR on him, but it was impossible, he was already deceased. Ming wasn't in the proper state of mind, she kept pumping his chest, breathing into his mouth._

 _"Why the fuck are you standing there, help me_ you _, idiots! " She yelled as she desperately tried to bring her love back to life._ _But it was no use and everyone acknowledged. While everyone stood motionless, Jose walked over to Ming, who was weeping as she struggled to bring Hiro back to life. "Ming," he reached her shoulder._

 _"Don't touch me!"she hissed. "This is all your fault, " she screamed._

 _"Ming, I'm sorry!"Jose said._

 _"I fucking hate you! "She screamed."Stay away from me!"_

 _Jose backed away with a hurt expression while Cindy and Tia walked over to Ming and pulled her over from Hiro's body._

 _"No! Stop! I won't leave him, I won't leave him!"she pleaded, but no one would listen they kept drawing her_ away.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Fuck off Jose!"Ming yelled.

"It's me," Tia said, letting herself in.

"If you're here feed me with your pity, food, I don't desire it,"Ming said stubbornly.

Tia placed the plate of food on the dresser and let out a sigh. She slowly walked over to Ming and kneeled down. "Ming I'm"

"I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that you're sorry for my loss and that it's going to get better,"Ming stated.

"But you know what? It's never going to get better, " she said hatefully. Tia sat on the floor, allowing her to ventilate.

"Do you know I knew him since I was five years old?"Ming revealed. "He was my best friend before he was my lover. We lived through everything together, " she wiped a falling tear.

"He was a part of me and now that he's gone, that part of me is gone too,"Ming said.

"I will never be the same and you know who fault is it?"she asked not expecting an answer.

…

"It's Jose's,.." she said with hatred in her voice.

* * *

Cindy and Riley were laying in bed when a thought came to Cindy's mind.

"I can't believe Hiro killed himself" Cindy brought up.

It took Riley some time to respond, but then he sounded out "Same here. I never thought he would be the type,"Riley admitted.

"I feel so bad for Ming, she hasn't spoken of it since then"Cindy brought out.

"I don't," Riley said bitterly. "It's all her fault, she made him do it. She knew how badly he loved her, all of us knew. He trusted her with his heart and she cheated on him," Riley stated, letting his angry out.

"But Jose was in the wrong too,"Cindy said.

"Yea, that true, He was wrong, but I blame her the most. She fucked around and toyed with two Nigga's emotions. Now she wanna play the fucking victim because her main man is dead. And instead of taking responsibility for her actions, she Wanna put the blame on her other man, "He said. " That's shit Ain't cool. If there's someone to blame, it's her"Riley stated.

"I just can't believe it,"Cindy said, playing with Riley's braids.

He looked upward at her with a serious face. "You better not try that shit with me!"

Cindy laughed and slapped his forehead. "Nigga, shut Cha mouth. You know I wouldn't do you like that"

"You better not because if you do, I Ain't gonna kill myself, I'm killing you and that Nigga!"Riley threatened.

"Don't play with me Reezy. You know I Ain't like that, shit you do me like that I'm a kill you too! "Cindy said, pulling on his tresses. He caught her and flipped her over and they wrestled along the bed. Cindy laughed as she landed on top of his chest. She raised herself up and stared into Riley's eyes. She saw as his smile turned into a frown like it always did and his eyes watered. He grabbed her waist and flipped her off him gently and without a word, he walked away.

She sat up and sigh, he misses Huey...

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"Damien asked as they were walking back to the house. Jazmine nodded slowly as she leaned on him. She was still a bit stirred up

"I'm just wanna go home, " she uttered. He wrapped his right arm around her waist. "We're almost there" He stated.

No, I want to go to my real home.

The walk was peaceful since in broad daylight there weren't many people out because they were hiding or waiting for night to purge. As they walked, Damien carried the groceries while Jazmine rubbed her arms thinking of the previous events. They were almost closer to the house When Damien was met with a familiar face. He was Damien's height, but heavy set with orange colored hair and mini freckles on his cheeks. He wore a t-shirt with some ripped jeans. He had blood spattered on his shirt holding a butcher knife in his bloody hands.

"What's up Dam,"He articulated in a depressed voice. Damien stood in front of Jazmine protectively. "Toby, What are you doing here?" Damien asked.

" Huh? A kid can't visit his best friend?" Toby said, "Wait. We were best friends until you betrayed me for the jocks"he exclaimed.

Damien shook his head,"That was 4 years ago, "he said.

"Four years of destroying my life!"he shouted. "I thought we were cool. You were like a brother to me and you left me all because you wanted popularity,"he said, walking closer to him.

Damien backed away cautiously."Okay, I'll acknowledge it. I was a dumbass nerd who changed myself to be in the public eye. I was wrong for leaving you hanging, I'm sorry"he apologized.

"It's too late Dam, I killed those jocks and there's only one more left to kill and apparently, that's you" Toby stated. Damien brought his hands up.

"Come on Toby-Aaah!" He was hit in the arm Jazmine screamed as Damien fell, dropping his gun.

Toby laughed "You thought I didn't have a burner?" He stated, picking up Adams gun, removing the bullets. "But don't worry shooting you is too easy,"He stated as he did the same with his own. Damien used his free arm to hoist himself up, but Toby kicked him in his face.

"Stop! leave him alone!"Jazmine screamed.

"You stay out of this little girl!"Toby yelled, throwing her a dangerous look. Jazmine back away and fear, then Toby went on to attack Damien. He was putting up a good fight, however, Toby was a better fighter and he was heavier and stronger as well.

"Jazmine, run!" She heard Damien say weakly. "No"Jazmine whispered as she shut her eyes and pulled the gun from her jeans.

 _Jazmine...The key is confidence... Remember press don't pull. The key is to squeeze the trigger to the rear._

She opened her eyes and lift the gun and pointed it. She felt her anxiety consuming her, Her hands were shuddering excessively and her breathing heaved.

 _Jazmine, relax..._

She shut her eyes again and breathed in smoothly. She exhaled as she opened her eyes. Toby was raising his knife at Damien.

 _Don't over think it, shoot!_

"Catch you in hell," Toby said, raising the knife to stab Damien, but then.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Three shots were fired into Toby's back and his body fell forward almost falling on top of Damien, but he promptly rolled over. Damien looked up in shock to see Jazmine standing with the gun in her hands looking at him with wide eyes.

She killed him.

Damien came up slowly, his body ached from the gunshot wound to the arm and the minor bruises, but he made his way to Jazmine who was still in shock.

"Jazmine"

"I, I.. killed him," she whispered.

* * *

Ceaser tucked Silver in bed, placing her dolly next to her. "Good night," he mouthed and signed with his hands. He was beginning to memorize more and more about sign language. She smiled brightly at him and returned his gesture. She giggled and shut down her eyes gently. Ceaser chuckled softly, he hopes he takes in a daughter as sweet as her. He frowned and he immediately thought of Tia. She was still out there and carrying his child. A few tears shed from his eyes and he let out a sigh.

He will find her soon.

He walked out the room and back into the Armory room where his mates were discussing their plans for future attacks against The Purge. After Ceaser was rescued by Ed Wuncler the third, he acquainted him to his anti-purge team. They addressed themselves, _The Injustice_. Ed was the leader of the team and once he found Ceaser, he brought him to join. Their obligation was to protect and defend the citizens against the purge groups.

"Shortly we will be going to the east side, and then from there, we will clear the area" Ed explained.

"How many groups are there left for us to defeat?"someone asked.

"There are two groups placed in each state, there are 50 states in America right? Then times that with two and you have 100 Purge groups altogether," Ed explained.

"And we just killed off one group,"Ceaser said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, Ain't that some shit?"Ed stated."But if we find some more people to join us things would move a lot quicker. The issue is we got a lot bitch ass niggas that too pussy to fight"Ed explained.

" So, umm, on the Eastside we should find Cairo's group?"Ceaser asked.

"Yeah, that's the only group left in Woodcrest,"Ed explained.

"Alright, then why are we sitting here? Let's get this shit done!"Ceaser shouted. Everyone agreed with him except Ed, who swayed his head.

" We can't now, we gotta plan this shit first"Ed stated.

"We've been planning this shit for days, I'm ready to make a move now or never!"Ceaser shouted, getting aggravated.

"Ceez, I understand that your Tryna save your girl, but if we didn't come up with a good plan. We all including your girl gonna be dead We gotta be precise, we can't be ambushing Niggas that how we get killed" Ed explained.

"Like what happened to Rummy?"Ceaser said without considering.

"Nigga watch what you say!"Ed shouted, shoving Ceaser.

"Yo Ed chill!" One of them stated, holding Ed back.

"Get the fuck off me!" Ed shouted, yanking them away. Ceaser got up from the ground and Ed got in his face.

"I'ma let you slide with that this time, but I hear ya ass talking slick again. You and that little girl is out!"He and Ed glared at each other a moment before storming away. He didn't intend to mention Rum, he knew that Ed was still sentimental about his death. He was just frustrated because he was tired of waiting, he was tired of wondering if Tia was alive or not. He was tired of questioning about his friends.

He needed to know if they were all right, he needed answers.

* * *

It's been a week since Jazmine first kill and she hasn't cried or talked about it. Damien was beginning to worry about her. He ran up to the room where she sat with a blanket over her.

"Jazmine" he stated, sitting beside her." We have to talk about what happened with Toby"he said, getting to the point. There was a two-minute silence as if she didn't hear him.

"Jazmine"

"I killed him," Jazmine said. "I actually killed him, I took his life... I murdered him!"She sobbed for the first time in a long time. Damien wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his chest.

" It wasn't your fault. You only did what you had to do. You spared my life" Damien explained. Jazmine shook her head rapidly. "No," she whimpered." I'm a murderer... I'm going to hell" He gently lifted her chin and whispered her name. "I don't want to hear you ever say that again, "He demanded. "You're not a murderer,"He wiped her tears with his thumb. "You're a hero," he stated. Her lips quivered as if she was about to cry, but then he took her mouth into his own. The feel of his lips instantly sent chills down her spine. She flattened her hands on his chest and he cradled her face with his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs as he tongued deeply and vividly. When things became more intense, Her heart thumped wildly as she felt a mixture if fear and anticipation.

She struggled with herself to pull away, squeezing his shirt with the palm of her hands, begging him to stop, but she was distracted by the touch of his lips that were so soft, sweet and affectionate. "No" she uttered from her mouth, but then she felt his mouth on her neck, she moaned in contentment, allowing him to gain dominance over her.

* * *

 _"In order for you to officially join our team, you will throw to complete a sequence of two tests which will determine your loyalty,"Cairo explained._ _Huey turned to Penelope, who looked eagerly at the crowd. "If you don't want to do this, now is your chance, " he said, hoping she would cede. She turned to him and said "I made my decision and I'm going to stick with it whether you approve or not" she alleged._

 _Huey sigh in defeat, he sustained a bad feeling about this._

 _The first test was their first kill. It was two couples a male and a female. They were seated behind one another tied to a chair with their lips sealed. Huey watched as the girl reached her hands to her love's hand and he heard him mumble those three letter words to her. As the girl whimpered the boy remained calm, comforting her to stay strong._ _Huey could visualize the fear in his eyes, but he kept his composure As Huey stood stuck in stillness, Penelope took the knife handed to her and without reluctance, she struck it into the girl's stomach. The girl screeched in agony and shuddered violently as her own blood consumed her. Penelope grew impatient and stabbed her once more, ending her life._ _As the girl passes away slowly and painfully, Huey saw the look on the guy's face. It changed into worry into hurt and desperation. He observed as the boy became weak and though he growled furiously, he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut._ _Huey immediately thought of Jazmine and he felt his own eyes water. He felt empathy for the guy as he thought how he would feel if Jazmine turned out to be dead. It tore his heart and made his throat raw. He couldn't live it if he lost Jazmine. Watching the boy lose the love of his life in front of him while being defenseless was the worst pain he had ever endured._

 _He knew the boy was suffering because it was suffering to look at. It was Huey's turn to kill and he had to end the boy's life. He walked slowly towards him, he felt his heart beating loudly. The boy looked at him with hatred and disgust. "Kill me you piece of shit, " he alleged in a heavy but weak voice._ _Unlike Penelope, Huey wanted his death to be immediate and painless, so instead of stabbing him to death, he took the gun and shot him in the head, making him die instantly. Huey felt a portion of him die along with the boy who sat dead and motionless. He will never forget his face._ _As the crowd shouted and cheered, Huey looked over to Penelope and what he saw almost scared him. The look on her face was as if she relished it. He couldn't conceive it when she looked at Cairo and said,_

 _"More" he had a triumphant grin of satisfaction on his face as before shouting. "Time for a killing spree" with that said they perished on a dangerous hunt, killing anyone in sight. As Huey spared a few lives, such as children and females, Penelope slaughtered anyone and everyone she came across, it was revolting._ _Days after Penelope began to drastically change and expressing joy and partying as if she didn't take many lives. Huey was seated by the bar when she came near him._

 _"Hey baby," she said comfortingly. She guided her hands down his stomach attempting to feel lower. He took hold of both her hands._

 _"Penny, what's got into you!"he hissed._

 _"What are you talking about Freeman, I'm absolutely fine" She slurred._

 _"You're drunk, " he glowered._

 _"Come on Freeman, cheer up!" She yelled, standing on top of the table. He pulled her down and held her shoulders to prevent her from moving._

 _"Do you even feel bad about the killings?"he asked. He caught the look of hurt in her eyes that told him she did, but instead of telling him the truth, she pressed her lips against his._

 _"Penny enough!" He shouted as he pulled away._

 _"Why are you doing this to me. I love you, I want you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _Huey removed her arms and restrained her. "I'm going to get us out of this, " he said, disregarding what she said. She jerked her hands from him and frowned._

 _"Why, so you can go after Jazmine!" She shouted purposely so Cairo could hear._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about. You're drunk!" Huey said, trying to prevent her from blowing his cover._

 _"Oh, don't you dare play the your drunk card!" She screamed. "I already told Cairo about Jazmine and he agrees with me, she's dead by now," she pronounced._

 _Huey jaw tightened and he squeezed his fist together. "Watch your mouth!" Penelope laughed and leaned over to his ear. "Watch me, " she sounded out before walking toward Cairo. Huey followed her with his eyes as she caught on to Cairo's shirt and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Huey shook his head in disgust as she proceeded to make attempts to get him jealous._ _She even went far as having sex with Cairo in front of him. Huey stormed out the bar, passing piles of dead bodies. People that he helped shoot down. He cursed and picked up a brick and hurled it at the glass window. He breathed roughly as covered his face with shame. He shouldn't have allowed Penelope to join now she was quickly losing herself._

 _This can't possibly be real._

Huey walked upstairs to search the bedrooms. When he came to the third room, he could tell it was a little girl's room. The room featured a Disney Elsa princess bed with matching dressing table and vanity. Big butterflies were printed on the walls with huge teddy bears on the bed and dolls along the shelves. It reminded him of Jazmine's room except instead of pink, the room was designed in a soft violet color. As he searched the room, he heard heavy breathing and whimpers coming from the closet. He walked carefully and turned the door knob. The second he opened the closet, he pointed his gun, but he instantly lowered it when he saw two girls hugging as they shivered in fear. They were sisters, he could tell by the way they held each other protectively. The eldest sister who seemed about Riley's age, buried her little sister's head on her chest to hide her eyes. The little sister looked only about three years of age. She was shaking the most and her sobs were becoming louder and the eldest sister's eyes widened at the sight of Huey's gun and whimpered.

"Please don't kill us" Huey brought his index finger to his lip, telling her to hush as he backed away, but they cried more. If only they could capture the soft look in his eyes, but all they see is a tall scary dude in a ninja mask. "Don't make a sound," he whispered. The girl nodded her understanding. Huey closed the closet shut and walked out of the came back downstairs where the two teens lay dead along the couch. The babysitter and her boyfriend, Huey supposed.

Cairo looked at him asked. "Was there anyone up there?" He demanded. Huey shook his head slowly.

" No, it's all clear" he alleged. He felt Cairo's eyes scanning his face suspiciously, then he said. "Alright, let's move on to the next" he said, proceeding to the door.

Huey felt a surge of relief, their lives were spared. If only wish he could have saved other lives, especially the ones that he cared for the most. He always knew things were going to get worse, but he didn't expect to lose Penelope in the process.

 _As they pulled over in a dark alleyway, Huey knew in his gut that something wasn't right. When they came out of the van. Everyone pushed Huey and Penelope into the middle and surrounded them._

 _"What the hell is going on!" Huey demanded._

 _"Now it's time for the final test,"Cairo said. "There's only room for one of you, one has to go," he expressed. He walked over to Penelope, who shared the same expression of confusion._

 _"What, what, do you mean there can only be one?" she said nervously._

 _Cairo smiled and handed her a sword. "For you, my love, " he alleged._

 _"What?"Huey said as he realized what they wanted them to do. His first thought was to try to fight them off, but he knew it was a dying wish. Instead of five were about twelve people, all were equipped with dangerous weapons._

 _"What's going on?" He asked Lauren( one of the females on the crowd). "The boss wants you to kill for the spot as a purge member" she explained. He looked over to Penelope, who eyes changed to horrified to dangerous as Cairo whispered in her ear._

 _What is he saying to her?_

 _Lauren offered him a sword."No," he shook his head. "No, I won't do it!" He yelled walking towards Cairo._

 _"Give us a different test!"he demanded._

 _"Nope, no refunds" he alleged in a playful manner._

 _Huey growled and took hold of his collar. "You will give us a different test or else we're out!"_

 _"No one leaves the purge," He articulated in a deadly._

 _"Then allow her to go," Huey said._

 _"It's far too late for her now,"He said carelessly. He shoved Huey off him."Now fight or you both die, " he hollered._

 _Penelope eyes grew as if she woke from a slumber. She looked over at Huey with sadness or regret in her eyes._

 _"Penelope, you don't have to do this!" Huey said, trying to gain her._

 _"There's no other choice. One of you have to go, "Cairo said. Penelope looked at the sword, debating with herself. Huey couldn't tell what she was recollecting, but from the way she was looking at the sword, it told him that she was thinking of going through with this._

 _"Fight Fight! Fight!" The crowd chanted._

 _For the first time in Huey's life, he didn't know what to do. He felt dejected and defeated. He felt scared that he couldn't stop what was happening. All he could do is plead for Penelope, not to spare his life, but to be on his side._ _He was trying to convince her to resist. He knew well enough that they didn't want him to die, they needed him. They were simply trying to get her to provoke him so he would kill her and killing his best friend was something he would never do._ _Cairo knew this and that is why he stood behind Penelope and whispered in her ears. " Kill him Penny he doesn't love you. He loves Jazmine remember" He whispered to Penelope. She felt a sense of fury rushed inside her._

 _" Don't heed to him Penny, stand your ground. He can't make you do anything you don't desire to do. He's only trying to get inside your head"Huey told her._

 _"He doesn't love you. Go ahead, ask him "Cairo whispered._

 _" Penelope, look at me!"Huey demanded._

 _"Do you love me Huey?" She asked him randomly._

 _"What?"Huey asked in confusion._

 _"Do you love me or what!"Penelope shouted._

 _"Why are you, " he asked, but then he understood why she was asked. "Of course, I love you, " he articulated. It wasn't a lie, He loved her like a friend, not like a lover._

 _"He's lying, ask him if he loves you more than Jazmine," Cairo said._

 _"Do you love me more than Jazmine!" She demanded._

 _"Penny, why is this relevant? It doesn't matter how I fee-"_

 _"Answer my fucking question! 'She shouted._

 _Should I lie? Huey asked himself, but for some reason he couldn't lie. He didn't love Penelope more than Jazmine. The passion he had for Jazmine was a love he didn't expect, it was a love he couldn't explain and only she could make him feel this way. It was almost like he couldn't control it._

 _"Penelope, I care deeply for you, you mean a lot to me. What I feel for Jazmine doesn't change the fact that you are and always will be my best friend," he said._

 _Penelope eyes burst into tears as she clenched her teeth "That's not safe enough!"she screamed, slicing his arm with the sword. Huey groaned in pain and he backed away. The crowd went absolutely wild with adulation._ _Penelope looked at the sword and at Huey's blood and gasped. Did she stab him? She couldn't believe it, but it didn't stop her from continuing on. Cairo's words haunted her and echoed in her mind. "He doesn't love you, he loves Jazmine," she screamed as she charged towards Huey, but he swiftly dipped out of the way._

 _"Penny, this isn't you!"he said as he continued to dodge and curve every attempt she made._

 _"Kill him and we can find Jazmine and kill her together!"_

 _Huey blood boil, but he didn't allow that to distract him. As Penelope lunge at him, he fought back in defense, only careful not to harm her. As she struggled to defeat him, he saw her at her weakest point and grabbed her by her wrists._ _"Penny, Stop! Please!"He pleaded. She growled and gritted her teeth. He could see the anguish in her eyes, she didn't want to hurt him, he knew it. She was angry with him and she was hurting inside. She felt mixed emotions of betrayal, rage and hysteria._

 _"Penelope this is not you, you don't want to do this, " he said, restraining her with all his strength._

 _"I hate you!"_

 _"You don't mean that either. You're afraid and hurt, but I can protect you,"Huey said, trying to come to her. "It's too late Freeman. I have to kill you, there's no other way," she said._

 _"There's a way, just trust me..Please," he stated. "I have an idea," he whispered so only she could hear. Her face softened and she opened her mouth to speak, but then she gasped as her body twitched. Her eyes went wide and she dropped the sword._

 _"Penny, what's the mat-" Huey said, but then his eyes lowered to see a blade deep within, through her stomach._

 _"No!" Huey shouted._

 _Penelope eyes flickered and her lips shivered. She was slowly dying and there was nothing he could do about it._

 _"Hu-Hu-Hue" she strained to speak, but the words wouldn't come out, only blood came from her mouth._

 _"Stay with me, " he pleaded, but he recognized that wasn't going to happen. Deep inside, he knew the truth, though it wound. "Huey" she managed to sound out._

 _"I, I, " she uttered, but then her heart gave up_

 _"Penelope!"he screamed, shaking her, but her wide eyes didn't blink and her breathing ceased._

 _"Penelope!" He shouted. He felt her body falling, so he laid her down and that's when he realized she was truly gone._

 _He leaned over and whispered I'm sorry as a single tear shed from his eyes. He placed a kiss above her forehead, then he put his hand over her eyes and closed them._ _Everyone cheered as if it was a celebration, he looked upward, his eyes raging on the person who killed Penelope. It was Jeff who stood with a smirk on his expression. "Good aim,"he heard Cairo say. Huey growled and grabbed the sword from the ground. He slowly walked over towards Jeff and Cairo who looked at him with amusement._

 _"Oh Freeman, you really thought we were going to let you die?"Cairo said, swaying his head and with a sigh, he said,"Damn, She was sexy though,"_

 _"Yes indeed she was"Jeff said, swaying his head. "What a waste-"Jeff said, but his sentence was cut short when Huey jabbed the sword inside his chest._

 _Cairo didn't flinch once, he actually was smiling as he watched Huey brutally kill Jeff. Once Jeff body hit the ground the crowd got wild again and shouted_

 _" Purge! Purge! Purge! Purge!"_

 _Huey stood with blood all over his body with a poisonous glare. Lauren walked over to Cairo and passed him a hooded ninja mask. "This was especially made for you my friend" Cairo said as he handed it to Huey._ _He saw down at Jeff's dead body and sense of satisfaction came upon him, but not quite. He held the pain inside and he knew he would never forget Penelope's death. He sets the mask on his face covering his whole head, mouth and nose. Everything concealed except his maroon, brown eyes that was red as fire filled with guilt, regret, and immorality._ _"Welcome to the Purge!"Cairo shouted. Everyone cheered and raised their fists in the breeze. His eyes travelled back to Penelope, her body laid lifelessly. He will never forget her death, and he will never forgive himself for it because it was entirely his fault._

"This is it," Cairo said as they made it to the house of the next person that was selected. The lights were off as If no one was home, but Cairo knew he was in there.

"Who you said this was again?"Lauren asked.

"Adam Herman, another chosen one,"Cairo explained. "But of course, he rejected our offer, but if he has offered us sacrifice, he will be spared."He explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for that get this motherfucker!" One yelled.

"Indeed,"Cairo said, leaping over the fence. The others quickly followed. They were all so anxious to come to the doorstep, they didn't even realize the door was cracked open. It's a trap, he thought of himself as he halted in his tracks.

"Come on Freeman don't tell me you're scared already?" Cairo teased.

"I don't know about this,"Huey said. "It's too easy, " he said. Huey could easily allow Cairo to fall into the trap, but he realized that he needed Cairo alive in order to discover who's the mastermind of this purge. Even though it made angered him to save the person that provoked Penelope to go against him, Cairo knew things that Huey needed to know to take this mastermind down.

"What do you mean it's too easy-" His voice was cut away by multiple gunshots coming inside the house. Without thinking, Cairo went over to check to see all of his members laying dead on the floor. His eyes widened, and as soon as he spoke, a black plastic bag went over his head. He yelled as someone forced him inside roughly. Huey, who thought promptly, climbed up the tree to go to the bedroom window where to sneak in from inside.

* * *

Adam felt a thrill of excitement as he dragged the remaining member of the purge into his house. He could hear him growling under his the bag that was hiding his face. His plan worked, he knew they would come for him soon so he used the time he had left to plan a trap. It occupied him three days to construct what took less than a minute to accomplish.

What a bunch of fucking idiots.

He slammed his hostage on the chair and bound a rope around him. He tore the plastic bag from his head to reveal his face.

" Get me the fuck out of him-"Cairo shouted, but Adam placed duct tape over his lip. Adam took out a stun gun and tortured him with it. Cairo let out muffled screams and growls, his light-skinned face reddened, his veins were poking out his forehead. Adam stopped and Cairo thought it was over until he drew out a pocket knife and stabbed him repeatedly on his legs causing him to scream in agony.

"You fucking pussy!" He growled from under the tape.

Adam smirked as pulled out his caliber. "I'll show you who's the pussy,"He said as he prepared himself to pull the trigger.

"Not so fast," he heard a voice say. He looked up in horror to see a tall mask figure, holding Charlie at gunpoint.

"Take your hands off of her!' Adam shouted aiming the gun at Huey.

Charlie was shivering in fright as she felt the gun near her head. The person holding her was strong and tall, she was terrified for her life.

"I will let her go if you let him go!"Huey shouted.

"Let her go!"he shouted. "Or so help me God, I will blast his brains out"Adam threatened.

Cairo spits the tape off his mouth and hollered,"Don't fall for that shit, kill that white bitch!""

"You have until count of three, or I'm going shoot her,"Huey said

"Adam!"Charlie pleaded.

"No! He was going to kill us either way,"Adam said. " Let her go. She has nothing to do with this, "Adam said.

"Put your weapon down first!"Huey demanded.

"Let her go!"Adam yelled, still pointing the gun at Huey.

Charlie couldn't contain the fear that was taking over her body, she shuddered, trying her hardest to hold still, but she was so afraid. She shut down her eyes and as she did, she remembered something.

 _"They're coming," Adam said, looking from the window._

 _"What do we do now!" Charlie said in terror._

 _"You hide until it's safe" Adam instructed._

 _But Ada-"_

 _"Go now!" He yelled._

 _Charlie went inside the closet and cried silently She desired to be by his_ side.. _She wanted to help him, but wouldn't allow her. She waited_ inpatiently _, tapping her fingers on her knee. She heard nothing but silence until she heard loud popping sounds._ _It was the sound of the automatic machine gun Adam had put up. She can hear the bodies dropping to the floor and a sound of a pant. Panting, she ran out the closet ready to see if Adam was safe, but then she was encountered by a tall figure wearing all black covered in a hooded ninja mask. Though she couldn't catch his face, she could see his eyes. Those deep brown wine eyes that carried so much emotion. His eyes were like fire almost like..._

 _Her thoughts were corrupted when he took hold of her and covered her mouth with his hand._

 _"If you scream, I'll shoot you," He said, laying his gun on her. His voice as dark and mysterious. She nodded her head and he freed his hands from her mouth._

 _"Now move, " he demanded_

"One!" Huey counted.

"Two!"

 **CLICK CLACK**

"NO!" Adam shouted preparing to pull the trigger.

"Shoot that bitch!" Cairo yelled.

Charlie held her eyes closed as she thought of her conversation she had with Jazmine.

 _"So what does this Huey guy look like?" Charlie asked, breaking the silence._

 _That's when a wide smile came across Jazmine's face and she started to blush furiously._

 _"He's tall, handsome with smooth mocha skin. And a huge Afro, you couldn't miss it a mile away" Jazmine said giggling._

 _Charlie smiled as she went on,_

 _"And no matter how he was feeling, he always has this scowl on his facial expression. He could never tell how he's feeling." Jazmine said sadly. "Only he has these eyes, these deep wine eyes that turned into the color of fire when he's angry."_

Deep wine eyes...like fire. And that's when it occurred to her.

THREE!

"Wait, I know where Jazmine is!'Charlie shouted.

Huey eyes widened.

"Jazmine Dubois, Strawberry blonde hair, green eyes" She continued.

"How did you"

"She was here Huey"she lowered his gun slightly.

Jazmine was here?

"Wait...You're the Huey guy?"Adam stated, Huey let Charlie go and she ran towards Adam and embraced him with a hug.

"What the fuck are you doing!"Cairo shouted. "Shoot them both!'

Huey walked closer to them. Adam, who stood didn't trust Huey, stood in front of Charlie and held his gun at Huey.

"Stay away," he said.

"Where's Jazmine!"Huey demanded, pointing his gun back at Adam.

"Set your gun down first" Adam demanded.

"Where is she!"Huey's voice grew louder.

"Put the gun down!"

"Don't listen to them, they're toying with your head!"Cairo shouted.

"What have done with her!"Huey gritted his teeth.

Adam and Huey went back and forth as Cairo shouted, "Shoot them!" Charlie felt her head spinning, this was too much.

"Stop!" She screamed. Everyone went silent and stared. She placed the duct tape over Cairo's mouth.

"Huey, Jazmine was rescued by our friend Damien, who brought her here. She was unconscious from an asthma attack, but we saved her. She was here for a few days, but then when I discovered Adam's true intentions, I told her and Damien to leave," She explained.

"What true intentions?"he wondered.

"Well, He was going to.… sacrifice her to The Purg-wait. Why are you with them?" she asked.

"Tell me where's Jazmine and I'll explain" Huey demanded.

"No, explain and we will tell you where Jazmine is,"Adam asked.

"No deal,"Huey said.

"Then I suppose you won't be finding Jazmine anytime soon," Adam said.

"Will the both of you stop Please! Huey put the gun down and tell us. I can't tell you where Jazmine is until I know for sure, you can be trusted," Charlie explained.

"Trusted? I would never hurt her, I love her," He yelled without realizing he admitted his love for Jazmine.

"Huey, Please. The faster you know the faster you can get to Jazmine" Charlie stated. Huey let out a sigh and lowered his gun. Cairo growled what the fuck are you doing? Adam lowered his gun afterward.

"I was told that I was a chosen one, I had no alternative but to join," Huey said briefly.

"But If it's against your own volition, why are you defending this?"Adam asked pointing to Cairo.

"I didn't join against my own volition. I sacrifice myself in exchange they would leave my friends out of it. "

Adam immediately understood where he was coming from. He would have done the same for Charlie.

"And I need him alive, he's the only one that knows who's behind this mess," Huey said.

Adam nodded his head. "You're right, then we must take him down together" He stated.

"But first, I need to know Jazmine's location,"Huey said.

"There's a safe house we used to go to. They should be there"Charlie explained.

"How am I supposed to believe that?"Huey said.

"Because that's where I told them to go" Charlie stated.

"Then we can't consume any more time,"Huey said.

"Let me get my things and we can be out the way"Adam stated.

"Wait, what do we do with him?"Charlie asked, pointing to Cairo.

Huey and Adam looked at each other with a full grin as if they had the same thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How am I supposed to defend myself!"Cairo shouted.

Adam pats him on the back "You don't, " he enunciated with a smirk.

"There are more on my squad and when they find you they're going to-"Cairo said, but he was cut off when Adam placed the duct tape over his mouth.

"Less talking, and more walking, shall we?" Adam stated.

Cairo mumbled from under the tape as he walked with them. He felt he was in prison, he had handcuffs on his hands and ankles. He couldn't believe Freeman betrayed him like that. His only hope the others will find him and when they do he will make Huey and Adam pay along with the young women that they love.

"You were all she ever talked about, she really loves you,"Charlie said, walking beside Huey. It made him feel good to know that she was thinking of him because he was thinking of her too.

Huey clenched Jazmine's necklace from inside his pouch.

"Jazmine, I'm on my way to you, " he whispered.

* * *

"Are you sure about this" Damien asked, tearing away.

Jazmine thought about her decision for a minute, but it didn't take long for her to decide. She melted under him as her hands moved smoothly down his naked back and ran her nails down on his skin. He moaned in pleasure and her fingertips went from his back to the back of his neck.

"Yes, "she stated breathlessly. She pulled him towards her. "Take me,"She whispered in his ear, biting the lobe of his ear slightly. He let out a surrendering moan and kissed her in an urgent, sloppy manner.

She was so beautiful to him and even more when she was naked. His gaze devoured, moving hungrily at her perfectly round breast. He couldn't wait any longer, but he had to make sure. "Are you sure?"he inquired. In response, she lifts her head to cast a long forceful kiss upon his lips.

"Damien" She breathes into his mouth." Make love to me"

* * *

 **LOL DONT HATE ME! IM ALL FOR JUEY**


	13. Paranormal

AN _:Hey! I was gonna update until after the last chapter of DP, but unfortunately, it's taking longer than I expected, Sooooo. I decided to treat you guys with an update. it's pretty long so brace yourself and enjoy :) btw thank you guys so much for the reviews!_

 _._

 _Also, shout out to my buddy, Anonrain on her engagement!_

 _I'm so happy for you and I wish you and your husband to be the best of luck!_

 _ **New Boondock stories to read:**_

Unexpected Love by IntoMyMind78

Afrocentric by Mirrorion

brotherly Love by KissMyMarilyn

Power Surge by KateyBee42

With Me by Chubbynlite

 **Stories that are back!**

Vengeance by Daelmagines

Pusuit of happiness bu Taydo-the-Potato

* * *

Tom walked barefoot on the hot ground. He possessed no idea where he was located but it was humid out. As the sun blazes the skin along his forehead, creating peaks of sweat. The sole thing on his mind was his wife. He hasn't seen her in days and it vexed him to death. Not to mention, he had to deal with the aching of the lost of his only daughter. He knew she was long deceased now and he did nothing to protect her. He failed her and he had George McPhearson to remind him of that. He couldn't believe his eyes when the man walked into the room wearing the military gear with a huge grin on his face

" _George? "_

 _" DuBois I've been waiting many years and today I finally have a chance to make your black ass pay for fucking my wife!"_

 _"For the love of God! George that was years ago, way before she met you! I'm happily married to the most amazing woman. Meredith and I moved on, when will you!" Tom shouted out, anger raging through his body._

 _"Shut up!" he shouted, hitting Tom with his gun." Raise your voice at me again and your wife is dead!"_

 _Tom spits blood from his mouth and looked up at George with disgust."How can you do this to your wife, to your own child, "he pronounced in a weak tone_

 _"I loved my wife, my daughter, but the both of them are nothing nigger lovers. They're a goddamned disgrace and This far too personal," He stated, then he ordered the soldiers to hold him down as he attacks Tom._

Tom's eyes widened as he spotted someone waiting for him in the field. It was very dark out and he took a risk by sneaking out. Of course, he couldn't do it unaccompanied. He befriended one of the soldiers. His name was Luis Hernandez. He left his three-year-old son and wife years ago and never came back. He explained to Tom that it was the greatest mistake he ever made. He served the military for many years and was ready to retire, but then he was told he had to do a job and if he didn't participate, they would find his family and murder them.

Luis had a daughter with his girlfriend in San Francisco who they assured to protect if he did this job. He possessed no idea the job involved murder and brutalizing innocent people. Most definitely, he didn't expect to see his ex-lover, his wife, Joseline. She didn't notice him, but he did. He has never forgotten her beautiful face that was now full of pain and agony. He explained to Tom that seeing his wife brought back painful memories and it made him conceive of his firstborn, his son, Jose.

Tom used Luis as a courier. He would write short notes to Sarah and give them to Luis. Luis would give them to Sarah and she would send it back. Now tonight The soldiers were at a meeting while some guarded. Since today Luis in charge of the women's district, he managed to get Sarah out, pretending to be punishing her while Tom was on field duty.

Sarah's eyes filled with tears when she spotted her husband. "Tom!"

She hollered. Luis to her to keep it down and she nodded her head. Tom smiled at her and gave her a wink. She giggled like a little school girl and mouthed I love you and he mouthed back, I love you as too. She desired to touch him, but she wasn't allowed on the field. Tom couldn't help himself, he dropped the shovel and ran to his wife. They whimpered as they embraced.

"Tom"

"Sarah"

Sarah looked up at him expectantly "Jazmine she's"she said.

"I know," Tom said in a cracked voice. "she's gone,"he admitted.

"No, she's alive. I can feel it. "Sarah stated.

"Sarah"

"A mother knows best," Sarah said. Tom shut his eyes as more tears fell down. He had to be strong, he told himself as he wiped his tears away. "Listen carefully" he stated. "Geroge,"

"I know he's associated with them. Meredith told me, she's devastated" she proclaimed. "I heard he's been giving you a difficult time. I wonder why "she marveled.

Tom sighs deeply "Sarah there something you should know, " he said, readying himself to tell Sarah the truth about his past.

But Luis blew his whistle, signaling Sarah to return. The guard must be coming back!

"You have to go, honey," Tom warned.

"I love you," Sarah said, kissing him deeply. "I Love You Too" he stated, before running back to the field. As soon as Sarah and Luis left two guards came back to check on him.

"That's enough for today, you may travel back to your district," one said.

Tom sighs in relief, that was too close. He has to be careful next time if he wants to remain alive. As he walked back, He thought about his wife's words. "She's alive, I can feel it . A mother knows best,"

I hope you're right Sarah, I hope Jazmine's alive"

* * *

 _Penelope leaned on the Oak tree, looking out her best friend, admiring his handsome features. The way his caramel skin shimmered in the sun, his soft Afro flowing in the wind. The way his brow raised when the book he was reading became interesting. She enjoyed how he held the book up to his face, his strong hands holding it steady. Mostly exclusively, she loved his muscular body, damn she wanted him._ _Huey Freeman was the type of guy that could make any girl drool and he constantly had girls asking him out, only they never succeeded not on her watch. They didn't stand a chance because he was hers. At least not yet, she still hasn't t revealed her feelings for him. She's waiting for the proper time. He wasn't like the guys in school, he didn't pay girl any mind, except her of course. She knew he had feelings for her, she could sense it._

 _"Penny, I know you're staring at me," Huey said, focusing on his book. Penelope laughed._

 _"Sorry, but not sorry. I like what I see,"she said boldly. Huey didn't say anything because she openly flirted with him, but he never paid it any mind._

 _Penelope sighs as she proceeded back to her book. She was reading this book called the Parable of the Sower by Octavia E. Butler. A story about the survival of a young girl named Laura, who took in the unenviable ability to feel the pain of others. Meanwhile, her community is slowly descending into an anarchy, she uses, what her father taught her father and her knowledge of the Earthseed to help her survive._ _As she was reading she imagines herself in Laura's shoes. She can picture herself as the impudent one. The one that pulls through as long as Huey is there with her. And so again, she knew if something were to happen like the world would end, she and Huey would be the lone ones that make it out alive because they were both smart and skillful. She and Huey knew things that others didn't they had an advance mindset. They didn't think like others. That's why she felt he was right for her. As commonplace as it sounds, they were Soulmates._

 _"Penny, it's getting late"_

 _Huey's way of saying I'm ready to go home. Penelope looked at the sky the sun was going down and the wind was getting stronger. She knew it would rain soon. Penelope closed her book and stood up to see Huey standing by the tree, waiting on her._

 _"Someone's eager to go inside,"Penelope remarked."What's the rush?"she asked._

 _"It's expected to rain soon,"Huey said in his regular monotone._

 _"Right, do you think Mr. Freeman would let me stick around for dinner?"Penelope asked as they walked down the hill._

 _"I don't know. How about you ask him yourself?" Huey said simply._

 _"Oh come on Huey, you know Robert can't say no to this pretty face anyway" Penelope teased_

 _" Well, there you go, problem solved,"Huey said. Penelope laughed and shoved him playfully._

 _"Smart ass!"she said, pulling his arm to lock his with hers. She leaned on his shoulder as they watched._

 _She breathed in his scent deeply as creepy as it sounds, She loved the way he smelled._

 _She really, really loves him. That's when it occurred to her, she had to tell him._

 _"Huey, I was," she said was cut off when his body abruptly stopped. She faced at his eyes, those beautiful wine eyes. It was wide and full of emotion. In fact, she never saw his face softened so much._

 _She smiled at him, sharing the same glance in her eyes, I knew he felt the same, She believed. She went closer to his face, but it wasn't until she heard a familiar laugh when she realized it wasn't her who he was looking at._

 _She abided by his gaze and turned to that green eyed, olive skinned mulatto with the orange-brownish big puffy hair, Jazmine DuBois. This time, she was wearing her hair straight, cascading down her spine. She looked like a perfect white girl as she always wanted and to top it off, she was with her newly boyfriend, Todd. After freshman year and failed attempts, to gain Huey's attention, Jazmine became more popular and frequently hung out with "guy friends" but everyone knew it was more serious than that though it only lasts within a week. Todd was a typical white jock with blue eyes and dark hair. He was the quarterback of Wulncer High's football team and Jazmine was the captain of the Cheerleading squad, typical couple._ _Penelope didn't know what they saw in Jazmine, yeah, she was extremely pretty and finally broken from the stick thin stage, but then she was just too flaky. She was almost too innocent, it seemed so phony. Not alone was she strictly a virgin, she actually wants their lips to be pure. She was saving her first kiss for "the one" No wonder those guys didn't last long._

 _"Todd, stop!"Jazmine said with a giggle, running away from her boyfriend who was attempting to tickle her. He trailed after her and grabbed and lift her up as he held her tightly._

 _Penelope looked at Huey and what she witnessed was unbelievable. He looked fierce with his hands shaking while clenching his fist. She could see the hatred in his eyes as he watched Jazmine and her boyfriend wrestling on the lawn, literally. Like she must have forgotten that she was wearing a skirt, rolling around in the grass like that._

 _Sooner later, Jazmine noticed Huey and got off her boyfriend._

 _"Huey!" She smiled and dust off her skirt and ran towards him. His brow perk up and his expression softened again for a moment, but then it returned to its natural state when Jazmine came closer._

 _Immediately she blushed. "Hi Freeman" She stated, waving sheepishly. She hesitated at first, but she hugged him. It was slight compared to the ones she usually gives him. Of course, he didn't hug her back, but it was the way he was looking at her that told Penelope something she never acknowledged until now._

 _"Hi Penelope," she said sweetly._

 _"DuBois," Penelope said plainly._

 _Jazmine's eyes went back to Huey, who was nevertheless looking at her. She laughed nervously and flipped her hair to the side. She knew he hated her hair like that._

 _"Babe, where you go," Todd said suddenly. He walked towards them and enveloped his hands around Jazmine's small waist. Huey eyes instantly traveled to the direction of Todd's hands._

 _"Todd these are my friends, Huey and Penelope. "Jazmine said, gently removing his hands from her waistline. Todd went up to Penelope and shook her hand. And so he walked up to Huey, who glared at him. Todd attempted to shake Huey's hand, but he shook his head and walked away._

 _As Huey stormed in his room, Penelope followed. "Huey what the hell was that?" She wondered._

 _Huey didn't reply he grabbed his IPod and laid on his bed. Penelope sighs laying beside him as he put the headphones in his ears, blasting his music to the highest level. Other than training or punching a wall, This was something he did only when he was raging._ _She knew not to bother him she waited for him for him to calm down. He gazed at the ceiling and she watched him, and her heart shattered as she thought about her discovery._ _The way his eyes widened with wonder when he saw her as if he was staring at the gold. And Why else would he grow angry when he saw her with her man? He was jealous, it totally made sense._

 _That Huey had feelings for Jazmine._

 _She couldn't let this happen. She had to alter his mind, she had to get him to stop thinking of Jazmine, but how? And that's when a thought occurred to her,_

 _Sex._

 _She was going to sleep with him and make him forget about Jazmine._

 _ **What are you doing?**_ Her inner voice told her. Penelope thought as she was swinging the sword towards Huey, who pleaded her as he parried her attempts.

"Penny, this isn't you!" _**He's right Penny this isn't you. You're more honorable than this come on he's your best friend, you love him!**_

"Kill him and we can find Jazmine and kill her together!"Cairo shouted. _**He's right Penelope and you know it. Huey doesn't love you, he loves Jazmine think about it. If Huey's gone. You and Cairo can go find Jazmine and murder her together, Doesn't sound fun?** _ Her evil inner voice said.

As Penelope lunge at him, Huey fought back in defense, but careful not to harm her. _**He doesn't desire to hurt you. Can't you understand that maybe he does love you?**_ "No!" She shouted as she struggled to defeat him. Huey was moving so fast it made her lose her equilibrium. She nearly fell, but Huey grabbed her by her wrists and brought her closer.

"Penny, Stop! Please!"He pleaded. She growled and gritted her teeth. _**Why does he care so much? He didn't care when you were confessing your love to him. He didn't care when he rejected you!**_

"Penelope this is not you, you don't want to do this, " Huey said, restraining her with all his strength. _**He's absolutely right! You don't desire to do this he's your best friend, you grew up with him.**_

"I hate you!" _**It aches so bad.**_ "You don't mean that either. You're afraid and hurt, but I can protect you,"Huey said, trying to come to her. H _ **e can protect you, Penny, listen to him, please!**_

 _ **No! Do not heed to him, he's lying. You don't have a choice if you don't kill him, you both will perish. You have to obliterate him, it's the only way to survive. Be like Laura, from The Parable of the Sower!**_ "It's too late Freeman. I have to kill you, there's no other way," she said.

"There's a way, just trust me. Please," he stated. "I have an idea," he whispered so only she could hear. _ **He always has a plan. He can spare us both. Perhaps you don't have to kill him after all. It's all going to work out beautifully!**_ Penelope's face softened and she opened her mouth to speak, but then she gasped as she felt a penetrating pain. It was excruciating, she never felt anything so painful in her life, dying. Her body twitched and jerked. Her eyes became wide and she dropped the sword.

"Penny, what's the mat-" she could hear him faintly, but the pain was exhausting her. The voices in her mind had stopped and the ringing in her ears began. She saw the look in Huey's eyes, he looked scared as he realized she had been struck. ,

"No!" Huey shouted.

Penelope's eyes flickered and her lips shivered. She was slowly dying and there was nothing she could do about it. Penelope always imagined what death felt like, what endures through your mind. It was the worse pain, only it wasn't the physical that hurt the most. It was knowing that she was going to drop dead. That she was never going to see her family and her friends. She was never going to watch the beauty of sunlight, the hill, and the wind. He was never going to do the things she loved the most. The person she loves the most, Huey. She looked in his deep wine eyes. Those eyes that she adores so much, those eyes that looked into her eyes and snapped off her. She could see his tears forming, something she had never experienced. And eventually, it came to her, He loves me too.

"Hu-Hu-Hue," she tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out, only blood came from her mouth.

"Stay with me, " he pleaded, If only she could stick around but knew she was leaving and she will never see her love again. She will never obtain a chance to say she's sorry, wait, She has to try.

"Huey" she managed to fathom out. I'm sorry, she wanted to say, but the blood was clogging her throat.

"I, I, " she muttered as she felt the end coming. Her heart was slowing down. I'm sorry I've let you down. She wanted so urgently to say, but her lips wouldn't move only she felt a chilling breeze and everything went mute. She felt as if her body was being pulled, she gasped as she realized she was drifting up.

"Penelope" She faced down in horror as she saw Huey shaking her lifeless body. How was she here and there at the same time. She walked over to Huey and touched his shoulder, but her hand passed through him. He didn't wince at her touch he just stared in regret as he laid her body down on the ground with care. She saw hiis sadness as He leaned over and whispered in her ear. She didn't get what he said, but she knew it was something she would want to hear. He set a kiss on her forehead, then he put his hand over her eyes and closed them.

I can't be dead! She thought

"No!" She wanted to cry but for some reason, she couldn't. All she couldn't. She watched as Huey murdered the guy that claimed her life. She never witnessed this side of Huey, he took his life without hesitation. He had blood all over his body and everyone cheered for him shouting out.

Purge! Purge! Purge!

He was a monster. Is this what she looked like when she wiped out those people. Those innocent people she took their lives, She deserved her fate.

This was specially made for you, my friend" Cairo said as he handed it to Huey. "Welcome to the Purge!"Cairo shouted.

"No Huey!"Penelope whispered as Everyone cheered and lifted their fists in the breeze.

* * *

"So this Damien guy,"Huey asked suspiciously. "Who is he?"

"He's a friend of ours, we have known him for a couple years,"Charlie stated. Jazmine wouldn't go with someone a less she trusted them. Huey wondered what sort of connection Jazmine had with Damien that allows her to run off with him.

"Why would you let Jazmine run off with a perfect stranger. How do you know he can be entrusted with her"Huey asked, feeling anger inside as he thought of the worse scenarios.

"Well, we were wholly strangers to her, but she gained the most trust for Damien because he's the one that saved her from the party and he taught her how to shoot" She explained carefully, hoping to leave out the romantic feelings Damien and Jazmine shared.

"He taught her that?'Huey asked, feeling jealous that this guy was showing Jazmine things he should have exhibited her

"Yes, Adam has a shooting range in his basement. He taught her the basics" Charlie explained.

" I thought you said you helped her? Why didn't she trust you?"Huey asked.

"I believe she did trust me for a moment, but she began to second guess when she realized how weird Adam was acting, "She explained.

"Oh yeah, when he attempted to sacrifice her,"Huey said with gritted teeth. When Charlie explained what Adam past intentions was for Jazmine, Huey tried to obliterate him.

"Like I said before, please don't take it personally. Adam was only doing what he thought would protect me. He wasn't thinking rationally at the time" Charlie said, hoping Huey wouldn't get crazy again.

Huey breathes in deep and nodded his head. He understood what Charlie meant because believe it or not, he would have done it for Jazmine.

"I need to get to her. I'm the only one that she can sincerely trust and I can protect her better,"Huey stated.

"Would if she doesn't want to be protected? Would if she wants to protect herself?"Charlie asked. "I think Jazmine is capable of protecting herself. You should trust her"She advised.

"I do trust her. It just...When I lost her, I couldn't live with myself, that's why I need to protect her, so I won't lose her again,"Huey admitted. Charlie smiled at his words, he loves her. "I understand Huey," she said.

"What are you two chatting about?" Adam said, slithering between the two and looking at them suspiciously.

Charlie laughed at his sudden jealousy and open her mouth to speak."Bay we were," but her words halted by the sound of screams.

""Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Help us!"

"God! Somebody! Please!

"Take cover!" Huey yelled. Adam pulled Charlie down with him, leaving Cairo on his own. He stood in disarray, but then he saw a Car decorated with colorful Christmas lights speeding down the block. Above the car, two teenage girls were bound up, screaming as the lights burn their skin and shaking their throbbing heads side to side hysterically.

Cairo stood without fear with a grin on his face. Shit like this excited him, only then he remembered he was chained up and the driver and the passengers struck their guns out of the window as the car was coming closer.

He knew the drill from growing up in Chicago.

"Shit drive by!" he dunked right on the ground before the gun went off. Charlie whimpered as the bullets hit the car they were hiding under. Adam lay on top her like a human shield while Huey remained in position on the ground. He looked over to Cairo who was using this opportunity to try to escape.

"Not so fast," Huey mumbled as he ran over to him and pounce him on the ground. The bullets had finally come to an end and the car with the screaming girls on top was driving off.

"Nigga, get the fuck off me!"Cairo yelled.

"You reckon you can get away that easy"Huey said, tightening the cuffs on his hands. "I don't think so," Huey said, standing up.

"Get up!" he shouted, kicking Cairo.

Cairo growled, but he slowly stood up. "You will pay for this, all of you"

"Would like to watch you try?" Huey said viciously. "Now move!" he said, thrusting him forward.

As they walked further, death got closer. Dead bodies were packed up, some hanging from the trees, and some were tied down on examination tables. Huey couldn't believe how creative people were with their killings.

It was nearly like they planned it all out.

"This is horrible, how can people do something so monstrous," Charlie said, looking at the bodies with disgust.

"It makes you appreciate the laws we have.

"The law is corrupted,"Huey said.

" Obviously, but see how much anger is unleashed. The laws aren't the only thing that is corrupt, it's this damn generation," Adam stated The mere fact that we need laws to keep us from killing each other is insane," he added.

"It's totally in the president's plan, he wanted us to self-destruct" Adam stated."I knew Ronald Trumpet was no good"

"That's why we're going to take him down,"Huey said. " And Cairo will help us," he said, shoving him.

Cairo curses under his breath and stopped and turned to them. "You both are fools, "Cairo said. "Ronald Trumpet is the least of your troubles. He isn't the mastermind behind this, the racist Republican party has been planning this for centuries, they scarcely needed the right man to do it. Obama was too good-hearted, so they required someone with a cold heart. Someone who wasn't afraid to get their hands dirty, someone with pure evilness and that's Ronald Trumpet, " Cairo explained, then he proceeded to walk.

"Obama isn't that good-hearted if he allowed this to happen,"Adam stated.

"Obama doesn't hold power no black man in America does," Huey stated.

"So you're saying black men are powerless?" Adam challenged

"Politically powerless,"Huey corrected. "And not just black men, black woman, and Hispanics, any individual of color" he stated. "And you know why they are because they continue to live under white Supremacy. They support white companies, choose to accept handouts instead of starting their own businesses. They support LGBT community but tend to blank out that homosexuality is a part of their agenda to keep us from reproducing" Huey stated.

"Most significantly, they vote as democracy, " he stated.

Wait, so you're alleging they should vote for the republican that's freaking absurd!" He exclaimed.

"I'm stating that blacks shouldn't vote at all. Come on, be honest with yourself. What good has it done for us?"Huey brought up. " It's all a bait and we continue to fall for it. They make us think that the Democratic party is all for the people but there aren't either. They're just as worse as the republicans.

"And then basically you're saying Obama even Bernie are bad people too?"Adam asked.

"I never described them as bad people. Bernie Sanders and Barack Obama are probably good human beings, but they're used as puppets to get us to believe they're on our side. When actually, they're using democracy to keep us down."Huey explained. "They want to hold us under the government's wing. Give us handouts, tell us welfare is the only means. Influence us to acquire a bunch of student loans for a better education when really they're putting us in debt. This whole country, system is created by them"

And who's them?"

"The White supremacists"

Adam chuckled softly and shook his head. "What, you don't believe me?"Huey said. "When this is all over. Look it up and then the black wall street while you're at it" Huey said

"I'm sorry" he laughed. " it's just strange they would have you on the list. If I was Ronald I would feel endangered by you. I'm surprised they haven't attempted to assassinate you yet?" Adam asked. Cairo's eyes narrowed and he gulped as if he knew something.

"Yeah...that is strange," Huey said quietly as went into thought. All those years of snooping on him and pinning threats on him for being a domestic terrorist and a pro-black revolutionary. A day they could defeat him. They preferred to let him live? Something definitely didn't add up.

"You know what they say if you can't defeat them, join them," Cairo said." That's why he chose you two, you were on the country's biggest threat list so instead of putting you to waste, he wanted you on his team, to make his team greater." Cairo explained.

Huey remained silent in thought as Charlie held on to Adam's arm. "I don't trust him," she whispered, referring to Cairo.

"Trust me, I don't either. I think there's more to this," he whispered back.

Cairo grinned. He had overheard their whispers. **_You got that right, keep your enemies closer_** , he said in his mind.

* * *

While hell is breaking loose outside, inside Cindy's mansion was a different story. Her electricity was the sole one on. She possessed a large variety of foods and drinks to choose from. She delivered over 10 rooms and bathrooms, a spa room, a pool, and even game rooms. Everything you can imagine, she bore in her house, but Riley wasn't feeling it. He desired to leave, he wanted to go out there and find his brother. He felt like a coward sitting here waiting for his brother to return.

Would if he doesn't come back?

"Boo, are you going to the pool?"Cindy asked, putting on her swimsuit.

"Now, I'm good, have fun, " he said, looking aside.

Cindy sighs in frustration. She didn't enjoy the fact that Jazmine, Ceaser, and Huey were out there fighting for their lives while they were inside, chilling in the pool. What more can she say or do? They couldn't leave it was excessively dangerous and how else will Huey and the others find them if they left? They had to stick around here and wait even if it made them look like a bunch of pussies.

" Okay, Bookie,"She said, leaning in for a kiss. She pecks his lips and rubbed his braids. "He gon be alright, Huey is smart, he knows how to protect himself," She said, rubbing his the back of his neck.

"Naw his weakness is Jazmine, and if they found that out, they gonna use it against him and kill him"Riley stated.

"Don't talk like that!"

"I can't help it, that's all I think about and how he goes to find Jazmine if he's in the purge? The minute they see her they're going to try to kill her and my brother ain't finna let that shit slide then they both gon die,"Riley exclaimed.

"You don't know shit Riley!'Cindy shouted as angry came over her. Riley's eyes widened, watching the tears stream down her eyes.

"You think you're the only one suffering? Look around, " she said, pointing towards Tia who was posturing by the pool staring at the water miserable. "Tia is pregnant, did you know that?" Cindy mentioned.

"And Ceaser's still nowhere to be found and between me and you...I think he's dead," she whispered that part.

"And what about Ming? She lost Hiro whether it's her fault or not, she's suffering too, and what about me?" she wailed. "Jazmine is my best friend, my sister and you don't think I have doubts as well," she said through gritted teeth.

"You have no fucking idea how hopeless I feel, "she alleged. Riley looked at her eyes and pictured the pain she had been holding in while trying to be the "Strong one".

"I'm sorry," He said, drawing her towards him. "I ain't mean to make you cry. I'm stressed out, I don't know what to do?" He stated. Cindy pulled his neck so he was closer to her

"Just came to bed with me and we can take this stress out" Cindy whispered, smoothly in his ear.

"Now?" Riley stated in disbelief."Yes, please, I know this is bad timing, but I need you the most right now" She said urgently.

Riley nods his head and followed her to one of the rooms.

* * *

Jose tilts his head back as the shower poured on face traveling to his body. He inhaled in relief, feeling the steamy hot water. It felt so good to be alone, away from everyone else. Now he can focus on his thoughts.

 _Ming._

Damn, how was he going to manage to make it up to her? He felt like he tried everything but she wouldn't give him a time of the day. He was played out of apologizing and not receiving a single response. All he wanted was to talk to her. He can't live with himself knowing that she hated him. He understood what Veronica meant when she said that Ming needed space, but how much space did she needed before he to lose his mind.A portion of him felt selfish because he felt it wasn't all his fault. Ming was the one that cheated on her relationship, not him. Yes, he's guilty of catching feelings when he wasn't supposed to but what did she expect? What guy would refuse a hot girl like Ming? He had to be gay or blind not to notice her perfection. But at the same time, the images of Hiro killing himself kept repeating in his mind. He shut his eyes, trying to block it out, but he couldn't it haunted him. His eyes fluttered open for a moment as he swore he thought he heard somebody come in the bathroom.

"Aye who's there?" he hollered, but not a single sound. He took a peek from the shower curtain and saw no one so he resumed to his shower and shut his eyes.

.

.

Ming sighs quietly, he almost caught her. It's good luck that she managed to duck to the floor before he could recognize her. The bathroom was dark with candle lights lit, so he wouldn't pick up her movements. She stood up carefully and lifted the knife back up. Here it goes, she said to herself as she walked smoothly towards him. She could see his naked body on from the clear shower curtains. She felt the passion between her thighs, damn shook her head, feeling guilty for feeling lust for the enemy. It was all his fault and he was going to pay in honor of the wrath of Hiro. She felt her heart thumping as she took hold of the curtain. Keeping the knife in her right hand, she was about to pull the curtain to her left when she heard an urgent knock on the door.

"Jose, ¿estás ahí?" Veronica yelled. Causing her to throw the knife. Ming heard him gasp as he saw someone was in the bathroom. Promptly, she kicked the knife under the sink rug and Jose opened the curtain.

"Ming!"he pronounced with wide eyes.

"¡Sí! estoy en el baño!" He yelled to Veronica.

"Muy bien, voy a estar en la piscina( ** _Alright, I'll be in the pool_** )," she said, walking away. Jose looked at Ming, who was thinking of an excuse meanwhile she was hoping he wouldn't notice the knife.

"What are you?"

"I need to speak to you,"Ming said with a straight face. Jose grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower.

He smiled a little" Aight, Wassup?" he inquired.

"I, I, " she said, looking at the knife that was poking out from the rug.

" What is it?" Jose said. "What are you looking for?" he said, twisting his head to find out where she was looking at. Out of panic, Ming grabbed his face and thrust her lips against was caught off guard almost losing his balance, but he kept his composure and held Ming's head, bring her closer. The kiss lasted for at least three minutes until Jose finally pulled away.

"Woah!" he said breathlessly. She grinned at him and leaned over to his ear.

"Can I spend the night with you?" she said seductively.

"Are you sure Ming? Don't you think it's kind of soon" he said with a worried look on his face. "I think we should talk about some things first, " he suggested.

"But I want you,"Ming said, biting his lower lip.

"I, I want you too, but aren't you mad at me?" he said, confused by her sudden behavior.

" I'm regretful, I feel so guilty. I know it wasn't your fault beside you didn't pressure him to pull the trigger, " she said, though her voice cracked as she said it. it.

"But Ming I know,"

"Shh," she said, placing her finger near his mouth. "Soon" was all she said as she jerked the towel from his waist and kneel before him. He let out a groan and closed his eyes as she took him in her mouth. Ming eyed the tip of the knife and used her free hand to slide it under the rug fully. Then she continued to delight him.

Soon she thought to herself, _**Soon you will compensate for what you did to my Hiro.**_

* * *

It was time, but now here comes the difficult part, say goodbye. Silver was too young to travel with them, it was required for her to remain with The Caregivers which were a group of college students who traveled around Woodcrest to collect any abandoned children. Their business was similar to Ed's injustice crew except they didn't fight, they protected and cared for the children

"Aye, We gotta go,"Ed announced.

Ceaser raised his index finger telling him to wait a minute. He turned to Silver who was beside him, holding his hand tightly and stood in front of her. Ceaser's heart skipped a beat as he looked down at Silver who had had tears pouring down her eyes. Ceaser gulped deeply before kneeling down meet her height.

"You have to stick around here, it's safe. These people will protect you." Her petite lips pouted as she glowered at him and she motioned her hands swiftly that he couldn't comprehend. "Woah, woah, slow down. I don't know what you're saying,"Ceaser said, taking her shoulders. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of defeat. Then she opened them and slowly with her hands, she motioned them in a sign language.

 _ **You cannot leave me here. I just want to go with you!** _ Ceaser nods his head as he sympathized.

"It's too dangerous, I have to,"Ceaser said, but Silver stomped her foot and closed down her arms. "You promised!" she screamed. His eyes widened in shock that she spoke. Her voice was high pitched with a foreign sound to it. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and breathed in slowly as she calmed herself _**Please, I don't trust anyone but you!** _ she motioned. Her face held so much sorrow it burns his soul.

"I'm sorry, but if you go with me. You will certainly die. I have to keep you here only for awhile until I'm done saving the world" Ceaser explained, attempting to make it sound heroic.

 _ **Like superman or something?** _ she motioned.

Ceaser chuckled softly. "Well, more like batman," he said, shrugging his shoulders in a playful way.

Silver frowned and checked behind Ceaser and motioned, _**Where's your suit and cape?**_

Ceaser laughed and stood up and pointed to his army wear and spread his arms out and said" Ta don!" Silver giggled and shook her head. Then she sighs and looks upwards at him sadly and motioned, _**Will you really come back for me?**_

"Pinky swear, hope to die,"he said, connecting his pinky with hers. She yanked her pinky from his and motioned, _**Don't break the promise.**_

"I will if you don't give me a hug," he said. Silver leaped into his arms and embraced him tightly. He heard her whimpers so he rubbed her back gently. A youthful woman of an Indian descent who about his age walked towards them.

"Is she ready, Sir?" she inquired politely. He pulled away and tilted his head. The young lady placed her hand on Silver's shoulder and said, "Come with me sweetheart" Silver looked at Ceaser with worried eyes and he motioned with hands, _**It's safe.**_ She smiled weakly and motioned, _**Bye batman!**_ before turning to the young lady who held her hand out to her.

Ceaser held back his tears as he saw the woman take Silver away. Silver kept looking backward to see if Ceaser was there and after the third time, he was gone.

* * *

Penelope was disgusted, how dare Huey let Cairo live. He's the one responsible for her death and instead of killing him Huey allows him to walk on solid ground. How pitiful is that? For some reason, after she died, her spirit decided to get cute and hang around. Isn't she supposed to go to Heaven, well Hell in her case? Where is that second chance angel that tells you to finish your unfinished business, then once it's completed, they pull you into the light? Where's that ghost whisperer girl when you need her? Oh darn, it's over. She was beginning to think like Jazmine, Maybe this was Hell after all. Though she couldn't shed tears or feel any physical pain she could still feel sadness, especially when she overheard Huey talking about Jazmine. _ **Wow, she's still alive? Great, now that I'm dead, they can definitely be together. I hope that he doesn't find her, but chances of finding her now were high, damn it!**_

"Huey!" Penelope yelled as she particularly hollered in his ear, but he kept walking with that white bitch with the pale skin and blonde-reddish hair. Damn, it even in death, she was envious.

"Hello can anyone hear me?" she shouted.

"Yes!" she heard the hot white guy say. Penelope's eyes sparkled as she realized the guy staring right in her eyes.

"You can see me?" she said. "You can see me!" She laughed as he raced towards her.

"What!" Penelope yelled angry when the hot guy walked through her body. _**How fucking rude was that!**_ She grumbled when she realized it was the girl he was responding to, she was calling his name.

" Adam!" _**that's the hot guy's name.**_

"Yes, Charlie" _**Oh, and that's the bimbo's name.**_

"I'm here,"He said.

"What were you doing?" Charlie asked.

He dug in his pocket. "I found this" he pulled out a flyer.

"So you stopped to pluck up a piece of paper?"Huey asked, his voice sound very aggravated. _**Of course, he was, he was in the rush to get to "Princess Jazmine"**_ Penelope thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, once you ensure this, you will rethink about what you said," Adam said, handing the paper to Huey. Penelope rushed over to Huey's side and scan the paper along with him. **Ida.B wells once said, " One had better die, Fighting against injustice than to Die like a rat in a trap" Don't be a rat, Join us and Fight back against The Purge! Truly, The anti-purge team, Injustice.** "What does it say?"Charlie asked curiously. He didn't articulate a word, he wasn't sure if he wanted Cairo to hear or not, but it didn't matter. He wasn't getting away anyhow. Charlie ran beside him literally standing where Penelope was, Penelope sighs in irritation as she moved aside. She was truly getting sick of them walking through her.

Charlie's eyes widened. "What does this mean?"

"This implies that there's more like us"Huey started.

"More like us?" Charlie said confused. Penelope palms her forehead, damn she's just as dense as Jazmine.

"There's a group with the same agenda as us to take The purge down,"Huey said. "All we have to do is find them, but first, we must find Jazmine," Huey said most importantly. Penelope rolled her eyes."Right, because Jazmine is more important than saving the world, right?"she mumbled, crossing her arms. Adam grinned and put his hand on Cairo's shoulder.

"You know what this signifies? Before long we will have a team as large as yours, maybe larger," he chuckled. "You're in some deep shit now buddy, " Adam said, patting his shoulder painfully.

Cairo scoffed " My team will demolish those amateurs" he stated bitterly.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll find out about that!" Adam said viciously.

Huey smirked and Penelope went closer to him. "We're going to get them for what they have done to us," she stated, wishing he could hear her. No, scratch that! She wishes she could touch him..When they were young Huey use to have this strange imaginary friend that he claimed was a secret spy stalking him, but she never believed him. If he actually did see people that weren't there, why couldn't he see her? She sighs sadly and walked over to Cairo who was muttering under his breath. "Huey Freeman, you think you won. You believe you and that so called team will defeat us. Oh, you have another thing coming because what you don't know, is they have other plans for you and it isn't pretty"

Penelope gasped and covered her mouth in shock of what she heard. They didn't want Huey to join the purge, they want to kill him, but she delivered a feeling they didn't want him to die so soon, They wanted him to suffer. She raced back to Huey and yelled.

"Huey! They're trying to assassinate you!" but it was no use he couldn't hear her.

"Huey! Please!" she pleaded.

Huey stopped in his tracks." Wait, y'all hear that?" he inquired.

Penelope gasps and clasps her hand together as she believed he heard her.

"What?" Adam and Charlie asked.

"Listen," Huey said.

…

…...

As the silence filled the air, Penelope felt it was her chance to speak, then abruptly, she heard a sound of a car tires screeching. She looked up to find out the same Christmas car zooming towards them. Her brown eyes widened.

Huey eyes widened. "Get down!" he shouted. Just like before, they all ducked down and the guns blasted the car. They waited until the car to zoom away, but this time, it stopped.

Penelope watched in horror as four young women came out dressed in Suicide Squad costumes.

Seriously?

The leader of the crew was dressed as Harley Quinn beside her was a young woman with a short green wig on and a purple suit which made her The joker. In their arms, they had large guns. "Come out, come out wherever you are?" she said in her screechy voice. She laughed hysterically, sucking on a lollipop."Mmmmm! Candy! Guess who I killed to get this pop?" she said."That old fuck had it coming to him, "

"That old fuck is your father you crazy bitch," the Joker girl said.

" Oh..You're right babe," Harley girl said. "I killed my pops for a pop," She said in a singing tone. She expressed laughter, then her face expression change to an evil look. "He shouldn't have taken my candy away," she said in a venomous tone. " He wouldn't let us be together"

"You're so hot when you mad," the Joker girl said, pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. When they pulled away, they laughed.

"I'm even hotter when I kill, "she said savagely. They turned their attention to the car and banged on it with their heavy weapons.

"Hello! Is there anyone home? Hello!"the Harley girl yelled.

Damn her voice was more obnoxious than Jazmine's, Penelope thought. She looked over to Huey, who was getting himself ready to charge. Charlie, who was hysterical even had a gun in her hand. The only one empty handed was Cairo who looked concerned.

"Come on fuckers! Prepare to die!"

Adam got a peek at them and quickly duck back down. They were too busy dancing and laughing to realize. "They're inexperienced, we can take them' Adam whispered to Huey.

"Are you sure?" Huey asked. "I think we're outnumbered"

"It doesn't matter, look at the way they're carrying their guns, they can hardly carry a weapon that heavy. They're bluffing,"

Huey nodded slowly. Adam had a point, if they were about that life they would have been attacked, but rather they were yelling and dancing like fools.

"On the count of three," He whispered.

One.

Charlie felt her heart pumping and she clenched Adam shoulder tightly.

Two

Cairo swallowed as he stayed nevertheless.

Three.

….

….

Huey, Adam, and Charlie went up from the car and shot fire at the girls, bullets hitting their bodies swiftly. When they sank to the ground, Huey and Charlie collected their weapons while Adam stopped Cairo from his second escape attempt.

Charlie felt adrenaline in her body. She always knew how to shoot thanks to Adam, but she never used it on a person before. It was improbable, she killed someone.

* _ **cough***_

 _ ***cough***_

Charlie looked to see that one of the girls were still alive. She was coughing out blood from her mouth as she scrambled to lift her body up.

"Help!"

She shouted it's funny how the tables are turning now she's the one pleading for Huey walked up to her and leveled his gun at her head.

Her eyes were large and round like Jazmine and she had tears in her eyes. Huey closed his eyes as debated with himself.

Should he finish her?

"Shoot her!" Penelope yelled, but of course, no one heard her, Charlie stood motionless.

"Please I'm sorry" the girl wept. Huey couldn't let her live, she may not be a part of The Purge, but she condones everything they were a part of, but then again she was a young female child who probably had insecurity issues. She is just someone probably got peer pressured into the killing, but why should he feel sympathy for somebody who killed their own father for candy?

He opened his eyes and said. "I should kill you, " she shook her head and howled.

"Pathetic" he stated, before walking away.

She won't make it anyway.

"Let's move," he said, pulling a Charlie who was still in shock. They walked back to Adam, who was lifting Cairo up. Cairo yanked his arm away and Adam shot him in his foot causing him to howl in pain.

"It will be your other foot if you try to run away again!'Adam threatened.

"Fuck you!" Cairo cursed, hopping on one foot. He pressed his foot to add pressure, but it only felt worse.

"Sorry, not interested" Adam noted. And so he turned to Charlie, who hugged "Are you okay?" he inquired softly.

She didn't anything but she nodded her head. She wanted him to hold her so badly. "I'm sorry about this," he whispered.

"It's not your fault, " she stated.

"But I didn't want you apart of this,"Adam said, feeling guilty that Charlie killed someone.

"We're in this together, " she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back gratefully.

Huey cleared his throat and they broke apart. "How far are we from the safe house?" he stated impatiently.

" Actually, we're just three blocks away," she said with a smirk.

Huey felt relieved, finally, he will see his love and this time he wasn't going to hold anything back. He was going to tell her how he truly felt, that he loves her, only her.

* * *

Jazmine's eyes fluttered opened and for a second she forgot where she was...until her vision become more clear to see a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at her.

"Sleeping beauty has finally awakened"

She came up with a gasp as she realized she was in bed with Damien.

"What's the matter? Bad dream?" he asked, kissing her temple. Jazmine looked down to lift the cover slowly, she was naked! Another gasp escaped her mouth as she covered her bare torso with the cover.

"We, we" she stuttered as she thought back on the events of the previous hour.

 _"Are you sure about this?" Damien asked, pulling away._

 _Jazmine thought about her decision for a moment, but it didn't take long for her to decide. She melted under him as her hands moved smoothly down his raw back and ran her nails down on his skin. He moaned in pleasure and her fingertips went from his back to the rear of his neck._

 _"Yes, "she said breathlessly. She forced him towards her. "Take me,"She whispered in his ear, biting the lobe of his ear slightly. He let out a surrendering moan and kissed her in an urgent, sloppy way._

 _She was so beautiful to him and still more when she was naked. His gaze devoured, moving hungrily at her perfectly round breast. He couldn't wait any longer, but he had to make sure._

 _"Are you sure?"he asked. In reply, she lifts her head to cast a long forceful kiss upon his lips._

 _"Damien" She breathes into his mouth." "Make love to me" with those words, Damien was compelled._

 _He landed one more tempting kiss upon her lips before entering into her. Her back arched uncomfortable and she let out a screech as a single tear dropped from her eyes at the impact of his member breaking through her tight spaced walls. "I'm sorry, " he said, kissing her forehead, giving her soft strokes. Though he was moving at a slow pace Jazmine couldn't help but cry. She felt as if he was stabbing her, it hurt with a burning sensation, drawing blood._

 _After some time, he began to hasten the process moving in a swift rhythm. By this time Jazmine's cries turned to moans of pleasure and Damien was grunting thrusting with force. Jazmine bit down on his shoulder and clawed his back as he breathes against her cervix. As the bed rocked strongly, Jazmine screamed Damien's name begging him to move faster and deeper and telling him no and yes at the same time. Jazmine Knew she would regret this later, but this very moment, she was ensnared in the lust of ecstasy._

"Oh no!" Jazmine cried, covering her face with shame. "No, no, no," she muffled as thoughts of Huey roamed her brain. She realized she made a mistake, but it was far too belatedly. The deed was done, she lost her virginity to Damien.

It was supposed to be with him. She used to fantasize about her first time and it was always dreamy with a romantic themed with Rose petals and candle lights. Most of all, it was with the person she loved with all her heart, Huey. Regrettably, that dream was shattered when he slept with Penelope and her with Damien.

Guilt instantly built inside Damien's soul as Jazmine cried in her hands. She was beginning to regret what he considered the best moments of his life. He observed as she repeated No to herself over and over again as she sobbed.

Finally, he had enough and grabbed her hands, removing them from her face.

"Stop!" he demanded, shaking her. He looked at her, those beautiful green puffy eyes and said, "I'm so sorry, " she paused a moment, then closed her eyes and wept some more.

" Jazmine," he said, trying to gain her attention. He got hold of her chin and lift her face. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong, " he said softly.

"I don't even know you, " she said as tears passed her eyes once more. " We just met.. it wasn't supposed to be this way..I.. , my god, we had sex! " she exclaimed, shaking her head rapidly as she held her chin. He seized her shoulders.

"Jazmine, Calm down!"

"Calm down? Would if I get preg-" Gasp! " Oh no we didn't use a condom!" she panicked gripping on her locks.

Shit, he forgot about that.

"Oh no you don't, " he said, getting up when she started to hibernate. Her wheezing sounds got louder as he rigged through the drawer to find her inhaler. Finally, he found and handed it to her. She took hold of it and rushed it to her mouth, inhaling it. She exhaled, then pulled away the inhaler. She moved from panic to calm, but her eyes still showed the same emotions.

For a moment, they sat in silence, then Damien broke it. "Jazmine," he said, taking her hands. " I know we just met, and you may feel like the biggest idiot for sleeping with a guy like me" he accepted. "But I didn't regret a damn thing because you are so beautiful inside and out and I never met a girl like you," he said, stroking her knuckles gently.

"Everything about you is perfection. From your color of your eyes to the hue of your olive skin. I love the texture of your hair. I love how you can modify it into different styles. From straight, curly, and puffy. How vibrant the color is in the sunlight. I love the sound of your laughs and giggles and the sound of your cries though it aches my heart. I never believed in love at first sight, but when I first saw you by the pool, I knew you were special. Out of all the girls I been involved with I never felt the passion I feel when I'm with you, Jazmine DuBois, I love you and I don't care if you don't feel the same. All I'm asking is for you to give me a chance to prove to you how precious you are."

Jazmine looked at him with wide glossy eyes and stated" No one has ever said anything like that to me" she said with a whimper.

Damien smiled and inclined forward. "Because you needed to meet someone like me, " he said, pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

 _"You're free to go, but remember, you're forever one of us"_

Cairo's words echoed in Tia mind as she swam in the deep pool using a life jacket. She lay on her back while facing up at the ceiling of the pool room thinking about all those innocent lives she took, their pleading eyes that were filled with fear. Those screams and cries of torture. She finally couldn't take it anymore. Her tears passed the sides of her face as she slowly unbuckled the life suit and released. Her arms open out like angel wings as she thought of the ultimate sin she was committing. Coming from a strict Christian home of pro-life believers, this would surely send her straight to the pits. But what the hell, she was maneuvered for the plane there. She got one last breath before sinking in the deep water. She held her eyes closed afraid of death that was coming. Her child will never experience life, but then again, what is worth living without a family, a household, and a true love.

Her arms swung violently as her body sunk deeper into the water. The deeper the colder the water grew and more she couldn't breathe. When she imagines death from drowning, she thought it was less painful than fire, but it was unbelievably painful. The water clogging your nose, traveling to your throat into your lungs. That burning sensation and the powerful agony of desperation to breathe air. Soon regret filled her head and she was screaming help in her mind, but no one heard her.

She believed she was coming to an end as darkness filled her eyes. What she didn't realize is that someone had seized her, swimming her up to the surface.

 **GASP!**

Tia and Veronica gasp as they came out the water. Veronica was the initiative to catch her breath and turned to Tia who was still breathing heavily and coughing. Veronica waited for her to calm down. And before she knew it.

 **Slap!**

" Are you fucking loco!"Veronica hollered. "You're going to seriously kill yourself after everything? You're gonna give up on your man and your baby, that's fucked up!"she yelled.

Tia rubbed her cheek as Veronica cursed her out in Spanish, then she grabbed Tia's shoulder. "Why? Why do did you do that?" Veronica asked.

"Because I deserve to die," Tia said in a broken voice. Tia felt completely useless, not only the man she loves is probably dead. Her child was rising in her belly making her feel ten times worse. Not to mention, she couldn't find a way to forgive herself for killing those people.

"I'm a murderer, pregnant by a dead guy. I have no family support because they were taken away or killed. All of my friends are lost, dying will only set me free,"

Veronica shook her head in disgust. " How could you be so damn selfish"

"What's selfish is bringing your kid into the world that is coming to a tragic end!"Tia yelled.

Damn this Puta done lost her mind! Veronica thought, but Before Veronica could utter a word she heard a high pitched scream coming from up the stairs.

.

.

Cindy and Riley breathed heavily as they arrived at the end of their climax. "Damn..that..was..the..best..sex..I..ever..had." Riley said breathlessly. Cindy chuckled on his chest feeling satisfied that she has done a skillful job.

Riley kissed her brow and held her protectively, He let out a relieving sigh. sigh.

"I'm sorry about earlier, " he eventually said.

"I understand boo, but we in this together," She said, rubbing his muscular arms. "I know, it's just I never been away bro before admitted. "It doesn't feel right without him," he stated.

"Yeah, I miss his hating ass too,"Cindy said, laughing at a memory.

"And Jazmine's crybaby ass" Riley stated, joining in. "You recollect when I duct taped her mouth and tied her up and the closet for giving all the fundraiser money to charity?

"Yeah, we were sick Jazzy did that"

"But then Huey found out and all hell broke loose"

"Hahaha! Yeah, that's why ya ass came to school with a black eye"Cindy said, cracking up. "You' tried to say you fell down the step. We knew damn well you was lying"

"Man that nigga snuck me" Riley exclaimed.

"Ha, you said that too" she tainted.

Riley slapped her backside and she squealed.

"Shut up!'

" Oh, you wanna fight?"Cindy said in a playful way.

"You don't want this work!" he disputed.

Cindy positioned her hands on his neck to choke him, but he grabbed her wrist and flipped her over on some Huey shit.""Now what!" he stated as he held her arms above her head.

"Aaah!" a screamed was heard coming from the other room.

"What the fuck was that?" Cindy said as Riley got off her. "Was that who I think it was?" she demanded as they both sat up"I don't know sounded like... Ming " he stated, putting his clothes on.

"Ima check it out"

Another scream was heard, causing him to run out the door. Cindy brought up and wrapped her body in a robe. "Riley wait up!" she said, catching up to him.

* * *

"We're here, " Adam announces as they got it to the safe house. He twisted his head to see that Huey had already climbed from the tree to reach the window. This guy was seriously over the top Adam said as he swayed his head and chuckle. He kind of reminded him of himself.

"Should we knock?" Charlie asked.

"It's too late to knock now, check out Spider-Man up there," he stated, pointing to Huey, who was using some type of knife to open the window.

"Oh..wow," Charlie said. Then she picked up the key from the mailbox and gave it to Adam.

Cairo scoffed "White people,"

"What was that?" Adam asked in a threatened tone. "Oh, that's what I thought," Adam said, opening the door.

Cairo lets out a deep sigh, he was real tired of this white ass version of Huey. He couldn't wait to be free from this, but he knew he had to be smart plus he was interested to see this Jazmine girl that Huey's so crazy about. He needed to find Huey's weakness and She was it.

The second they walked inside the house, Adam whistled a foreign tone. It was a code that only he, Charlie and Damien knew. They made it up as a way to let each other know it was safe in case an emergency, but that was a long time ago, maybe he forgot.

"Maybe they're sleeping?" Adam said. Charlie gulped deeply. She hopes they weren't sleeping. The last time she caught them sleeping they were cuddled up like a married couple. She would hate Huey to find them like that.

"Or they're dead,"Cairo said with a smile.

"No one asked the dead man walking," Adam said, handing him a vicious glare.

"Couldn't we just shout out their names?" Charlie asked.

"And give away their identities. Who knows who's up there. It could be someone working for the CIA or maybe one of our enemies" Adam said in a serious tone.

Cairo rolled his eyes, he was a pessimist too?

* * *

Jazmine moaned softly as Damien nibbled on her neck while he fondled her mound, ready for round two. His kisses traveled from her neck to her lips when he heard a thud sound, then the sound of glass.

They split their lips and looked at each other. "Did you hear that?" Jazmine nodded and Damien pulled away and stood up. Jazmine clenched the sheet to her body as Damien dressed quickly.

"Wait here and hide, " he said, seizing his gun and walking out.

Jazmine panicked as she ran from the bed searching for her clothes. As she dressed, she went on a hunt for her inhaler then she grabbed the gun and sat in a corner.

.

.

.

.

Damien walked slowly down the hallways with his gun in his hand. As he made it to the height of the steps. He stopped in his tracks as he overheard familiar voices, it was Adam and Charlie.

He ran down the staircase smoothly and pointed his gun at them. "Damien, it's us,"Charlie said, but he kept his gun up to them. He couldn't trust them, he remembered. He presumed they were here to kill them, but then again, Charlie did help them, but maybe she changed her mind.

"What are you doing here?"He demanded. "And who is that?" he said, referring to Cairo who was giving him a threatened look.

"I'll be explaining later, where's Jazmine," Adam asked.

"Why do you know, so you can sacrifice her"he demanded.

"No Damien, There's been a change a plan,"Charlie said.

"But you said he was trying"

"Where Jazmine, is she upstairs?"Adam demanded

"Don't move! I'm not telling you until you tell me what the hell is going on?"Damien said viciously.

"Huey's here for Jazmine "

Damien's eyes widened.

* * *

When Huey landed on his feet, he accidentally knocked down a vase, glass scattering on the floor. Fuck, so much for being stealthy. He looked around the room, there was no sign of presence. As he walked out the room, he realized the house was larger than he expected. There were about five rooms and a long hall and a staircase. As he walked, he looked into each room and got a feeling of disappointment each time. When he goes past the staircase, He can hear Adam and this Damien guy having a conversation which sounded more like an altercation.

"Where Jazmine, is she upstairs?"

Don't move! I'm not telling you until you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Huey's here for Jazmine"

There was a dramatic pause and then he heard Damien scoffed. Huey thought to himself why did he sound as if he wasn't happy to hear his name. The guy didn't even know him and Why was he so protective of Jazmine? _Wait...Were they here all alone_? He felt jealous as he once again questions the kind of connection Damien had with Jazmine.

 _Where could she be?_ He thought as he opened the door. The first thing he noted was that the bed was unmade and there with the strange musky scent. It was wasn't a bad odor, but it was something he couldn't explain. He studied the room with his eyes until his eyes landed on something, someone, _Jazmine._ _There she is_ he thought with a wide smirk. She looked frightened pointing her gun at him. "Jazmine" he whispered, but she didn't hear over her own respiration. She panicked as he walked slowly to her and pulled the trigger but missed. Huey moved aside fast enough to evade the bullet. The pistol was silent, the only one that could possibly hear the gun. Jazmine shot at him once more, and once again she missed. She gasped when Huey used his ninja moves to knock the gun from her grasp and grabs her. She opened her mouth to scream, but he places his hand over her lip and pulled her toward him.

As they chest touched, he felt her heart racing against his which was in sync with hers. Her breathing, growing heavier and Huey remembered she had asthma. While he holds her mouth with his right hand, he uses his other hand to dig in his sack. As he does Jazmine begins to panic once more because she assumes he's going to pull out a knife, but instead he pulls out a familiar locket. Jazmine's eyes widened as she came to a realization. That was her locket the one Huey, Wait Could it be him? Anxious to find out, She reaches her hands out to touch his mask, but he grabs her hand firmly, sending her shivers. He presses her hand to his nose to breathe in her scent, he closed his eyes and exhaled, he missed her lovely scent. He opened his eyes and lets her hand go allowing her to go on. She conveys a deep breath as she slowly pulls off the mask. The moment his face was revealed, her gasp loudly and took a step backward, holding her mouth in shock.

It was _Huey_

Huey didn't know to be concerned or offended because the way Jazmine was looking at him was it she was staring at a ghost. She stood motionless with wide eyes showing off those bright green eyes. Jazmine was speechless, so speechless. Remaining firm in front of her was the one she loved the most, the one that hurt her the most, Huey Freeman. His fire brown eyes stare into hers with care. His usual Afro was tied in a low bun, glorifying his outstanding handsome features, but there was something different about his, his,

Her eyes that he can't make out because he became so mesmerized by her, her,

His soft face expression, something foreign to her.

She looked nearly as she was afraid of him. He took a pace forward, "Jazmine" He whispered. Her eyes swam with tears at the sound of his voice. He felt his heart ache as he looked at her watered eyes. He didn't like it when she cried. He wouldn't tolerate it anymore.

He steps forward to reach her, but she backed away and he followed her until her back was touching the wall. He cornered her, placing his hands on the wall, trapping her under his stare. He looks at her, admiring her features again, but then he abruptly realized what was different about her eyes. She had so much strength and it was the most beautiful thing he ever discovered.

As his hypnotizing eyes abducted her soul, her plump lips parted, shivering slightly. He knew she was yearning to feel his touch because he was longing to feel her. He touches her face and he could feel the vibration of her chills and he let out a sharp breath. With his hands on her face, he leaned in, touching his nose with hers. Maybe it was shocking that caused her to be so couldn't move, but she reflected in his eyes and saw that he was beginning to water. But he was fighting his tears away. He knew she could discover his weakness, but he didn't care. He required her to see how much he loved her, no, he wanted to show her.

They locked eyes once more and without a warning, he skimmed his lips on her jaw and captured her with his lips. The kiss started off tentative because Jazmine hesitated in her mind while Huey debated if this was the right time or not, but soon those thoughts didn't matter when the kiss intensified. Jazmine tears began to come down, landing on his cheek. The lingering passion they both felt for so long was released. Damien's kisses were soft and tender and sweet. Huey's lips were soft and delicious, his kisses were hard and hot and consuming. They were going insane, kissing while touching each other without the feeling of trepidation and concern. She couldn't utter a word as she parted out her mouth, inviting his tongue inside slowly. He didn't permit her to battle him because he wanted control, his hands were roaming through her hair, kissing her with force, demanding her to submit to him. She didn't care, she willingly let him devour all of her. She clenched his chest as she dissolved into him. Her fountain of wetness dripping between her thighs. She couldn't believe after all these years, she ultimately gained the affection she always desired from him.

Huey's hands tightening in her hair, gripping it slightly, tilting her hand back so he could taste her flesh. The second she felt his tongue on her neck, a deep moan escaped from her throat, causing his groin to stiffened. Things were so vivid, that Jazmine found herself pinned up against the wall while Huey compelled her. Her arms crept around his back. She didn't want to let go, but then suddenly, she thought of Damien. This is completely wrong. She needed to stop, but his kisses were ravenous, his body heat burning her body in flames.

.

.

.

Penelope watched as her biggest fear comes to liveliness. Huey and Jazmine were touching and kissing like it was no tomorrow. She tightened her fist as she felt pain and betrayal. She desired to walk towards them and drag Jazmine by her hair and put an end to her. She was hurt but in death the feeling of hurt it was much different.

In life when you experience You feel it in your whole body, your core experience this tingling, burning feeling. You feel this knot in your stomach. It's truly a horrible notion.

In death, you can feel hurt, but in a spiritual way. When you cry, you cry inside. When you feel furious, hurt, and sad your emotions are in the air. The whole room turns in circles and it turns turbid and everything in the room slowly rises.

How come he didn't care that she was dead, he had forgotten entirely about her. Hurt turned into fury. The room began to lose its color, almost like a black and white film. As the sounds of Jazmine's heavy breathing echoes, the floor gaps.

.

.

As Huey proceeds to make pleasure Jazmine with his addictive kisses suddenly she feels a strong oppressive sensation. It was a very uneasy feeling, a negative energy. Her skin started to feel cold as if she was in a deep freezer. She felt her skin crawling and she felt a lurch in her gut. For some reason, she felt a presence. As if someone was watching them. Jazmine's eyes open and she scans the room. A deep gasp escapes her breath as her eyes widened.

Penelope's eyes widened as she locks eyes with Jazmine, who was looking straight at her. She looked extremely shocked. Penelope turned around, there was no one behind her which only meant...

She was looking at her.


	14. AN: Important Message to Readers

**AN: HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY BEEN EXTREMLY BUSY WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN :) 1/24/17**

 **Note for Guest Reviwers:** for the Guest reviewer who claimed I deleted his or her review, that is mistaken. I don't delete anyone's review. I value constructive criticism and I value eveyone's opinion. Even if it you disagree with the way the story is moving and how the characters potrayed, I wouldn't mind.I don't get offended very easily. I realize that not everyone will love your work and they will criticize you for every little thing. As long as you continue to read and show respect in the reviews. I do not delete reviews. The only way your review was removed is if I felt you were being disrespectful and I have received a lot of disrespectful reviews which was completely unnecessary it you don't like my story, just don't read it please don't waste your time. Likewise, if you don't understand something and you ask me a question as a guest I cannot answer guest reviews so please keep that in mind.

* * *

To all my readers, Love you all, thank you and be safe.


End file.
